Long Time No See
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: After finding a way to get Ed's alchemy back, the brother's Elric go back to the military, and soon marry the women of their dreams,, but just when it gets too good to be true, war erupts. Will the happiness that had settled be shattered with the fires of war? And what does the future of the country hold? All these and more will be answered. Post FMAB. Rated M to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Truth's Riddle

Truth's Riddle

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

Ok, so, I meant to post this last Saturday, but lately I've been overwhelmed with homework and work. I wanted to post this yesterday, but again, too much to do not enough time.

Anyway, I hope you like this, my updates will be on Saturday's, I swear.

* * *

Alphonse smiled as he read the alkahestry book in front of him. It had been a good six or so months since he and his brother went their ways to do their research, and he was almost done with his.

"Need any help?" May's voice chirped happily.

"No hun, but thanks." Al chuckled to his fiancé. May left only to return with tea and some Xing confections. Al smiled appreciatively as he continued to read; the phone began to ring and May quickly answered it.

"Hello?" May said. Al took a small sip of his tea before May poked her head around the corner of their small kitchen.

"Alphonse, its Brigadier General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye, they say it's urgent." May said. Al stood and walked over. He was glad to have his body back, though he would admit, he wasn't that much taller than his brother currently, though his brother was growing more, because of his body's time in the gateway and lack of nutrition that had caused its growth to stunt after age twelve, a crucial time in all children's lives.

"Hello?" Al said into the phone.

"Hello Alphonse, its Riza. I have two things to tell you. One, you and May need to come back to Amestris to help us handle your idiot older brother. Also, after a few string pulling and begging Roy and I finally convinced the Fuhrer to let us get married. The wedding is in two weeks." Riza chirped.

"Alright, we'll head out tomorrow and get there as fast as we can." Al said.

"Thank you, but I warn you, you may not like what you find." Riza warned before they hung up. Al told May and they immediately started packing.

_5 days later_

Al and May, along with Shao May, got off the train and quickly found Roy and Riza waiting for them. They put their bags in the back of the car and drove a little ways until they arrived at their destination. The state jail.

"I don't get it, why are we stopping here?" Al asked and May looked worried. Riza and Roy said nothing as they all got out of the car and walked into the jail until getting to the front desk.

"Cell three twenty two." Riza said. The woman looked in her book.

"Edward Elric, age seventeen, weight one hundred and fifty pounds, height five foot six, blonde hair and gold eyes?" the woman asked.

"Wait, five foot six inches tall, he's taller than me by a good three inches, that can't be right." Al said in shock.

"He's had his leg readjusted at least once because of the overnight growth, and yes ma'am that is correct." Roy said. The woman opened the gate and let them in. Roy reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet and paid the woman the bail fee.

"Is he sober?" Riza asked in an annoyed and hopeful tone.

"More than he was when they brought him in." the woman replied as she walked them back to his cell. Al couldn't believe it as they walked up to the cell and in the cell was Ed, sitting on the cot in the cell looking bored to tears before he looked up.

"There's something wrong with his eyes." May whispered.

"May, that's what alcohol does." Riza sighed as the cell gate was opened.

"It's your lucky day Mister Elric, your two friends came here and bailed you out…for the fifth time in these last six months." The woman hissed. Ed rolled his eyes and stood up, walking steadily towards the group of four.

"What the hell is wrong with you brother?" Al asked the moment they got outside.

"Oh, look who's finally cursing." Ed chuckled.

"This is no time for a joke brother. What happened?" Al asked once they got in the car.

"Simple, I got drunk, some guy thought he was cool and started to push me around and I clocked him in the face, started an all-out bar fight, and then wound up here." Ed said in a bored tone.

"How many times has that happened?" May asked.

"Five." Ed replied with a yawn.

"Why are you drinking? After everything our father did, why are you drinking?" Al asked angered.

"Because there's no way possible for it to happen." Ed said, looking his brother straight in the eye.

"You still have four and a half years to figure out a way to get your alchemy back Ed." Roy reminded.

"I've read every last book about alchemy. I've spent hours scrolling and skimming and studying only to come up with the same goddamn answer. There is no way; I thought I could adjust, but I guess I can't, even though I got what I wanted the most, for my little brother to have his body back, I feel…soulless." Ed practically growled. They pulled up to where Ed was living and May, Al and Ed all got out, Al and May grabbed their things and walked into the house with Ed.

"So I take it you're staying with me for a while?" Ed asked as they walked inside.

"Yup. And I'm going to help you figure this out; we always have worked better as a team." Al chuckled. Ed smiled and then yawned.

"I can keep going, but you should get some sleep brother. We have to go find formal wear for Roy and Riza's wedding." Al said smiling.

"Riza said that Winry would be there as one of her bridesmaids." May squealed. Ed stiffened.

"I'm dead." Ed groaned.

"Let me guess, you haven't called or written to her." Al chuckled as Ed flinched before going up to his room. May and Al chuckled as he went to his room.

"He has a spare room we could share." Al said.

"I'm not tired." May said plopping down on the couch next to him, Shao May wiggling between them and dozing off. May then spotted a stack of papers on the coffee table, along with a pencil and books on the opposing end with a few note books as well.

"Why would he need two separate piles of paper for his notes?" May asked as she looked at the notes, seeing the indented parts of frustration or the scribbles on the side.

"These look extensive." Al said as he skimmed over the documents.

"Then what are these?" May asked grabbing the stack of papers carefully and flipping them over. She gasped at what she saw and couldn't take her eyes off the paper.

"Alphonse, did you know your brother was a talented artist?" May asked as she turned the page to Alphonse. On the page was a landscape and in the middle of a field there was a man standing there, his back visible and the line work depicted the wind was blowing. The sky in the drawing was cloudy. Al felt an immense amount of loneliness from the drawing. The next picture he saw had a young man, of whom he had no clue who it was, with his fist in the wall, anger clear in the expression of the body. The next one blew them both away.

"That's Winry." Al said in awe. It was of that day when she found out Scar had killed her parents and was holding the gun. This had always stuck in Al's memory and apparently, it had also stuck in Ed's as well. The title of the drawing though is what made Al chuckled.

"Tainted Angel." May said, trying not to smile.

"Drawing inspired by Winry Rockbell." Al read at the bottom next to Ed's signature. They saw others that seemed to show different emotions and could gather that there was a time when Ed was hopeful, but not so much, and every now and then they would see another drawing of Winry.

"My brother is so head over heels for her." Al snickered before glancing at the clock.

"Ok, time for sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Al said just before the phone rang.

"Hello?" Al answered quickly.

"Hey Al, its Winry. I'll be in town tomorrow, but I'll be at the Hughes' home in Central. Could you and your brother come get me?" Winry asked.

"Sure, no problem, what time?" Al asked.

"Nine." Winry said.

"Ok, I'll let Ed know once I get off the phone." Al said.

"Ok. Night Al." Winry said before hanging up. Al and May walked up the stairs and to Ed's room, where May waited outside while Al went in. Ed was still awake.

"Who was on the phone?" Ed asked, half awake.

"Winry. We need to go pick her up at nine tomorrow morning. She's staying at the Hughes residence." Al said.

"I can't believe they drug me back to Central after just three incidences." Ed growled in annoyance.

"I can. Brother, you get angry very easily, alcohol doesn't help apparently." Al said sarcastically. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Do you miss her brother?" Al asked. Ed rolled over.

"Good night Al." Ed grumbled.

"I saw the drawings." Al said in a serious tone, making Ed bolt upright.

"You better not tell her." Ed hissed.

"I won't, but you did propose to her in a way." Al pointed out.

"I know, and I don't regret it, it's just…I'm not ready for that yet." Ed said.

"I know. I'm going to bed now, tomorrow's going to be busy." Al said before leaving the room. Ed lay on his bed, contemplating how tomorrow would go. If he was lucky, Winry wouldn't yell at him too much and understand that he had been researching a lot and that she would be more preoccupied with finding a dress to fit Riza's guidelines. Ed knew his luck though, and had a hunch the first question Winry would ask would be 'why haven't you called me?'

"Guess I'll just have to wait and see and be prepared for a wrench to the head." Ed muttered to himself before allowing sleep to take him.

_The next day_

Winry, Pininya, and three other girls all got off the train and looked for the Xingese girl and Elric brothers. It wasn't too hard to find Ed; he was wearing his signature red coat, along with his brother who was sporting a silver color coat. May ran up to them, gripping Winry in a tight hug.

"It's been too long." May giggled.

"It's only been six months." Winry chuckled as they walked over to the brothers, the other three girls eying Ed and Al hungrily. Winry almost regretted bringing them along. Ed had changed, he was taller than the last time they had seen each other, six months ago. Both were now near eighteen and Ed's, well, physique had changed a little as well, but not drastically so.

"So Ed, how have you been?" Winry asked once they got within talking distance. Winry noticed Ed's odd glance at her but then recovered.

"Indulged in research." Ed answered bored.

"And booze." Al added absentmindedly before slapping his hand over his mouth and looking panicked.

"What was that last part?" Winry asked Al.

"Nothing." Al and Ed said in unison.

"Do I look stupid?" Winry asked in a serious tone.

"No." Ed replied.

"Not in the slightest." Al said.

"Ed just tell her." May sighed, annoyed at her fiancé and his brother.

"Don't you…six have shopping to do?" Ed said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and as a matter of fact, so do we, I'll call Roy so he can help us get the right suits." Al said before he and his brother darted off to a pay phone.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ed yelled.

"I'm sorry brother." Al said.

"I know, but please, next time, try to bite your tongue." Ed said, pinching the bridge of his nose as Al dialed Roy's number.

"Hello Roy…what, you…ok, yeah, five minutes is good." Al said before hanging up.

"He saw didn't he?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, and he sounded like he was laughing." Al groaned as Roy's car pulled up.

"Need a lift boys?" Roy chuckled as Ed and Al got into the car.

"Thanks Roy." Al said as they drove off towards a store.

"So where's the soon-to-be misses Mustang?" Ed asked.

"Probably picking up the girls to get their dresses, which could take a while." Roy chuckled as they parked.

"Why do I have this fleeting suspicion that Winry is going to be pissed at me later?" Ed asked as they got out of the car.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Roy asked.

"No." Ed sighed.

"That would be why. Word to the wise, never keep something like that away from the woman, or you will regret it." Roy chuckled as they walked into the store.

_Meanwhile with the women_

"So the colors for women are pastels, like pink and yellow and orange and such?" One of Winry's friends, Jill, asked.

"Yes. The men are wearing black suits with either a bold colored shirt or tie. The colors are fire colored, since it's autumn and since Roy is the Flame Alchemist." Riza sighed.

"Do you agree with those colors?" Winry asked.

"I have always liked fire, before I met Roy. My father was a flame alchemist, and fire and heat have always been a comfort for me." Riza smiled. Winry could see and feel the love she had for Roy and her stomach turned in jealousy and sadness. Why couldn't Ed be a bit more caring? They picked out the dresses and then went back to Gracia and Elysia, with her friends. The wedding was only a few days away.

"Big sister!" Elysia giggled as she ran and gripped onto Winry's leg. May smiled and left.

"I must be going now. I'll see you all soon." May said with a smile before leaving and getting in the car with Roy and the men.

"Ed's hot." Jill giggled.

"I'll say." Another girl, Mila, giggled. Winry rolled her eyes at her friends and was still even wondering why she had brought them along, maybe it was because she didn't want to hear them whine at her for weeks on end for not taking them with her to Central City. She could handle Pininya, seeing as how she didn't see Ed in that light, but her other friends, well, they were a different story.

May finally arrived back to the house she, Al and Ed all shared, only to see Al immersed in books and no Ed.

"Al, where's your brother?" May asked, fretting the answer.

"His favorite place." Al groaned, as he flipped another page.

"That's it! I'm calling Winry!" May growled annoyed as she stomped over to the phone.

"I don't know which one he went to." Al grumbled.

"Well, it had to be one close by. How many bars are near here?" May asked.

"Three." Al replied as he wrote down the names and addresses.

_1 ½ hours later_

Winry and May walked into the last bar on the list. Winry was fuming mad that Ed had a drinking problem.

"Hey der blondie and oriental chick. Ya look cuuute." One man slurred. Winry rolled her eyes as they scoured the bar as thoroughly as they could. Soon enough, the found a man, falling off his chair, with his hair back in a braid and a red coat on with the same flamel as Ed's.

"Edward Elric, it's time to head back to the house." May growled as she stomped over to Ed, who looked up annoyed.

"Make me." Ed growled drunkenly. Next thing Ed knew he was being dragged out of the bar, by his ear.

"Ouch! Let go of me you crazy woman!" Ed shouted as he wriggled free, plopping to the ground. But he then noticed that May was behind him, not the one dragging him.

"How did ya do that?" Ed asked stupidly.

"Do what?" May asked.

"Get from in front of me ta behind me?" Ed clarified.

"I didn't do anything." May said annoyed.

"Then who was dragging me?" Ed slurred. May smirked and pointed, Ed followed and then his stomach, which was already uneasy, dropped.

"H-hey Winr-r-ry." Ed said nervously at the pissed off girl in front of him.

"We've been trying to hunt down your drunken ass for over an hour, and when we find you, you throw a temper tantrum. You've got some nerve trying to play this all off…"Winry continued on but Ed stopped listening. Until that moment, Ed hadn't realized how, in short, hot Winry looked when she was pissed. Or maybe it was the booze doing this to him, but either way, he sat there stupidly and completely spaced out during Winry's rant. He didn't even realize when she stopped talking.

"May, help me pick him up." Winry sighed as she reached down and grabbed an arm. May grabbed the other as they lifted him up and supported him on their shoulders as he trudged along. Winry would wait until she got back to the Hughes' before she cried in anger and hurt at Ed.

_A few days later_

Once the ceremony was done and the vows – which took forever – were all said and finished, the reception started and was now in full swing. Ed was sitting at a table, bored as his brother and fiancé danced, smiling brightly. Winry was talking with a few of her friends and Ed took a moment to study her. She had been distant from him for the last few days and he honestly couldn't remember what he did to make her mad at him. He had noticed how the dress hugged her figure nicely and soon enough his thoughts began to drift in a direction they shouldn't. _Stop thinking like that Elric! _Ed cursed himself. He took a small sip out of the glass of champagne and noticed Winry look over at him quickly before looking back to her friends. A little while longer passed before Ed felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ed asked, looking back to see Winry.

"Bored?" She asked, taking a seat.

"How'd you guess?" Ed asked sarcastically before taking another sip, noticing Winry scowl at him for a moment.

"Ok, what did I do?" Ed asked, setting his glass down.

"I saw you drunk a few nights ago, what do you think?" Winry asked annoyed.

"What, when did you show up when I was drunk?" Ed asked.

"When you fell off the bar stool and pouted like a two year old to not go home." Winry said.

"I don't remember any of that." Ed said, trying not to blush.

"That doesn't surprise me." Winry said with a heavy sigh. They sat there in silence for a while, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Want to dance?" Ed asked to break the silence.

"Sure, are you sober enough for it?" Winry asked harshly.

"I could just leave you know." Ed growled.

"A simple yes or no would suffice Edward." Winry replied annoyed.

"This is my only glass." Ed said honestly.

"Yes, I would like to dance." Winry said as they both stood and walked to the floor, hand in hand. Al smiled as his brother and Winry took hands and started to dance with the music. After a little while, they both loosened up.

"Sorry for being so harsh on you. May told me everything and well…I was just angry that you hadn't told me yourself." Winry said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know I should've, and I apologize for not telling you sooner." Ed said, calming down from his initial anger.

_A few hours later_

The reception was done and as the newlyweds headed off for their honeymoon the others all departed and went their own ways.

"My train leaves tomorrow evening, will you, Al, and May send us off?" Winry asked before she got into the car with Maria Ross.

"Sure." Ed said smiling kindly to her. Once she left they too returned home and changed into their pajamas.

"I can't wait until we can get married!" May squealed excitedly. Al smiled to his energetic fiancé and then noticed his brother heading up to his room.

"Brother, it is only nine." Al said.

"I know, I'm not tired, I just want to think." Ed replied before closing his door quietly.

"Winry must have said something." May said.

"I hope so, I can't stand to see my brother drunk like he was a few days ago." Al said.

_The next day_

Winry walked over early that morning. She wanted to hang out with Ed and Al and May just a little longer, away from all her crazy friends. When she arrived only May was there.

"The men went to the market to get some groceries, but please do come in." May said with a bright smile. Winry walked into the house to see the living room littered with books and paper everywhere.

"They are horrendously deep in their research." May giggled before Winry noticed the neat stack on the shelf.

"What are those?" Winry said as she walked towards them, noticing how May suddenly looked panicked and got in front of them.

"Those are off limits, even to me and Al." May said.

"So they're Ed's. What are they, personal notes?" Winry asked.

"No, they're…drawings." May said nervously. The men would be returning soon and she didn't want Ed to be mad at either of them.

"Are they bad?" Winry asked.

"No, they're really well done, realistic even, but they're…private." May said, her eyes flicking to the door.

"Oh, ok. Where's the bathroom?" Winry asked.

"Upstairs, first door on the left, across from Ed's room." May said. Winry went upstairs and looked between the two doors. She smiled and went into Ed's room, seeing it clean as it usually was with a slight bit of clutter. She found a piece of paper and quickly wrote a short note before discarding her bra and then tucking both it and the note under his pillow. She was grateful that this shirt had a built in bra. Once she made sure the coast was clear she tiptoed to the bathroom, stood there for a moment longer and then flushed the toilet, washed her hands and walked back down the stairs just in enough time for the front door to open and there stood the two men with paper bags in their arms.

"A little help please." Al said as a bag began to slide. May grabbed it and then they all went to the kitchen and out the groceries away before the boys returned to their never ending research. It wasn't until Ed felt small hands on his shoulders that he realized Winry was there.

"When did you get here?" Ed asked as he continued to read.

"About twenty minutes ago." Winry said before she began to apply pressure and rub his tense shoulders. She felt him stiffen but then relax.

"Oh, so you've been here for a little while." Ed said, trying not to set the book down and just let her work her magic. Her hands were always nimble and perfect for machine work, but he didn't know they could be therapeutic.

"I just said that Ed." Winry chuckled as she let her hands go lower on his back. Al was bringing the book up higher to his face to hide the smirk on his face and disguise his chuckling.

"Ed, you feel tense, lay down." Winry whispered in his ear, sending slight shivers down his spine.

"I'm fine." Ed hissed. In all honesty, his back did have a few kinks in it that even the most extreme stretching couldn't work out.

"Humor me Ed." Winry said. Ed let out a heavy sigh, put a book mark in the book where he was at, which was where he had started, and then lay down on the couch. Winry smiled as she walked around to the other side of the couch and then started to rub his back gently. After a little bit she pressed on an area and a small pop sounded, making Ed flinch but then relax.

"Needed that." Ed said with a sigh of relief. After a few more pops Winry could tell he was less tense now and stopped.

"Thanks." Ed chuckled as he sat back up; she sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder as he read and took notes.

"What are you looking for?" Winry asked.

"A possible way for me to get back my alchemy." Ed said seriously before taking a few quick notes.

_3 o'clock_

They walked to the train station, Ed ignoring all of Winry's friends that were heavily flirting with him. Winry wore an impish grin and Ed could not understand why, but something told him to investigate his room and the shelf where his drawings were when they returned home. Winry stopped and looked up at Ed, something she was still trying to get used to.

"Hey Ed, come here." Winry said. Ed walked closer to her, taking her hand eventually. Her friends all stared jealously, except Pininya, as they walked to the docking area. They stopped and just as Ed was about to say 'good-bye' Winry quickly turned and faced him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling him down just enough to kiss him full on the lips, catching him off guard and off balance for just a split second. Ed's eyes went wide in just that amount of time before he caved and kissed her back, his arms wrapping around her small waist. It was a chaste kiss, but a long, sweet, kiss. Once they pulled apart Winry rested her head on Ed's chest.

"That was for the last time we said goodbye and you finally admitted it." Winry giggled. Ed smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

"Try to keep in touch more?" Winry asked as the conductor started his calls.

"I will try to write more and call more; visiting might be a different story, so no promises." Ed said as he held her tight. Once they finally parted and Winry and her friends got on the train, Ed, Al, and May watched as the train pulled out and left, Winry's pale hand waving in the distance.

"Brother, when are you going to give Winry a ring?" Al asked as they started to walk.

"When I get enough money to do so, since we are no longer funded by the military." Ed said with a sigh.

"Where do you work at by the way?" May asked.

"Yeah, I mean I see you leave for work, but you've never mentioned where you work." Al said with realization.

"I work at a newsstand." Ed said with a slight bit of shame in his tone.

"Are they hiring?" Al asked.

"No, but the food market right next to it is." Ed said, knowing his brother's intentions. Ed hated working at the newsstand, people were always pricks in the morning, afternoons were more likeable and evenings were dead. Ed was relieved he had the day off, which would allow him to work more on finding a way to get back his alchemy and rejoin the military, as Roy said he would. He may have some issues with the military, but it paid better than the newsstand.

"I think I'm going to try getting a job as a waitress at the new Xingese restaurant." May chirped.

"You'll get it." Ed and Al said in unison. Ed went up to his room and flopped onto his bed, his hands going under his pillow; he jumped up at the odd feel of lace and crinkle of paper. Curious he grabbed whatever was under his pillow and pulled it out, only to turn beat red. It was a white and black lace bra with a small bow in the center. Ed opened the note which read:

_Maybe when you come and visit you may actually get to see what it looks like on me. ;)_

_~Winry_

Ed's jaw dropped before he quickly composed himself and smirked at the frothy article of clothing. He managed to put it in a place where not even his someday sister-in-law would dare to look. _Someday Winry, someday._ Ed thought to himself, knowing that day would be a while away.

_The next day, 11 p.m._

Al had gotten the job at the market and worked just as long as Ed had, May even got the job at the restaurant and worked till an hour before the men got off work, and yet, Ed was still not home. Al had sinking feeling he knew where he was and as if on cue, Ed burst the door open and stumbled in. Al and May ignored him as he stumbled and tripped up the stairs, knowing he would just get angry and annoying and that the best thing for him right then and there was sleep. Once his door closed and they could hear him rip off his shoes and drop them on the ground and the slight creak of him flopping down on his bed Al let out an aggravated sigh.

"He only seems to behave when Winry is around, but at least he was home before three this time." May said.

"And he wasn't beaten up at all." Al said, looking up from his research and rubbing his eyes. Al closed his eyes, letting the sting in them from the reading die down. In a few short seconds Al was in a place he knew all too well.

"Ok, this has to be a dream." Al thought aloud.

"Well, you're mostly right young alchemist." A gravelly voice snickered.

"Why am I here Truth?" Al asked as he saw the outlined figure before him.

"You want answers, and I can give you just that." Truth said with a smile on his featureless face.

"Answers to what?" Al asked, testing him.

"How to get your brother's alchemy back. This is not a dream, more like a vision." Truth said.

"There's a way to get it back." Al said.

"Yes, I only blocked him from using it, not his knowledge of it, there's just a giant road block. He can get it back, but first you must answer my questions." Truth snickered.

"Anything to get his alchemy back." Al said with determination. Truth chuckled lightly before he continued.

"What is alchemy?" Truth asked quizzically.

"In a way, alchemy is life." Al replied, earning a nod from Truth.

"What was it to your brother?" Truth asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"His soul." Al said.

"Very good. Now, what did your brother give for yours?" Truth asked approvingly.

"Pardon?" Al asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"To regain what was lost, one thing is the cost. To figure out your problems again, one must look where they all began. The answers you seek are closer than you think, by using the new theory you and your brother have made. Once you find the answers true, will you really want to go through, now what did your brother give for you?" Truth said and Al could feel himself waking from the vision. Al sat bolt right up, breathing heavily and looking around, sweat dewing his forehead.

"You ok Al?" May asked concerned.

"May, how long was I asleep?" Al asked.

"Al, it's morning, you fell asleep on the couch." May said. Al wrote down the riddle that Truth had given him and read over his notes again and again and told his brother of the vision.

"We'll figure it out." Ed said smiling at his younger brother.

_2 years later_

After traveling all over Amestris they had gained more information and could prove their theory did in fact work, but Al was still having a hard time figuring out the riddle Truth had given him two years ago. Ed was now nineteen, almost twenty and had stopped his drinking since they were on the road frequently, and Al was just barely eighteen and May being seventeen. May and Al were packing to move into the house just down the street.

"Still wracking your brain for the answer?" Ed asked as he helped them pack.

"Yeah, it's been bugging me since." Al sighed. Ed stumbled forward a little.

"Damn, I really need to stop putting off my tune up on my leg. Hell, I think I'll go to Resembool and have Winry do it since I haven't visited her." Ed snickered.

"Yeah, but you have been writing and calling." Al chuckled.

"Yeah. Going back there always brings back memories. It's where it all began. It's still kind of weird thinking about how just a few years ago we almost lost everything." Ed said lost in the memories and Al's eyes went wide.

"Where it all began." Al whispered.

"Did you say something Al?" Ed asked.

"That's the answer, holy hell how have I been so stupid?" Al asked with glee.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"The riddle I know the answer…I just can't…it's been right there…I know what I have to do." Al said, hardly stringing a sentence together as he drug his brother back inside and practically threw him on the chair.

"I have the answer Truth." Al murmured as he positioned his hands.

_"__Oh, and what is it?" _Truth murmured to him.

"Since alchemy was pretty much my brother's soul, I will give you what he did for my soul. A limb, my right leg to be exact, along with that something extra from our theory, in exchange for his alchemical ability to be restored." Al murmured as he clapped his hands together. Lightning danced around them as Ed saw his brother's leg begin to vanish but felt as though a lock had been opened within his mind and the alchemy flow through his veins. Al collapsed in pain and blood loss and May rushed to his side before Ed too collapsed from the sudden rush of an old power that was once lost. May quickly wrapped Al's leg, stopping the bleeding.

"What the hell Al?" Ed shouted once he regained his composure.

"Brother, do me a favor, and make a wheelchair with alchemy. I need to know that Truth went through with his word." Al asked hoarsely. Ed humored him and clapped his hands together, hearing the familiar ring as he did and then placed them on an old chair with some metal in it. The chair morphed into a wheelchair and May quickly placed Al in it.

"It worked, but how did you know it would work?" Ed asked astonished and shaking.

"It's a long story." Al said as May walked over to the phone.

"What are you doing May?" Ed and Al asked.

"Calling and letting Winry know that she'll have one more patient." May sighed slightly annoyed. Both men cringed at the mere thought of what Winry would do to them once they arrived, but Ed felt certain that he could handle it.

* * *

So, what did you think?

A few things I didn't mention up top that I will now. In July, the 4 weekends, I will not be able to update on Saturday, but I will on Friday. Also, The week of the 7th in September, I will not be able to update, so the week before that will be a double update to make up for it.

So, now that I have explained that, please R&amp;R, and see you all next week.


	2. Look Whose Come Back

Look Whose Come Back

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Ok, I know it's later than I usually do, but, I've had a busy day today. I will be exceedingly thankful for when I get my summer break. More time to type!

Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

_4 days later, 1 p.m., Resembool_

Ed, Al, and May all got off the train and grabbed their luggage and made their way through the mass of people as best they could. Because Ed's leg was shorter, he had to use a crutch to walk, something he was highly opposed to. Ed was eager and slightly terrified to see Winry again. Once they got into the main area of town it was easier to figure out where they were going. Ed scanned the area and quickly found Winry and her friends at the market getting some fresh fruit when some brunette girl walked up behind Winry and pushed her.

"Get out of here; no one wants trash like you around here Winry." The girl said in a snotty tone. Winry regained her balance and then continued on with her shopping as if nothing had happened, the girl was persistent though and continued to push her and insult her. Ed commended her for managing to control her anger as such, and as the girls left the market the other group followed.

"Going to steal more of our boyfriends Winry and gang?" One girl asked angrily.

"We never steal your boyfriends, sleep with them, or date them; it's not our faults that they hit on us." Mila hissed.

"Don't argue with them Mila, just ignore them." Winry said, waving them off like a bug.

"Says the brothel girl who keeps trying to steal my man." The initial girl hissed.

"Jason? I wouldn't touch your man with a pole that went from here to Central. Besides, I have someone better." Winry growled. Ed could not stop the smile from spreading on his face or the pride that welled within him.

"And who would that be?" The girl asked.

"None of your fucking business you stupid slut." Winry hissed.

"Such language." Al chuckled.

"You wanna go bitch?" The other girl snarled.

"No. I don't fight. It's not what I'm supposed to do." Winry said calmly.

"No, you're just a wuss!" The girl sneered. Winry turned on her heel and stared down the girl.

"I come from a long line of doctors and surgeons, I know the human anatomy inside and out and I knew from a very young age how to perform complicated automail engineering and just how much pain the human body could handle. I know what I was meant to do from the time I was five. My hands are to save lives and help people, not to hurt or harm anyone for no reason. Your idiotic ranting about me stealing your boyfriend is just a dumb cry for attention, and you want drama and attention to center around you. I refuse to fight you because it is against my ethics, not because I'm weak." Winry spoke, her chin level and her eyes alight. The other girl, however, didn't get the hint and charged anyway. Within a split second, she was surrounding by iron bars.

"What? Someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" The other girl asked as Winry stood there, calm and collected.

"It's called alchemy and we're stopping you." Al chuckled as he wheeled over.

"And who are you?" The girl asked before she looked at the two men with desire in her eyes.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric." Ed said as he crutched over. People gasped at the sound of the names.

"Fullmetal." People whispered. Then it hit Winry.

"Ed, when and how did you get your alchemy back?" Winry asked.

"Al will explain those details as we get to your shop." Ed said with a smirk to his younger brother who cringed.

"Want to go out?" the girl blurted.

"No." Both Ed and Al said, their eyes flicking to her for a split second before back to Winry.

"And why not?" the girl huffed.

"I'm engaged." Al said as May walked over and draped her arms on his shoulder and giving the new interested girl the death glare.

"I have no interest in cheating, unintelligent, and uninteresting women." Ed said in a bored tone as the girl looked at him with confusion as to what he just said.

"You can let her out now." Winry said.

"Are you crazy?" Ed asked.

"No. She's not some wild animal, she is human." Winry said. Ed sighed before clapping his hands and releasing the seething woman. She looked poised to spring on Winry until she saw the way Ed was standing. He was shielding her, whether she knew it or not, he was making himself be an object in her way to Winry, and then the look on his face said it all; you come any closer, and I won't hesitate to put you back in a cage. Needless to say, the girl backed off, throwing a dirty look to Winry before she and her friends stalked off.

"So I take it it's been anything but quiet around here?" Ed chuckled before they all started towards home. Winry giggled in response before they enjoyed a silence that just seemed to surround them and let them soak in their surroundings.

"So, what did you do?" Winry asked, breaking the silence as they started up the hill.

"Growth spurt. Needs three inches added, unlike Al who needs a whole new right leg." Ed said in a bemused tone.

"You should be thanking me." Al said.

"I did…over a dozen times." Ed chuckled. Once they arrived to the shop Granny Pinako smiled at them as she took her smoke break on the porch.

"Well, look who finally came back, and with a growth spurt I see. Been drinking milk?" Pinako teased earning a scowl from Ed.

"Funny thing Granny, turns out I'm allergic to milk." Ed chuckled.

"He's not kidding; I was there at the doctor's office. Horrible prank May pulled on him." Al chuckled mischievously.

"Well I'll be damned." Pinako chuckled as she got up.

"So what are they…Al, what happened to your leg?" Pinako asked.

"Long story." Ed and Al said in unison as they went into the familiar shop.

"Like we have someplace to be?" Winry questioned.

"Hey boss Jenna and I just got…customers?" one man asked as he walked through the door with young woman no older than Winry.

"The Elric brothers." Winry said.

"Oh, valued customers right Winry." The young woman giggled earning a glare from Winry.

"Ed, these are our two new mechanics, Aaron and Jenna. They came here to learn the ropes and help granny so I could eventually move to an area where automail is hard to come by." Winry said smiling.

"Cool. I'm Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric, but just call us Ed and Al." Ed said. They smiled and nodded before noticing Al missing his leg.

"What happened to you?" Jenna asked.

"I was about to explain that." Al said smiling.

"Will that also help explain how Ed got back his alchemy?" Winry asked.

"Yup." Both men replied.

"I'll make us some tea beforehand." May said.

"Jasmine tea please!" Al shouted. A few moments later May walked back into the room with a pot of tea and seven tea cups. Al took a sip of his first before he looked up to his brother and then to the others who all waited patiently for Al to explain.

* * *

Ok, so...tell me what you thought about it. I hope you're liking it so far. Anyway, the next chapter will be next Saturday, so until then, please R&amp;R!


	3. Tune Up

Tune Up

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Enjoy!

* * *

_2 hours later_

"And that explains everything." Al said as he finished up his story.

"You guys literally went to all corners of Amestris to try and figure out a way to get back Ed's alchemy on a theory and riddle?" Jenna asked.

"Alchemy is pretty much a riddle and codes, and it's different for every alchemist." Ed said.

"So can all alchemists do alchemy like you guys, without a transmutation circle?" Aaron asked.

"No, only those who have seen the truth…only those who have committed the ultimate sin or like my father who was a philosopher's stone." Ed said.

"What is the ultimate sin?" Mila asked.

"Human transmutation, the creation of another human through the use of alchemy. There is a vital element that one can never get, a soul to place in the being you create." Al said.

"I lost my leg and arm while Al lost his whole body." Ed said.

"Right, Winry told us about that." Aaron said.

"Speaking of her, where did she run off to?" Pinako said, noticing her granddaughter's sudden disappearance.

"Ed, you know the routine by now, Al, you should know it after all these years. Shirts, boots, pants, off now." Winry said walking back into the room with her toolbox, overalls on, hair back in her ponytail and bandana, and working gloves on.

"Damn she moves fast." Jenna giggled.

"I'm not stripping in front of your friends; can't we go to the work room?" Ed asked annoyed.

"No, Aaron just went to get it clean and prepped for surgery, so it's either here or my room, and since Al can't get there and you're not of much use with that hobble of yours, there's really no choice here." Winry said.

"Make them leave then." Ed said annoyed. Winry almost shouted back at him, but then stopped herself and smirked.

"Aw, it the _little _alchemist scared? Is the _teeny weeny baby _alchemist shy of my friends? It _little Ed_ all scared of me?" Winry said in baby-talk making Ed go red faced with anger and Al duck. Ed took a deep breath.

"Fine." Ed hissed as he started taking off his shoes.

"You're not yelling back at me? Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Winry asked astonished.

"Patience Winry, patience." Ed chuckled as he peeled off his shirt, leaving him there in just his boxers. May helped Al strip down and then wheeled him over to the other couch and placed him there.

"So when did you two get the ink?" Winry asked as she noticed the decorations on Ed's and Al's arms. One was the same flamel on the back of his coat, the flamel of the Curtis school of alchemy, while the other was a burning house with the date of October third year eleven and the dates of the promised day within dark clouds over the house, the one on Ed's was different than on Al's, but the flamel was the same.

"About seven months ago." Ed and Al said indifferently as Winry began to measure Ed's leg and her friends tried not to stare too much. Once she got all the measurements needed for Ed she moved on to Al.

" So how have you been holding up since we last met?" Ed asked.

"Fine, with the occasional annoyances like earlier." Winry said just as the front door flew open and in walked the girls from hell.

"I knew it, you little…" the girl began.

"I have an automail leg you dumb bitch! It needs to be adjusted and she measures the good leg to make it symmetrical, now get the fuck out!" Ed shouted in frustration as he transmuted a spear and pointed it at her.

"What about him?" she asked snobbishly.

"In case you didn't notice, my brother is missing a leg." Ed said, gesturing to his brother who waved unamused.

"Ok Al, all done with the measurements. Ed, please face forward." Winry said, ignoring the girls there. Ed did as told and Jenna and Winry removed the leg, Ed winced slightly.

"No matter how many times I do this, that part will make me flinch." Ed growled.

"That's expected, it's where the nerves connect. I'll get started on the adjustments today, probably have them done by tomorrow as long as Jenna or Aaron is willing to do an all-nighter, and then we can start on Al's leg." Winry said.

"Sounds good, but I'm going to need a wheelchair until I get my leg back." Ed said.

"Hello, standing right here." The girl said.

"I don't care; now get out." Winry chirped in a sweet deadly tone. The girls glared before turning on their heel and stomping out like children.

"Jenna, come on, we have metal to cut and nerves to make and connect and so on and so forth. Aaron, get Ed a wheelchair." Winry said over her shoulder as she and Jenna walked upstairs. Ed couldn't help but stare at her wide hips before snapping his attention back to his brother and Aaron, who brought over a wheelchair. Just then the phone rang and May raced over and picked it up.

"Rockbell automail, this is May." May said before her eyes widened and she nodded vigorously before hanging up.

"Winry, you're not going to like this." May shouted. Winry walked to the top of the stairs.

"Ok, who was it and what was it about?" Winry asked.

"It was Brigadier General Roy Mustang. He wanted me to pass a message onto the Elric men and to their mechanic. Ed and Al have to take their state alchemist certification exam by the end of the month, which limits Winry's time to build the automail." May said.

"Hell, when I get my leg back I can go do that immediately." Ed said boredly before noticing Winry's expression.

"You're going back to the military? And you're joining?" Winry asked both men.

"Win, Al works at the local market and I work at a newsstand. The nation has changed, and they need those who helped make it change." Ed said sincerely.

"You're not leaving until Al has his leg for at least a week." Winry hissed.

"I can work with that." Ed said. Winry nodded and went back to the room to work on Ed's automail.

_7 hours later_

Ed and Al were outside, seeing as how it was the only place they could practice their alchemy without Winry yelling at them. Just as Ed transmuted five pillars using a combination of alchemy and alkahestry Winry walked outside.

"So help me if you say we can't practice outside in your backyard I'll go back to the ruins of my old home." Ed hissed.

"No need to get pissy Ed, I was just coming down to say I finished your leg and have already started on Al's oh, and dinner's ready." Winry said, rolling her eyes. Ed and Al wheeled their way back into the house to eat.

"So, we'll attach your leg tomorrow and maybe get started on Al's surgery." Winry said after they finished eating.

"Fine by me." Ed and Al said.

_The next day_

Winry and Jenna helped Ed onto the stool in the room that was all prepped and ready for when Al would be getting operated that day. Winry grabbed her latest piece of work and Jenna grabbed all the equipment as Aaron helped line it up.

"One. Two. Three." Winry said as Aaron pushed in the automail and connected the nerves, making Ed flinch. Winry and Jenna got to work on tightening the bolts. It was then that Jenna noticed the scars on Ed's stomach, legs, chest and even his back and arms, but those were mild.

"Good lord, you have been through hell." Jenna said as she tightened her last bolt.

"I was a state alchemist from twelve to fifteen. I intend to go back and continue on that course, not completely for the thrill or the money, but for the fact that I have a say in the way the country is operated." Ed said as he stood up. Ed walked over, grabbed his clothes from the floor and then quickly pulled up his pants and walked out of the room.

"I'll get Al." Ed said as he left.

"Thanks." Winry said. Ed returned a few moments later, Al in arms and placed him on the operating table.

"Brother, be honest with me, how bad does it hurt?" Al asked as a pillow and mattress were brought so he would be a little more comfortable. Ed picked him up again and then placed him back down before responding.

"Me telling you won't make it any less painful, just look at it as at least you're only getting one thing done." Ed said, slightly twitching at the memory of the pain, his arm growing sore.

"Oh." Al said, bowing his head slightly. Ed left the room, and was half tempted to leave the house, but knew if he did he would never be able to forgive himself if his brother did need his help. Ten minutes later, the sounds of Al's cries of pain began to emit through the house, Ed and May sat on the couch, both hearts aching from such a horrid sound.

_9 hours later_

Ed knew they were almost done when Al's cries had reduced to whimpers and the sounds within the room had started to die down. Jenna walked out of the operating room, her eyes tired and sweat on her brow. Soon after Aaron and Pinako walked out looking just as tired.

"Can we go back and see him?" May asked frantically.

"Winry told us to come out and ask that you help her move him to the bed in the room." Aaron said. May and Ed rushed into the room to assist Winry.

"Could one or both of you help me move him to the bed?" Winry asked, her tone weary from two days of no sleep. May looked to Ed and Ed nodded.

"May and I have this, you sit down and take a break." Ed said, gently pushing her away from Al. Winry was stubborn though and pushed his arms off of her.

"I'm fine Ed." Winry said, anger seeping through. Ed scowled and then in the blink of an eye picked her up over his shoulder and then plopped her down in a chair on the opposing side of the room.

"Stay here." Ed said in a serious tone. Winry went to get up, until she noticed the small flickering lightning. She looked down to see Ed had secured her to the chair with alchemy and glared at him as he walked over and helped May carefully place his brother into the bed. Al's eyes fluttered open.

"The surgery is done and a success?" Al asked tiredly.

"Yes Al, but you need rest now dear." May said as she pulled the blankets up to his chin.

"Alright. Hey brother." Al chuckled, holding out his fist. Ed smiled back and bumped his fist to Al's.

"Hey there champ." Ed chuckled.

"He needs to rest for at least nine days before he starts being somewhat mobile. The rehab will be painful. You sure you can't postpone his joining until he's fully recovered?" Winry said as she struggled in the chair. Ed walked over and let her loose and she shoved him away, angry at him.

"We don't have that kind of time. Three days to rest before starting rehab is all he should need." Ed said annoyed.

"Ed, who's the doctor?" Winry asked glaring at him.

"How about six days then?" May suggested, hoping to end their growing argument.

"Good idea." Ed said, knowing that if Al agreed Winry would have to deal with it.

"I think I should be good to start moving again in six days." Al said with tired smile. Winry let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine, six." Winry growled before stomping out of the room.

"She's pissed." Ed chuckled as he watched her storm off.

"No kidding, now go make her feel better." Al chuckled, receiving a light elbow to his ribs from his fiancée.

"Al!" May whined before Ed left the room, rolling his eyes at his brother's joke. Ed walked into the living room with no luck of finding his pissed off mechanic.

"She's in the shower Ed." Pinako chuckled. Ed nodded and then made his way through the kitchen.

_With Winry_

_He doesn't always know what's best for me, hell, he hasn't even visited in the last two years. _Winry growled mentally.

"Ok, so he's called and wrote, but it's not the same as actually talking to him." Winry mumbled as she scrubbed her hair. Her muscles relaxed under the heat of the water as it gently and rhythmically beat against her back. After she felt that her hair and body were good and clean she turned off the water and pulled on her bathrobe and wrapped he hair in a towel and went for her room. She was unaware that Ed had been in there eating his dinner away from the gooey couple – Al and May – as she took her wet hair out of the towel. Ed wanted to speak, but his throat went dry as she let her robe drop. It was then that Winry finally noticed him, too late but nonetheless, she quickly grabbed her robe and held it close to her as Ed covered his eyes, though he got quiet an eyeful.

"Ed, what are you doing in here?" Winry hissed.

"Eating." Ed gulped as he kept his hand firmly over his eyes.

"Ed, it's pointless to keep your hand over your eyes, plus I have my robe." Winry said.

"Is it on?" Ed asked hesitantly before he heard the slight shuffling of clothes.

"It is now." Winry said, much closer to him now. Ed put his hand down, though the robe did little to no good, seeing as how it was made of thin cashmere.

"So, do tell me why you were in my room?" Winry asked, quirking an eyebrow at the man.

"Uh…to get away from the lovebirds downstairs." Ed said, mentally telling himself to look at her eyes and no lower, or a wrench to the head would be his reward.

"Reasonable at least." Winry said, crossing her arms across her chest. Ed stood, once he felt he was calm enough, and practically ran downstairs to where his brother was resting, though he was awake.

"Is everything alright brother?" Al asked tiredly.

"No, everything is not alright Al." Ed said, hiding his red face.

"What happened?" Al asked, wide awake and confused.

"I was up in Winry's room eating because sometimes you and May drive me crazy, no offense, and in she comes, in a bathrobe and towel and…uh…erm…well…" Ed stuttered, turning a brighter shade of red every second. Al smirked and then busted into hysterics.

"Hey shut up!" Ed shouted.

"I-I-I'm so-o-o-orry, bu-u-ut you-ur fa-a-ce was just to-o-o funny." Al laughed, clutching his sides. Ed crossed his arms and grumbled incoherently before the door opened and in walked Winry, still in just her robe.

"Ed, did I say we were done talking?" Winry asked.

"Well….no, I just assumed that we were since you weren't saying anything." Ed defended. Winry rolled her eyes and then looked to Ed.

"Come with me, I still need to talk to you." Winry said in a tone Ed couldn't quite distinguish. Ed got up and followed Winry back up to her room. He sat on her bed next to her, the door was closed and Ed felt a little anxious to be alone with her in her state of undress and his male hormones running rampant.

"That was total dejavu moment, you know that right?" Winry giggled.

"What?" Ed asked, confused by her lack of anger.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean. About you eating in my room and me, being totally unaware of you in here until the last second." Winry laughed. Ed attempted to hide his blush at the memory of when he almost saw Winry without a shirt, only this time, he saw everything, and pretty much still could.

"Ed, you don't need to be shy or nervous about it. You in essence proposed to me before you left, remember?" Winry giggled and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know." Ed replied, wrapping his arm around her slim figure.

"So what did you think of the view?" Winry asked, kissing Ed on his red cheek.

"Winry!?" Ed exclaimed before she bursted into hysterics.

"You're so funny when you're flustered." Winry giggled, resting her head on his lap as she gripped her stomach. Ed rolled his eyes before he looked down at her and smiled. Even though she could be infuriating at times, he cared about her. Ed leaned over and pressed his forehead to hers as he giggles died down.

"I missed you." Winry whispered, her lips barely brushing his.

"I missed you too." Ed replied before closing the last bit of distance between them and kissing her fully.

_5 days later_

Al had been feeling considerably better, and had been stretching out his leg, making the pain slowly die down. He still had to be in a wheelchair, Winry would not budge on that rule. Another thing that had become common were the small arguments that Ed and Winry would get in, usually over chores or Ed practicing alchemy somewhere else than in the house. Al knew that they cared about each other, but he just wished they would finally get on with it and just become a couple instead of beating around the bush.

"Sooner or later, it will happen. Doesn't matter how or when, but it will happen." Al said to May as she sat next to him, reading.

"Yeah, because their little love quarrels are going to give me a headache." May said.

"Ed! Please put the dishes away! I've only asked you about three times!" Winry shouted.

"I still have two days before I leave and go to Central to get recertified. I'm spending this time practicing!" Ed retorted.

"Lord help their children." May chuckled.

"Those kids will have strong wills and thick skulls." Al laughed.

* * *

So what did you think? Next chapter will be a bit more intense and part of the main reason for the M rating. Anyway, R&amp;R please!


	4. Dangerous Arguements

Dangerous Arguments

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB.

Sorry this is late, I've a little busy with school.

This week is based around that one word we all despise.

Finals...

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

_The next day_

The day had started off cloudy and overcast, so training outdoors was out of the question, and with nowhere else to train Ed decided today was the best day to take a break, having no say in the matter really. Winry took this opportunity to ask a few questions that had been nagging her and that turned into this argument that Al, May, Jenna, Aaron, and Pinako were now watching.

"Can't you just humor me for once?" Winry yelled.

"Not when it's something just so…ridiculous!" Ed replied annoyed, arms crossed as he sat on the couch looking up at the angry woman.

"Why can't you just do something that doesn't involve fighting or traveling?" Winry asked in the same annoyed tone.

"Guys can't you just relax and…" May started.

"Stay out of this May." Both Winry and Ed hissed. May snapped her mouth shut and hid into Al's chest.

"And as for your question, the fighting helps keep in in shape and alert, and the traveling helps to keep me informed as to what is really going on in the nation, you can't exactly trust the radio you know." Ed said. Winry faltered for a rebuttal, but in all honesty, he had a point there.

"Ok, so you make a valid point, but that still doesn't explain why I shouldn't present my idea to Roy?" Winry replied, changing the subject to the second part of the argument, irking Ed.

"Because you shouldn't be making weapons for the military." Ed hissed.

"It's both a weapon and a shield you moron." Winry replied in an unamused tone.

"I still said no." Ed replied.

"Who died and made you my keeper? I can do whatever I want." Winry said turning away from him.

"I promised myself I would keep you away from making weapons for the military." Ed said.

"Ed, you do know I was planning on going to Central with the automail business because those soldiers that have missing limbs need it. And some of them happen to be alchemists, while others are not. You've used it plenty of times as a weapon." Winry pointed out.

"Because it was a part of me, but you're going out of your way to make those metal shields that we alchemists can turn into blades or spikes or anything else that strikes our fucking fancy. It's just a bad idea." Ed said in a harsh tone before he stood and got closer to Winry. She had her head bowed and back to him and he went to turn her around when all of a sudden she turned on her heel and slapped him across the face, making him stumble a little and catching everyone off guard.

"You can be such an idiot. I know what the hell I'm doing, but you just don't seem to get it. I don't want to lose you or Al. I almost did once, and I don't want to go through that shit again! It scares me just thinking that you two are going back, that's why I made those shields." Winry yelled, her eyes on fire with anger and hurt.

"Winry I'm…" Ed started.

"Don't talk to me, just leave me the fuck alone Ed." Winry shouted as she walked to the door and slammed it behind her, making the house shudder a little from the force.

"She is beyond pissed." Aaron said as Ed sat down on the couch.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder." Ed said sarcastically before lying down and rolling over.

"You're not gonna go after her?" Jenna asked confused.

"In case you didn't catch what she said, it was 'leave me the fuck alone Ed', meaning she wants to be alone." Ed growled annoyed.

"Guys, back off. Let them cool down, hopefully they'll talk it out later." Al said, picking up on his brother's cues. They left him alone and Ed closed his eyes, calming himself down from the argument. All of a sudden he was in an all too familiar place.

"Not what I needed." Ed growled mentally.

"Sorry to barge in on you young alchemist." The eerie voice of Truth called out.

"What do you want?" Ed asked annoyed.

"Honestly, after all the fun we've had, this is how you treat me. I'm hurt." Truth chuckled. Ed rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Well, I have a reason to be bothering you, but you're not going to like it." Truth said.

"What, was there a warranty on how long I got to keep my alchemy?" Ed said sarcastically.

"No, it's about the only other woman you love." Truth said in almost a bored tone. Ed's eyes went wide and now he was paying attention.

"Ah, I see that got your attention. She's in grave danger near the lake that's about half a mile from here. Now, if you don't want to lose her, then I suggest you wake up and get to running." Truth said before snapping his fingers. Ed's eyes flew open and he bolt upright.

"Are you alright brother?" Al asked Ed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Al, has Winry come back yet?" Ed asked.

"No, she's been gone for about thirty minutes." Al said.

"How long was I asleep?" Ed asked.

"Twenty minutes give or take." Al replied before Ed got up and bolted out the door. He knew which lake Truth was talking about and could faintly hear his brother and the other's yelling for him to slow down. He only ran faster as he got closer to the lake. When he arrived at the dune that over looked the lake shock, anger and utter hate washed over him.

"Leave me alone Jason!" Winry shouted as five men gathered around her. Ed couldn't hear what they said, but judging by how they were grabbing her, he didn't need to hear them. As he stood, the man in front of her slapped and then punched her, knocking her out. Ed snapped; clapping his hands together and slapping them to the ground, created five spires, cages forming around the men and smirked as they raised over ten feet.

"What the hell?" All of the men shouted in a panic.

"Evening asshole." Ed smirked as he strode over and picked up Winry in his arms. May ran over to him, gasping for air before noting her surroundings.

"I'll explain later. Deconstruct the cages and let them figure out the rest." Ed snarled as he walked back with Winry in his arms. Upon arriving to the house, Ed saw Roy's car there. Great, just what he needed.

"Big brother, what happened?" Al asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ed said as Al maneuvered to the side while still holding the door open.

"Thanks Al." Ed smiled as he walked inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" Pinako said as she stared at them and then saw Winry in his arms before she started to groan and come to.

"We'll explain once we're in dry clothes." Ed said as he set her down on the couch, her grip tightening.

"What happened?" Winry groaned.

"Win, you need to go get changed so you don't catch pneumonia." Ed said. Winry gave him a confused look as May entered the house.

"May, could you help Winry?" Ed asked.

"Sure, come on Winry." May said, taking her hands and leading her up the stairs. Al and Ed went to their respective rooms and got into dry, clean clothes before going back downstairs to the living room, where it was then that Al and Ed noticed the small child with Riza and Roy.

"Who's the kid Roy?" Al asked.

"Elrics, this is mine and Riza's two year old son James." Roy said with a proud smile. James looked up and the unmistakable resemblance between him and his father became as clear as it was with Ed and Al with their father. Al walked over smiling.

"Hi there James." Al said, extending his hand out to the toddler. James looked to his mother who nodded before taking his hand.

"H-h-hi." James said nervously. Ed smiled and walked over.

"James, these are the Elric brothers, the one with longer hair, who had a miraculous growth spurt, is Edward Elric, and the one who you're shaking hands with is Alphonse Elric. Ed is older. Hey Ed, how tall are you now?" Roy said.

"About six two, with Alphonse being about five eleven." Ed said proudly.

"You're proud of that fact aren't you Ed?" Riza said with a light smile.

"I have a question, and forgive me if I'm blunt, but Riza, how young are you?" Al asked, using flattery as a way to lessen the question.

"I'm thirty, and Roy is thirty three." Riza smiled.

"Oh, so Roy is older." Al chuckled.

"But Riza is responsible." Ed laughed.

"So it was shortly after you guys married that you had James?" Al asked.

"Yup." Riza said as Ed continued to poke fun at her husband. May walked down the stairs, stopped, looked at Riza with peculiar eyes and then smiled.

"So, when's the next one due?" May asked, catching both Roy and Riza off guard.

"In about six months." Riza recovered. Roy threw a cocky smile to Ed before they all looked up to see Winry standing at the top of the stairs. Ed walked up to meet her and then helped her down the stairs. They sat on the couch and Winry took deep, slow breaths.

"What happened?" Al asked, remembering that was the original reason for this all.

"After I left and started to cool down, those guys came up to me. This is common, they don't take no for an answer. I told them to leave me alone and started to walk away, but that's when they surrounded me. Next thing I knew, one of them hit me and then punched me. After that, the next thing I remember is waking up here." Winry said as she held Ed's arm. Ed ducked his head, he didn't want to tell what he saw, the memory of it made his stomach tighten and he felt sick.

"Ed, what did you see?" May asked.

"Winry was unconscious. But the man that hit her, I could tell what he planned, he had that sick and twisted look in his eyes. And from what I could tell, the other's had their own agenda's." Ed said, gritting his teeth. Winry paled before she shivered. Her hair was still soaking.

"I'll go get you a towel." Ed said as he stood and walked over to the stairs just as he heard the quiet sound of feet above him. He continued to walk up the stairs as if nothing were wrong and then went to Winry's room and put his ear to the door.

"Once she comes to bed, then we'll get her." One man said.

"It's not our fault that she's sexier than our girlfriends, maybe they should try to be more like her." Another chuckled quietly.

"I only want her body, nothing else." Another hissed. A smirk graced Ed's lips as he positioned his hands and clapped them together, the ring letting out and then pressed his hands to the wall causing it to tear open and spikes to shoot out. Al stood and started – with a limp – for the stairs but by the time he got there his brother had already tied up three of the five and was working on his forth while fighting off the other one.

"Need some help?" Al asked, clapping his hands together and detaining the other two. Within five minutes Ed and Al came back downstairs with the five men tied to a long pole. Ed handed Winry a towel after he set the men down as they lay there uncomfortably.

"Hey Winry, we kind of trashed your room." Ed said. Winry looked out of it for a moment before she stood and without saying another word grabbed a wrench and started towards the men.

"Winry, this is like that time you found out Scar killed your parents. No matter how much you want to, your nature won't let you." Ed said as he got in front of her.

"But they…" Winry choked.

"I know. Don't worry, Al and I are more qualified for this." Ed said, signaling to his brother. They both got up and grabbed the ends of the pole before going outside. Next thing everyone inside heard were the sounds of punches and men in pain. Ten minutes later Ed and Al walked back inside, dripping wet and went to change.

"Out of shirts, deal with it." Ed said as he walked back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Winry. _Well, Ed has grown up…a lot. _Winry thought, trying not to stare too long. She should be used to this by now, being his mechanic, but in those instances, she was business oriented, not emotionally oriented

"So May told us about Ed wanting to part as soon as his brother's leg had been attached for a week. Let's stay for one extra day and then we can head back to Central." Roy said.

"Where will you three stay?" Winry asked.

"There's a little motel not far from here that we checked into before we came over." Riza said as he son's head began to droop and then snap up.

"Looks like someone is getting tired huh James?" Riza asked her son and she brought him closer to her.

"Uh-huh." James replied with a yawn. Winry and May got up and walked over to James and he smiled at them a tired smile. May turned back around and looked to Al.

"Al…"May whined.

"Not until we're married." Al said, embarrassed as Ed laughed. Winry looked over to Ed and his eyes went wide.

"Uh…so when does the check-in counter close?" Ed asked, avoiding her stare. Roy took out his pocket watch.

"We better get going." Roy said.

"Alright, well, we'll see you tomorrow. Night everyone." Riza said.

"Nigh Night." James said as he fell asleep in his mother's arms, head resting on her shoulders.

"He's so cute." Winry and May squeaked, Jenna giggling with them.

"You boys have fun." Roy laughed as he left.

"Shut up Roy." Ed and Al said as their faces turned red. Winry yawned, the day's events taking their toll on her.

"Well, since you and Al trashed my room, I guess I'll bunk with you." Winry said as she stood.

"Hey, you should be thanking us." Ed said gruffly. Ed and Winry walked up the stairs.

"If I hear anything banging around up there, you two better be decent by the time I get there." Pinako shouted making the two teens blush furiously.

"That's not going to happen!" Ed said defensively as they reached the top and went into the room where Ed was staying. Winry's arms were crossed in front of her chest and she looked a little nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked as they sat on the bed.

"I just feel a little…strange." Winry admitted.

"What? I've accidentally seen you stark naked, why are you so nervous?" Ed asked with a slight blush. Winry rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

"That's different." Winry said.

"How? In fact, is us just sleeping in the same bed is by far miles more mild than what happened." Ed chuckled before being pulled down into a heated kiss. Ed rolled them so that Winry was on top of him. His hands rested on the small of her back as she pressed herself flush against him and her fingers combed through his hair. Winry reached down and took Ed's hands, guiding them up her slender body until Ed sat up and stopped kissing her.

"No." Ed said gently.

"Ed, please, I feel disgusting for what those bastards tried to do, and I want you." Winry said, nuzzling into his neck, her lips feather kissing him.

"So you think that us having any sort of intimacy will cleanse you?" Ed asked confused.

"You are who I said I'd give eighty five percent of my life to." Winry reminded with a light kiss on his cheek.

"That's more than eighty five." Ed chuckled.

"Please Ed." Winry said with bright blue sexy begging eyes that almost made him cave. Almost. The bruise that had formed on her cheek reminded him why it was not a good idea.

"As much as I want to, I'm going to have to say no. It's not that you aren't attractive, believe me, you are, but I just feel that before we even have any sort of intimacy, we should be married first, or at the very least engaged.." Ed said. Winry stared at him for a moment; Ed had changed in many ways, but in a way, this sort of subject had remained unchanged after the years of hell he had endured. Winry then smiled kindly before leaning in a kissing him softly and sweetly and Ed smiled into the kiss as she sat on his lap.

"Will you at least hold me?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." Ed chuckled once they stopped and finally felt the day really fall on them. With that, Winry lay down as Ed lay down next to her, his right arm under the pillow and his left draping over her, tightening once he was situated and pulling her closer to him.

"Night Ed." Winry said with a yawn.

"Night Winry." Ed replied before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. I will be posting my next chapter on Friday the 20th because I will be busy on Saturday. Until then, please R&amp;R.


	5. Official

Official

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So, as I promised, here is chapter 5 a day ahead of schedule. I'm going to start as of this week posting chapters on Friday nights instead of Saturday. I'm done with school *happy dance* for the summer, so hopefully I will have more work hours and time to type.

Anyway, I'm rambling.

Enjoy!

* * *

_The next day_

Ed blinked awake at the sun that shone through the window and then smiled when he looked down to see Winry sleeping peacefully. Ed stood and stretched, remembering that it wouldn't be until the next day that they would leave for Central, and knowing that, Ed couldn't stop the light smirk that graced his features. _What better time to do it? _Ed thought with a smile. Winry woke a few moments after Ed had stood, feeling the lack of warmth and sudden lightness around her stomach.

"Morning Winry." Ed chuckled as she sat up. Winry smiled sleepily and Ed couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Morning." Winry said as she rubbed her eyes open. Ed stopped staring, knowing it might make things a bit awkward. Once she stood they both went downstairs for breakfast with the others. _Today will be the day I make it official. _Ed thought as he ate his pancakes.

"Something on your mind brother?" Al asked, though he already knew.

"A few things, the exam in a couple of days, personal stuff, you know." Ed said casually earning a knowing smile from his brother.

"And you?" Ed asked as he drank the juice.

"Just wanting to heal faster and what it'll be like for me when I join. I won't be in the action as much because of my leg." Al said.

"True, but seven months fly by in no time, who knows, you might heal faster once you're allowed out of that damned wheelchair." Ed said, elbowing Winry gently.

"No matter how much you whine, it's not going to happen" Winry giggled.

"We know Winry." Both brother's responded monotone. Winry smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Ed, wheel me outside, I want some fresh air." Al said.

"Got it." Ed replied. Ed took the handles of his brother's chair and wheeled him out to the porch. The day was warm and the heat felt nice for both men. They sat there and spoke little, mostly talking about alchemy.

"I know she's not happy about it, but I just hope she understands why." Ed sighed.

"So you gonna make it official today?" Al asked, smiling to his brother.

"Yeah, I have it all prepared." Ed said with a confident grin. The door creaked open as Winry went outside.

"Hey, you two mind going with May and me to the market?" Winry asked as she walked outside.

"Why do you need to go to the market, you were there earlier this week." Ed said.

"I need the ingredients to my version of stew." Winry said catching both men's attention.

"What's in yours that is not in Pinako's?" Al asked.

"Garlic, chives, oregano, onion, parsley, pork, celery, green beans, lentil, peppers, and…"Winry began before Ed placed a finger on her mouth.

"Stop, you're making me hungry. Yes we'll go with." Ed said, Al nodding. May giggled as they started walking to the market, May wheeling Al there.

"There are a few ways to a man's heart, food is a big one." May chuckled.

"Only second to another I hear." Winry said, making both men go wide eyed and blush slightly.

"True." May laughed. After ten minutes of walking with occasional talk they reached the main town area and found the market. The men from the previous night were there as well, and the way they stared at Winry, right in front of their girlfriends, made the bile rise in the back Ed's throat. Absentmindedly, Ed took her hand in his. Winry almost pulled it back but left it, smiling a little as she picked out the food.

"Can we get some?" May asked as she ran over with the biggest, reddest apples she could find.

"Oh yeah, it's apple season. Get as many as you can." Winry said with a light laugh. May smiled and then pushed Al with her over to the barrels.

"Why do I get this sudden feeling we'll have more apples then we can eat?" Ed laughed as he grabbed some celery.

"Apple pie, apple crisps, apple juice, apple strudel. You'd be surprised with what I can make." Winry said.

"There you go making me hungry again." Ed chuckled. Once they paid for the ingredients they started their walk back. Ed caught the faint sound of footsteps behind them.

"We have company." May hissed looking over her shoulder. Ed and Al looked back to see the group of ten or so.

"What do you want?" Ed growled.

"You and your brother." The girls replied with a smirk.

"The blonde chick and her friend." The men replied.

"And yet you chicks call me a slut when you go right around and flirt with other guys in front of your boyfriends." Winry said in disbelief.

"We decided to stop dating and just be benefits." The girls and guys all replied. Winry and Ed rolled their eyes while May and Al glared.

"So what do you say?" The men asked getting closer.

"I'm engaged, and that's not about to change." May hissed before Al gave them a menacing look.

"After the shit you tried, I would rather jump into a pool of lava then fuck you." Winry growled, her eyes igniting with anger. Ed couldn't help but grin at her choice of words.

"What's so funny Ed?" Winry hissed.

"You when you swear." Ed laughed.

"Come on girl, you know you want to." One guy insisted. Winry glared but then a wicked idea popped into her head. _I hope Ed goes with this. _Winry thought just as she reached up, placing both hands on his face and pulling him down into a heated kiss, catching everyone off guard. _Clever Winry, clever. _Ed thought as he relaxed into it, knowing her idea and just because he wanted to. Once they broke apart to catch their breath.

"Well you reacted better than I expected." Winry whispered as the group glared in anger and shock while Al and May held back their laughter.

"You little…" One of the men growled as he stomped towards them, anger in his eyes. Ed smirked, clapped his hands together and then transmuted a spear. The man faltered and then started to retreat. He kept forgetting that Ed was a highly skilled and deadly alchemist that could easily hurt or kill him. Ed, Al, Winry, and May all turned and continued walking towards Winry's home, Winry smiling the whole way.

"You're in a good mood." Ed chuckled.

"Go figure." Winry said sarcastically, gently hitting him on the arm. That only confirmed Ed's idea, making him smirk slightly as they walked up to the home. As Winry prepared dinner Ed went up to his room and made sure everything was in its place. He planned to present the ring last, for obvious reasons.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard Roy and Riza's voice echo from the top of the stairs, followed by the small giggle of a child. Once he reached the bottom if the stairs Ed was attacked by the toddler.

"Ok, what are you up to?" Ed chuckled. James began to trot off with Ed's box. Ed nearly panicked and attacked the child.

"James, give that back." Riza said sternly, making James cower and return the box and Ed sighed in relief. James sniffed the air and smiled.

"Momma, something smells yummy." James giggled.

"Winry is making stew." Riza said with a smile and James licked his lips.

"It'll be done in about ten or so minutes." Winry said as she walked out from the delicious smelling kitchen, the smell lingering on her for just a moment longer. May walked out after her.

"I'm making tea." May said with a smile. Ed felt his stomach knot up but calmed himself down.

"Hey Win, you know how we told you we traveled all over Amestris?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Winry said with a look of curiosity. Ed again calmed himself.

"Well, we also went to the ruins of Xerxes, just to explore and see what could have been there had it not been destroyed." Ed said solemnly.

"And while we were there, we saw a small village on the outskirts, mostly market places." Al added, smiling slyly to his brother. Ed smirked at his brother before looking back to Winry.

"Ok…" Winry said, utterly confused. Ed pulled from behind him a box.

"Ed…" Winry said.

"We found a jewelers market. Apparently, Xerxes was popular for its gold, diamonds, and red tiger-eye gems." Ed said as he opened the box. Winry's mouth dropped at the necklace that was intricate with the gems placed ever so carefully, the bracelets that had divots of diamonds and the red gems, and the earrings which had the gems placed on them and few that were slightly hanging. Next thing Ed knew was Winry was hugging him tightly.

"Do I even want to know how much you spent?" Winry asked.

"Like I would tell you anyway?" Ed laughed as he handed her the box and helped with the necklace. It was then that Winry noticed a small area that looked like it was for a small box.

"What was in that area?" Winry asked as she pointed to it. Ed smiled shyly before reaching into his pocket and dropping to one knee. Winry suddenly understood and then Ed opened the box to the most magnificent ring she had ever seen. The diamond was at least four carats, and it was flanked by two of the red tiger-eyes on a gold band.

"Winry, I know I technically asked this in an alchemical way, but would you marry me?" Ed asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes!" Winry said, jumping on him and kissing him.

"It's about time Fullmetal!" Roy laughed. Ed slipped the ring on her finger once they broke the kiss and they both stood. May looked to the clock with a smile and then stood.

"Winry, we need to go check on the food." May chirped.

"I'm coming." Winry said chasing after May. Moment the two girls left Al patted his brother on the back with a smile.

"Well done brother, well done." Al chuckled. Once dinner was ready and dished up they all continued to sit talk as they sat around the table, Pinako poking fun at Ed, who would return it right back.

"Is this common?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it's their strange way of bonding." Winry laughed.

"Whatever granny, I'm taller than my father was, so you have no right to call me a pipsqueak!" Ed shouted annoyed.

"Still took you forever, so you were always a shorty and so you always will be in my books." Pinako sniffed.

"Mini-hag." Ed growled before they stopped.

"Well, we will be by tomorrow morning to pick you up Ed." Roy said.

"Ahem." Winry said, clearing her throat.

"And you too Winry." Riza added, knowing what she was getting at. Ed also had a feeling she would do that.

"Night everyone." Roy and Riza said, James sleeping on his mother's shoulder. Ed, Winry, Al and May started for the stairs.

"Winry, wait a moment please, I would like to talk to you." Pinako said. Winry walked back over to her grandmother as they others continued up the stairs.

"What did you want to talk about?" Winry asked before her grandmother hugged her.

"It's about time that spineless pipsqueak asked for your hand properly." Pinako chuckled.

"So you're really ok with it?" Winry asked.

"Are you joking dear? I have seen it since the day he first came back for a tune-up when his arm was destroyed. That boy's fallen hard for you, as you have for him, and it does this old woman good to see a new life beginning." Pinako said with a kind smile. Winry blushed at her grandmother's statement.

"So you've known this whole time?" Winry asked shyly.

"Yes dear I have." Pinako said smiling.

"I still don't know how to feel about him going back to the military." Winry said.

"It's his choice and his alone. He'll make a great amount of money, so he can support you. I guess the hard time will be if we're ever drug into another war." Pinako said, knowing that was Winry's real fear. The two continued to talk for another thirty minutes before deciding to go to bed. Winry walked into Ed's room, since hers was still trashed, and found Ed sleeping already. He was topless and his hand was resting on his stomach, mouth slightly open and hair still back in his braid, his arm was behind his head. Winry walked over and the floor only creaked once, but that was enough for his eyes to snap open and look towards the sound.

"You still have those damn instincts." Winry said as she finally reached the bed and sat down.

"Hard to break once you have them." Ed admitted embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I understand." Winry said as she lay down next to him. He pulled her close to him, making her let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Ed." Winry hissed. Ed smirked and kissed her neck, making her breath hitch.

"Yes Winry?" Ed chuckled suavely.

"Nothing. Let's just go to sleep, early train in the morning." Winry said quietly as her heart was beating loudly.

"Alright." Ed said with a smile, resting his head on the pillow and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. The warmth that Ed brought was incredible and soon enough Winry was lulled to sleep by the feeling of such warmth.

_The next day_

"Are you ready yet? We're only going to be there maybe five days." Ed said as he waited outside.

"I'll be just a minute." Winry said as she ran up the stairs. Roy smirked over at Ed before walking over.

"Just wait till you two have kids." Roy said making the young man blush.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ed asked.

"For every kid, allow twenty minutes to get them ready." Roy said, looking to his own hyperactive son.

"You were still on time." Ed said.

"Because we woke up half an hour earlier." Roy smirked. Ed rolled his eyes as Winry walked down the stairs lugging a heavy suitcase.

"Again, only five days." Ed said.

"And knowing your luck, you'll somehow manage to mess up your automail, and don't try arguing with me, you know I'm right." Winry said with a smile. Roy couldn't help but laugh at the situation as they left the house. They arrived at the train station and loaded up.

"See you in five or so day's brother." Al shouted as the train took off.

"Yup." Ed replied, sticking his head out the window.

"And don't' forget to maintain it while I'm gone and to go easy on it. May, beat him up if he doesn't." Winry said. May smiled and nodded and Al paled. James toddled over to Winry and grabbed her leg smiling.

"Play." James said. Winry smiled and picked him up, placing the small boy on her lap.

"What do you want to play?" Winry asked before James covered his eyes. Ed tilted his head confused.

"Where did James go?" Winry giggled.

"Boo!" James said pulling his hands away from his eyes.

"There he is!" Winry said smiling. Roy and Riza took their seats and smiled at their sons antics. James then was staring at the shiny objects Winry was wearing. Roy then looked at them and his eyes went wide.

"Ed, what were those gems called again?" Roy asked, panic in his tone.

"Relax Roy, their called red tiger-eye gems. I thought they were the stone also, but when I looked at them more carefully, the white lines don't move in the gem. Win, can I see a bracelet of yours please?" Ed asked. Winry took off a bracelet and handed it to Ed who showed it to Roy.

"See." Ed said as Roy looked at it. Relief flooded his face.

"Thank god. I was scared for a moment there Ed, but you will tell no one that, understood." Roy chuckled.

"I'll keep it in my back pocket." Ed said with a smirk, remembering when Roy spoke those words to him. They continued to talk until dinner and soon enough Riza, James and Winry were asleep, leaving Roy and Ed to talk.

"By the way, I caught the smile you had while Winry was playing with James." Roy smiled making Ed blush.

"So." Ed said ungracefully.

"Not one of your most graceful comebacks. It's only natural for you to want a family, now that you're engaged and that your family life wasn't the best." Roy said.

"Yeah." Ed said bowing his head slightly.

"Being a military man will take you away from your family for long hours of the day, but at least you get long vacations every month. It'll be difficult, but once they're old enough to understand, they accept it. I'm grateful that my son understands already, having both his parents in the military, though admittedly, Riza gets more time off." Roy said.

"Well, she's a mother." Ed said.

"I know." Roy said as he looked to his small family.

"What's it like holding that small life for the first time?" Ed asked. Child birth had always fascinated him; the whole concept of pregnancy had always been so wonderful to him.

"Like you're holding the most precious gem in the world. You feel your soul lift the moment they open their eyes and look at you with such innocence in the world. I can't even imagine what it's like for the mother's." Roy said with a smile before finally deciding that sleep was needed.

"Night Ed." Roy said before falling asleep. Ed smiled and then looked to Winry, now longing to see her pregnant with his child. _Someday, and hopefully soon, that will happen. _Ed thought before falling asleep.

* * *

Hooray for fluff! Yes, I intended that after the last chapter, there should be some light fluffiness. Hope you all enjoyed it. So remember, I will be posting on Friday's now, not Saturday's, so until then R&amp;R please and thank you!


	6. Promotion

Promotion

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Ok, so here is chapter 6. I made it longer than some of my other ones. Slight bit of citrus in this chapter but nothing too heavy...yet.

Hope you like it!

* * *

_The next day_

"Winry, wake up, we're about to pull into Central." Ed said as he shook her slightly. Winry's eyes fluttered open, her pupils wide before she rubbed the sleep from them. Winry stretched out a little before feeling the sudden jolt of the train indicating its stop. They all got off the train and Roy drove Ed and Winry to Ed's home in Central.

"You have three hours to get ready for the test, that's when I'll come by and pick you up Ed, understood?" Roy said as they got out of his car.

"Understood." Ed said before they walked into the house.

"Well I see you cleaned up a little." Winry chuckled.

"Smartass." Ed chuckled before scratching his chin and feeling the long stubble.

"Shit, I need to shave." Ed growled before going up the stairs.

"Why?" Winry asked as she followed.

"I already know I look a lot like my father did when he was my age, I don't need the facial hair to add to it." Ed said in an annoyed tone before going into the bathroom and mixing up the cream. After a few moments Ed was clean shaven yet again and wiping off his face before he smelled something from the kitchen.

"What are you making Winry?" Ed asked as he left the bathroom.

"Lunch." Winry said coyly.

"I could guess that." Ed said rounding the corner into the kitchen and seeing the pot of soup.

"Alright, you caught me, I'm making soup." Winry teased. Ed laughed as he walked over to her and she hummed quietly as she stirred. This felt normal and right for them and they relished the moment.

_3 hours later_

Roy honked his horn once and Ed got up from the couch after he and Winry had spent only an hour cleaning up the place, mainly the bloody spots from when Al lost his leg.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Ed said as he walked out the door.

"You better be." Winry mock threatened. There would be three days of testing, followed by a day to wait for the results. And since Ed and Al had done nothing but study for the last few years, Ed was up to date on current theories and equations. Winry busied herself with cleaning the rest of the house, a nervous habit she did when she didn't have automail to work on. She accidentally knocked the stack of papers to the ground and they scattered all over.

"Damn it, Ed's gonna be pissed if I don't organize these." Winry panicked. A part of the stack remained intact and she saw they were organized by date in an ascending order.

"Looks like I'll have to look at them to get them in the right order." Winry sighed as she picked up three papers, turning them over to see the dates but stopped when she saw what was on the paper. It was a drawing of her; she was roughly about seven and was playing with Den in the grass. She stared at it for a moment; the detail astounded her, and then set the drawing down.

"I'll have to flip them all over and look at the dates to get them right." Winry said, in an almost giddy tone.

_3 hours later_

Ed exited Roy's car, exhausted from the written part of the exam and then the long wait to know if he would go on to the next day, the interview. He was pleased and not too surprised when he found out he would be going on. He walked into his home to find it even tidier than when he left and Winry sitting on the couch, reading by the looks of it.

"I'm home, if you couldn't tell." Ed chuckled as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch. A sniffle came from Winry.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, taking a seat. He usually didn't ask her such stupid questions, when the answer was semi-obvious, but this was out of nowhere.

"Promise not to be mad?" Winry asked.

"I promise." Ed said, nervous as to what she was going to say.

"When I started to clean after you left, I accidentally knocked the stack of papers on that shelf over there and scattered them." Winry said pointing to the now neat stack.

"Ok…" Ed said confused as to what she was getting at.

"A small part remained intact, and I just looked at the dates to see how they were organized and well…I had to look at all of the drawings to get them in the right order." Winry said. Ed understood and blushed slightly.

"I'm not mad, I just feel stupid for hiding them. You're my fiancée for crying out loud. Thanks for organizing them and telling me." Ed said, pulling her close.

"And here I thought you were going to get all pissy at me." Winry giggled.

"I'd be mad if Al or May told you." Ed chuckled before catching the smell of dinner in the air.

"Dinner smells great." Ed said with a smile.

"Typical Ed." Winry giggled as they went to the kitchen.

"I already know a few pictures I'll want to draw." Ed said slyly as they dished up the ham.

"Oh really?" Winry asked, scooping mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Yup, when this is all round." Ed said, placing his hand on her flat stomach.

"So you can laugh at me later?" Winry scowled.

"Are you not getting my hint?" Ed said as he raised an eyebrow and then Winry understood, blushing bright red at her stupidity and the prospect of having sex and getting pregnant by Ed.

"Not until the honeymoon Ed." Winry teased after recovering.

"I know; I believe I was the one who said that rule." Ed chuckled as they took a seat at the table.

"Shut up and eat." Winry giggled.

_The next day_

Ed woke up early, knowing it would be another long day. He looked over to his sleeping fiancée and smiled at her calm face. Ed got up and stretched a little before going to the shower. After he was clean he walked into his room to see the bed was empty.

"Well, Winry's up." Ed said as he walked out of the room and was instantly bombarded with the smell of French toast.

"Morning Ed." Winry chirped from the stove.

"Morning." Ed said, still tired. After eating he went back upstairs and got dressed. Just on cue a honk sounded from outside.

"Well, I better get going. See you later Win." Ed said as he left. Winry sighed as she knew the next day of boredom would ensue with Ed's departure, and with nothing to do around the house, she decided to get more acquainted with Central.

"Well, if I'm going to live here, I better know my way around." Winry mused to herself before she went up to the room to get dressed.

Ed sat outside the room, bored and thinking over answers that he could possibly give if it was in fact an interview. He saw a lot of people about his age that were signing up at the registration booth to join the military, but hardly anyone his age was testing to be a state alchemist.

"Eyeing the competition?" Roy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't they all start as Cadets?" Ed asked.

"Yes, until they go through training, then they'll be either Privates or Specialists. Then they work their way up the latter." Roy said.

"When did you enroll?" Ed asked curiously.

"When I was a few years older than you are now." Roy admitted.

"How quickly did you climb the latter?" Ed asked again.

"Not too fast, since I started as a Major, but it took me quite a while to get up to Colonel." Roy chuckled.

"Is that why people always give you a rash of shit, and your group, because you're all fairly younger than them and high ranking?" Ed asked.

"In essence. Riza was gifted and needed as a sniper, that's how she climbed up. The others all managed to go up the latter with quick and hard work." Roy said boredly.

"Shouldn't you be in there judging this thing?" Ed asked.

"I can choose to watch, not judge." Roy chuckled.

"Edward Elric." A man called. Ed stood and walked in, seeing an all too familiar chair in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat Edward." Fuhrer Grumman said kindly. Ed sat in the odd chair just as easily as he had before.

"Now, why do you want to rejoin the military?" Grumman asked. Ed thought for a moment before finding his resolution.

"This nation is still struggling after the uprising five years ago, and since I was a part in stopping that uprising, I feel a sort of responsibility to help make this nation better. I want to help protect our nation from anything as horrid as that, I want to protect this nation from our hostile neighbors that grow more and more hostile by the minute, but mostly, I want to help in making this nation better and less corrupt than it was before." Ed said. Ed could see Roy smiling from the stands and give him a slight nod of approval.

"Spoken like a true soldier. Very well, I expect something twice as phenomenal tomorrow as your demonstration than what you did last time Edward." Grumman said kindly. Ed bowed respectfully and then was dismissed from the room. As he walked outside he couldn't help but notice the small group of men that all seemed to stand in place.

"What's gotten into them?" Roy asked from behind him, expecting Ed to jump.

"Nice try. I have no clue." Ed chuckled before walking over.

"What's got you boys all stirred up?" Ed chuckled.

"You're no older than us so don't address us as if we're younger than you." One boy responded angrily.

"And to answer your question sir, _she _is what has us all stirred up." One boy said and pointed to a blonde girl in a white summer dress with a white sun-hat on. Ed looked closely at the girl before he caught sight of two gold studs and two gold cuffs in her left ear, a red stone distinguishable in the jewelry.

"Hey Winry!" Ed shouted, making all the men except Roy jump. Winry turned to the sound of her name and started walking over.

"You know that angel?" one boy asked.

"That angel is my fiancée kid." Ed snickered as their jaws dropped.

"You got out early I take it?" Winry cooed before noticing the other men around all red and stiff.

"Yeah, since it was just one question really." Ed said.

"Ok, what did you do to make these guys all scared?" Winry asked.

"I didn't do anything." Ed chuckled.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Winry said sarcastically.

"Miss, are you really his fiancée?" one boy finally plucked up.

"Yes." Winry replied, seeing all of them let out a groan.

"Let's go home Win." Ed said with smile. Winry walked out of the group with Ed right alongside her.

"I want to explore Central a little." Winry said.

"Winry, I believe it is about four or so miles from my house to here, didn't you get enough?" Ed asked.

"Only four or so miles worth. I want to know Central as well as I know Resembool." Winry replied with a huff.

"I promise when Al comes to take his test we'll do all the exploring you want ok." Ed said in a tired voice.

"And you'll take me out more often?" Winry asked.

"Provided I'm not busy and you're not busy with running that shop you want here in Central, yes." Ed said. Winry smiled up to him as they walked back to the house.

_The next morning_

Ed awoke that morning to find his still sleeping fiancée I bed with him. He smiled, knowing how she would usually be awake before him and making breakfast. Just as he went to sit up Winry sprung on him, pinning him beneath her, his hands under him from the sudden action.

"Morning." Winry cooed.

"Morning, you were planning this weren't you?" Ed gasped, trying to wriggle free. It wasn't until then that he noticed Winry was straddling him, her heat pressing right against his clothed length. Winry looked down at him in surprise at his hardness.

"How can you be hard already?" Winry asked.

"Morning wood babe." Ed said through almost gritted teeth. Winry smirked and ground her hips against his, making him let out a groan.

"And you're not making it any easier." Ed growled before Winry pressed herself against him and kissed his neck.

"I'm your fiancée; I'm not supposed to make you flaccid." Winry whispered hotly into his ear before nipping his earlobe. Her hands began to tickle their way down his torso, admiring the well-developed, rippling, muscles under her fingers and making them twitch as she went. She found his weak spot when she got to his lower abs and scratched him, making him thrust at her and feeling his length grow.

"Let's see, how can I torture you this morning?" Winry giggled lustfully.

"Win, I have the alchemist stuff this morning in about two hours." Ed whined. Winry started to kiss down his torso and upon reaching his spot licked and nibbled. Ed finally freed his hands from beneath his and Winry's weight and flipped them so he was on top of her, his hands holding her arms above her, their bodies flush against each other.

"Shit." Winry snickered before Ed started to kiss her neck, nipping the juncture where her neck and her shoulder met. He continued his path down, kissing her breasts over the shirt and hearing her moan in need.

"Ed…" Winry whined and she thrust her chest up, making her body arch deliciously. Ed smirked, went back up and captured her lips in a heated kiss before climbing off of her.

"I'll make myself breakfast today, you've been spoiling me." Ed chuckled as he walked out the door. Winry glared daggers at him before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"That wasn't fair." Winry pouted.

"Yes it was. Equivalent Exchange, remember." Ed chuckled as he ate his eggs and toast.

"How was that…?" Winry started.

"You teased me, I tease you. You found a spot on me that I didn't know about and I in turn found your spot that isn't really quite surprising." Ed replied.

"Oh, and what spot is that?" Winry said annoyed.

"Your breasts." Ed said before getting up and going back to their room and changing. Winry let out a frustrated sigh before she heard his footsteps descending the stairs. Quietly she stood and hid until he reached the bottom of the stairs before walking out from her spot, grabbing him by his belt loops and pulling him forward into a kiss, her hands sliding down just enough to frisk him before pushing him away and going up the stairs.

"See you when you get home." Winry said coyly. Ed gathered himself from her surprising assault and then calmed himself before walking outside and seeing Roy pull up. Riza was in the car, as was a sleeping James.

"You look flustered Edward." Riza said as Ed got in the back seat.

"Women and their ways." Ed groaned as he took a seat, making Roy let out a laugh in complete understanding and Riza snicker.

"She's just doing part of her job, and obviously it's working." Riza said quietly and casually. Ed grumbled in the back as Roy chuckled, and soon enough they arrived.

"They changed things up a little, now the alchemists testing are permitted to be in the same room at once, it makes finding them easier so we're not waiting for forty five minutes." Roy said.

"It also allows us to judge the competition huh?" Ed chuckled.

"You could say that yes. It gives the other alchemists an idea of what they could be up against and what they could be working with in the future." Roy said as they walked in.

"How many are left?" Ed asked.

"Of the fifty that started only twelve are left, and only four will make it." Roy said. Ed smiled as they walked to the room before parting ways, Riza and Roy going to the stands with their son who was just waking up, and Ed went straight into the room where he saw nine others, all were older than him, but he wasn't too surprised by this.

"Only two more to arrive." Ed mumbled as he leaned against one of the walls. He could see that four of the other alchemists were women while the others were all men, meaning only one of them might make it and three men should make it. It could go fifty-fifty, but either way, he would be one of the four that made it. Ten minutes later the last two alchemists made it.

"Alright arrange yourselves from oldest to youngest." Grumman demanded a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, who's the youngest here?" one man asked.

"Anyone younger than nineteen?" Ed asked, earning shakes. Ed stood in his spot as the others all lined up.

"How did a brat like you even make it this far?" the same man asked in an arrogant tone. He was only two people ahead of Ed.

"How old are you?" Ed asked.

"Twenty four, the one testing now is thirty seven, and she's doing well. You haven't answered my question." The man hissed.

"You're only five years older than me, but you probably don't have the same experience as I do, and that's all I'm going to say." Ed said with a smirk. He knew why Grumman put him in the back, so that he could be the finisher and show all the older members the power of the youth.

"I doubt you've even left home yet you brat." The man growled as another went up.

"I left home at age eleven after my mother died and my father ran out on us a few years prior to that." Ed growled.

"So you're a sad little loner, how cute." The man pestered.

"No, I have my brother who's only a year younger than me, plus my neighbors that took us in for a while. But still, I've always had to fend for myself and my little brother." Ed said before looking away from the man until he went up. Ed would admit, the man was skilled, but he knew he was better. Another woman went up and as Ed watched he was sure she would earn a spot, the way she made water with nothing but the moisture in the air was flawless and then used it and the minerals in the ground to make weapons and sculptures was nicely executed. And then it was his turn.

"Now Mister Elric, show us what you can offer as a state alchemist." Grumman said in an almost giddy tone. Ed knew he had wanted to see what he had learned over these last few years; Grumman knew them well enough to know that he and his brother would be doing research.

"Certainly your excellency." Ed said before clapping his hands together, a ring let out. From the corner of his eye, Ed could see James's fascinated little face. Ed smirked and then pressed his hands to the ground, ten streaks of lightning danced out a good ten feet before they formed pillars that started to rise up a good distance before spreading out into a platform on the top and from the edges of the platform metal bars rose and bent inwards to form a steel cage, the finishing touch were the spikes that protruded from the bars both in and out. The audience was stunned to say the least; the arrogant twenty four year old man had his jaw hanging open. Grumman stood with a smile on his face.

"Excellent show Edward. How did you do that?" Grumman asked.

"My soon-to-be sister-in-law taught my brother and me alkahestry, which is different than that of alchemy. In alchemy, we use the tectonic pulses, in alkahestry, they use the flow of energy that goes through the earth at all times, or the dragons pulse as they call it. Since I know both, merging them is rather easy." Ed said casually.

"Well done Edward. The other members and I have a few things to discuss about the other eleven contestants, but just know Ed, what you demonstrated today, both the merging and the ability to transmute without a circle, though most of us knew that already, has earned you your title back, with a bonus, but that will be stated in your letter tomorrow. You are all dismissed." Grumman said, earning a salute from the twelve participants. Moment that the alchemists left the room seven of the eleven turned and faced Ed, all of them men, the woman didn't want to get involved.

"You have a gift kid, how long have you been studying?" a woman asked.

"Since I was five." Ed replied.

"Fourteen years of study and practice, nice devotion." The youngest woman, twenty one, said desirably. Ed ignored it and looked back to the men who were glaring at him.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You have ties with the military don't you?" one man asked.

"Yeah. I used to be in the military." Ed said.

"Impossible." Another, the arrogant twenty four year old, growled. Ed peeled off his shirt to show the scar.

"I got that when I used to have an automail arm, but the real arm was returned to me on the promised day. I can't give to many details, but I was and will be again the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed said, earning gasps from the group.

"I knew your name sounded familiar. Why did you leave?" one man asked.

"When you lose your ability to do alchemy, you can't exactly be a state alchemist, but the details of how I regained my abilities are off limits." Ed said walking away.

"So would you like to go out for dinner some time?" the youngest woman asked.

"I'm engaged." Ed said kindly before walking off.

"Nicely done Ed, want a lift home?" Roy asked chuckling.

"Sure Roy." Ed said with a smile as he noticed the others glaring.

"They're just jealous that you got appraised in public and the ok. The letter is being done up right now, as are a few other things. Anyway, time to get you home to that charming little fiancée of yours." Roy chuckled as Ed blushed slightly.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?" Ed asked as they left. Once they pulled up to his home he got out of the car and walked up to his house cautiously. He did not know how Winry would be after this morning and needed to be prepared. Ed opened the door slowly and then walked inside; he heard the car pull away just before he closed the door behind him.

"So how did it go?" Winry asked from behind him, making him jump slightly.

"How did you get there?" Ed asked confused.

"I was waiting here since I heard the car pull up." Winry giggled. It was then that Ed noticed her state of dress. She was wearing a black tube top with her navy blue miniskirt, obviously no shoes.

"It was well; Grumman pretty much said I'm in right there after I demonstrated." Ed said, regaining his composure.

"Ed, don't be shy." Winry giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sorry, but you can just be too damn tempting." Ed replied.

"That's the point Ed." Winry replied as she nuzzled into his chest, she felt him relax and let out the breath she could tell he was holding.

"So I've done a little investigating and found that a house on this side of the street and down the block has a shop attachment and was thinking we could move there when you get your funds." Winry said as she let go of him and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh really." Ed chuckled as he watched the way her hips swayed with each step shamelessly. _ Why not, she's my fiancée after all. _Ed chuckled mentally as he followed her to the kitchen.

"It was also a pretty big place too, plenty of room." Winry said with a mischievous smirk.

"Room for what?" Ed asked.

"Kids." Winry replied calmly.

"Ah." Ed said with a smile.

_The next day_

Ed had received a call from Roy that morning saying he needed to get to Central command immediately. Ed had left in such a hurry he didn't have breakfast, but Winry half way expected this.

"Thanks for the ride Riza." Ed said as they pulled up.

"No problem. My husband was handling matters that he could not leave work for." Riza said. Ed walked into the Brigadier General's office and took a seat before instructed too.

"Good thing you know the drill by now. Anyway, here's your letter from the Fuhrer saying that you've been reinstated and receive your name again as the Fullmetal Alchemist along with your old pocket watch, but here's another letter from the Fuhrer on a different note that you might be interested in." Roy chuckled.

"What's that in your hand?" Ed asked as he took the two envelopes and watch.

"Oh, this is a letter from the Fuhrer saying I've been promoted to Lieutenant General for all my deeds in the rebuilding of the nation and Ishval." Roy said.

"Two whole ranks for rebuilding a small faction, nice. What else did you do?" Ed chuckled.

"Brought six traitors to justice." Roy said.

"Makes sense, were they in the military?" Ed asked.

"Correct, sad to see them go, but we can't have traitors running a nation." Roy said.

"True." Ed said as he opened his first envelope, scanned over it, and then went on to the second envelope.

"By decree of Fuhrer Grumman, this document and the medals included with it verify that a Mister Edward Elric, otherwise known as Fullmetal, is hereby promoted to the rank of Colonel for his duty four years ago on the promised day and the uncovering of the conspiracy the senior staff at the time had been plotting and saving the nation of Amestris with the aid of his brother, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and his father Van Hohenheim." Ed read aloud before continuing to read on in shocked silence.

"You know this means you'll need to be donned appropriately." Roy said with a smirk as Ed grimaced.

"You mean the Amestrian Blues right?" Ed sighed.

"Correct, and the tailor is waiting, so let's get moving. Also, the Fuhrer and few friends and their families, myself and my family included, would like to come over for dinner, in celebration of your return and promotion." Roy said as he shoved Ed out the door. Jean Havoc collided into Ed.

"Hey there kid; long time no see, and shit you've grown." Jean chuckled staring eye-to-eye with the young man.

"Thanks. Roy, I need to let Winry know so she doesn't conk me over the head with a wrench." Ed said.

"Fine, ten minutes." Roy said understanding his predicament.

"Who is this Winry girl and why do you need to call her?" Jean asked interested.

"My fiancée and because of the surprise visit from the Fuhrer and company." Ed sighed, shooting a glare back to Roy who smirked.

"Hey Roy, may I join in on this?" Jean asked with a smirk.

"Sure." Roy said. Ed rolled his eyes as the phone rang.

"Hello, Elric residence, this is Winry." Winry said over the phone.

"Hey Win." Ed said.

"Hey Ed! Good news?" Winry chirped.

"Yes and uh a surprise I guess." Ed said.

"Surprise first, then good news." Winry replied with a light giggle.

"Well, the Fuhrer, and a few friends of his with their families are coming over." Ed said.

"How many?" Winry asked. Ed looked to Roy.

"Prepare enough for twelve extra people." Roy said.

"Let's go with a rough estimate of twelve." Ed said.

"Good god, twelve people. Ok, so what's the good news?" Winry asked.

"Obviously I'm in, but I got promoted to Colonel." Ed said with a smile.

"This girl has him good." Jean chuckled quietly as they watched Ed talk to his fiancée.

"Apparently so, and from some times when I've had to pick him up, she apparently is making him…well…itch if you get me." Roy chuckled making Jean let out a laugh. That's when they noticed Ed blushing.

"Yeah that sounds great hun, see you later, bye." Ed said as he hung the phone up.

"Good thing the calls aren't monitored." Roy laughed.

"Shut up." Ed sighed.

"I'm actually interested to meet this little fiancée of yours." Jean chuckled.

_2 ½ hours later_

Ed was glad that this whole mess was almost done, though he was still a little pissed about being in nothing but his boxers. The jacket and pants and boots were the main bits that had to measured out, the shirts were just a matter of what size he wore. Once the wool and fleece were cut to the right measurements as per his measurements and sewn together, and all the other adornments that went on a typical blank jacket and pants, they were put in the wash and dry.

"You will be provided with three spares and a black one for formal occasions, it will need to be cleaned at least twice a week and ironed just as much." The tailor said sternly.

"Got it." Ed said with a smile. Ed had memorized the way that everything on the uniform was buttoned or zipped, that he had to tuck in his shirt, much to his disliking, and the other requirements.

"So Roy, how did you convince the Fuhrer to let you and Riza be married?" Ed asked boredly since his uniform was still not dry.

"We said that we could still keep things strictly business at work and our personal lives out of work. Grumman laughed and said Riza was able to do that, and that I would need to learn. Grumman has always been pushing us to get married, so it wasn't that hard, it just took a lot of pestering and reminding and so on. We've lived up to our word, only discussing our son every now and then if he's being watched by my aunt while we're at work or if he's on the premises and is in the daycare area they added for those who have children and can't find someone to watch their kids while at work." Roy explained. Before Ed could respond clothes were hurled at him and he was told to dress. Ed pulled on the socks before the pants, still finding the weird skirt thing that was sewn on a hassle; before he buttoned, zipped and belted he put on the light blue shirt, not feeling up to hassling with the skin tight black shirts that were issued today, buttoned it up and then tucked the bottom into the pants before continuing on with his pants and then placed the jacket on, placing the stars, medals, and other accoutrements. He buttoned up the jacket and pulled his braid out from under the jacket.

"Good thing we don't have some hair policy." Roy chuckled making Ed roll his eyes as he pulled on the white gloves.

"Hey, now you look like a soldier, don't forget the watch." Jean chuckled. Ed grabbed his watch, hooked the loop onto a belt loop and placed it in his pocket, the chain hanging out.

"Excellent, now we can inform Grumman and his party that we are ready." Roy said as he stood.

"Your other uniforms will be ready by tomorrow." The tailor said.

"Thanks." Ed said with a smile and salute before leaving with the others. Once they all met up with the others and got into their cars it wasn't long before they arrived at Ed's home. Winry opened the door before he even got to the stairs and her eyes widened at two things, the amount of people and Ed. _Well damn that damn myth is true. _Winry mentally groaned before catching Riza give her a knowing smile.

"Evening everyone, your excellency." Winry chirped with a small bow before welcoming everyone in. As everyone entered Ed was relieved to that Winry had organized the entire home, cleaning up his clutter from the previous evening when he was engulfed in research yet again. He tried not to be, seeing as how his fiancée could get the better of him at any given moment, so he thought just spending about two hours nightly on research would be enough, until later on his career, but Winry would understand.

"What is that heavenly scent?" Grumman asked as he sniffed the air.

"That would be the fourteen pound ham and maybe the cherry and honey glaze I've made." Winry said shyly.

"What is for dinner by the way, other than the ham?" Roy asked.

"Well there's rice with stir fry vegetables, along with noodles and vegetables for those who don't want rice, dumplings, wantons, and pot stickers, again, variety, and for dessert there's homemade vanilla ice cream and apple pie." Winry said, doing a check list and counting with her fingers, not paying attention to the other men that were beginning to drool.

"Pie." James said impishly.

"The ham should be ready in about twenty minutes, and the rest of the food is on low so it can stay warm." Winry said. Everyone nodded and took their seats while Winry went back to the kitchen.

"How the hell did this kid score that?" Jean laughed.

"I grew up living next door to her." Ed said, rolling his eyes. Jean reached into his pocket for a cigarette.

"Please no smoking in the house." Winry said from the kitchen. Jean stared in awe.

"How did she know?" Jean asked, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"Beats me." Roy chuckled. Riza rolled her eyes before standing and going into the kitchen.

"I saw that look by the way." Riza said quietly.

"So that myth is true damn it." Winry giggled quietly.

"Yes, it is. Though the way you hid it was nicely executed. I reacted the same way when I first saw Roy in the Amestrian Blues." Riza said with a light chuckle.

"Should we be concerned?" Jean chuckled.

"Why is that?" Ed asked.

"Your fiancée and Roy's wife are in the kitchen, and I can hear them giggling about something." Jean said.

"My wife giggling, now that is a rarity." Roy said as he stood.

"No coming into the kitchen until dinner is ready Roy." Riza and Winry both said sweetly.

"I believe we have cause to worry gentlemen." Roy said sarcastically, the other women rolled their eyes before letting out light laughter. The sound of shuffling could be heard in the kitchen and light ring of silverware being handled in the kitchen could be heard, the light creak the stove door made when was opened and the warmth that spread out into the living room along with the mouthwatering aroma filled the air just before the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Winry said just as Ed stood. Winry zipped around the corner and answered the phone.

"Hello…oh hi May!...Yes…Well, what did you expect, how's Al…you've been doing what?...Oh, alright, I thought you were maybe healing too fast and it could mess up the cables and nerves…wait, did he ask you?...Alright, well he still needs more recovery time, and I don't care what he or Ed say, that's final…good, you agree with me…ok, see you in a few days, bye." Winry chirped before hanging up the phone and walking back into the kitchen.

"That woman's head is harder than yours Fullmetal." Roy chuckled.

"You have no idea." Ed snickered just as Winry walked back to the doorway.

"Dinner." Winry said before moving to the side to avoid the mob. The men all took their seats, their wives and family next to them who did take a little while longer. Jean was sitting between Ed and Roy, and a seat was obviously left open for Winry to take a seat. After Grumman gave a toast to Ed the meal started and Winry blushed at all the compliments she received. Half way through the meal Winry got up to place the pies in the oven before resuming her seat and meal.

"So Ed, once your brother goes through his tests and inevitably becomes a state alchemist as well, you can have four other members on your team." Grumman said before taking a drink of his water.

"Ah yes, I forgot we got teams." Ed said smirking.

"Yes, anyone from Private to Major can be in a Colonel's team, and Majors are allowed to have a certain number of staff to their aid." Grumman said. Ed smiled just before a timer went off. Winry got up and went to retrieve the pies from the oven. She let them rest as everyone finished off their meals and relaxed for a little bit, though she couldn't help but notice the three mischievous children that were eyeing the pies like a wolf eyes a lamb. With five minutes before serving Winry took out the ice cream so it could soften a little before going back to the living room and calling them. Winry dished up the pie and ice cream and served to everyone before getting herself a portion and joining them at the table.

"My goodness, this pie is incredible." Grumman said with a smile, earning nods from everyone at the table.

"Thank you Fuhrer Grumman sir." Winry said with a slight bow. After they all finished the pie they all returned to the living room, Winry started to hang back in the kitchen until she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"You've done a lot already, come on and join us." Ed said.

"But the dishes…" Winry started before Ed placed his gloved finger over her lips.

"Can wait until everyone leaves, and I'll even help." Ed said with amusement in his tone.

"Alright." Winry said as she pushed his hand away from her mouth and walked into the living room. Riza looked up and smiled as they entered the room.

"Finally you join us. Can't overdue it now, or you'll have no fun at all." Riza said with a smile.

"So I've been told." Winry said with a gentle elbow to Ed's ribs before they took a seat.

"You two are awfully young to make such commitments, with Edward here joining the military and you wanting to open up an automail shop here, which would be wonderful, do you think you should be getting married so early?" one of the women asked sincerely.

"Honestly ma'am, we've both been through some pretty rough experiences that no teenager should have to go through, let alone children. I lost both of my parents in the Ishvalan civil war, and Ed lost his mother to an epidemic that spread through Resembool around the same time as the war, and earlier that same year their father walked out on them." Winry said in a soft tone, knowing it was a touchy subject for Ed.

"Accompany that with me joining the military at twelve after I recovered from receiving an automail arm and leg, which I still carry, and then all the experience that brought me, and her getting drug in as a hostage, well, I'm sure we are able to make these commitments, after all, we've been rather committed to each other through all of that." Ed said. The two other women in the room gasped at the short history about them while Riza bowed her head in respect. Riza and Roy, more than anyone, knew what those two had been through, the hell they had faced together and risks they were willing to take for each other.

"On a lighter note, how long have you two known each other?" one of the women asked after a few moments of silence.

"Pretty much our whole lives." Ed and Winry replied.

"How did you guys meet?" Jean asked.

"We were either two or three, at least that's when I remember meeting Ed. See, Ed's father was an old drinking buddy of my grandmothers, and he occasionally liked to visit from time to time and stay for a while. Trisha, Ed's mother, came over one of those evenings looking for him, worried that he had gotten into some sort of trouble, seems to run in the Xerxesian side of the gene pool, and my parents and grandmother being hospitable people, invited her, Ed and Al in. Al was still a baby, so it had to be when we were two. They made us sit next to each other, saying we played all the time when we were babies, but you know how those memories go as fast as they come. I think we played for a little bit and after that I don't really remember much." Winry said, turning a little pink.

"You fell asleep on me. I tried to push you off but mom said that wasn't the nice thing to do, so I sat there for another hour before I fell asleep. Next thing I knew I was waking up in my own bed." Ed chuckled.

"Did you guys go to school together?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah, had the same class too. See school out there isn't very mandatory since it's mainly a farming town. It was harder for Al and I to go to school after we lost mom and dad, that's when we left and found my teacher Izumi, where we probably learned more from her than we ever did in school." Ed chuckled.

"Ed was always reading alchemy books when he was supposed to be paying attention." Winry teased.

"Guilty." Ed said. They continued their idle talk for another hour before the tired children began to whine.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner." Grumman chuckled, the others all giving a slight bow.

"And thank you for the interesting company." Winry said with a bow.

"Fullmetal, you start your duties once your brother receives his certification by the end of the month. An office will be arranged for you." Grumman said.

"Yes sir." Ed said with a salute.

"See you and your brother later Fullmetal." Grumman said with a wave as he got into his car, the other getting into their and leaving.

"I have a feeling Ed will be in for a shock tonight." Riza said calmly, almost comically.

"Oh, how so?" Roy asked, Jean leaning in.

"You two may not have noticed, but Winry had the eyes for him the moment we arrived. That damnable myth about men in uniform." Riza said with a light chuckled as she cradled her son's sleeping head on her shoulder.

"Oh, _that _myth. Oh damn what have we left Ed to deal with." Jean laughed.

"Relax Havoc, Ed's a young man now, I'm sure he can handle that." Roy said. Jean laughed as they continued on, and though he would never admit it, he was jealous of Ed.

Winry was washing dishes while Ed dried them, after he took of the jacket and rolled up the sleeves of the light blue shirt. Once they were done with all the dishes, they let them dry and a wicked smile formed on Winry's face as they entered the living room and sat on the couch.

"What's with the…" Ed started but was silenced by Winry's lips. He decided to just let it happen, not that he was really opposed with what was going on, and pulled her onto his lap, making her straddle his lap, each leg on either side. The kiss deepened as Ed tilted Winry's head back a little to allow deeper contact. He pulled away, leaving her gasping as he started his venture down her neck, kissing the pressure point as he felt her fingers grip his head.

"Might I ask what brought this on?" Ed chuckled as he nipped her collarbone.

"You know what they say, women can't resist a man in uniform." Winry purred before pushing him back just a little so she could duck down and kiss his neck, her tongue dragging across his Adams apple before she started to unbutton his shirt. Ed smirked and quickly pulled her down as he lay on the couch before rolling and pinning her. Winry craned her neck just enough so that she could bite his lower lip and drag him down to her, earning her a thrust and making her moan at his action.

"You're just making it damn near impossible for me." Ed growled lustfully.

"Ed, that's the point. That way I know that we'll have a wonderful honeymoon." Winry giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer. After a little while more of passionate making out, Ed groping his fiancée just to ease some of the building tension they stopped with a chaste kiss.

"We have an early train tomorrow. We should pack up and get ready." Ed said as he reached behind him and unwrapped her legs from around him.

"I hate when you're right." Winry sighed as she got up and went to the kitchen to put all the dishes away as Ed went up to change. He came back down the stairs in nothing but his sleeping pants and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist as she put the last dish away.

"I love you, you know that right." Ed said as he pulled her close. Winry turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"I love you too Ed." Winry said as she leaned up on her toes and kissed him on his cheek. They walked up to their room and after Winry changed, Ed not looking for course, even though that was pointless, they crawled into bed, Winry's arms wrapped around him, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders while the other rested on her hand on his stomach.

* * *

So...what did you all think? Hoping you liked that it was a bit more lengthy than my other chapters thus far. Anyway, next friday I'll post chapter seven. Until then, please R&amp;R!


	7. Return

Return

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Sorry this is late guys, I just was so busy yesterday that by the time I remembered topost this i was already in bed and it was almost 11 and I had to get up at 5:30.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_3 days later, Resembool_

As they got off the train Winry stretched her back a little, earning a few pops. It was dawn; the only people that would be away would be those who had plants to harvest. They walked through downtown quietly and eventually started up the road to Winry's old home. After about a thirty minute walk in semi silence they reached the old home and quietly walked into the house, not even waking Den. They set their bags down quietly and soon fell asleep on the couch.

_2 hours later_

Pinako walked down the stairs, tired and aching.

"Damn these old joints of mine." Pinako grumbled, knowing that Jenna and Aaron would be there within the next ten minutes. Upon entering her living room she saw the young couple asleep on the couch.

"Ed had to have picked up some stealth from the military to be able to sneak in and not have Den bark at them." Pinako chuckled before stepping on a loud floorboard. In an instant Ed's eyes flashed open and he retrieved the knife from his pocket before noticing it was Pinako.

"Easy there Ed, you're in my house after all." Pinako snorted, making Ed chuckle and put the knife back.

"Habit." Ed said with a stretch, waking Winry.

"Morning Granny." Winry mumbled.

"Morning you two. We'll talk at breakfast." Pinako said just as May started to walk down the stairs, followed by the uneven sounding footsteps of Al, with walker of course.

"Brother?" Al asked, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Al." Ed chuckled as he and Winry stood.

"When did you guys get here?" May asked in an all too chipper tone.

"About two hours ago." Winry said. As Pinako served breakfast Jenna and Aaron walked into the house.

"Morning Pinako…Winry, Ed, you're back!" they both exclaimed.

"Good to see you too." Ed and Winry chuckled.

"So the testing went well brother?" Al asked.

"Very. I'm back in the military, but my duties don't start until you get your certification, Grumman obviously remembers how we operate. Also, and it's a good thing you're sitting down, I got a promotion." Ed chuckled as he took a sip of his water. He smirked at the face his brother made, and also that Winry or Pinako hadn't caught on to their earlier lie about Ed being allergic to milk, true, it made his stomach churn, but he wasn't allergic. May also knew that fact, but she decided it would be best that they didn't argue over it. Ed also had a feeling that both Rockbell women knew better, but felt it would be stupid to argue over milk, entertaining, but stupid.

"What did you get promoted to?" Al asked.

"Colonel." Ed said with a smirk.

"For you part in the…events?" Al said.

"Precisely, Grumman didn't indicate that you would be getting this rank, most likely because you weren't in the military during said events. But hell, you'll be a major." Ed chuckled.

"And I'm just fine with that." Al chuckled.

"And because of my rank I get a team." Ed chuckled, leaning back in the chair.

"So where is your uniform?" Pinako asked.

"Home." Ed said with a smile.

"We fixed your room Winry." Al said.

"Thanks Al." Winry said. _Though I'm not sure that's necessary anymore. _Winry mentally chuckled.

"So how's the leg holding up? I overheard Winry and May on the phone." Ed chuckled.

"Well, I'm in a walker now instead of a wheelchair. May's been helping the process along with alkahestry, but we do all the stretches and rehab stuff that Pinako demands." Al chuckled.

"Not gonna lie, having May help with his recovery is wonderful, probably by the end of four months he should be back to his old self, having most of his mobility by the end of two months. May varies it though, so we can never be too sure." Pinako stated.

"How so?" Winry asked.

"Well, if we have three stretches we need to do, I do five healings. I always do two more than the amount of stretches." May said.

"Ah, so at this rate, he should be fully healed by the end of three months and be able to walk fine with minimal assistance by his testing time. Smart." Winry replied before a loud knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Ed smiled. Opening the door, he saw the all too familiar moustache of Major Alex Louise Armstrong, and company.

"Major Armstrong, what brings you to Resembool?" Ed asked.

"I wanted to congratulate maybe our youngest Colonel in history." Armstrong said.

"Thanks." Ed chuckled as he walked over to them; Al smiling at them.

"Hello boys." An oddly annoying voice called out. Ed and Al looked over and let out an irritated groan.

"Seems like you two are popular." The other man laughed.

"Trust me; we don't want that kind of popularity." Ed said as he crossed his arms loosely as Al stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What's the chain attached to?" one of the girls asked in a flirty manner.

"Pocket watch." Ed replied without looking at them. Just as the two men were about to speak to Ed about being rude, Armstrong stopped them. He knew that look on Ed's face, the one that screamed disapproval and distrust.

"Is it for me, since I am going to be your girlfriend and all." The girl giggled.

"No and no you're not. I'm sure Winry made that blatantly clear a week ago." Ed said coldly.

"Give me that watch!" the girl demanded, reaching out to take it from him, only for Ed to sidestep out of her path. When the girl stood, Ed was standing on one of the fence posts.

"I don't care what fantasy world you may live in where everything goes your way and your childish antics get you what you want, live in the real world, life is far too short to be spent on petty things like trying to take someone away from who they truly care about out of spite and revenge. You're like a child who hasn't been raised right, arrogant, greedy, and idiotic." Ed said.

"Care to punish me then?" the girl giggled.

"I have no time for your idiocy." Ed said rolling his eyes and not even showing a hint of a blush at her brash offer.

"You know you want to." The girl teased. Ed rolled his eyes again.

"I'd rather be turned into a grotesque chimera than be with you, that's the truth." Ed said, jumping off the fence post and walking into the house.

"Armstrong and company, you're welcome to come in." Al said kindly. The girls started to walk up.

"Not you, you're not welcome in the Rockbell home." Al growled, Ed slamming the door behind them after Al made his way in. Through the window she could see Winry smiling smugly.

"If she thinks she'll get the last laugh and that hunk all to herself, then she is dead wrong." The girl stomped off.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen or heard the last of Elna." Winry sighed.

"That's her name?" Ed laughed. As the day carried on and after the officers left it was calm in Resembool as far as Ed, Winry, Al and May knew. Elna and a few of her friends decided to spy on the happy group.

"I wish someone as attractive as him stared at me like that." One girl pouted.

"Shut is Nora, Edward is mine." Elna hissed. As the night fell and the four went to bed, the three girls managed to get to the ledge where they could look into the room where Ed slept, only to see Winry follow.

"Aren't you gonna sleep in your room Winry?" Al asked.

"Don't get me wrong Al, I appreciate greatly what you did, it's just…well…" Winry stammered.

"I get it Winry, I'm just giving you crap. It feels weird sleeping in a different room than your fiancée, trust me, I know." Al chuckled.

"But thanks for fixing it; I'm sure it'll make a great guest room." Winry said.

"No problem. Night guys and no funny business, save it for the honeymoon." Al teased.

"You're one to talk Al." Ed snickered before closing the door on his blushing brother and his fiancée who couldn't help but laugh.

"You can be such an ass." Winry said as she grabbed her sleeping clothes.

"You love me anyway. I'll take the bathroom, you stay in here." Ed said as he left the room.

"Nice resistance." Winry giggled as he left before changing.

"So she doesn't stuff her bra, damn her." Another girl hissed.

"Hush Shelly." Elna whispered. A light knock sounded.

"I'm decent." Winry said, allowing Ed to enter. The three girls hadn't noticed, even before when he was topless, how many scars he had.

"I wish I knew a way to make them go away." Winry said as she brushed her hand over the large one on his shoulder, where metal and skin once met.

"I consider them mementos of my past. The fox bite from before I even learned alchemy, the scar where my automail arm was, the one you gave me so graciously and tirelessly, the one on my forehead from my fight with that one prisoner who had a body like Al's, the one where I got impaled and had to heal it myself, which probably took one or two years off my life expectancy, the little ones in my left arm from another impalement, the one on my left shoulder from when I went to the fifth lab. I've gained experience and pain from each one and still overcame it." Ed said.

"I was ok until the life expectancy one." Winry whispered as her fingers ghosted over the patch of pale flesh, making Ed wince away.

"Does it still hurt?" Winry asked in a concerned tone.

"No, it just…uh…" Ed mumbled.

"Tickled?" Winry asked with an impish grin.

"No!" Ed protested before Winry tackled him and started to tickle his sides.

"Winry…cut...it...out!" Ed gasped between laughter.

"No." Winry giggled.

"Fine then." Ed said before he flipped them over, pinning her. Their eyes locked.

"Mercy?" Winry squeaked.

"No." Ed said with a devious smirk before catching her lips. Elna and the others couldn't help but stare in envy as they kissed heatedly and as Ed started to travel down her neck and collarbone. He looked up to her with smoldering golden eyes and Winry nodded, allowing Ed to use his chin to push down her shirt and reveal her breasts, but Elna and the others left at that point, sure they had all the evidence they wanted to embarrass Ed and Winry.

_The next morning_

After breakfast the rush came in.

"Winry, Ed, could you guys run downtown and get some groceries and some parts that are available. Here are the lists, now please hurry." Pinako said as she handed Ed and Winry the lists and rushed back over to the clients.

"Geez, you'd think she'd want me gone with how she doesn't let me help." Winry muttered.

"No, she just knows you can be a fast shopper under pressure and that you know the markets inside and out where as I do not since I have not lived here in a while." Ed said.

"Point." Winry said as they reached downtown and started their shopping, Ed mainly holding everything while Winry found it.

"Put it on the Rockbell tab." Winry said.

"Sure thing Winry. A payment is due in a week." The clerk said.

"You'll get it." Winry chirped as Ed followed her with the heavy equipment.

"Such a charming young couple." One woman said.

"Pinako was right, and yeah, it is about time." A man chuckled.

"Seems like your grandma told quite a few people about the engagement." Ed sneered.

"So I've noticed, but at least most everyone is happy about it." Winry said as they walked into the shop. Just as they were about to enter a loud clanging erupted in the marketplace.

"Wanna know the scoop on our new affianced?" Elna said as she pointed to Ed and Winry.

"Here we go." They both groaned before she started to tell what happened last night. Their faces went red for just a few moments before Winry's embarrassment turned into anger.

"You were spying on us?!" Winry shouted, earning several jumps from people nearby.

"That's just weird, and pointless. They're engaged, what else do you expect of them?" one man asked.

"What place is it of yours to share such private moments?" a woman asked.

"But they didn't wait until their honeymoon." Shelly said.

"How do you know? Tell me, how long were you little perverts watching?" Ed asked with a wicked grin.

"Thirty minutes I think." Elna hissed.

"So exactly how do you know what we did or didn't do if you didn't stick around for the whole time?" Ed asked.

"It was heavily implied." Elna hissed.

"You left five minutes before we were done." Winry said annoyed.

"You're lying." Nora growled.

"Actually, he isn't, I would know, I was the one who barged in." Al said from behind them.

"Al, what brings you here?" Ed chuckled at the girls stunned and irritated faces.

"Pinako sent me to give you a message, there were a few things she forgot to put on the list of groceries." Al said.

"Ok, let's have it then." Winry said. Al walked over and handed the note to Winry before going back, being eyed by Elna and her friends.

"Sure you don't want to give this a try?" Elna said with a wink.

"Very sure, so sure that I think I'll have my loving fiancée make me up some tea to get rid of the nausea." Al said with a groan of disgust.

"You know what would have been a shame." One man said as he walked up to Elna.

"What?" Elna asked.

"If either of those two took up your offers. Those two men have been through hell, and they would not deserve to be played with and then thrown aside like trash, which is exactly what you and your friends would do. Here's the address to a brothel in Central, go make yourself useful." The man said, shoving a scrap of paper into her hand and walked off.

"That was harsh." Elna hissed.

"Hey Ed, could you make him take that back like a good little boyfriend." Shelly giggled. Ed let out a sigh before smirking.

"Hey Win, I have a present for ya." Ed said as he clapped his hands together and touched an old garbage can.

"What?" Winry asked before looking over to see what Ed had made. A giant wrench, her main weapon of choice.

"Can I have it?" Winry asked with wide eyes.

"On the condition that you never use this on me." Ed said.

"Promise." Winry said before Ed gave her the wrench and a wicked smiled spread on her face when she looked to the other girls.

"You know you've made her the happiest girl in the world right?" an all too familiar voice chuckled from behind him.

"I'm aware of that Ling. I take it your wife is with you?" Ed asked.

"How did you…well…yes she is." Ling stammered.

"I read about it in the paper. A lot has changed in Xing from what Al and May have told me, for the better I hear." Ed said as he watched Winry chase off the other girls before skipping back over to them.

"Hey Ling, where's Lan Fan?" Winry asked.

"Behind me." Ed said as he moved to the side.

"Your instincts and height have improved." Lan Fan chuckled. Winry then noticed a sash around Lan Fan's chest that crisscrossed.

"What's that?" Winry asked.

"Oh, how forgetful of me." Lan Fan said, placing her hand to her forehead before maneuvering the small bundle on her back to her front and pulling the hat off the small black haired baby.

"My son, Lee." Lan Fan said as Winry walked over and looked at the sleeping baby.

"He's so little." Winry said.

"Well, he is just three weeks old." Lan Fan said.

"So what brings you to Resembool?" Ed asked curiously, hoping to avoid Winry's puppy eyes.

"I wanted to show Winry my son and the blade in my automail keeps jamming up. Yes, I've been maintaining it, but it just started recently." Lan Fan said.

"We can tend to that once we finish the shopping." Winry said.

"Congrats by the way." Ed said to Ling.

"Thanks. Trust me, the labor process took the longest and she was in pain and refusing to take any medications. She's a strong woman, and in turn, we received a strong healthy son." Ling said with a proud smile.

"I was wondering why you looked tired. Does the country know their leader is missing?" Ed asked.

"Yes, and it's being handled by most trusted advisors for the time I am gone." Ling said. As they walked back to the Rockbell home, the group of men was walking towards them. Jason, the one in front, recognized Ed and bolted, making the others follow.

"We're getting the hell away from you!" Jason yelled.

"Mind explaining that?" Ling chuckled.

"They tried to violate Winry after beating her. Long story short, Al and I scared them shitless." Ed spat out. Ling's face went cold before a smirk that resembled what Greed would have thrown, plastered his face.

"Up for a chase?" Ling asked.

"Dare I ask why?" Ed chuckled.

"In my country, even before my reign, if men did such things to such pure women, the penalty was castration." Ling said.

"Better keep up your royal highness." Ed laughed after setting the box down and running full bore after them, closely followed by Ling.

"No matter what role they are given, they can still be as bad as children." Lan Fan said.

"No doubt about that." Winry laughed as they saw them walking back, bumping fists.

"Now that was fun." Ling chuckled.

"I think we scared the shit right out of them." Ed chuckled.

"So was that why one was gripping his pants?" Ling asked humorously, making Ed laugh even more as they continued their walk back. Once there Winry got right to work organizing the new parts while May and Lan Fan put away the groceries after May stared at the baby with longing eyes.

"Do women hit a certain age where they become baby crazy?" Al asked.

"Apparently." Ed said.

"You both know how to fix that right?" Ling chuckled as the two men blushed.

"We're not stupid Ling." Ed and Al retorted.

"Oh, I get it, you're waiting for your honeymoon night. Good idea, means much more. Word to the wise, be gentle with them, they hurt a lot more than we do." Ling said.

"Thanks for the advice." Ed said rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious Ed. Unless told, go easy." Ling said.

"I get it Ling." Ed said frustrated. Lan Fan handed Lee to May, knowing she could now trust her sister-in-law, as she went to the room with Winry for her maintenance.

"He's so precious." May said.

"Here we go." Ed chuckled.

"Al, when are we going to get married?" May asked.

"After I get certified, I promise." Al said.

"And children?" May asked as she rocked her nephew.

"That, uh, should be kind of obvious May." Al said slightly embarrassed.

"I want four you know." May said.

"Excuse me." Ed and Ling said in unison before getting up and going outside, their laughter could be heard.

"Better." Ling chuckled.

"Sorry bro, but you had that coming." Ed chuckled.

"Oh Ed." Winry said as he walked back in.

"Ah revenge." Al snickered.

"Damn." Ed laughed. After dinner Ling and Lan Fan left, bidding everyone best wishes as they walked out the door.

_Later that night_

Winry had Ed pinned to the bed, his hands under her legs with an evil smirk on her face.

"Win, stop." Ed said as she flitted her hands down his bare torso, making him squirm as he tried to free his hands.

"No." Winry giggled before placing open mouth kisses down his chest.

"You're gonna get it when I manage to get loose." Ed growled lustfully.

"Right…" Winry chided as her hand made it to the hem of his boxers. Before Ed could question her, her hand slipped into the boxers and took hold of his throbbing member, making him let out a gasp of surprise. She took in everything, how smooth the skin was and then the length, blushing slightly as she realized he was larger than the average man based on her textbooks. She stroked his already hard member, making his hips buck and a feral growl erupt from his throat.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this Edward." Winry cooed, before feeling Ed's hands wiggle free from beneath her legs and a solid grip on her hips. Ed sat up and pulled her into a heated kiss, making her withdraw her hand from his member and tangle her fingers in his hair. Ed made it so that he was on top of her before he reached down and pulled off her shirt, exposing her breasts to him and making her gasp as his hands began to work their way to them. Once both hands reached her breasts Ed smirked as he pulled his left hand away and started to trail down her body, feeling her arch to his touch as he brought his lips to a rosy bud and kissed it, making her moan as he pinched and played with her other one with his right hand. Winry gasped at the sudden pressure at the junction between her legs as she felt his hand go under her sleeping shorts and panties, touching her most sensitive area gently.

"Told you." Ed snickered before lightly nipping her breast and then lowering his left hand to feel her already wet folds and core. He found her clit and pressed his thumb to it, making her body arch and her let out the most erotic moan he had ever heard. He continued his play with her until he felt they were equal and then slowly lowered her from her high as he kissed back up along her collarbone, neck, jawline, ear, and then finally her lips, taking his hand out of her pants and off of her breast and supporting himself on his elbows as they kissed slowly and passionately. Once they stopped Winry stared at him with hazed eyes.

"I love you, you know that." Winry said.

"Love you too, even though you can drive me insane." Ed chuckled, kissing her cheek before reaching over and finding her shirt on the ground next to the bed and handing it to her.

"Time for sleep now." Ed said as he got off of her and admired her beauty one more time as she pulled her shirt back on.

"But you still seem excited." Winry said as her eyes dropped to his obvious arousal.

"I'm sharing a bed with a beautiful woman why wouldn't that arouse me?" Ed said smoothly earning a soft kiss on the cheek. They lay down and soon after they got comfortable they were sound asleep.

_Morning_

Winry was making Al do the exercises that she had left him to do. Even though May had done a good job at healing him so he could recover with a week to spare, she wanted to make absolutely sure.

"Winry, I'm fine, the train will be leaving in an hour, and can we please go now?" Al asked after doing ten squats. Winry had made sure to pack up everything this time, all her clothes, tools, and other necessities since this would be the last day she lived here.

"Ok, you can stop. Just had to make sure the suspension was working properly and not causing you any pain." Winry said. Ed saw that she was kind of sad to leave.

"Win, you know we can come back and visit and that she's just a phone call away." Ed said. Winry nodded before going over to her grandmother and giving her a hug.

"You best call me when you get to Central, and keep me informed as to when the wedding is so I can come in with your mothers dress. It should fit you." Pinako said before feeling the light drops of tears.

"I will granny." Winry said as her voice cracked.

"You didn't cry when you left for Rush Valley. Try not to worry about me dear, Jenna and Aaron are here and they'll keep me plenty busy, it's time you got our name out there." Pinako said.

"But my name won't be Rockbell forever granny." Winry said as she calmed her breathing.

"But you're a Rockbell by blood. I know your name will change with the wedding, but that doesn't mean your blood will." Pinako said. Winry smiled with understanding as she stood.

"Thanks granny and I'll see you soon." Winry said with a smile before they walked out of the house, bags and crates in tow.

"Now remains the question, who will get married first?" May asked with a competitive stare. Winry pulled out a coin and on one side drew a wrench with a black marker, and on the other side drew Shao May who was sitting on May's shoulder.

"Simple. We'll flip a coin, if it lands with my symbol, the wrench, side up, Ed and I will get married first, if it lands with the face of Shao May up, then you and Al will get married first. A fair, fifty-fifty chance." Winry said as she showed May each side of the coin. May smiled and nodded before Winry tossed the coin, making it go higher than anyone would've guessed, as soon as it landed in the palm of Winry's hand she flipped it onto the back of her other hand without even looking at how it had landed, as did May. Moving her hand away a symbol of a wrench appeared and May sighed.

"Well, fair is fair." May said. Winry nodded as they got all the crates tagged and then boarded the train.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Again, sorry it was later, I'll try to make sure it's on time next Friday. Until then please R&amp;R.


	8. Test

Test

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB.

Hope you like it.

* * *

_3 days later, Central_

They got off the train and went to their own homes.

"I'll call Roy and let him know I'm back in Central." Al said.

"I need to do that as well, he is still my commanding officer. The lucky bastard got promoted to a Lieutenant General." Ed growled. Ed went into his home and called Roy, he knew his brother and May would still be walking down the street. After giving in his code and name he was transferred to Roy.

"Well hello there Fullmetal, I see your back so I take it that must mean your brother is back." Roy said.

"Correct." Ed said.

"Just calling to inform?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir." Ed said.

"Well, as you know, your other uniforms are ready here, so you may want to come pick them up. Also, your office and funds are ready. Being your commanding officer, I am allowed to move you to a new house as soon as possible and provide aid for you moving, so would you like to put in that request now?" Roy asked.

"You're in a giving mood, I take it that means I'm requested to work already." Ed chuckled.

"Is it that obvious? Answer my questions Fullmetal." Roy chuckled.

"Give me a minute." Ed said before setting the phone down.

"Hey Win, Roy wants to know if we would like to move into a better home, one with a shop added on?" Ed asked.

"Like that one down the street?" Winry asked.

"Yes." Ed replied.

"Tell him yes and as soon as possible." Winry replied. Ed went back to the phone.

"And?" Roy asked.

"Yes please and the sooner the better." Ed replied.

"Alright, well there are a few places that could work. Usually we would have soldiers in bunkers or small apartments, but since you have a wife, as I do, you need a house. There are a few listed in Central that have shops and guest houses linked to them, would you like a large, medium, or small?" Roy asked.

"How large is large?" Ed asked.

"Planning on a big family?" Roy chuckled.

"General!" Ed said embarrassed.

"You remember Shou Tucker's place? That would be a large." Roy replied.

"How far and is there a house nearby for my brother?" Ed asked.

"Only a mile from where you live now and there's another large only three blocks down from that which I can reserve." Roy said.

"Will do." Ed said.

"Ok, I'll send the movers over and then tomorrow I want you in the office by nine." Roy said.

"Yes sir." Ed replied before hanging up.

"And?" Winry asked.

"Start packing." Ed chuckled as he walked to the kitchen.

_2 hours later_

The movers, Winry, and Ed were just finishing up the process of getting everything inside the new much larger house. Once all the boxes and furniture were in the movers left and Ed and Winry began to unpack.

"This house is huge and it has a small, if that's what you can call it, three room guest house that's attached to the main house by a passage way. It's also on a busy street, perfect for business." Winry said excitedly.

"I made sure to let Roy know that." Ed replied with a smile.

"Thanks Ed. So why the big house? I mean it has what, nine bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen and living room." Winry asked.

"How many kids did you want?" Ed asked. Winry went pink at the thought for just a moment.

"Ed, we are not having eight children that much I can guarantee. I would go a max of six, which only fills up seven rooms counting us, now, what would the other two rooms be used for if we were to reach that goal?" Winry asked, her face just as pink.

"Research room and hell maybe a play room." Ed chuckled as he walked through the large house. Winry rolled her eyes before finding the phone to call Al and May and give them their number and address before she started to unpack. She was glad that there was still some good food left in the fridge, but not a lot, just enough to make dinner. Ed was glad that the movers had gotten the furniture in the correct places, including the large master bedroom on the ground floor along with three other bedrooms.

"Ed, dinner." Winry called, the house echoed from the emptiness.

"That we will need to change." Ed chuckled as he walked to the kitchen where they ate at the table. After dinner the day's move took its toll on them and soon they went to bed, Ed would need it, he did have work tomorrow.

_The next day_

Roy picked up both Ed and Al and took them to Central command.

"Ed, have you considered investing in a car?" Roy asked.

"Hinting at something General?" Ed chuckled. Al could not get over that his brother was now donning the Amestrian Blues and that he soon would be. Once they arrived to Central Command, Al went to where the first part of the testing was while Ed followed Roy upon instruction.

"Like Grumman said a week or so ago, you have to choose out your team. Since we already know that once Al is certified, that leaves four places open." Roy said.

"I am aware of that General." Ed said as they walked into what looked like a training area. In the room were at least fifteen soldiers all varying in age, sex, and rank.

"You get to pick now. Remember, choose wisely." Roy said as Maria Ross and Denny Brosh walked over.

"Major Armstrong instructed us to help you sir." Maria said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Ed said as he walked up to the first line of people.

"Tell me their names, rank and history." Ed said. There were five rows of three people.

"Well, these three, sir, are Sargent Jason Iles; he's only served for over a year now. The man next to him is Warrant Officer Mark Adams; he's only been in the military for nine months. And the man on the end is Sergeant First Class Matthew Makuto; he's been with us for almost two years." Ross said. Ed looked over the three men carefully, analyzing how they kept eye contact with him.

"Makuto." Ed said. Makuto saluted before Ed motioned him over to the side. Makuto walked over and stood, trying very much so to hide the small smile. He hadn't been on a team before, been involved, yes, actually assigned, no.

"Ross, never mind the long introductions, if I determine which one I find would fit in with my team then I will ask for the information." Ed said.

"Sounds like a good plan Colonel Elric." Ross said. Ed walked down the next small row, a row of women who could not hide their blushes; all of them were by the looks of it, maybe a year older than him at best. He went on to the next row and stopped in front of a man that looked to be in his mid to late twenties.

"Your name soldier?" Ed asked.

"Sergeant Major Phillip Carlson sir." The man said with a salute.

"How long have you been with the military and what have you done?" Ed asked.

"Three years sir and I have aided in the rebuilding of the nation and in the subduing of several major criminals." Phillip said. It was quiet for a moment.

"Join Makuto." Ed said. As Phillip walked over Ed walked down the next row and stopped in front of the older woman.

"Name?" Ed asked.

"Second Lieutenant Amy Kran, I've been serving for seven years and was part of the force the helped subdue the masses during the havoc in Bradley's days as Fuhrer." Amy said in an almost condescending tone.

"Join the others." Ed said before feeling Roy tap on his shoulder.

"You sure that's a good idea Ed? I mean she has a great skill set, but she has this whole 'I'm better than you' attitude, even towards Riza and me." Roy whispered.

"You forget Roy, I don't bend easily to the will of others, take our friendship for example." Ed chuckled before he continued on. Roy walked back over to his officers.

"I hate when that kid's right." Roy grumbled.

"And you're only proving his point." Riza said with a light giggle.

"Name?" Ed asked a young man.

"Chief Warrant Officer Five Alexander Marks. I've been serving for two years now." The man replied.

"Get over with the others." Ed replied with a smile.

"Sir, might I ask a question?" Marks said.

"Go ahead." Ed replied.

"You're permitted five, but you only selected four, might I ask why?" Marks said.

"The fifth spot is reserved for my brother who is currently taking his tests to become a state alchemist like myself." Ed replied honestly.

"Shouldn't there be a limit as to how many state alchemists should be on a team?" Kran said in disgust.

"No, now, let's get acquainted in my office." Ed said smoothly as they left.

"This will truly be entertaining." Grumman chuckled, having watched the whole thing.

"Correct, I am eager to see how Ed will handle that older woman." Roy replied. As Ed and his four troops walked to his office Ed caught a glimpse of Winry and May rounding the corner at the other end of the hall. Ed stopped for a moment, mentally deliberating if he should go after her and ask why she was here, but some part of him knew exactly why and he didn't really feel like getting into another yelling match with his fiancée in front of everyone.

Winry smiled as she walked into Roy's office, catching him off guard.

"Why hello Winry, what brings you here?" Roy asked. Winry then noticed that the Fuhrer was there and she smiled and bowed politely, May following suit.

"I have an idea you may want to hear about. It's a small shield made of metal that attaches and is formed to the forearm of a soldier" Winry said before going into detail when asked. After the thirty minute meeting Roy and Grumman shook her hand.

"Are you going to be supervising this?" Roy asked before the door opened.

"I already told you, your mechanics and specialists would be overseeing it, I just provided the specs for it and that's all. I'm already more involved with the military as it is, I just wanted to submit this idea to you to help better the soldiers and lessen the injury rate." Winry said.

"Understood. Makuto, what is it that you want?" Roy asked as they all looked to the door.

"Colonel Elric told me to retrieve a Miss Winry Rockbell and May Chang, but I do not know if these women are them and why he would suspect them in your office." Makuto said.

"Oh dear, looks like I'm in trouble. Yes, we are them." Winry said as she walked towards the soldier, May following her before they left.

"Might I ask how you two know the Colonel?" Makuto said.

"I'm his fiancée." Winry said.

"And I'm his brother's fiancée." May said with a smile.

"Oh. I'm Sergeant First Class Matthew Makuto." Matthew said.

"Nice to meet you and I take it your one of the five that is in my fiancées team?" Winry asked.

"Yes ma'am." Makuto said as they approached the door.

"Sergeant First Class Makuto requesting entrance sir." Makuto said.

"Granted." Ed's voice called out. A slight tingle went up Winry's spine; yes, she knew she was in trouble with Ed, but if he had let her _fully _explain then maybe he would not be mad at her and would've gone along with it more than jumping to false conclusions. As they entered Winry could not stop that flare of want upon seeing Ed, the way he sat at his desk with a dignified air about him, the way his eyes smoldered with power and anger and how his bangs just added even more so to his glare.

"Oh, who are these two, some women you met at a bar last night?" a woman said. Winry bit her tongue.

"Was your commentary asked for Kran?" Ed asked, his gaze flicking to the woman at a desk.

"No, but I felt it necessary…" Kran started.

"Then learn to hold your tongue when there is a conversation that does not involve you, and for your information, the blonde woman is my fiancée while the Xingese woman is my brother's fiancée, they're not some bar women as you so blatantly put it." Ed said in an authoritative tone.

"But you three are all merely children; you cannot be serious about such commitments as weddings." Kran said with arrogance.

"And how would you know that? Save that answer for when our guests leave, that's an order Kran." Ed said before retuning his attention to his fiancée and one day sister-in-law.

"Please do take a seat." Ed said sarcasm and annoyance dripping in his tone. Oh yes, Winry knew she was in for it, but she also knew that she could match Ed's temper. Winry and May took a seat as instructed and it was then that Ed realized that Winry was wearing red lipstick, but taking in her casually formal attire, he guessed instantly as to why she was there to begin with.

"You presented your idea didn't you?" Ed asked; his troops looked over with curiosity.

"Yes, and the Fuhrer was there too." Winry replied, arrogance dripping in her tone.

"And?" Ed asked calmly, though Winry knew it was a mask.

"They agreed with me and want to use it." Winry said, leaning back in her seat as she watched the anger flare into his eyes like fire. There were few reasons why Winry enjoyed getting into some arguments with Ed, and she was sure he had similar reasons. One, it was fun to get such a rise out of him, though she was discovering newer and more fun ways to do that, and two, the way his eyes ignited always sent a chill up her spine.

"Winry, I believe we had this discussion before and you know I don't agree with it." Ed replied collectively.

"You mean argument, and it was more like you jumped to conclusions before I could finish my whole statement. So, how about you sit back, shut up, and let me present my case before getting pissed off Edward Anthony Elric." Winry said slowly and quietly.

"Full name, that's definitely a warning sign." Phillip said quietly, earning nods from the three men while Amy sat there skulking.

"I'm listening." Ed let out.

"I gave them the specs for the forearm defense band, but I only did that, I made it clear to Roy that I was not going to supervise the constructing of the band, but only the idea, and when asked if I was going to join the design team for weapons and defense I declined, saying that the band was the only idea I would submit. He reminded me that I had knowledge of battle automail and northern automail, but again, those are only because I was in the north and had no intention of joining such a group, it was simply to further my career track and make sure that you, Edward, were getting the correct automail for the climate. See Ed, I never had any intention in becoming that involved with the military, I only wanted to help make those who needed a little extra protection safer." Winry said. Ed's gaze had softened and a small smile graced his lips.

"Alright, I apologize for not listening to the whole story to begin with, however, don't sneak by me because you think I'll get angry." Ed said.

"I knew you would get mad Ed, that's why I didn't tell you I was coming. I wasn't planning on telling you until you got home, but you caught me, damn it." Winry joked. Ed rolled his eyes at her before she stood.

"Well, we need to get going, May has been helping me clean up the new place and get the guest house into prime automail shop condition and we're just about done. See you when you get home." Winry said as she and May walked towards the door.

"What's for dinner?" Ed asked.

"You'll see." Winry said before walking out the door and closing it gently behind her and May.

"Permission to speak sir?" Marks asked.

"Granted." Ed replied.

"That fiancée of yours is just full of piss and vinegar." Marks laughed.

"Hardly, she was just plain rude." Kran sniffed.

"Anyway, Kran, you still need to answer my question from earlier." Ed said.

"How do I know you can't handle responsibility? Because, simply, children are incapable of handling such responsibility." Kran said arrogantly. Ed reached into a drawer at his desk, and pulled out his file, the one that contained all his records and accomplishments, and anything else Hughes or Mustang felt like putting into it, including the fact that he committed the taboo, his half Xerxesian heritage, all that information. All that hell he's been through. He got up and walked over to Kran.

"Here's you assignment for the day, read this file, it contains all the details of my previous enlistment in the military, everything from when I joined, what I did, my heritage, all the way down to my blood type." Ed said handing her the two inch thick file.

"When was this updated last?" Kran sniffed.

"The only other documents in there are my certification and ranking letters, and those are new." Ed replied. Kran took the file and stared at it.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked.

"Because, it has not only formal notes in there, but it has Roy, Maes, Alexander Armstrong, Olivier Armstrong, Miles, Falman, Riza, Fuery, Havoc, Ross, Brosh, Breda, and even Grumman's notes, messages, and observation reports in it. Every conversation of major significance to my career and me is in there from all of those people. It's remarkable as to how well these people listen." Ed chuckled going back to his desk as her eyes widened at the thought that thirteen people's opinions and findings on the Colonel were compiled into this file. As the day went by Ed could see the change in Kran, how her attitude towards others was changing and how her opinion of him was changing. Everyone wanted to read it, but Ed said they did not need the lesson.

"You sure it's a good idea letting her read all of that?" Roy asked.

"With a woman like her, the opinion of everyone but the person it's on is what counts, and even my opinions of myself that are in there are changing her. It also makes her realize what I truly went through. I know your soldiers follow you because they saw you in action during Ishval and in training and know exactly how you are and why you do certain things and how you have changed. My soldiers didn't have that chance, so documentation is the only way to show them." Ed replied as they ate their lunch.

"Spoken like a true Colonel. I commend you for your trust in your troops to keep your secrets; it'll come in handy when the time arises." Roy said. By the end of the day Amy Kran was no longer the arrogant Lieutenant on the verge of getting discharged, but now seeing everything in a whole new light. She set the file down on Ed's desk and he looked up from the work he had.

"Hmm, the day doesn't end for another hour and you're already finished." Ed replied.

"Please forgive my earlier comments and attitude, I can assure you sir, I will treat you with the respect and dignity you deserve." Kran said.

"You didn't know earlier." Ed replied.

"It was still wrong of me to talk to you as subordinate when I am the subordinate and you are the superior officer." Kran said, bowing her head lower.

"Very well, you are forgiven and I'll hold you to your word, but just one thing." Ed said with a small smirk.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Try to loosen up a little, or have you been taking lessons from Riza?" Ed chuckled. Amy let out what seemed like a much needed snicker.

"I will attempt it." She chuckled before returning to her desk and starting on her own paperwork.

"So what all did it say?" Marks leaned over and whispered.

"That's not my place to tell. I'm sure he'll let you all know in due time, but I think I know why he let me read the file." Kran said quietly.

"Oh, and why is that?" Marks whispered.

"Because I needed to be taught a lesson that only that file and he could teach me." Kran said quietly. As they left at the end of the day they all saw a young man run over to them who looked remarkably a lot like Ed.

"Brother! Wait for me!" Al said as he ran over, panting.

"Relax Al, I wasn't gonna let Roy leave without us." Ed chuckled as his brother caught his breathe.

"So, how do you think you did?" Ed asked.

"I think I did fairly well." Al chuckled before noticing the four other people.

"Are these your troops?" Al asked.

"Correct brother of mine. Don't worry, introductions will come in a few days." Ed chuckled before waving to them as they went to Roy's car.

"Amy looks different." Riza commented.

"Gee, wonder why that is." Ed chuckled along with the others except Al; he figured Ed would tell him eventually.

"Who's Amy?" Al asked. Ed went into detail and once they got Ed's home he was finished.

"See you tomorrow brother bright and early." Ed said before closing the door and walking up to his home. He saw the sign in front of the guest house which had 'Automail Rockbell' on it.

"So, what do you think?" Winry asked shyly.

"It looks great hun." Ed said as they walked into the shop. Ed could faintly tell that it had been remodeled with the use of alkahestry, but it was well done.

"I was talking about the sign." Winry said.

"I know your name will change with the wedding, I also know you want to respect your parents and grandmother who taught you, so in other words, I'm fine with the sign, I wouldn't have it any other way." Ed said with a smile as he pulled her close to him.

"Thanks." Winry said, resting her head on his chest and smiling.

_The next day_

Al walked nervously into the interview room. He had a body this time around, so that was not the source of his fear, he just didn't know how to reply when questioned on the spot.

"Alphonse Elric, please take a seat." Grumman said, gesturing to the oddly shaped chair. Al nodded and took a seat, much easier than he imagined.

"Now, why do you want to serve the army?" Grumman asked.

"I want to be a part of the change in this nation. I want to defend the nation from any threats, be them internal or external. I had a part in the way this nation is now, and I feel obligated to help shape it into something grander than it already is." Grumman said.

"You are aware that in defending this nation, you may be called to duty, and part of that duty is to kill, correct?" Grumman asked. He hadn't asked Ed that question for a simple reason, Ed was rejoining, and even though Al had been there for most of the ride the first time Ed had been in the military, Al was never asked or prepared to kill, while Ed was and had killed, only once, the homunculus known as Father.

"I am aware, and while I may not have killed anyone, my actions while I was aiding my brother may have resulted in the deaths of quite a few people. But I am prepared to do what I must to keep this nation safe." Al said.

"Very well, you will move on to tomorrow." Grumman said making Al smile. Al walked out of the room just in time to see Ed and his team of four along with Roy and his team of five leaving

_That night_

Winry paced across the entrance to the home. She had heard the alarm and had seen the massive alchemical reactions going on not very far off, she hadn't heard from Ed, and Al had told her that he had seen Ed, Roy, and their respective teams leaving in a hurry.

"Maybe he's writing a report. Or maybe he's being interviewed by one of the newspaper people along with Roy and it's taking forever." Winry said aloud to stop the nagging fear. _Or maybe he's injured or died. No, he's fine. _Winry hissed mentally before the door knob wiggled. Winry grabbed it and flung the door open, glad to see her fiancée standing there alive and unscathed; she threw herself at him and he caught her gracefully.

"Sorry about coming home late, had some last minute paperwork on the heist today, not to mention the criminals weren't going easily. The police called us for aid since the men had explosives. I should've called you when I returned." Ed said as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her relax.

"I know I'll eventually get used to this, but it still won't stop the sick feeling I get when I know you're in danger." Winry said.

"I don't want you to get too sick. It's not good for you; it can cause ulcers and other problems." Ed said.

"I cleaned, twice." Winry said.

"And apparently started dinner. I am sorry for being late." Ed said as they walked into their home.

"You're forgiven, I knew your job would sometimes keep you late and put you in dangerous situations, I knew it the first time and I know it now, and I can't always help, no matter how much I really want to." Winry sighed.

"You help me more than you even know." Ed said.

"How?" Winry asked.

"Think about it and you'll figure that out on your own." Ed chuckled as he took off his boots and then walked to the kitchen.

"So Al did well during the interview, Grumman told him to go back tomorrow." Winry said.

"He's going to pass you know." Ed chuckled.

"I know, I just thought you should be up to date." Winry giggled.

_The next day_

It was lunch, and as all the officers headed to the cafeteria for lunch Ed could not help but feel the pulsation of the alchemists underfoot. True, he was more aware of the movements going on because of his alkahestry training, but almost everyone could tell.

"Colonel Elric sir." A private addressed him.

"Yes Private Sarkov?" Ed asked as he took his seat.

"Word is a young man by the name of Alphonse Elric is testing, he wouldn't happen to be a relative of yours would he?" Sarkov asked.

"He's my younger brother." Ed replied.

"He's doing well I've heard." Sarkov said.

"As have I." Ed replied, getting a sudden feeling of discontent from Sarkov. Just before lunch ended Alphonse walked into the cafeteria.

"Afternoon Al, you look happy." Riza said from the first table.

"Afternoon to you too Riza, Roy, and I am in a great mood." Al chuckled.

"Did well I assume?" Roy said, not even knowing why he asked.

"Yes." Al said with a smile before seeing his brother talking to another officer. Al walked over and just heard the end of the conversation.

"You both are too young to be in the military." A man growled.

"He's eighteen, making him legal. I'm nineteen, almost twenty, and besides, I was in the military at age twelve ranking as a Major because of my state certification." Ed replied angrily.

"So why did you quit in the first place?" the man asked.

"That, Private, is classified information that only I, the Fuhrer, and several other individuals know and swore never to tell unless first receiving approval from the Fuhrer." Ed replied in an authoritative tone. Sarkov stood, grabbed his tray of food, and walked off.

"Never mind him sir, he has one of the superiority complexes that used to plague Kran. You can't change everyone's opinion of you and your brother." Another man sitting next to Ed said.

"Speaking of which, Al, take a seat." Ed chuckled.

"Ah, so this is the little brother. I can see the resemblance." Makuto chuckled before the other three troops joined. Al took his seat once they were all seated.

"Are you sure this is ok brother?" Al asked.

"You worry too much Al." Ed chuckled.

"I don't want to get on the Fuhrer's bad side before I've even served." Al replied.

"And you won't. Hell, he probably expected you to be here." Ed chuckled.

"Point, since he did say meet in Mustang's office tomorrow." Al said.

"See, you'll be fine." Ed said. They continued to talk until lunch was over and all headed back to their offices while Al left and started to walk home.

"Your brother seems really kind." Amy said.

"He is, but he can have his moments." Ed said in remembrance of when Al hit him upside the head when Scar almost killed them.

"I noticed you didn't call your fiancée, any reason as to why not?" Marks asked.

"If I know her like I should, she's either working on the opening of her automail shop or out shopping with May for whenever we have our wedding." Ed said, flushing a little at the last one. They entered the office and got back to work. As much as some people like to think, the military isn't all that action packed when there isn't a war or any internal crisis's going on, it was mostly just paperwork and cultists half the time.

Winry had just gotten the last bit of details done to get her shop up and running, and before she knew it she had a line at least twelve people long, and she had only been open for just an hour. _Next task, want ads for help to run the shop. I can't do this alone, I need at least one other person. _Winry mentally sighed.

"Ok, listen up; I can only do so much. Let's make some appointments alright?" Winry said to the now silent crowd. They all nodded. May walked in and saw all the commotion.

"Need help?" May asked.

"May, shouldn't you be working at the restaurant?" Winry asked confused.

"I decided to put my alkahestry to better use and help as the healer here." May said.

"Thank you, that helps me a bit." Winry said.

"No problem, though you may still want an apprentice." May said looking to the crowd.

"No kidding. Alright everyone, please get in an orderly line and we can start scheduling." Winry said. Based on what they needed, she would schedule the appropriate times. For that day alone she would have four patients, the next day one because he was missing both legs and an arm, Ishval vet who was lucky to be alive and was unable to get to Rush Valley under doctor's orders, the following day she would have three people, and then three the next day thus far.

"Alright, Mister Reigo you're first." Winry said as she walked over to the man missing his left arm from the elbow.

_3 hours later_

Mister Reigo was recovering now and under May's supervision as Winry started on her next patient, missing his left hand and right foot, a quick two hour operation, including building time. The phone rang and May answered it.

"Rockbell Automail, this is May…oh hey Ed, Winry's is in an operation right now but I'll let her know you called, hey, has Al left yet?...oh, alright…thanks…bye." May said before hanging up.

_That night_

Winry had finished up her last patient about thirty minutes ago and had started dinner. She had May deliver a want ad to the paper for automail apprentices, but she was more than glad she had May with her to help with the front, make appointments and heal alongside her. They had already received their first payments for the automail that day, three of the four being able to pay in full while another would have to make payments over the next few months. Winry went to check on her last patient, a twenty two year old woman when she heard a car door shut.

"I'm serious Ed, get a car." Roy's voice sounded.

"I know I know, thanks for getting Al too, since his fiancée is here." Ed chuckled as Al got out of the car. As Winry entered her shop the woman was standing at the desk, her new hand working just fine as she handed May the money.

"Tell your boss that she was wonderful, and thank you for the healing and the home remedies if any pain should return." The woman said.

"Will do, also, don't work it too hard, I may have got it down to half the time of recovery, but still, that's three and a half months to be careful with it." May said.

"I'll remember. Have a lovely evening." The woman said as she walked out the door, May following just to lock the door and put the sign out front saying they were closed.

"So we made a decent pay today." May said with a smile.

"Yeah and tomorrow is going to be a long day." Winry said.

"No kidding, one patient that needs three limbs, looks like someone finally topped Ed." May said.

"Speaking of Ed, he and his brother are here." Winry said as they locked up the shop and walked down the corridor that linked the house and the shop.

"I was wondering where you had run off to." Ed chuckled as she and May entered the house.

"Hey May, haven't seen you around much, so I went around Central." Al chuckled as May walked over and hugged him.

"I've been helping Winry and decided my skills would be better off here." May said.

"Ah, so you're going to be her assistant?" Al asked.

"Yes." May said. Winry walked to the kitchen, Ed trailing her.

"So I take it your day was busy?" Ed asked as she checked the chicken.

"Yeah, had four clients today and I have one tomorrow." Winry said.

"I take it tomorrow's client has massive damage?" Ed asked.

"Three missing limbs." Winry said quietly as the green beans cooked.

"Ah." Ed said quietly before the other two joined them.

"So how do you think you did Al?" Winry asked.

"I think I'm going to be in the military tomorrow." Al said smiling.

"I know you will." Ed chuckled before Winry informed them of dinner.

"So Ed, when do you intend to get a car?" Winry asked as they ate.

"Soon." Ed replied.

"As in this weekend soon?" Winry asked.

"No, tomorrow." Ed replied. Once dinner was done Al and May started their walk home while Winry and Ed cleaned up.

"I need a shower." Winry said as she stretched her back.

"Want me to join you?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"No, not this week." Winry said as she started to the bathroom. Ed may be dense at moments, but he wasn't nearly as stupid or dense as he used to be, and so, felt no need to ask what she meant by that. Ed went to their room, changed and grabbed one of his alchemy books and started to read it while he could hear the shower water running and tried not to let his imagination run too rampant. Just as he finished the third chapter the water went off and before he knew it Winry walked into their room in nothing but a long shirt and her hair in a towel with her other clothes folded in her arms. After taking her hair out of the towel and putting her clothes in the laundry basket she lay on the bed on her stomach.

"Back hurting?" Ed asked as he closed his book.

"How did you guess?" Winry asked in genuine shock.

"You always sleep on your back. Want me to rub it, I warn you, I'm not an expert." Ed chuckled. Winry nodded and was prepared to tell him to stop after two minutes into it, but was amazed that he was actually really good, his hands felt amazing on her skin as he carefully rubbed her lower back where it hurt most. She didn't care that he had to pull her shirt up, he had seen plenty of that; a small coo came from her throat as he worked up her back.

"Ed, give yourself some credit, you're really good." Winry cooed.

"Thanks." Ed said blushing a little before he stopped.

"Thanks Ed." Winry said as she rolled over, now that her back felt better.

"No problem, I guess we should get some sleep, busy day tomorrow." Ed said as he rolled over and turned off the light.

"Hey Ed…" Winry said as she wrapped her arm around his torso and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah?" Ed replied as he wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"I love you." Winry said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Love you too Win." Ed as he kissed her forehead before letting sleep take him as it had her.

_The next day_

Al walked as confidently as he could to Roy's office, his brother and men accompanying him along the way.

"Thanks brother." Al said.

"No problem Al." Ed said.

"I guess I'll eventually have to get used to calling you Colonel huh?" Al said.

"Eventually, yes." Ed chuckled as they reached Roy's office. Ed and Al walked into the office, the other four waiting outside.

"Since your brother is under my jurisdiction, it is appropriate that you get the letter from me as well. Here you are Alphonse." Roy said as he handed the envelope to Al. Al opened it and unfolded the letter carefully.

"By decree of Fuhrer King Grumman, this letter hereby certifies Mister Alphonse Elric as an alchemist of the state and gives him the rank of Major…He shall also be granted the title of Soulseal…"Alphonse continued but Ed smirked at the name.

"The Soulseal alchemist, hmm, Grumman does have a sense of humor." Ed chuckled.

"Yes. Now, here's your silver pocket watch and we should head to the tailor for your uniform Al." Roy said.

"Alright, meet up with you later bro…Colonel." Al said.

"See you later Major." Ed chuckled as he and his brother, along with Roy, left the office and went their ways.

"So, your brother should be joining us in a few hours?" Makuto asked.

"Yes. Now that that's taken care of, I should get a car soon, as should Al and then Winry will want to start planning for the wedding." Ed said.

"This next week is going to be busy?" Kran chuckled.

"Insane is more like it." Ed said as they entered his office and got to their paperwork.

* * *

Ok, so some of you may notice that Winry had gotten 4 patients done in one day. So let me explain. May was there and after Winry took the measurements, May transmuted the metal to be the appropriate shape and size. This is how it will be until Winry gets an apprentice. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please R&amp;R until next Friday.


	9. Wedding Arrangements

Wedding Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So this is a fluffy chap with a touch of citrus. Also, starting next week, I go back to posting on Saturday's.

* * *

_2 days later_

Ed felt like he was in a revolving door. Winry and May had decided two days ago that this week would be the planning and arranging, end of next week would be the actual wedding, which meant rehearsal dinner and dancing, something Ed was grateful that his mother taught him when he was little, then followed by a week-long honeymoon, and Ed would need that. The week after would be Al and May's wedding followed by their week-long honeymoon. Since then Winry had made up the invites to the seventy five plus people and was still going.

"So, how's the planning going?" Carlson asked with a small smirk to his commanding officer.

"I'll probably have whiplash by the time the wedding rolls around." Ed said. A light knock sounded at the door.

"This is Sergeant Brosh, permission to enter sir, I also have company." The voice sounded.

"Who?" Ed asked.

"Who do you think alchemy freak." Winry's voice called out.

"Permission granted." Ed said with an almost annoyed tone. Denny opened the door and in walked Winry with a satchel.

"Knew it." Ed grumbled.

"Oh shut up." Winry said as she dug thru her bag and found the right names.

"Al, you already know you're invited and the best man." Winry chuckled.

"No kidding." Al said, rolling his eyes before looking back to his paper work.

"Amy, Phillip, Matthew, and Alexander." Winry said as she handed them their invites.

"Thanks." All of them replied.

"What's the color theme?" Amy asked.

"Red and black for men, and night sky blue and silver for women." Winry replied.

"Ok, I have a silver dress so that works, wait is it a certain style?" Amy asked.

"No, only color." Winry replied.

"I never asked, but who's the maid of honor?" Al asked suddenly thinking about it.

"My maid of honor is May of course, but my Matron of honor is Riza." Winry said. Ed glanced at the clock, seeing that lunch was just an hour away.

"Ok, what's the agenda for my lunch break, since General Mustang is being generous." Ed said.

"I have to visit him next. Cake sampling. Hmm, lunch is soon, so I'll see you then, gotta go, love you, bye." Winry said before she hopped out the door.

"Wait, you can't wander around unsupervised." Denny said before running after her.

"That fiancée of yours is like a little tornado." Phillip chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Both Ed and Al replied.

_Lunch_

"You invited General Armstrong?" Ed asked, stopping Winry in the middle of her listing.

"Yeah, I called her and she said she'd come." Winry said.

"Alright." Ed said.

"I sent out all the long distance ones too, they should arrive in the next few days. Granny should be arriving soon, tomorrow even. She's staying with us you know that." Winry said.

"Hun, I know." Ed said as he turned the corner. He had kept to his word and gotten himself and Al a car the day Al was certified. Stopping in front of the cake shop they got out and entered the small store.

"Hello, are you the twelve thirty counsel?" the woman at the front asked, averting her eyes from Ed as fast as she could.

"Yes." Winry said with slight amusement at Ed's obliviousness. They were led back to the room with quite a few cake samples, and another woman. They started the tasting and concluded on two different types after about fifteen minutes, and knowing that it was going to be a three tiered cake, decided that they would alternate.

"Alright, now what is the color theme and overall theme?" the woman asked as she drew out three tiers.

"Alright, the colors are this shade of red…"Winry said as she pulled out Ed's coat from her satchel. The woman looked at it and then wrote down the mixture for that color.

"Do you know where I could get a color sample like that?" She asked.

"Go to a fabric store, ask for a swath of red nineteen eight seven." Ed replied making Winry look at him oddly.

"How do you know that, I mean, I knew." Winry said.

"I've had to buy the fabric five times. I memorized it after the first two." Ed replied. The woman wrote down what Ed had said before letting Winry continue.

"Black, night blue, I brought the invitation with all the colors on it, and silver." Winry said as she handed her the envelope that was the shade of blue with the invite inside that was the shade of red.

"Nevermind on the fabric." The woman mumbled to herself, though keeping the note for future reference.

"Alright, now, what's the theme?" the woman asked.

"Through the ashes." Ed and Winry replied.

"Might I ask about why?" the woman asked genuinely interested. They went into the reason why, explaining some but not all of the details. By the time they were done the woman was almost crying but had come up with a beautiful cake design that got the stamp of approval from both Winry and Ed.

"Ok, so the wedding is next Friday as I can see on the invite." The woman verified.

"Correct." Winry said.

"It will be done." The woman said.

"Thank you." Winry said as she and Ed left.

"What was the name again, sorry, I forgot." The woman said, stopping them as they started for the door.

"Elric." Ed replied.

"R-i-c-k or r-i-c?" the woman asked.

"R-i-c." Ed replied.

"Alright, see you in a week." The woman waved as they left.

"That man was fine." The girl at the front giggled.

"Yes, he was, but the look in his eyes to that young woman said it all; he truly loves her." The counselor said.

"Yeah." The girl at the front sighed dreamily.

"So what's left?" Ed asked.

"Flowers and then the planner who's doing the decorations. And then dresses for May and I, with granny of course." Winry said.

"I'm grateful that I have my formal wear uniform." Ed said with a smile.

"Heck, most the men I invited are all in the military." Winry said.

"Making it exceedingly easy on all of them." Ed chuckled. Winry rolled her eyes as Ed dropped her off at the house and headed back to work.

_The next day_

Winry had gone to the flower shop with her grandmother and the wedding planner to help pick out the flowers.

"White roses with red calla lilies. Stupendous idea Miss Rockbell." The planner said excitedly as she wrote it down and figured how to incorporate it with the overall theme.

"Winry!" May shouted as she ran up to her.

"Hey May." Winry said with a smile.

"So, I got the invites sent to Xing with the local traders, I said it was for the emperor and his wife and child." May said.

"Thank you." Winry said.

"No problem, they took off running and said they would be there in two days, and I believe them." May giggled as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, and luckily most the women I've talked to all went out and got dresses, showing me of course. Granny brought my dress in today, my mother's when she married my father, and I have yet to see or try it on." Winry said with a smile. They continued to figure out the flower and other decorations, glad that they had found the venue four days ago, the day Al got his certification.

"Well, thank you for coming with us and we'll see you in a week." Winry said to the planner.

"No problem, though I do have just a few questions." She said.

"Ok…"Winry said confused.

"Usually I work with the couples, but I have yet to meet your fiancée, is he not interested in helping?" she asked.

"Ah, that. Edward is in the military, and his job takes up most of the day from nine until five, maybe even six, with about an hour lunch break. He's a Colonel." Winry said before a loud explosion went off somewhere close by.

"Please get inside, this is not a drill." A voice called over the speakers. They all ran into the nearest shop and drew the shades. They heard cars squeal by and then the sound of soldier's feet.

"Makuto, Kran, get into a high area, I need to know the whereabouts of these men. Elric, Carlson, Marks, stay close, we're following General Mustang." Ed's all too familiar voice rang out.

"Sir!" they all replied before the two ordered to go left quickly and quietly.

"Nicely done Colonel Elric. We're dealing with a group of radicals, no idea on numbers." Roy said.

"What are they against?" Ed asked.

"They want our country to go from being militaristic to being religious; you could say they're leftovers of Liore. The Ishvalans are even more accepting of us because we rebuilt their nation and gave them back their lands, agreeing to not try to change us and accept who we are if we accept them, hence we only trade with them. But I'm getting off topic." Roy said.

"True, but it was helpful." Ed replied. Another explosion went off.

"Elric sir, they are moving this way, there are about twenty of them." Kran said, catching her breath.

"Heavily armed I take it?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Makuto replied.

"Well, this ought to be fun." Al snickered.

"I just called to have Armstrong on standby." Riza said.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Roy said.

"Kill the military hounds of hell!" one extremist shouted.

"That's our cue." Ed chuckled. Three rings went off and soon the light that emitted from alchemy flickered through the windows.

"Your fiancée is also an alchemist?" the planner whispered.

"Yeah, so is May's, Ed's brother." Winry whispered back before the back door swung open. The planner almost screamed but both May and Winry clapped their hands over her mouth, Pinako holding a finger up to her lips. The men walked around the shop, the shop keeper under the table.

"Look here." One of the men said with an evil smirk.

"Ok, that's fifteen, and there are three still here, so where are the other two?" Al asked as he stood behind the barrier. The shop door flung open and out walked two men and women. Ed and Al froze for a moment, they had Winry and May.

"Stay calm." Riza whispered.

"Easier said than done." Ed growled quietly.

"I know, but you need to trust me." Riza said quietly.

"We do." Ed and Al replied, calming their breathing.

"Shoot and the girls get their pretty little brains blown out, let our men go and they might go free." The man who was holding a gun ton Winry's head said with a sick smile.

"And you heathens' of the military with your heretical alchemy don't try anything or the consequence will be the same." The other man holding May growled. All was still for a moment and Winry could see that look in Ed's eyes, the look that he was going to attack.

"No." Winry mouthed to him, seeing him cock his head to the side. Her eyes flicked to May, then back to Ed and Al, and then back to May.

"Well, what are you waiting for, release our men!" the man shouted. Winry looked to May who looked back to her and smiled. May whistled and out sprang Shao May, biting the man that was holding her on the butt. Letting out a cry and releasing May to get the mini-panda off his rear, the other was distracted long enough for Winry to whirl around and punch him in the groin, making him collapse.

"Shao May, come." May said as she and Winry ran over to where Ed and Al were.

"Granny and the planner are still in the shop." Winry said once she got there.

"Got it." Ed said before Riza fired a shot into one of the men's knees. Kran and Makuto apprehended the two who were in front of the store while the other three charged. Al brought up a wall, followed by three others, boxing them in.

"Marks, Carlson." Ed said. They nodded and jumped over the wall and into it. A few minutes passed.

"Subdued sir." Marks called out. Al brought the walls down and the three men were subdued and in cuffs. They put them in the truck with the others and then once it was all clear people came out of their homes or the shops. In unison, May and Winry looked to Roy.

"Five minutes, then we all have to get back to HQ and get to filing this case." Roy chuckled before he and the others walked off. Both women hugged their fiancées tightly, shocking them for a moment before placing their hands on them.

"That was some pretty fast thinking there." Ed chuckled as he stroked her hair.

"Thanks." Winry said.

"So what were you doing downtown anyway, business slow back home?" Ed asked.

"No, I close up shop when I'm doing the wedding stuff, and I was just about to head back." Winry said as Pinako and the planner walked out.

"Hey granny." Ed chuckled. The planner looked at her oddly.

"I've been those boys' guardian since their mother died, and they've always called me that because they never knew their grandparents." Pinako said. The woman nodded before looking back to Ed and Winry and walking over.

"Hello, I'm Alexis Ritaza, the planner for your wedding." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Elric, but most people just call me Ed." Ed replied with a smile back to her.

"Sir." Kran said.

"Yes?" Ed asked, Winry looking up and smiling.

"The prisoners are starting to thrash around; General Mustang suggested that you and Major Elric secure them to their seats." Kran said.

"The sly bastard would think of something like that." Ed chuckled before he and Al went over and performed the quick alchemy.

"Mister Elric, do you know if you will have any time off before the wedding?" Alexis asked as he came back over.

"I only have weekends off." Ed said with a stretch.

"So what do you think of the flower selection, which is..." Alexis started.

"White roses and red calla lilies. We decided on those last night." Ed said calmly.

"Ah. Glad to hear it." Alexis said.

"You're also doing the fitting right?" Ed asked.

"Yup." Winry said.

"I don't suppose…" Ed started, but Winry began to shake her head.

"Not even." Winry giggled.

"Damn." Ed chuckled.

"This means I get to gush about what she looks like in the dress for the next week." May giggled.

"You're evil." Winry laughed.

"Me, never." May giggled as they started to leave.

"Watch out Al." Ed chuckled.

"Brother, your fiancée is a bad influence on my fiancée." Al said.

"I know, and I love it." Ed laughed as they got into his car and headed back to work. The four got into Alexis's car and drove back to where Ed and Winry lived to try on the dress Pinako had brought. They went in and found the master bedroom and soon got Winry in the dress.

"My god it fits you perfectly." Alexis said. The dress was beautiful. It was a mermaid style dress, hugging her curves perfectly with a sweetheart neckline, and the bodice had intricate silver embroidery that seemed to thin out as it got to the bottom of the dress with dark blue gems at the bottom.

"When your mother bought this dress she loved it the moment she saw it. She loved the minimum colors and how they were just to flatter and add to the dresses overall beauty. She also said that if she had a daughter she would want her to have it." Pinako said smiling fondly at those memories. Winry could feel her eyes stinging with the tears that were building up.

"I trust you'll be wearing the jewelry Ed gave you." May said. Pinako walked over to the counter, found the necklace and handed it to May who put it on Winry, somehow, it matched.

"Do you have a veil?" Alexis asked.

"No." Winry replied.

"We should get this gown back in its bag and then head down to a shop to get a veil to go with it." Alexis said with a smile. Soon enough they were on the road to a wedding dress shop and found the perfect veil for the dress and necklace.

"Ok, now all we have to do is the catering, which we can do this weekend so that your fiancée can join." Alexis said.

"Alright, see you Saturday." Winry smiled as she dropped them off in front of the home.

_5 p.m._

Ed pulled up in front of his home, tired from the day and just wanting to relax. He knew, however, that he wouldn't get that until it was time for rest. He saw Pinako sitting on the couch as he smelled the food cooking and heard the shower going. Ed took off his jacket, revealing the tight military issue black shirt, took off his boots and walked over and sat on the couch as well.

"Rough day?" Pinako asked.

"Probably not as rough as yours." Ed chuckled with a stretch.

"Valid point. By the way, the dress fits her perfectly, just do me a favor, try not to gawk too much on the wedding day." Pinako teased.

"Good to know and will do." Ed chuckled before hearing the shower water turn off. Winry came down the stairs a few moments later, hair damp and in her pajamas. Once they ate dinner Pinako went to one of the guest rooms a few rooms away from the master bedroom.

"Hey Win, I wanna try something." Ed said as she lay there, head on his chest.

"That would be?" Winry asked.

"It's intimate that much I'll say." Ed said with a smirk.

"How so?" Winry asked, narrowing her eyes at her fiancée. Ed just looked at her for a moment before kissing her heatedly and rolling on top of her, pushing her legs apart with his knees as his hands traveled down her body to the bottom of her nightgown. His hands then went up her nightgown, his fingers dancing on the apex of her thighs, making her breath hitch. Ed pulled away from her lips and started to kiss her neck, loving how she was breathing heavily and hotly. Pulling the straps down, her arms wiggled out of them before he pushed the article down and below her breasts, wrapping his lips around them and flicking them with his tongue while his fingers began to tease her womanhood, curling with her blonde curls and making her mewl in need. His finger grazed her clit and she moaned before his fingers began to run up her slit. The heat was radiating from her sex and Ed had a hunch that if he were to fully touch her he would find wetness.

Deciding that he was done teasing her, he inserted two fingers, making her arch and let out a moan like never before. Ed started to pump watching with fascination as Winry bucked her hips in the same rhythm, and instantly images of _him _being inside her, making her moan while he pounded away filled his head. He stopped, pulled out his fingers, making her let out a frustrated groan before he smiled up at her after releasing her nipple and then faster than she could imagine he brought his face to her wet and warm core, seeing her clit quiver and her juices coating her aching folds. Winry watched as Ed buried his face between her legs, his tongue plunging into her and swirling, hitting everything it could, while his teeth and lips nibbled at her folds and clit.

"Oh God Ed…fuck...E-Ed…ah!" Winry moaned as her fingers tangled his hair. His hands were holding her still while his magical tongue continued to bring her closer and closer to climax. Just when Winry was about to explode Ed brought one hand down and pinched her overly sensitive clit, breaking her.

"Ed! Yes…oh…Ed!" Winry moaned as she came and Ed licked her up, loving her taste and smell before kissing her thighs once she came off her high and then kissed back up her body. He wiped his mouth with his hand and then kissed her gently, letting her taste herself, and before he knew it, she flipped them so she was on top.

"What are ya doin Win?" Ed asked as she pulled the straps down, stripping naked and smiled at him, her eye shining and a glow seemed to radiate off of her.

"Equivalent Exchange my dear fiancée." Winry giggled as she started kissing down his torso, her teeth grazing his nipple making him hiss from the pleasure. She continued her decent, scratching and nipping as she did making him writhe and wriggle beneath her and she enjoyed the power she had over him. Her hand went down and grabbed his already standing member.

"Winry." Ed whined lustfully. Winry smiled up at him before pulling down his shorts to reveal his eight inch arousal. Without hesitation she took his length slowly into her mouth, earning growls of approval from her fiancée. She began to bob her head at a steady pace, her tongue licking the underside of his length while her teeth gently grazed the upper side, making him hiss and groan in pleasure. Her hands went up and stroked the base of his arousal, while also cupping and stroking his balls, making him groan and growl. His hands held the back of her head, pushing her farther down. Winry's eyes watered for a moment at the new deepness he was in her mouth before she sped up her pace, his fingers fisting her hair.

"Fuck…Win." Ed growled before finally releasing into Winry's mouth. Winry swallowed what she could before slowly sliding him out, earning a grunt from her now sated fiancée. She kissed back up his body and then kissed him on the lips, both of them smiling into it and at the feeling of their naked bodies touching.

"Love you." Winry said as she pulled away from the kiss only to place her head on his chest.

"Love you too." Ed replied as he stroked her hair.

"We should get dressed." Winry giggled.

"Nah." Ed snickered. Winry rolled her eyes before finding her night gown and pulling it back on.

"Why do you torture me so?" Ed chuckled as he pulled his shorts back on.

"Ed, just think about it, if this was fun, just wait for the honeymoon." Winry said in a seductive tone. Ed smirked at her tone before kissing her again.

"You just love making things difficult for me don't you?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"You mean _hard _for you? Yes, I do." Winry giggled before leaning over and turning out the light.

"Saturday we go pick out catering." Winry said with a yawn before letting sleep have her. Ed chuckled at that thought of the honeymoon before finally exhaustion won out. The weekend would be busy, but soon enough, they would be away from it all.

_Saturday_

They had been to three or so catering services and hadn't had much luck with what they were wanting. There were just some things that didn't sound or taste right to them and they figured others would feel the same. Finally they came upon one of the last stops for today, and Ed hoped this would be it, the smell was already enticing.

"It smells good from out here." Winry giggled as they walked into the catering service.

"Welcome to Leatte Catering, do you have an appointment?" the woman at the front asked, her eyes flicking to Ed. Winry would need to get used to this, the women looking at him. Didn't seem to matter if he was in casual clothes or his uniform, he had an appeal, and Winry would attest to that, she just wouldn't appreciate the other women ogling.

"Yes, the two thirty Elric appointment." Alexis said with a smile. The woman, whose name tag read Lisa, went to get the caterer. Ed, Winry, and Alexis took a seat.

"That woman was ogling you." Alexis said quietly to Ed.

"She was?" Ed asked, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. Winry giggled at her fiancée's obliviousness.

"Yes Mister Elric. Winry dear, you'll have to keep a look out for those types of women." Alexis snickered.

"Yes, although, I trust Ed." Winry replied before kissing him on the cheek.

"You know I would never do that." Ed replied with smirk. Just then Lisa walked back out, shooting a glance to Ed.

"Miss Leatte will see you now." Lisa said before guiding them back to her door.

"So, what's the occasion?" Lisa asked Ed.

"Wedding." Ed replied.

"Whose?" Lisa asked, almost sneering.

"Mine and hers." Ed replied nodding his head to Winry. Lisa sneered for a second before zipping her lip and knocking on the caterer's door.

"Mom, they're here." Lisa said before turning on her heel and huffing off. The kind woman answered the door.

"Pardon my daughter." The woman said.

"No harm done." Winry chuckled before they went to the eating area.

"So I have prepared for you an assortment of lamb, beef, chicken, pork, and fish, along with a few entrées and horderves, along with a few drinks." The woman said.

"Alright, I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Winry said.

"Jess Leatte. Your names are again?" Jess asked.

"I'm Winry Rockbell and this is my fiancé Edward Elric." Winry said gesturing to herself and Ed. Jess's eyes widened.

"I recognize that name…you're a state alchemist." Jess said.

"That I am." Ed replied with a smile. After some casual conversation they began to try the food and knowing that most the people invited would like a variety of meats, they agreed on have the beef dish they liked, the lamb dish they liked, and the pork dish they liked, two different appetizers and at least three different drinks.

"I know that a great amount of our guests are military personnel, so the protein will be highly wanted." Ed chuckled.

"Understood, I recall another caterer a few years back having a similar order, only with salmon instead of pork. The order had three different appetizers and if I recall correctly five different horderves." Jess said.

"Hmm…that sounds like Roy and Riza Mustang's wedding." Ed chuckled.

"That was it!" Jess laughed. They gave her the invitation so she would have date, time and location and got up and left.

"Just a quick question." Winry said.

"Lisa?" Jess chuckled.

"Win." Ed laughed.

"No, she has a good reason. One of the first few times that I took her to a wedding, they found her in a closet with the groom. She was forcing herself on him and he was trying to escape, hence how they found them when he literally busted down the door to escape. Another one she spoke at the 'if anyone disagrees with the bonding of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace' part, saying that she was having an affair with the groom and pregnant, lies of course. And the last straw was when she got into an all-out cat-fight with the bride after the nuptials. She doesn't go on catering jobs anymore, her older brother and twin sister do." Jess explained.

"Why is that if you don't mind me asking?" Winry asked.

"Simple, they're both happily married and have a family." Jess said. Ed and Winry nodded before they all went to the door. Just then two people walked in smiling.

"Mark, Vanessa." Jess smiled.

"Hey mom." Both said with a smile. Vanessa looked to her twin and rolled her eyes at her sister's obvious annoyance.

"Still banished from catering weddings I see." Vanessa said.

"Oh shut it miss perfect, let's just get one thing clear, it's a good thing your husband could tell the difference between us or else I would be married." Lisa hissed.

"And probably cheating on him." Vanessa said bored. It was obvious to both Ed and Winry that this conversation had happened before.

"I would still be wearing that rock on _my _finger, but no, he chooses little miss virtue." Lisa said sarcastically.

"Well yeah, quite a few guys would choose a woman who still has _that _virtue over someone who gave it away for the hell of it without caring." Ed said as they started to move by.

"Ed." Winry said, hitting his arm.

"Well, I'm just being honest." Ed said with a smirk.

"I'll beat you later." Winry huffed, earning a chuckle from Vanessa.

"I take it this is our next order mom?" Vanessa asked with a giggle.

"Yes, this is Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell." Jess said, gesturing to the two blondes.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist! Honor to meet you sir." Mark said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." Ed said with a smile before they managed to walk out the door.

"Friday is going to be a crazy day." Winry said as they got into Alexis's car.

"Yup, but it'll work out." Ed chuckled as they drove back to the house talking and eager about the rest of the week.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Hope you like it. Again, next post will be next Saturday. Until then, please, R&amp;R!


	10. Bells of Joy

Bells of Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Alright, so I'm sorry for the short chapter, I was at an event today, and then a storm rolled in a knocked out the power and messed with reception of services so...

Anyway, this is a very fluffy chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

_Friday, June 15__th_

Ed was nervous, even though he knew all he had to do was listen to what the priest said and just say the right words at the right time, still, it was nerve wracking. Everyone was filing and taking their seats, only acting as a living clock until the wedding would start. Ed was still kind of pissed at Riza and Pinako for making him and Winry follow that dumb tradition of no seeing each other until the wedding day. Once everyone was seated and a deafening silence filled the room, the wedding march began to play, Ed, Al, and two of his team members were standing up there when the doors swung open. The moment Ed saw her, his heart stopped and he forgot how to breathe. Riza and May had little smiles on their faces as they saw the way Ed looked. Pininya and the other three smiled widely at their friend as she walked down the aisle, Roy being the one to hand her off and then join the other men on Ed's side of the alter. Luckily by that time Ed had figured out to stop gawking and regain breathing and smile at her.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bind these two in holy matrimony….." The priest continued on with the opening of the ceremony and then a few other things that neither of them were paying full attention to.

"The rings." The priest called for, James smiling and walking up with the two gold bands – Xerxesian gold of course – on a blue pillow. Ling, Lan Fan and their son were all in the front, smiling at their friends.

"Finally." Ling whispered to Lan Fan.

"Indeed." Lan Fan said with a smile.

"Do you Edward take Winry to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest read.

"I do." Ed said, feeling the total weight of those words and watching how they read in Winry's azure eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger, another thing he was worried he would somehow mess up, glad that he did not.

"And do you Winry take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest repeated.

"I do." Winry said with a smile, tears threatening her eyes as she slid the ring onto Ed's finger.

_She'll make you a fine wife someday. _The words of Maes Hughes echoed in the back of Ed's mind as he smiled to her and caught a glance of Gracia and Elysia, smiling. _Well what do you know that crazy, obsessed man was right. Wish you were here. _Ed mentally chuckled.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile. Ed lifted the veil and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that the photographer was snapping away at while everyone else cheered. Pinako was crying with joy. Everyone then went to the reception area where they waited for the newlyweds to go through their first dance and the cake cutting. They didn't expect the vast presents they got but by the time the wedding was done, Al and May had gladly moved them to their home, all but two, the two that Roy and Riza gave.

"So why do you want us to keep these two?" Winry asked.

"You'll see." Riza said with a smirk.

"I have a fleeting suspicion." Winry said as her face started to turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Have fun you two, and we'll see you in a week, in just enough time for Al and May's wedding." Roy laughed as Ed and Winry hopped into Ed's car, drove home to change, grab their bags, and then catch the train to their destination.

* * *

Again sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Lemony chapter next.

Also, on a different note, and this is prone to change, I may be out of town from the first of September to the sixteenth of September, so that means on the 31st, I will be posting three chapters if I can. I will let you all know if this should happen to change or not. Anyway, until next week, please, R&amp;R!


	11. Love in a Secluded Place

Love in a Secluded Place

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So this is the lemon chapter I promised. There is also fluff integrated in this chapter as well, but I mean, c'mon, it's a honeymoon.

Enjoy

* * *

_The next day_

The sun was setting as they arrived to a town next to a lake, the water was shimmering.

"This place is beautiful." Winry sighed as they got off the train and got their luggage.

"I hoped you'd like it. Welcome to Aqurinova." Ed chuckled as they caught a cab to take them to the hotel, glad that Ed had made the reservations for that day and time. They got out of the cab, tipped him for getting them there quickly and thanked him before entering the hotel.

"Elric." Ed said at the front desk of the hotel.

"Right on time Mister Elric." The man at the front said cheerfully as he handed them their keys. They found their room and Winry suddenly realized what would most likely, with how Ed kept glancing at her, his eyes smoldering, happen in just a few short moments. Winry set her suitcase down and felt two strong arms snake around her waist.

"So, when should we consummate the marriage?" Ed said, his breath tickling her ear as he placed gentle kisses to her neck.

"Give me a few moments in the restroom while I look at this gift Riza gave me." Winry said as she grabbed the gift, wiggled free of Ed's grasp, much to her body's protesting.

"Check the one Roy gave you; the card said they were together." Winry said before closing the door. Ed rolled his eyes, though he too felt nervous about this, he just somehow was calm about it. Maybe all the horrors in his life that seemed to make him less nervous. Either way, he discarded his shirt, feeling suddenly warm and then opened the small box from Roy. He blushed at the contents and then read the note.

_Women may be able to self-lubricate when horny, but one can never have too much. Take it from a guy who knows. Have fun filled honeymoon Fullmetal._

_~Roy_

Ed rolled his eyes, though somehow he knew Roy was trying to help. _Three bottles though? _Ed mentally growled before taking out one, looking it over carefully as to not make sure Roy wasn't pulling a joke. When everything was good Ed took off his shoes and socks, and even belt, and lay on the bed, trying to calm his frantic heart. _What could be taking Winry so long? _Ed sighed mentally before hearing the door click and creek open. Ed looked up and everything seemed to freeze. Winry walked out of the bathroom in a white and silver corset, pushing her large breasts up and making them more prominent than before, and a white lace either thong or G-string, Ed could not tell at that point in time. Ed stood and met her halfway between the bed and the bathroom, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hotly. Winry reached her hands back behind his head and took out the tie in his hair and carefully unbraided it, feeling him smirk before his hands went down to cup her very exposed ass and pick her up. Instantly her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her over to their bed.

"So what did Roy get you?" Winry asked, managing to pull away from Ed's lips.

"Lube. What I want to know is how did Riza know your size?" Ed asked as he plopped her on the bed, hovering over her.

"I went with her to get this one, the other three are a total surprise, but I have a feeling she stuck around and got those ones, telling the woman the sizes." Winry chuckled.

"We'll thank them later." Ed chuckled before he continued kissing down her neck and chest, kissing and nipping the swell of her breasts making her whimper. Winry's hands began to slither down Ed's back, eventually working to the front while he continued to kiss her and finding his fly. Quickly and skillfully she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and then started and tried to shimmy them off him. Ed chuckled into her chest before standing up and pushing them off, revealing his length straining against his boxers. Winry's eyes gazed at it, yes, she had obviously seen his penis before, but just thinking about it being in her was what startled her a little. She supported herself on her elbows and Ed reached down and began to unlace the corset, eventually freeing her of her confines, hearing the air whoosh out of her before a moan at the feel of his hands cupping her large breasts. Only his boxers and her tiny thong separated them.

"Ed…" Winry moaned.

"Hmm…"Ed replied, looking up from her chest.

"Please be gentle with me." Winry whimpered. Ed smiled, leaned up and kissed her sweetly as he continued his play.

"Promise." Ed said kindly once he released her, his hands stopping what they were doing. Winry groaned at him frustrated until she felt his hands crawl down her body to the juncture of her legs, brushing the apex of her thigh.

"Ed." Winry moaned, her body already starting to arch and ache. Ed smirked at her, loving how she aroused easily. His fingers lopped through the thong, brushing her heated and already wet core. Her hips bucked at the contact and Ed smirked again.

"Already aroused, tell me, do you want me to eat you first or consummate?" Ed asked curiously as he slid the garment off, throwing it somewhere with the other articles of clothing.

"I want _you_, I know it'll hurt but please Ed…"Winry whined, her nails scratching on his lower back, sending sparks up his spine. He admired her as she was, her beautiful naked body presented to him in such a provocative and enticing manner, the whine in her voice and the lust in her eyes. Ed hadn't noticed that Winry had started to pulled down his boxers until he felt them snag on his length before Winry let it free, earning a hiss of pleasure from Ed. Winry then noticed the lube on the bed stand and grabbed it, opening it and taking off the seal before putting the cap back on and then putting some on her hands and then rubbing it on Ed, making him groan.

"You're a…ah…bit too good at…gah…that." Ed growled as he gently pulled her hand away. Winry scooted away, making Ed follow her onto the bed. Winry felt her nerves starting to get to her as she started to spread her legs again, showing him everything she had.

"You'll be gentle?" Winry whispered as she felt him settle between her legs, his throbbing head pushing against her sex.

"I'll be gentle." Ed said in a reassuring tone as he started to slowly push into her, spreading her wide and making her arch. Her eyes were starting to water from the new and painful sensation, and she was glad that she had taken that large amount of lube or else this could be twice as bad. He stopped, half way and then looked at her.

"Keep going." Winry whimpered. Ed leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Ed said as he slid partially out and then slammed back into her, breaking her hymen and stretching her. He winced a little as her nails dug into his shoulder, but he could handle that in comparison to her pain. He held still for as long as he could, allowing her to get used to this new feeling of oneness, despite what his body was screaming at him to do. Ed kissed away her tears and she groaned.

"What?" Ed asked, surprised by his husky tone.

"I hate being such a wimp." Winry whimpered.

"It's our first time; we both knew it would hurt you." Ed whispered. Winry finally opened her eyes as the pain started to subside. Experimentally she ground her hips against his, causing a new sensation to go up their spines. Taking that as his signal, Ed started to thrust, gently as he had promised; in, out, in, out, an endless rhythm. Winry's brain began to recognize this new feeling that was starting to swirl in her loins and stomach as pleasure and soon enough she let out a moan, filling Ed with male pride.

"Faster…" Winry moaned, her head lolling to the side as she started to finally thrust back. Ed smirked before picking up his pace, thrusting into her as fast as his hips would allow, making her moan and their skin slap at the contact.

"Oh yes…oh…god…yes…" Winry moaned, unable to contain her cries of pleasure, only goading Ed to go faster but not harder, not until she said it.

"Mmm…ah…oh…harder…Ed…harder!" Winry begged. Ed gave her a wicked smirk before pounding into her with a strength she wasn't aware of, making her nearly scream with pleasure. Ed propped himself up on his knees, hooked Winry's legs with his arms, changing the angle and bringing Winry closer to her breaking point along with himself. Her hips bucked frantically in pace with his, her walls gripping his member harder with every thrust, making him have to slam into her harder, only causing the reaction to continue on as such. With three more thrusts Winry's body gave way, the pleasure rose to unimaginable heights before finally giving.

"Edward!" Winry screamed before she collapsed, feeling her climax spread through her body like wildfire as Ed continued until he too came, making her moan at the sudden warmth shooting into her. Bracing himself on his elbows, Ed and Winry remained connected. They were sweating and both shaking from the new sensation of relief. The air smelled of sex, but it was an oddly comforting smell to them.

"I believe I've told you this, but your incredible, you know that." Ed chuckled between panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Thanks, so are you." Winry panted before pulling him into a kiss. She was determined to get pregnant, she didn't care how many times it took – not like she was complaining – she would get pregnant. Ed smiled into the kiss before feeling her push her hips against his and rolling them so she was on top, groaning as she did this. Once the kiss broke Ed smiled and Winry gasped at him somehow, if possible, being deeper in her than he already was. Winry then noticed that even after both of their releases that Ed was still hard within her.

"I have a feeling we'll be doing this for a while." Winry giggled before pushing herself up and then slamming back down on him, making him growl.

"You have no idea." Ed growled as he grabbed her hips. Even though she was on top, he was in control.

_3 hours later_

Ed collapsed on Winry, finally feeling fully sated, as they had both come for god only knows how many times. This was the second time in stationary, they had changed positions three other times, making this their fifth bout. After a minute or two Ed pulled out, Winry groaning at the feeling, and flopped down beside her. His wide hand was splayed out on her stomach as she lay there, her body still so temptingly presented her legs were still wide open, her chest rising and falling, making her breasts bounce in time with her breathing as she tried to gain her breath.

"You're a god you know that?" Winry panted before finally finding the strength in her body to roll to the side and rest her head on his chest.

"No I'm not." Ed said in an almost serious tone.

"Your bed skills say otherwise." Winry giggled with a kiss on his chest making him chuckle.

"Then that makes you a goddess." Ed chuckled as they pulled the blankets up. Winry grabbed Ed's pocket watch from the table, how it got there is still a mystery to her, and looked at the time.

"Almost eleven." Winry chuckled.

"Yup. So, up for more in the morning?" Ed chuckled huskily.

"Mmmm…maybe. But first sleep." Winry said with a stretch before finally letting her lids drop and sleep settle over her. Ed smiled at her sleeping face before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and his other settle on hers on his stomach after he pulled the blankets up.

_6 a.m._

Ed woke up with a smile on his face. He felt great that morning for obvious reasons. He stretched and that was when he noticed he was the only one in bed.

"Win?" Ed called. He heard the toilet flush and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, had to pee." Winry said walking out of the bathroom stark naked. Ed would never get tired of seeing his wife like this; he loved every inch of her.

"Why is that?" Ed asked curiously.

"Two reasons. One, I really had to, and two, sometimes girls can get urinary tract infections after sex, so going to the bathroom, even if it's just a little, can help prevent that." Winry explained as she walked over to the bed and sitting down.

"How do you feel?" Ed asked.

"Sore, and I'm surprised I'm even walking now, considering last night my legs felt like pudding." Winry giggled.

"Sorry, but I have an idea as to how the soreness can go away." Ed chuckled. Winry did catch the mischievous glint in her husband's eyes.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" Winry asked, though she knew where this was going and was all for it, feeling her body heat up and the moisture gather between her legs. Ed smirked and grabbed her hips, pulling her to his lap, brushing her sex with his length.

"My, already wet. You are a minx aren't you?" Ed chuckled as he reached over for the lube and handed it to Winry. She quickly rubbed it on him before he impaled her, making her moan and arch. With his hands still on her hips he controlled the speed and rhythm of their love making. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she moaned his name as she straddled him. She squeaked at a sudden smack on her ass, making her muscles clench and her startled squeak turn into a moan.

"Fuck…you're…tighter than…last night." Ed hissed as her muscles clenched down on him, milking him as she had reached her peak, her body convulsing as he shot into her. Winry laid on top of him as they rode out the remainder of their high.

"That was considerably shorter than last night but still just as wonderful." Winry said as she nuzzled into his chest.

"That was about forty five minutes." Ed chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to get up." Winry said.

"I know." Ed said as he pulled his hips back, dislodging himself from Winry.

"If I'm not pregnant by the end of this, then something is wrong with one of us." Winry sighed before getting up, grabbing her clothes and going to the bathroom.

"Win, you don't need to hide from me, obviously." Ed chuckled.

"Ed, what did I mention before that bout?" Winry asked before closing the door.

"Ah." Ed said quietly as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers and pants before finding his shoes and pulling on a black tank top with a light blue button up. He was brushing his hair when Winry walked out, also brushing out her mussed up hair. She was wearing jean capris with her little white heels, the ones she had worn when he left for the west a few years ago, with her white tank top and light pink button up.

"Hey beautiful." Ed said with a smirk as he finished brushing his hair and put it back into a ponytail. Winry smiled at him as she got her hair straightened, leaving it down. They left the room for breakfast before walking around the small town, the breeze coming off the lake refreshing. As they walk around town, stopping at some of the shops Winry notices a couple about as old as they are, kissing heatedly…in public. She rolls her eyes and hears Ed chuckle as they walk by the lusty couple. The girl pulls away, their lips popping from the intensity.

"Get a room." An older man growls two tables away from them.

"Quit looking pervy old man." The girl says. Ed and Winry continue walking by.

"Hey you two." The man calls out. Ed and Winry turn and look, pointing to themselves.

"Yes you two, aren't guys like that just annoying? Telling you how to be affectionate." The guy chuckled.

"Never had that problem." Ed replied shoving a hand in his pocket as Winry threaded her fingers through his.

"What, do you guys hide or something?" the guys asked as his girlfriend sat on his lap with a coy smile on her lips.

"No, we don't submit ourselves to be ridiculed like that." Ed said with a shrug.

"You guys don't, like, kiss in public?" the girl asked, shock written on her face.

"Not like that, that's more for a private setting." Winry said gently.

"Whatever, you guys just aren't truly loving each other." The girl snipped, her boyfriend nodding. Winry rolled her eyes before she started to look around.

"Considering we're on our honeymoon, I think we know what we're doing. Have a nice day." Ed chuckled as they gaped. Winry held up her hand and showed off the glittering ring, as Ed showed his wedding band as well before they continued to walk off.

"Now that's a loving couple." An older woman said with a smile.

"They don't kiss lovingly in public." The girl snipped.

"They don't need to; the love they have for each other is in their eyes and the way the walk with each other. They are completely tuned into the other, watch as she turns slightly to look at something and he slows his pace." The woman said as Winry started to look at something in the window with a glitter in her eye and Ed slowed and stopped when he was facing forward before. The three people watched as a small conversation carried on before Ed smiled kindly to her and they went inside.

"There isn't a need for such displays of affection. The love they have glows from them." the woman said. The young couple stood and walked over to the little shop and walked in to Winry and Ed browsing about.

"Can I help you with anything?" a clerk asked Winry.

"No, just looking. Your store caught my eye." Winry said with a smile. The young man noticed how Ed's eyes seemed to be ignited with something more powerful than fire.

"Hey Ed, don't you need a new travel log?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, the one I have now is almost full, and it's my second one." Ed said, spacing for a second. Winry smiled, and grabbed the log, it had metal cog decals.

"You're such a gearhead." Ed teased.

"And you're an alchemy freak." Winry replied in the same joking tone.

"Alchemy? Sir, you're an alchemist?" the clerk asked.

"Yes sir I am." Ed replied nonchalantly.

"State certified?" the clerk asked again.

"Yup." Ed replied in the same tone as he and Winry walked up to the counter.

"I just can't fathom a man at your age, what, twenty, being a state alchemist." The clerk said as he rung up the item.

"Believe it." Ed chuckled.

"What's your name son?" the clerk asked.

"Edward Elric." Ed replied. The whole store was silent; the other customer's froze and stared.

"You mean _the _Edward Elric, as in…"the clerk started.

"Yes, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed replied, suddenly being mobbed by the other customers, even the other couple.

"You and your brother and father saved our nation!" people began to spout, along with multiple 'thank yous' and other compliments, some even asking for autographs.

"So, how much will that be?" Winry asked.

"You know him?" the clerk asked with a smile.

"I'm his wife." Winry giggled.

"For you, seventy five percent off, after he shows me the pocket watch." The man said. Ed showed him the pocket watch and Winry paid about ten cens for the log. They walked out of the store and continued walking around and popping in and out of stores until winding up at the docks. Winry took off her shoes and let her feet hang in the water; Ed joined her, not caring who saw his automail leg.

"I'll remember to dry it off and oil it." Ed chuckled knowing she would say that.

"So my badgering is finally starting to stick?" Winry giggled.

"More like I'd really rather not argue on our honeymoon." Ed chuckled. The young couple watched from a distance as Ed put his hand up to her chin, tilting her head just enough, and placed his lips on Winry's, seeing her smile into the kiss. It was a chaste kiss, an innocent sweet kiss that lasted only a few short moments, but the young couple was amazed at the passion and love that was in the kiss.

"Love you." Winry whispered as they pulled apart, the couple could only read her lips to know what she said.

"Love you too." Ed whispered as they continued to watch the sun set behind the horizon.

_Day 4_

The day had seemed to fly by and as they lay there in bed, naked and panting from their love making Ed wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I think I created a sex deviant." Ed chuckled.

"Who, you or me?" Winry asked as she caught her breath.

"Well, when you put it that way, both." Ed chuckled, kissing her neck.

"Shut up." Winry giggled, rolling over and pressing herself to him, hugging his still sweaty chest.

"How many bouts was that?" Ed asked.

"Eight I think." Winry said.

"Well, it is our last night here." Ed chuckled. They lay there a little longer, simply enjoying the feeling of each other's naked bodies pressed against one another. Winry finally found her legs again and went for the bathroom and Ed lay on his back as he waited. He had a feeling that she was beyond pregnant now, he was surprised she wasn't leaking from how much sex they were having. Winry walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, crawled under the blankets and turned off the light.

"We have an early train tomorrow." Winry yawned, rolling over and cuddling into Ed's chest. Ed stretched before he took his wife's lead and fell asleep, knowing that when he returned he would be preparing for his brother's wedding.

* * *

So, what did you think? Like I said, lemony. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Until next Saturday, R&amp;R please.


	12. More Bells of Joy

More Bells of Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Alright, so this is a relatively short chapter, and I apologize for that. I've had a very busy week and next week will be even busier, so I've started working on the next chapter already. Also, an update on the possible 3 chapters I was gonna post on the 30th, that had changed to just being one chapter, with the 6th being when I post 2 chapters, because I won't be here the weekend of the 13th as I will be out of state.

Alright, now that that's done, on with the story!

* * *

_The following Friday, June 29__th_

It was Al's turn to feel the heat as the doors swung open.

"Brother, was it like this when you got married?" Al asked quietly.

"What, sweating and feeling like your legs were about to give out at any given moment and that your stomach was in knots? Yup." Ed whispered back.

"Ok, glad to know I'm not alone." Al chuckled as May walked down the aisle. Ling walked May down the aisle and soon enough he handed her off to Al.

"Be seated." The priest said kindly while everyone but the designated group up front took their seats.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls in holy matrimony…" the priest started and continued. Ed zoned out while Al paid full attention to every word the priest said.

"Do you Alphonse take May to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked Al.

"I do." Al said, smiling to May as he slid the ring on her finger. May liked silver and gold, so Al incorporated both metals into the rings he made using the Xerxesian gold and Central silver.

"And do you May take Alphonse to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked looking to May with a smile.

"I do." May said as she slid the ring onto Al's finger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said. Al smiled, leaned in and kissed May, earning cheers from everyone there before they all headed to the reception and waited for the newlyweds to perform their first dance. As Al and May danced, the others waited and watched until they felt that the newlyweds had finished and soon joined in the festivities and before anyone knew May was tossing the bouquet of flowers and getting ready to leave with Al so they could go to their honeymoon. As last time, May and Al had to take with them the presents from Roy and Riza, and Ed had made sure not to tell his brother a thing about what he got.

"A hint?" Al whined.

"Not even that much oh younger brother of mine. You'll see." Ed chuckled.

"You're an asshole at times." Al chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm your older brother." Ed replied as Al and May started walking to his car.

"See you in a week." Al said as he got in the car and drove off.

"Bye! Have a wonderful trip!" everyone shouted back.

"You know your brother is right." Winry giggled as they walked to his car.

"I know, but you already said 'I do'." Ed chuckled.

"And I don't regret it." Winry said smiling before going around to her side of the car and hopping in. Once Ed started the car they drove home, smiling at the festivities of the day and looking forward to a bright and happy life together.

"You know, I really hope that things will for once go well." Winry sighed as she looked out the window to the setting sun.

"You and me both." Ed replied with a smile.

* * *

So, again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Hope you liked it anyway, and I hope to have a longer chapter next Saturday, so until then, please, R&amp;R!


	13. Peace at Lastor is it?

Peace at Last…or is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So sorry for it being so late, but I was at work and then went shopping with my mother for thee day, then took and nap, and woke up just a lil bit ago. Any who, hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_2 weeks later, July 13__th_

Winry woke that morning to find her still sleeping husband next to her, his arms wrapped around her slender stomach, and his breathing light with sleep. Thankfully it was Saturday so Ed didn't have to be to work until later unless he was called in.

"Wake up Ed." Winry giggled as she rolled over and kissed him lightly. Ed groaned awake as his eyes blinked open.

"Why?" Ed said with a stretch.

"Because you have to be to work at noon." Winry said, rubbing noses with her sleepy husband before getting out of bed. She went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast before the phone rang.

"Elric residence." Winry chirped into the phone.

"Hello, I'm Natalie and I saw your ad in the paper for an automail apprentice. I am greatly interested in automail, so could I stop by in an hour or two?" Natalie asked over the phone. This was the third call she had gotten about the ad.

"Sure." Winry said kindly.

"Could I have your address please?" she asked. Ed walked into the kitchen to see Winry on the phone, rattling off their address.

"Ok, see you then Natalie." Winry said before hanging up.

"Who's that?" Ed asked confused.

"Someone who wants to be my apprentice, she'll be here in an hour." Winry said as she cracked the eggs into a bowl.

"Ok." Ed said as he helped her in the kitchen by taking out the garbage. Once breakfast was made and eaten Ed went upstairs to change, Winry following. Just after they changed the doorbell rang and Winry left the room, buttoning up her shirt as she went.

"Hello, you must be Natalie." Winry greeted. The girl before her was probably no more than thirteen with mousy brown hair kept back in a ponytail with olive color skin. She walked in hesitantly and smiled shyly to Winry before they made their way to the living room.

"Your home is huge and I saw the shop." Natalie said in a small shy voice, though Winry could tell, she wasn't usually this shy.

"Thank you, but really, it's my husband's home." Winry laughed lightly.

"What work does your husband do to get you this large a home?" Natalie asked.

"He's a state alchemist and a Colonel." Winry said with a smile.

"Wow." Natalie said before Ed practically flew down the stairs.

"Mustang called?" Winry asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, gotta go, damn radicals." Ed growled before crossing the room, kissing Winry and then bolting out the door without even seeing Natalie there.

"Ah the life of a military man." Winry laughed.

"What's his name?" Natalie asked.

"Edward Elric, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." Winry said, watching her eyes grow.

"I knew I recognized him." Natalie said with a smile. The two talked for a little bit before Winry finally got to business about Natalie's qualifications and reasons.

"I know the basics and have read books about it. I really want to help people, every day I see people who need the automail for their work or livelihood and feel like I just want to help them." Natalie said. Winry glanced at the clock and smiled.

"Good, you start today. Come on, I have a patient who needs a new arm from the elbow down." Winry said with a smile.

"Does anyone else work with you?" Natalie asked as they walked through the house to the shop.

"Yes, my sister-in-law May." Winry said with a smile.

"Is she a sister by marriage?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, she married Ed's brother Al." Winry said.

"Ok. After the operation, I need to call my parents to let them know. They live here in Central, so I should let them know." Natalie said.

"How far away do you live?" Winry asked as they entered the shop and started to get the room ready.

"About five blocks." Natalie said.

"You don't have to move in Natalie. Just be here every morning till ending hours." Winry chuckled, knowing what she was getting at.

"Ok. Thanks, my mother was really worried about that." Natalie said with a relieved sigh. May entered and smiled kindly to the new face.

"So you finally found you apprentice." May chuckled.

"Yes, she answered the questions right." Winry laughed.

_That night_

Ed walked into his home, the smell of dinner wafting through the air. He was glad that the day hadn't been too eventful; otherwise he would've simply collapsed on the couch until Winry had to wake him. Walking into the kitchen he saw a young girl there with Winry.

"Who's this?" Ed asked, making both Winry and the girl jump.

"Jesus Ed! Knock on the doorframe or something before you enter the room." Winry said her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. Anyway, introductions?" Ed asked.

"Ed, this is my apprentice, Natalie. Natalie, this is my husband, Edward Elric." Winry said. Natalie bowed and smiled kindly to him.

"Nice to meet you sir." She said.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too. Staying for dinner?" Ed asked.

"If you don't mind sir." She said shyly.

"I don't. I'll be upstairs." Ed said before walking out of the room and leaving the women alone.

"He's changing. The uniform can be a hassle at times." Winry said.

"Not to mention warm. It looked like it was made with fleece or wool, something heavy." Natalie said, making sure to choose her words carefully. Once dinner was done, Winry and Ed took Natalie back to her home and then returned to theirs for a well-deserved rest.

_3 days later_

"Ok, once you gathered up the radicals, they were promptly taken to the Central Prison and are now awaiting trial for their crimes against the state." Mustang said, reading over Ed's report.

"That is correct." Ed said.

"I've been receiving reports from the south and west about how things have become very quiet." Mustang said.

"Maybe they finally decided to back off." Ed said.

"That would be a relief, seeing as how we defeated the Drachman forces with ease." Mustang said.

"You mean the Briggs soldiers defeated the Drachman forces." Ed clarified.

"Briggs is part of Amestris." Mustang added.

"Valid point. I'm still trying to figure out what's with all the riots though." Ed grumbled.

"Some people believe that our nation needs to switch from military to religion, and that means no parliament, just one all-powerful ruler of the state to preach whatever god they believe in and then using that to massacre all the alchemists because we are messing with god's domain." Mustang said.

"They don't even know what that means. I may have, as had Al and my teacher, but you were forced to do it. Plus, what would that show to our enemies, that our nation is opposed to violence but that we will gladly kill our own if they are an alchemist or don't believe in what they do. It's set up for disaster." Ed said.

"Try telling a radical that and they'll say you're a heretic." Mustang said.

"This is why they go in jail, because they're the danger to society. Admittedly, yes, there are those like Kimblee who used alchemy to do the wrong thing, but then there are those like us who have done nothing but use it to serve our people, despite the pretense it was under." Ed said.

"Yes, but in the eyes of a radical, they only see Kimblee in all alchemists." Mustang said.

"Which is stupid." Ed added.

"It is." Roy said. They continued on to his office until Roy dismissed Ed. They days seemed to drag by, but with the little snippets of action, Roy knew he could make it through the days to get home to his wife, who had left early that day, and son.

As Ed walked back to his office, he could feel the fatigue that had settled into his body. Taking down radicals and bringing them in was always a struggle, they seemed to grow more and more cunning with every day. It admittedly scared Ed as to what they would do if they did get the upper hand, but Ed knew that as long as he could go with the flow of energy he and his team would persevere.

_5 days later_

"Ed, take out the trash please." Winry called. Ed grabbed the garbage and walked outside with the bag in hand before noticing a small group of men in uniform heading his way.

"Colonel Elric sir." The men said.

"Relax men, it's my day off." Ed said.

"Well, we were just in the area and wanted to inform you that the west and south are becoming a hotbed, words of war and rebellion have started up." One of the men said.

"Hmm…that is disturbing. Hopefully it will pass and all the idiotic talk will die down." Ed said.

"We hope so too, but we just want to know sir, are you prepared for if a war breaks out?" the man asked.

"I'll do what I have to keep this nation safe. Do I want to leave my wife with the possibility that I may never see her again, no, but I want to keep her safe." Ed said.

"Same way I'm feeling sir." One of the men said.

"Thank you for letting me know." Ed smiled before walking back inside. A sense of urgency engulfed him, somehow knowing something big was going to make itself known. Ed walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Winry's small waist.

"What's up?" Winry asked.

"Let's go to our room." Ed said, picking her up.

"Ed." Winry giggled, kissing his cheek. Ed smiled at her gesture before they entered their room, following the simplest instincts of passion and love until the late afternoon, when both were sated. Winry lay in her husband's arms, a small smile on her angelic face, her soft naked body pressed against his hard one, listening to the steady beat of his heart as she rested. While she was peaceful and at ease with the world, the sense of impending tragedy and gloom gripped Ed, and he simply held to his wife as if she were his anchor to this earth, but he knew this was the life of a soldier, taking the day moment at a time and savoring it until the bitter end.

* * *

I know, it's a naughty cliff hanger, but that just means you'll need to tune in next week. And since I'm only working two days next week, that means more time to type, yay! Anyway, until then, please, R&amp;R.


	14. Drums of War

Drums of War

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So, I know I left you all with a cliffhanger. And here are the answers to your questions. It's a little short, but I hope you'll like it. Remember, double update next week.

Enjoy

* * *

_The next day_

It wasn't the news at work, nor the paper, but the news came through the all city radio and intercom. Creta had declared war on Amestris and all able bodied men and alchemists were drafted into the war. That included Edward and Alphonse. Winry felt numb upon receiving the news, she felt even number when the men from the office came to their home and told Ed that he would be leaving in a day for the west. She had less than twenty four hours with her husband, and already the waterworks were going. But Ed didn't tell her not to cry, he knew that would be stupid, even though he hated to see her cry because he knew he was the cause of it, he knew she needed to let it out now.

"Winry." Ed murmured as he held her close to him, her head on his chest as tears streamed down her face. Winry only cuddled closer to him at the sound of her name.

"I will come back. I'm not going to die in a war that should not have happened. I will do what I have to, to keep you safe, to keep our nation safe, but I will not die and leave you a widow." Ed said quietly. Winry only started to cry even more.

"I…don't….kn-know-ow…if…I…c-can….do-o-o….thi-is." Winry hiccupped.

"I know you can. You've always been my anchor, the one who I always looked forward to seeing even though I knew you would just hit me. Plus, Al won't let me die, he'll beat me back to life if anything." Ed said, kissing her red blotchy forehead.

"This is why I didn't want you to go back to them." Winry whimpered.

"I know. You lost your parents to the war, and I lost mother because of a sickness caused by the war." Ed said, holding her impossibly tighter. Ed had a feeling it was just as bad over with Al and May.

"I will come back, we will have a family." Ed said, nuzzling into her blonde locks. Ed knew that he could and would be rallied back into war, he knew he could die, and leave Winry a widow at the ripe age of twenty. He knew this, he'd known this, but he still wanted her in his life, if anything, just to know what it was like to be a married man to the love of his life, but he also knew that she was the drive that kept him going amongst other things, like staying alive, but she was always the thought niggling in the back of his mind that kept him going, giving him a reason to keep moving forward, if anything, just so he could listen to her nag at him because he knew she cares about him.

Winry cried impossibly harder, her body shaking from the intensity.

"You won't be alone here. Because of Riza being pregnant, she's not allowed to go into combat." Ed reassured.

"I know…" Winry whimpered.

"Win, all I can say is that I will do my very best to come back to you alive." Ed said, rubbing her shoulders in a comforting manner. Winry nodded and nuzzled into his chest even more.

"When are you leaving again?" Winry whimpered.

"Tomorrow. It'll take a day or so to get to the west." Ed replied numbly.

"Promise to call me when you get there." Winry said.

"I will. And I'll call you as much as I can during the war." Ed replied, pulling her close. Her shoulders were shaking, her lip was quivering, but this was a slightly familiar feeling, only intensified by ten.

_The next day_

Ed had gotten up and was dressed, a small suitcase packed with one other uniform and a few pairs of socks. Winry's throat felt like cotton had been stuffed down it, her eyes felt raw and puffy. Then the intercom blew.

"Attention citizens of Amestris, we have received news that Aerugo has declared war on us. They have allied with Creta in a joint effort to annihilate us. When you soldiers go to the train station, unless you are in the west or south, you will be assigned your station. Show these nations the power of Amestris! Show no mercy!" the intercom blipped off. Ed let out a groan.

"This will be one hell of a war." Ed growled as they left their home.

"Are we taking the car?" Winry whimpered.

"No, that would mean you would be driving back, and in your present condition, that would not be a good idea. Roy and Riza are picking us and Al and May up." Ed said, taking her hand. On cue, Roy pulled up.

"I don't care what the announcement just said, I choose where Ed and his team go, and they're more familiar with the south than anywhere else." Roy said to Riza.

"True." Riza said as Ed and Winry got in. They picked up Al and May; May didn't look much better off than Winry as the arrived at the train station they walked up to the station gate and saw other men and women with their families. There were very few women fighters, fewer because a lot of them had started families, but those who could fight would. Kran, being one of them. She walked up to Ed, gave a salute, and then gave a gentle smile to Winry, gesturing for her to come closer.

"If Al doesn't keep an eye on Ed, then I will. I'll make sure he comes back to you." Kran said. Winry nodded, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I'll also be keeping Al under watch to assure May he'll come back." Kran said.

"Thank you." Winry whispered as they walked back over.

"Well what do you know, we're going south." Al said.

"Yup. My whole team is. Fair warning to all of you who haven't been there, this time of year, it's like an oven." Ed said. Makuto groaned.

"I will be in the west." Roy said.

"Good luck to ya Flame Alchemist." Ed replied.

"As to you Fullmetal and Soulseal. Defend our nation with pride and honor, and most importantly…don't die, that's an order." Roy said. Ed and Al nodded and saluted before Roy turned back to Riza, who was swollen five months pregnant, and James, who held his mother's hand tightly. He was almost three by now.

"James, my son, I have to go and I don't know how long I will be gone. Take care of your mom while I'm gone. You're the man of the home until I get back, got it?" Roy said as he got down to his sons height. James nodded in understanding before wrapping his little arms around Roy's neck in a hug.

"Come home alive." Riza said.

"It'll be weird not having you there to watch my back, but I'll manage." Roy said smiling up at her. Riza was good at keeping her emotions in check and hard to read, but Roy knew better. Once James let go, Roy stood upright again and pulled Riza into an embrace, just as many other men did with their wives or girlfriends.

"I will come back." Roy said.

"I know." Riza said with a small smile before he let go and went off into the crowd for the trains heading west. She looked over and saw Winry holding herself together as Ed walked off with Al and his team flanking in, heading for the trains that went south.

"Let's go." Riza said. Winry and May nodded numbly as they walked back to the car. Riza drove them to their respective homes. Winry walked into their home, which now seemed much too big, and went to their room. Opening the closet she saw the bright red coat on the hanger and in the hood she saw a small piece of paper sticking out. Grabbing the coat and the note she held it close to her and carefully unfolded the note.

_Winry~_

_Somehow, I knew you'd go to my coat for comfort. Try not to worry so much, even though telling you not is a moot point, still worth the effort. I've been through hell before, I've nearly died before, but I always remembered you in those moments and kept myself moving forward. I refuse to let you cry over me being stupid and possibly dying, so I in turn refuse to die until I am too old to fight it and look like a raisin. I will come back. I promise. _

_~Your loving husband, Edward Elric._

Winry felt what little control she had over her emotions vanish as she started a whole new round of tears. A knock sounded on her door. She quickly composed herself, though the red rimming around her eyes would be a dead giveaway. She went to the door and opened it to Riza and May.

"Come in." Winry whispered. They walked in, James holding onto his mother's hand as they entered the living room and took a seat.

"Winry, May, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. But just know, it's tearing them apart knowing that you're here crying. There's a reason many people respect the wives of soldiers, especially the young wives, like you. It's a lot to ask of us, to simply wait at home for them to come home in one piece or in a casket. But it's all we can do, and the men want to do their damndest to get the job done right and to get it done fast. That's why we're drawing from the east to fight in this war. That why we've been constantly enlisting since the promised day was done. We've been building up our battle forces and home forces for four years. But you two know as well as I do, those men, our men, aren't the type to go and die on us. When Ed was badly beaten years ago, he didn't stop, even though his automail was nearly busted into thousands of pieces, he kept going. Al was the same way in the fight with Pride. They don't quit until they are permanently down, and that's a hard task for anyone to accomplish." Riza said. Winry and May nodded, knowing she was right and they calmed down.

"They will come back, all you can do is wait for their calls or letters and hold on to every word or moment you have, and just go day by day until they come back. You have jobs to keep you busy, so focus your energy on that, the good work you do and the lives you give others. They need you to not mope, they need to know you believe in them, even if they believe in themselves already, having the reinforcement makes a world of difference." Riza said.

"Thank you Riza." May and Winry said, their voices calm and their shoulders straightened. They needed to be strong for their husbands, even if deep down, they wanted to cry their hearts out, they knew crying would not make the war go any faster. After an hour long visit May and Riza and James left. Winry made herself dinner and then ate in the living room, the sound of radio her only comfort in the deafening silence of her home.

_I will get used to this. May will be here. Natalie will be here in the morning. Ed will come back. _Those thoughts comforted her into a dreamless, blissful, sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Again, I will be posting 2 chapters next week because I will not be near a computer from the 8th to the 16th. Until then, please, R&amp;R.


	15. Afterlife

Afterlife

Disclaimer I do not own FMAB or the Avenged Sevenfold song for which this chapter was based on.

I was listening to my iPod when I finished the last chapter, because I knew I had to write a good battle or on the battlefield chapter and this song came up in the shuffle and well...this is the result. I blame my boyfriend for getting me into this music. Anyway, it took me forever and a half to get the lyrics right and coordinate the scene with it, so I'm pleased with how long it is.

Remember, this is a double update day.

Hope you like it, even if you don't like the song, the lyrics go with this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

_3 months later, South Amestris_

The battle was intense. Bombs were going off everywhere; silhouettes of soldiers could be seen in the blinding lights of the bombs explosions. The smell of sulfur, ammonium nitrate, and death hung in the air, smoke choked the land, and battle cries, cries of pain, and gurgled cries of death rang in the air.

"If this is hell, then I swear I will become a religious man." Ed murmured from behind the blockade. Al was sitting next to him, calming down and catching his breath from the mad dash over. Gun fire could be heard, along with zapping of alchemical reactions whistled in the air. After they caught their breath, Ed signaled to his troops, which he was surprised he got a whole battalion of, to head out. They charged into the melee firing their guns at their enemies while Ed and Al charged out and used their alchemy to take down their enemies. In those moments, where they killed, they looked their enemy in the eye, just as Roy and Riza had told them those years ago.

They never wanted to kill, but dammit they would to protect the only home they had left. Ed couldn't deny that there had been a few close calls, hell, he was glad he was alive. The dust settled from the fighting and only a few of his troops had been slain while they had successfully eliminated the rest. Just as Ed started to jog to another area that was in need, he noticed there was someone, a soldier of Aerugo, still alive, barely, but nonetheless. The thing that disturbed him was that the man was smiling. Ed got another foot closer and the man revealed a grenade. Ed's heart pounded as the man pulled the trip of the grenade and threw it at the ground causing it to go off. The force alone was enough to throw Ed back against the only solid wall there, but he knew it didn't kill him. His head hit the wall and at the same moment, he felt a sharp pain pierce through his abdomen and arm. Next thing he knew, the world was black.

Al looked over his shoulder at the sound of an explosion and called Makuto over, telling the others to go on and that they would catch up.

"Your brother was still back there." Makuto said in a panic. They ran back and through the dust could see Ed, slumped against the wall, a deformed man with his arm outstretched towards Ed.

"Grenade." Al murmured as they walked over. They see Ed was still breathing, but his hair was soaking red, and he had been impaled by several medium sized metal rods, and to just add to the shit storm, the grenade had been a shrapnel grenade and pieces of metal were embedded into the open wounds. Using the metal brace on his arm, Al made a knife and cut the rods from the wall and then he and Makuto carefully carried Ed to the med ward.

_2 hours later_

The doctor came out of the room. Makuto had gone back to battle, but Al refused.

"I'm not going to ask the idiotic question of 'how is he', I found him, I know how not ok he is." Al said.

"We removed the rods and he was lucky that they missed his organs, maybe grazed, but from what I could see after the incision, they did not puncture any of his organs, the one that was in his arm didn't even graze the bone." The doctor said.

"What about his head?" Al asked.

"He's suffered severe head trauma and we managed to remove the shrapnel from his torso and wounds. He's in and out of consciousness, but it's getting longer…" the doctor said just as the nurse rushed out.

"Sir, he's gone into a coma. I tried smelling salts, and gentle waking methods." The nurse said.

"That's not good." The doctor said.

"What does this mean?" Al asked.

"Unless he wakes up soon, he may never wake from this coma, considering the head trauma." The doctor said solemnly. Al was knocked for a loop. He stood and walked into the room to see his brother, bandaged up and breathing so lightly one had to double check to make sure he was breathing.

"Now you listen to me brother, you can't die, I won't let you, I couldn't bear it if I saw Winry cry. You have to fight whatever this is and wake up. We promised we would go back to them, and dammit, I'm not gonna let you break this promise to Winry." Al said through a strained voice. Then it hit him.

"That's it!" Al said, striding out of the room to the phones and dialing his brother's home number.

"Elric residence this is Winry." Winry said over the phone. Al felt numb, but brushed it off.

"Hey Win, it's Al…uh…I have some…news for you, but you need to come here. I'll send an officer to get you." Al said. It was silent for a moment.

"Al…please tell me he's not…" Winry said as calmly as she could.

"We need your help…heneeds your help." Al said.

"Ok." Winry said before the line went dead. Al sent one of his men to retrieve Winry and hoped to whatever mighty force there was that this would work.

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen._

"Where am I?" Ed muttered as he sat up to an all-white area. He recognized this place, but the only thing throwing him off was that there were two doors, and neither was his portal of truth.

_So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you._

"Hello there young alchemist." An eerie and familiar voice called out.

"Oh great, not you again." Ed groaned.

"Edward dear." Another familiar voice called out.

"My son." Yet another called. Ed looked in the direction of the voices and saw none other than his parents. His jaw dropped a little. They were walking out of the door that was concrete gray with skulls down the middle.

_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste._

_Of your afterlife here to stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

"Where the hell am I?" Ed yelled.

"Why, isn't it obvious young alchemist? That hit you took from the bomb, the impalement, the head trauma that cracked your skull sightly. You're in limbo, afterlife, crossroads, many other names for it, but all the same." Truth said. It sunk in, the two doors, his dead parents, Truth; he was almost dead.

"Not quite, see, you've been in a coma for about three or so days, and the doctors say if you don't wake up soon, then you're a goner." Truth said. Ed looked down at his feet.

_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right._

_Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be,_

_Arrived too early._

"Ed, my son, look at me." Trisha said kindly. Ed looked up at his mother.

"It's too early Ed. You're not supposed to be here. You have such a long life ahead." Trisha said.

"Your mother is right son." Van said.

"But your body is tired and wants rest, permanent rest. The doors are simple. The one behind your parents with the skulls on them represents death, and the one behind you with a giant tree and moon and sun on it represent life. And time for you, Edward Elric, is running out for you to make up your mind.

_And when I think of all the places I just don't belong,_

_I've come to grips with life and this is going too far._

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife._

_'__Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here. _

Ed stood there within the confines of his mind looking to both doors. He could feel his soul pulling towards the gate of life, but his body was slipping towards the gate of death.

"Winry, you made it." Al's voice called form the other side. Ed looked up in the empty white abyss.

"Of course I did." Winry's wonderful voice called out.

"Why are you holding your stomach?" Al asked. It was silent but before Ed knew it, he could feel a warm pressure on his hand.

"He's so cold…wait is he…" Winry started before he could feel her hand fly to under his nose and heard the sigh of relief.

"My first reaction too." Al said.

"Al, could you go please?" Winry asked. Ed swallowed hard, he knew she wanted to talk to him and he was practically begging to wake up.

"You said you'd come back." Winry said.

_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain._

_Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you. _

_Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste. _

_Of your afterlife here to stay, you'll be back here soon anyway._

"You really want to go back? Back to the war where you could just get blown to smithereens and die anyway. Your body wants rest. And you want it too." Truth said. Ed slowly started towards his parents.

"Ed, no." Both Trisha and Winry said in unison. Could she tell he was starting to give up?

"Dammit Ed, I won't let you die on me." Winry whimpered. He could tell she was holding back tears; he didn't have to see her to know that.

"You'll end up here eventually, so why not make it easy on yourself and come now?" Truth asked. Ed stood there again, deliberating.

_This piece of earth's not right (with my back against the wall)._

_No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)._

_So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign._

_I've made up my mind._

With confidence Ed turned the other way towards the other door.

"Have you thought this over carefully?" Truth asked.

"Yes, I have." Ed said.

"You really want to go back to that? What if your brother dies? What would you give up to bring back his soul…again?" Truth asked. Ed stopped mid-step.

"He took the risk just as I did, he knows we could die, but we're hard fuckers to kill." Ed said.

"Edward." Trisha said.

"Sorry mom." Ed said with a smile, turning back around to look at them again. Trisha smiled at him, walking over to him, as did Van, and took his hand. Ed felt a pressure on his hand and knew that in the real world, Winry was holding his hand.

_Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye. _

_Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life. _

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife._

_'__Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here. _

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you._

_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might, _

_Take me back inside, when the time is right._

"Stay with me Ed…please." Winry whispered from the other side.

"I have to go mom…dad. Please don't take this the wrong way." Ed said.

"No, we understand." Both Van and Trisha said. Just as Ed turned towards the door, which looked farther than it probably was.

"True enough, but if you don't hurry, it won't last long." Truth said.

"I can walk there." Ed said.

"Ed, I have something important to tell you. I was waiting until the next call…but…maybe this might help wake you." Winry started to sniffle, he could feel a tear hit his hand.

_Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me._

_I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening. _

_Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be._

_(I am unbroken, I'm choking on this ecstasy)_

_Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me._

_(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)_

Ed started towards the door, he could hear Winry's sniffling and little hiccups when she cried, he could feel the tears landing on him.

"Ed…please wake up…you're going to be a father…" Winry whispered through her tears. Ed stopped and gained his balance. He heard a small hiccupped snicker from her.

"I knew you'd react to that. I'm three and half months along, so that lines it up with our honeymoon or the week after." Winry said, squeezing his hand in response to his squeeze. His eyelids, which had remained motionless were flicking.

"Please wake up." Winry begged. Ed's mind was reeling. He ran to the door, faster than he ever thought he could run, his hand gripped the door and pulled it open.

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear, escape from this afterlife. _

_'__Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here._

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you. _

_This place full of peace and light, and I'd hoped you might,_

_Take me back inside, when the time is right._

"See you later, and by later, I mean sixty some odd years from now." Ed said as he walked through the door that shone with light.

"See you then son! Say hi to Al for us!" Was all Ed heard from his parents.

Winry watched as his eyebrows twitched and that one piece of hair that stuck out like an antenna twitched. He scowled and then blinked awake and Winry almost leaped on him in relief.

"I heard you." Ed rasped.

"Don't talk. Al, get some water." Winry called. When she looked at him, his eyes were fixated on her very slightly bulged stomach, an almost unnoticeable bulge.

"You really did hear me?" Winry asked as Al brought in the water. Ed smiled at his brother who looked somewhere between worried as hell, pissed off, and happy.

"Don't ever fucking do that again brother!" Al said.

"Nice to see you too Al." Ed chuckled as he took the water gratefully.

"What did you say to him to wake him up?" Al asked Winry. Winry and Ed exchanged a glance before Winry smiled.

"Al, you're going to be an uncle." Winry said. Al was thankful he was leaning against the wall, otherwise, he may have fallen over.

"You're pregnant. Yeah, I'd wake from a coma if May told me that." Al chuckled.

"Hmm…May needs to call you soon." Winry giggled. Al paled for a second before leaving the room.

"You're evil." Ed chuckled before Winry kissed him intensely. Ed held her warm face in his palms, his thumbs brushed away her tears.

"I'm sorry." Ed whispered as they pulled apart.

"You're forgiven." Winry replied.

"I love you." Ed said, kissing her sweetly, while his hand went to her slightly bulged stomach.

"I love you too." Winry said between each kiss, her hand resting on his. She may not be able to fight his battles, she may not be able to fight in the war, but she could light a fire under his ass to make sure he did not come this close to death again, with the simple yet wonderful fact that she was carrying his child. _I have two good reasons to live, and dammit, I'm going to make it through this war. _Ed thought once they broke off the kiss and she rested her head on his bed, her hand holding his. She looked exhausted from worry, and he wondered if it was just from this event or if it had been ongoing. She had never mentioned anything in their calls, but maybe that was to reassure him that she was ok, that she did miss him dearly, but would wait for him with open arms, knowing he would come back to her. She didn't want to make him lose focus on his task worrying about her worries.

"Hey Win." Ed whispered.

"Hmm…" She said, her eyes opening.

"You know you can tell me anything, and that anything you tell me will only encourage me more to fight harder to come back to you, right?" Ed asked. A small smile graced her perfect lips.

"I know, that's why in the next call I was going to tell you about the baby." Winry said.

"I'm talking about at home, but yeah, that's a major motivation." Ed chuckled.

"I know Ed. I just don't want to sound like I'm whining. I naturally worry about you, I'm grateful when I hear your voice over the phone, or when I receive your letters, I'm your wife and baring your child, why wouldn't I worry?" Winry asked. Ed smiled.

"You're incredible, you know that right?" Ed chuckled.

"Thank you. You're wonderful." Winry said with a sleepy smile before closing her eyes again. With his determination at full, all Ed had to do was heal and then get the hell out of here and show those Aerugo bastards the meaning of his state name.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and I'll get the second chapter up ASAP. Stay tuned and please R&amp;R.


	16. Return of the Fallen

Return of the Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

And here is the second chapter. Yes, it is much shorter, but most of my week was comprised of the previous chapter, so I was grateful I managed to whip this one out at all.

Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

_1 month later_

Word had gone around that Ed was healing from the injuries he sustained but was lucky to be alive. Al had made sure no one knew about Winry's pregnancy, he didn't know just how much the enemy had tapped the lines.

"How is your brother by the way?" Kran asked as they were going to their bunkers for the next few hours, if lucky. Sleep was a luxury, and in war, there wasn't much of it.

"He's doing better, almost healed actually." Al chuckled.

"Is that because you go and heal him every night with alkahestry?" Makuto asked.

"Damn you guys can read me like a book. Yes, the doctor says it's a miracle, but Ed and I just smirk when he leaves. Ed's not patient, so healing him is better than listening to him growl on about how he should be out here in the war effort." Al chuckled.

"I don't growl, I snarl, huge difference." Ed's voice came from behind them.

"I take it the doctors let you go?" Al asked.

"Yup. And tomorrow you can count on me being back in action." Ed said.

"Good to have you back sir; the troops have been in need of your leadership." Makuto said.

"Not saying that Al hasn't been doing great, he's wonderful." Kran added.

"Thanks, but I know my brother has that way with words that can fuel someone right up." Al laughed. They continued to walk until reaching their barracks and once Ed and Al were sure they were alone Ed began to speak again.

"You haven't told anyone right?" Ed asked.

"No. I feel that is only for you to tell brother." Al said.

"Good." Ed said relief evident on his face.

"Well, we best get some rest." Al chuckled.

"You go on, I need to do something." Ed said as they walked into their barracks. Ed grabbed a pencil and paper and then walked outside the barracks, sitting right beside the door and began to draw. His mind was restless, as was his body, and drawing always managed to put him at ease. It wasn't till an hour passed that sleepiness finally began to seep into the far corners of Ed mind. Sighing he stood up and went back into the barracks to get some sleep, knowing that he would probably be up again in about three hours or so.

_5 hours later_

Everyone was awoken by the loud blaring of the siren, warning that the Aerugo troops were closing in. In what seemed to be record time, everyone was dressed and ready for battle. They all met up with their commanding officer and before they left, as usual, the commanding officers gave their troops a pep talk.

"Alright troops, I want you all to buckle down and fight like you mean it. We all want to get back to our families back home. I know you're tired, but it's not going to get any easier. Fight for your nation. Fight for your family. Show no mercy because they will kill you and your family. Now, let's get out there and kick some Aerugo soldier ass!" Ed said earning a hoorah from the troops as they marched out and headed into battle.

"Well put Colonel Elric, well put." Carlson chuckled before he too headed into the fray.

"May not have been as tactful, but if it gets them motivated, then to hell with it." Al laughed.

"Yup, now, let's go show those bastards why you should never mess with our country." Ed chuckled as they charged into battle.

* * *

Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be anywhere near a computer for the next 10 or so days, so hopefully when I get back I will be able to whip out the next chapter. If not, I apologize now, but with me not getting back until sometime next week and then school starting the following Monday, it's gonna be a little hellish. Anyway, please, R&amp;R.


	17. Letters

Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAAB

Hello again everyone. So, my last week or so have been a little crazy, being out of state and working with horses and so on. Again, many thanks for your understanding that I would not be posting last week, But now I am back, and after some well deserved rest and relaxation, got back to typing, despite some computer malfunctions.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_1 week later_

Winry walked out of her large home that morning to retrieve the mail. The shop didn't open for another hour so she had time to relax a little. Her stomach, now being in her fourth, almost fifth, month of pregnancy was starting to show more and more. Skimming through the small stack of mail as she walked back into the home she noticed a thick envelope, and instantly recognized the handwriting on the front as Ed's. Taking a seat on the couch she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the two page letter. Noticing the date, October of last week, she then continued on.

_Winry,_

_I've written the date above to let you know how long the postage takes and to somehow act as an assurance that I am alive. Of course, the fact that men dressed in black military uniforms have probably not arrived to our home yet is also a factor, but I digress. _

_The war is going fine, though that's probably not what you want to think about; still I thought I should inform you. Only two casualties in my brigade of troops and they were honored for their bravery. _

_May told Al about her pregnancy, and his face was priceless, then followed by the adoration and gooey shit that usually follow, not saying that I'm not ecstatic, still, he doesn't need to get all dreamy over here…but who am I to talk? Speaking of that, how's your pregnancy going? You're not working yourself too hard right hun? Don't expose yourself to fumes for too long, you know as well as I do that's not good for the baby. You're not worrying too much right love? I know, stupid question, but I gotta try right? _

_I miss you, a lot. I wish I could be there with you right now and could see you and hold you. How often does the baby move? _

_Al and I still haven't mentioned it to anyone here, though that may be more difficult as you get closer and closer to delivering the baby. When do you think I should let someone know? You know so I could maybe come home to see the baby be born. I want to be there for that, really, I do. _

_I really do hope this war ends soon, but with that damn alliance going on, we'll be lucky to be done in a year. I know, not the most optimistic of things, but I'm a realist and an alchemist, occupational hazard I guess. _

_Wanna know what keeps be going through this? Thinking about what would happen if I failed and what that would put you through. I would hate for that to happen, but most of all, I would hate not seeing you again. I love you too much to ever want that to happen to you. Also, what keeps me going through in this hell on earth is thinking of your smiling face and what you could look like pregnant; Roy's told me that women seem to glow when they're pregnant. If anything, that's what keeps me going. That and knowing that if I did…well…you know…you would beat me until I came back to life only to beat me to death again…kidding babe, I love you. I miss you. I really _really _want to see you soon love. _

_Your Husband,_

_Colonel Edward Elric_

Winry smiled, though tears threatened at the corners of her eyes. She took the paper to her room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, before changing and getting ready to work.

"I'll write a response once I'm done with work." Winry said to herself before brushing out her hair and then leaving the room for work.

"Winry, why do you look ready to cry?" Natalie asked as Winry walked into the store.

"I just got a letter from Ed, that's all." Winry said as she gathered herself.

"Everything ok?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, he's just checking up on me." Winry smiled before getting to work.

_1 week later_

Ed flopped onto his cot in the bunker, exhausted and ready to sleep. He was glad that he was alive at that point, both he and his brother. He had yet to receive a response letter form Winry and feared it may have gotten lost in the mail.

"Letter for Colonel Elric." Someone at the door called. Ed walked to the door, thanked the man and then went back to his cot from the letter.

_Ed,_

_I appreciate the dates very much so and have kinda copied your idea, not for the 'I'm alive' aspect but for the 'this is when I wrote it' aspect so that maybe we can time the time it takes for the letters to send. Yeah, no men in black uniforms do help ease the mind a bit._

_I don't mind hearing about the war as long as you're alive, I hear about it every time I turn on the radio. May they rest knowing they were honored. _

_You don't have room to talk about being all gooey and such over pregnancy, because, well, you just went against that you silly man. My pregnancy is fine, by the time you get this I'll be just about to my fifth month. I close the shop up an hour earlier and I open up about an hour later, therefore cutting my day down to six hours instead of eight…unless it's an emergency, but that has yet to happen. I probably just jinxed myself. I know not to expose myself to the fumes for long periods of time, that's why I keep a window opened. Worrying…no, not at all, my husband is off to war, as is my brother-in-law; I'm pregnant with my first child and running a business…no worrying here…_

_I miss you too, I wish you were here, but I know that there's this damn war that has to be won first, doesn't mean I have to like it at all. On your question about the baby moving, the baby moves a lot, actually, it's kicking right now. I have to move around three or so times in the middle of the night before they are comfortable enough to stop kicking my ribs. _

_Sometimes your realistic views can be annoying as all hell, but I do appreciate the honesty you give me. It makes it easier for me to cope with you not being here, knowing you should be home in a year or so._

_Dammit, now you've made me cry because of that sweet testament. I miss you sooooooo much. I want you to come in to see the baby be born. Maybe if I can swing it I can send you a picture when I'm showing more. _

_You're absolutely correct, I would yell and beat you until you were alive and then hit you over the head for scaring me. _

_I love you too. I miss you more. I want to see you too. It's too quiet here, despite having Natalie here, it just doesn't feel quite like home until you're here. The shop hasn't been too busy and May is good with the bedside manner and healing people. _

_No dying on me ok, this child needs a father like I need a husband. Write when you can so I know you're still alive. _

_Your loving wife,_

_Winry_

Ed smiled at her letter and started to write his reply to her. In these moments, when he was writing to his wife, the war didn't exist, the pain and suffering outside these walls and camp was not real, and the literal hell on earth was gone. The weight from his shoulders was briefly lifted as he wrote to his wife.

_1 month later_

The letter exchange between Ed and Winry was very common, the mail man stopped by Ed's bunker every week to either drop off or pick up. Ed had finally broken the news to his small group, his team, about Winry's condition. Al then followed suit.

That morning Ed was awakened by a knock on his bunker door.

"Hello?" Ed said.

"Letter for Colonel Elric." The man said.

"Thanks Aaron." Ed chuckled before taking the letter. Reading it over a smile spread on his face. Just then Al walked in.

"I take it Winry told you that May can sense a masculine chi from the child?" Al asked.

"I take it that's what you just found out?" Ed chuckled in response.

"Yes." Al said.

"Yeah, but she also told me that it isn't for certain yet until she's in her seventh month." Ed replied.

"True. Winry's almost to her last trimester correct?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Ed said. After a little more exchanging of notes and discoveries between the brothers, Al left. Ed then sat down and began to write to Winry.

_1 week later_

Winry was working like never before. She didn't want to read the letter from Ed until after work, his letters always made her so emotional and she could never focus while at work. The one thing that gave her comfort was that the letter proved he was still alive. Now being in her last trimester of pregnancy, her hormones were still wacky as ever.

"How is the baby?" her current client asked. It was a common question that people asked.

"Antsy." Winry replied.

"Where's the father?" he asked. Another common question.

"My husband is a Colonel and State Alchemist." Winry sighed as she screwed in the nuts and bolts, making sure the wires weren't damaged.

"Ah, fighting in this damnable war. Good man." The man said.

"I'd like to think so." Winry chuckled before a small kick from her stomach made her jump.

"Kicking?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Winry chuckled.

"I remember the first time my wife was pregnant with our daughter. Course, I was hardly ever home because I worked in a factory, but needless to say, there was never a dull moment." The man chuckled, his eyes far away in memory. From that point on the day flew by, client after client, and before she knew it, she was sitting in her living room reading Ed's letter; smiling at the parts that made her laugh and the touching little things he would say like, _when should we start thinking of names? _Winry read the letter and would either be smiling or crying by the time she was done.

"Damn my emotions." Winry said as she wiped her eyes so that she would be able to see what she wrote to Ed.

_1 ½ months later_

Ed was glad as ever that he would be able to leave for a week at Winry's nine month mark.

"Package for Colonel Elric." The postage man said.

"Package?" Ed asked as he walked over and took the small nearly flat box. There was a folded up letter inside but what caught his eye was the leather picture holder. Opening it a smile broke out on his face. It was a picture of Winry seven and a half month pregnant with that beautiful as ever smile on her face. Her hands were resting on her swollen stomach and she had a glow around her in his opinion. After looking at the photo a little while longer he then opened the letter.

_Edward, _

_I hope you like the picture I sent you. I remember in one of your letters that you wanted a photo of me and that I would send you one when I was showing more. _

_Things are going well at the shop, and luckily clients understand if I can't make three appointments in a day unless it's an emergency._

_The war effort, by what I hear on the radio, is going well, but there's still a long way to go. I hope I get to see you in the next month or so. _

_Natalie is getting the basics of the automail industry and can almost do a whole fitting on her own, which of course lessons my work load, which I am sure makes you happy. _

_Anyway, write back to me when you can and let me know if you want any other photos. _

_I love you. I miss you and I want you to come home soon. _

_Your loving wife, _

_Winry_

Ed smiled before sitting down and constructing his own letter.

_1 week later_

_Winry,_

_I got you letter and picture. I love it. I can't help but look at it and smile, only ironing my will and determination to do everything I can to get this war done and to stay alive for you and our child. _

_Yes, the war effort is going well and the Aerugo forces are pulling back, but because of that damn alliance, we sometimes get Creta soldiers in the mix, so that always puts a spin on things. _

_It's good to hear that your apprentice is getting the hang of things and yes it does make me happy that your load is lightened, as I'm sure it probably makes you happy, or if not happy, helps you focus on the task at hand without having to worry more than necessary. _

_I will be able to see you, that much has been verified by one of the Generals here. I'm not going to miss the birth of our firstborn child, I swear I will be there for you. _

_I love you too Winry. I miss you and I will see you soon. _

_Write when you get this. _

_Your Husband, _

_Colonel Edward Elric_

Winry smiled at the letter. Short, sweet, and to the point and yet it was more comforting than any of his much longer and in depth letters.

"When that man makes a promise, he always keeps it." Winry cooed to her swollen belly, receiving a punch as her child's response.

"Don't worry little one, you will meet your father. He promised to be here and no force in heaven or hell can make him break a promise. The only thing that could stop him would be the grim reaper, but I think even that would be a task." Winry chuckled. She knew her husband well, he was a stubborn man and would do whatever it took to keep his word. That was an admirable trait of his, he always kept his word. She stood and stretched before she headed off to bed, knowing that in the south near the border, her husband was fighting for his life and country to be safe.

"I'm proud of your father. I just want him to come home." Winry said as she changed. Crawling into the large, cold bed she was only comforted by the nudging of the life that grew within her, the life she and Ed had created. If he were to die on the battle field, she had their child to hold on to, she had a piece of him that kept her calm and warm in this big cold quiet house in the even bigger city of Central.

_1 month later_

The last letter she had received from Ed was that he would be getting ready to come into Central in the next few weeks all the while fighting in the war. He would call her when he was on the train. Winry was just a few days from her nine month mark and May had said that the baby would be born later in her ninth month.

"How late?" Winry had asked.

"Within the third week." May had replied. So of course May had told Ed and he planned to leave near the end of the second week of March. Winry was nervous, as any first-time mother would be.

"Winry." May said.

"What?" Winry asked as she paced the room.

"Pacing will only make you dizzy and tired. You need to try and calm down, stress is good for you or the baby." May said. Winry plopped on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"I know, but still, a lot can happen in a few weeks." Winry said.

"I know, but you gotta have faith in that he and his brother and his men will do their best to stay alive out there." May said.

"I know." Winry replied sadly. The next few weeks would feel like years to her.

* * *

So, I know some things are a little stretched beyond what most military's do, but again, this is a fiction and a different kind of world, and Grumman has his favorites, though he'll never admit to it, and Roy can pull strings. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and until next time, please R&amp;R.


	18. A Week Away

A Week Away

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

I am so sorry for the delay, but my laptop was having some issues that had to be taken care of, and then I was with a friend until almost midnight so again, I apologize.

Enjoy

* * *

_March 17__th_

Ed's train didn't leave for another ten minutes, so he called Winry.

"Hello?" Winry said.

"Hey hun." Ed chuckled into the receiver.

"Ed? Oh my god. Are you about to get on the train?" Winry asked.

"Yes." Ed replied.

"I…I don't know what to say." Winry whimpered.

"I'll be home in a few days and I'm staying for a week." Ed said.

"Ok." Winry croaked.

"I'll see you then." Ed said quietly.

"See you then." Winry whispered.

"Love you." Ed said.

"Love you too." Winry said before they hung up. Her heart was going a million miles an hour and her eyes felt ready to burst with tears.

"Finally he's coming home." Winry whispered to herself and unborn child.

Ed smiled as he got onto the train for Central and took his seat, and though the ride would be three days, somehow he knew it would go by faster if he simply focused more on the destination and not the journey.

_3 days later_

Winry waited at the station for him, sitting as patiently as she could on a bench near the loading area. She watched trains come and go, people board and exit, trains all day for the last four hours. She just about got up and left until she saw a familiar head of golden hair through one of the next entering trains. She stood and waited impatiently until the train stopped and, with his luggage in tow, her husband stepped off the train and began to search the crowds for her.

"Ed! Over here!" Winry called, waving her hand. Ed smiled and quickly walked to her, signaling her to stay where she was. Upon reaching her, Ed dropped his bag and hugged her as tight as he could though making sure not to hurt her swollen stomach. Winry had her arms wrapped around him as her eyes flooded with tears.

"I missed you." Winry hiccupped into Ed's chest.

"I missed you too. Now let's get home." Ed murmured before they pulled apart and hailed a cab to take them back home. Ed paid the man once they arrived at the address and then exited the car, making sure to help Winry out of the car and to the door before they got inside and then embraced again. Winry was trying to string words together but that was proving difficult with her crying.

"Sh…babe, I'm here." Ed said rubbing small circles on her back in soothing manner. Her sobs calmed and her body stopped shaking as he guided her to the couch.

"I'm sorry. I know I must seem weak and clingy, but I haven't seen you in almost six months and it's just been so quiet here at night." Winry whimpered.

"Actually, I think you've been strong throughout this whole ordeal." Ed said, kissing her cheek softly. They sat there in silence, enjoying each others company. Ed's hands were resting on Winry's belly and he felt the child kick in response.

"You're amazing." Ed whispered to her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Winry smiled.

"Wanna stay home for dinner or go out?" Ed asked.

"I'd like to stay home. I have stew that was slow cooking." Winry said as she stood and stretched a little before walking to the kitchen.

"Ok. I'll go get changed." Ed chuckled as he walked to their room and changed into something comfortable.

"I have a week of normalcy and then it's back to that hell hole." Ed muttered to himself as he changed and then walked back out to the kitchen to eat the wonderful dinner Winry had prepared.

"One of the many things I missed about home." Ed chuckled as he ate.

"I figured as much. The food there must be awful." Winry said.

"It's ok, it gets us by, but it doesn't really satisfy our hunger." Ed said with a shrug. They talked as they ate and as much as he tried, Ed could not avoid talking about the war and much to his surprise Winry didn't mind that fact. Once they finished up dinner they went to their room and continued to talk for a while.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow." Ed said.

"Was that a question or a demand?" Winry asked.

"More like a statement." Ed chuckled as Winry rolled her eyes before jumping a little.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Nothing, the baby just kicked. Hard." Winry hissed before calming down.

"Does it hurt?" Ed asked, resting his hand on her swollen belly.

"A little, but its ok now." Winry said with even breaths. Soon after they had changed for bed and Ed curled next to Winry, his arms wrapping around her belly.

"The baby is calm." Winry sighed.

"Any idea why that would be?" Ed asked.

"Because you're here." Winry said before going into a blissful sleep.

_4 days later, March 21_

The last few days had been much needed for both Ed and Winry. Even if they weren't doing much, every moment they spent with each other was a treasure. Winry had grown nervous over the last day or so because the baby wasn't nearly as active as it was beforehand.

"Why do you think that is?" Ed asked as they sat at a small café.

"Maybe the baby is getting ready to be born." Winry said as she sipped her tea.

"I hope so." Ed chuckled.

"I would like the baby to be born before you go." Winry said, rubbing her swollen belly.

_March 22__nd_

Winry was making lunch and Ed was doing some chores around the house, even though Winry had told him not to, he had insisted. Winry inhaled suddenly, dropping her utensils and clutching to her stomach, letting out gasps of breath. Next thing she heard was a splash and Ed running into the room.

"The baby's coming." Winry gasped. Ed's adrenaline went into overdrive as he grabbed her and took her to the car before running back and grabbing the baby bag and seat, throwing said objects into the back of the car and then starting and flooring the car to the hospital.

"Sir, what seems to be the emergency?" the woman at the desk asked.

"My wife just went into labor." Ed deadpanned. Within seconds the staff reacted and quickly got Winry into the delivery room, in a gown, and the doctor checked her dilation.

"Ok, bad news is that you're only dilated to five, good news is that your contractions should start to speed up." The doctor said.

"That's good news?" Winry asked her eyebrows knitting together.

"I'll have a nurse stay with you to keep an eye on your progress. When you're ready she'll call me." The doctor said sincerely. Winry could actually breathe again, and though it was strained, it wasn't the gasping pain she had endured on the ride here.

_2 hours later_

The nurse had been timing Winry's contractions along with checking to see how dilated she was.

"You're almost ready Misses Elric." The nurse said reassuringly. Winry let out an annoyed groan before she looked over to Ed.

"Promise me you're not going to faint." Winry said.

"I'm not gonna faint." Ed chuckled before placing his free hand on her swollen belly and rubbed it gently, calming the unease that had begun to work its way there.

"Thanks." Winry sighed as a small contraction gripped her.

"You're welcome. Sorry if I'm making you hurt." Ed said quietly as he felt her muscles tighten.

"No, it's not that bad." Winry said calmly.

_30 minutes later_

Her contractions were hitting every other minute, sweat was dewing at her forehead, and her grip had tightened on Ed's hand considerably. The nurse checked her and then rushed for the doctor. A few minutes had passed and Winry was whimpering when the doctor came in.

"Ok Misses Elric, you're fully dilated now, so, when I count to three you push for a ten count, ok?" the doctor said. Winry nodded weakly before her grip tightened again.

"One…Two…Three…push." The doctor instructed.

_2 hours later_

"Crowning." The doctor said as Winry squeezed Ed's hand.

"This is your fault." Winry hissed to Ed.

"You're doing great Win." Ed said, completely ignoring her angry and childbirth growling and threats. Ed patted her forehead with the wet cloth they had given him.

"Ok Misses Elric, I need you to push again." The doctor said. Winry let out an annoyed and pained sigh before pushing again.

_15 minutes later_

"I can see the tops of the shoulders." The doctor announced. Winry let out a heavy breath, her whole body was shaking with the strain and pain of the delivery, her hand was even shaky as she gripped onto Ed's. His was steady, he was keeping her steady and calm, sort of, and he was talking to her, praising her, and pretty much ignoring all her rude comments because he knew that she didn't mean them. Another fifteen minutes passed before; finally, the shoulders were fully pushed out and then shortly followed by the rest of the baby. Winry lay back against the pillow, her whole body exhausted from the labor. The nurse was toweling off the baby and clearing out its throat before it let out a wail. She swaddled the baby in a fresh blanket and then carried the cooing child over to Ed and Winry.

"Congratulations on a healthy baby boy." The nurse said with a smile. Winry smiled as she took her son and held him, rocking him a little to calm him. The doctor did a quick check on the mother and infant before they left the new family.

"He's beautiful." Winry smiled as she kissed her son on his head. He opened his eyes to reveal the same smoldering gold as his father and uncle.

"Yes he is, and you did great Win." Ed smiled as he leaned over and kissing his sons head.

"Thanks." Winry smiled as she cradled her son. It was silent for a moment before Winry looked at her husband.

"Ed, we still need to name him." Winry said.

"I know." Ed replied before that silence took hold again, but only for a moment.

"How about Joseph?" Winry asked.

"I like it." Ed chuckled.

"Now all we need is a middle name." Winry sighed.

"I know a good one." Ed said, looking to Winry with quizzical eyes.

"Really?" Winry asked with curious eyes.

"Van. Joseph Van Elric." Ed said, seeing how the name rolled off the tongue.

"Van was your father's name." Winry said quietly in realization.

"I need to honor the bastard somehow." Ed chuckled.

"I like it Ed." Winry smiled. The doctor returned with the papers that they filled out and then he got a wheelchair for Winry so that she could go home. They got to the car; Ed situated Winry and the baby in the back, putting the wheelchair in the trunk of the car, and then drove home.

_1 hour later_

Winry was still resting in bed from the tiring delivery, so that left Ed with the task of caring for his newborn son. Luckily, the baby had yet to cry for food yet, but he was wide awake. From the few times Ed had seen a baby be born and stayed around after, he had picked up on how to hold a child. His son was cuddled into his chest and Ed stared in awe of the small life he held in his arms.

"I may be able to make spear shoot from the ground, fix up busted radios, and produce all kinds of objects by simply clapping my hands together, but there is one thing that I have never been able to make with the use of alchemy." Ed murmured to his son, who looked at him with big curious golden eyes.

"You, Joseph, my son, are my greatest and most wonderful creation." Ed smiled. Joseph smiled in the mere response to his father's smile.

"But I can't take all the credit. Your mother carried you and brought you into this world. I don't care what the books say, you are a perfect being my little son." Ed said, kissing his sons forehead. Joseph yawned before nuzzling into his father's chest and falling asleep.

"I heard that." Winry whispered and Ed smiled at her.

"I knew you were awake." Ed whispered back.

"Yeah. And you're right, he is perfect." Winry smiled as she stretched.

"Babe, you need to rest. You gave birth to our son today." Ed said as he stood, making sure not to wake Joseph.

"I know, but we do need to eat." Winry said.

"Which is why I ordered take out, just for tonight." Ed said as the doorbell rang. Ed carefully set Joseph in his crib and then went to the door, paid the delivery man, took the food, and then returned to his still resting in bed wife. They ate in peace as their son slept soundly and soon after finishing dinner they too went to bed.

_The next day_

Joseph had cried only twice throughout the night and Winry, after regaining most of her strength, had tended to both times.

"You know, you could let me do something." Ed laughed as they talked in their living room, their son all giggly and playful.

"I know, but you need rest too." Winry argued.

"Yes, but so did you." Ed retorted. Winry rolled her eyes before she realized that today was Ed's last day here and that tomorrow morning he would be off to war again.

"Seven days is way too short." Winry sighed. Joseph somehow picked up on his mother's mood and nuzzled into her chest, his little hand going to her chest and going in small circles.

"Yeah, it is." Ed simply replied. Now that he had this taste of normal family life he didn't want to go back, but he knew he was needed. As the day went by, Ed noticed that Winry was letting him change Josephs diaper and cuddle him more.

"You're not going to be here for…I don't know how long, so I figure he needs to spend what time he has with his father before...well, before you go." Winry said in answer to his unspoken question. Ed smiled before pursing his lips.

"Huh…kinda ironic…my father left me and my brother when we were really young, and I swore I wouldn't do that to my children willingly like my father did, despite it being for the better like he did. And now I find myself being forced away from my wife and son." Ed said, in almost mocking humor.

"You're fighting for our country. I'm sure when he's older he'll understand." Winry said.

"I hope so. Looking back on it now, I was a prick to my father until the promised day, and it was only then that I realized that I did care and miss my father. I'm sure he knows that, but still, that doesn't take back what I did or said. I just don't want Joseph to hate me." Ed sighed as his son snuggled into his chest as he slept. It was remarkable at even this young how much Joseph looked like Ed. Same hair color and eye color, same chin and eye shape, a mix between Ed and Winry's nose and eyebrows; definitely Winry's cheek bones and lips. His skin was the same tone as Ed's in comparison to Winry's porcelain white skin. Ed now understood what Roy had described a while back, how it felt to hold his son was like holding the most precious of gems in the world and his soul would lift when his son looked around the room with innocent curiosity.

Before either of them knew it, it was night again and that sinking feeling of departure loomed over their heads.

* * *

So I hope you liked it, and, as a way to make up for the lateness of this chapter, I'm posting a second one today that I managed to finish on Friday. Keep an eye open.


	19. Return to Hell

Return to Hell

Disclaimer I do not own FMAB.

So here's the extra chapter I promised. Looking at how short it is, I would've had to double it up anyway.

Enjoy.

* * *

_The next morning_

Ed woke up slowly that morning, the sky outside was still dark since it was only five, and noticed that Winry was already up. Ed stood and stretched before heading to the kitchen where Winry was cooking, Joseph bundled and secured to her side. He was glad they had taken his uniforms into the cleaners a day before Joseph was born. As they sat and ate breakfast, they talked idly; ignoring the fact that in a few short hours Ed would be gone to war again and Winry would be left home to take care of their newborn son. After breakfast Winry fed Joseph who suckled ravenously while Ed went to their room and changed into his uniform and packed his briefcase. Placing his luggage by the door and then returning to the living room, Ed smiled as Winry burped Joseph.

Hours seemed to go by like seconds and before they knew it, they were being picked up by men in uniform to escort Ed to the train station. They walked to the loading area and it was then that Ed faced his wife and son, knowing full well that this may be the last time he sees them, but he was determined to come back again.

"I love you." Winry whispered before suddenly being pulled into a deep kiss. Relaxing into it, she kissed him back before they parted.

"I love you too." Ed said, his forehead resting on hers as they looked into each others eyes. After a few moments, he kissed her forehead and then her lips again before bending down and kissing his son's forehead.

"Be good for your mom, got it squirt." Ed chuckled to his son who was sucking his fist. Joseph looked up at his father, smiled a toothless grin and giggled before he received a gentle kiss again from his father before his parents embraced.

"Promise you'll be back. If you promise then I know it'll happen." Winry murmured.

"I will do what I can, but be strong for our son." Ed replied, kissing her again before he finally got onto the train and took a seat. The bells whistled before the smoke of the train hissed out and the wheels started to turn. Winry stood there and watched as the train chugged out, and somehow Joseph knew what was going on, his face was set in a frown as he cuddled his mother.

"He'll be back." Winry murmured to her son before turning on her heel and going back to the guards to be taken home. She would be glad that her son was there, that way the house wouldn't be so quiet and alone.

_3 days later_

Ed got off the train, mentally prepared to go back into combat. That is, until Al and the rest of his team swarmed him with question about the baby.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Kran asked.

"Birth date?" Marks asked

"Look more like you or her?" Makuto asked.

"What did you guys name it?" Philips asked.

"Guys, let my brother breathe please." Al chuckled. Ed smirked at his brother before looking back to them.

"We have a son, he was born on March twenty second, he looks almost just like me with splashes of Winry thrown in, and his name is Joseph Van Elric." Ed replied. Al smiled.

"Dad would be proud." Al chuckled.

"I know. Looks like I got here after most of the fighting has been done." Ed snickered.

"Yeah, but don't expect it to last long and don't expect a full night's sleep." Kran said.

"Amy, I just spent two nights in a home with a newborn baby that wakes up every three hours trust me, that won't be new." Ed snickered. They talked a little more before Ed and Al went to their bunker and Ed sat down to write a letter to Winry, letting her know he had gotten back ok.

"Starting the letter chain up again." Al chuckled.

"Hey, you're just as bad." Ed replied.

"I know." Al admitted. A comfortable silence passed between them before Al spoke up again.

"So I get to leave in about a week." Al said.

"Congrats." Ed smiled.

"What was it like being home?" Al asked.

"You'll see." Ed smiled before putting the letter in the box at the door.

_2 days later_

The zapping lights of transmutation sparked through the air, followed by the loud booming and explosions that were sure to follow. The rocks and debris around them were littered with the dead and dying, blood was soaking into the land like a sun dried sponge and the air was acrid with the pungent scent of death. A gust of wind blew through the small quiet area as Ed walked through it, his eyes smoldering, and as the wind blew, tiny flecks of dirt and dust tickled across the bridge of his nose. He was listening for anything that could cause him to wind back up in the hospital.

"Die Amestrian dog!" a man shouted as he threw a grenade. Ed acted fast, clapping his hands and hitting the ground, making the earth rise into a sloped tube to direct the grenade back at the thrower as Ed then created another wall to avoid any debris. The explosion went off and the man let out a dying breath of agony as he was blown to bits. Ed walked over to the remains of the man.

"I know you were doing this for your country, but I have people back home just like you, and you shouldn't have picked a war with this country." Ed said before he started walking away again. The air had the fresh scent of sulfur and burned flesh. He knew he didn't have the luxury of looking away from those who he killed, and he knew that he shouldn't, they would always remember him, and so he should remember them. The southern sun beat down on him as he heard explosions off in the distance.

"Looks like I'm needed. It just seems that no matter how many we take down, more seem to just materialize from out of nowhere." Ed groaned as he walked towards the fighting, knowing that by the end of the day, more would fall at his hand.

_If this is anything like Ishval, then it truly is hell on earth. _Ed thought as he walked towards his hell.

* * *

So, again, I hoped you liked it. I will try to be more on time with my posts. So, until next Saturday, please, R&amp;R.


	20. I Will Return

I Will Return

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Ok, sorry it's later than usual. I was at work and then was busy. So, I've made the decision that I will be changing my posting days from Saturday to Friday because I have more time on Friday afternoons to be on the computer and do homework than I do almost any other day of the week other than Sunday.

So, expect another chapter from me on Friday.

Enjoy.

* * *

_April 22nd_

Al had gotten his luggage fully packed and was heading to the train when his brother caught up to him.

"Hey Al, wait up for just a second." Ed chuckled as he stopped.

"I thought you were asleep brother." Al said.

"And miss saying have fun for a week?" Ed laughed. Al rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I just hope my child is born while I'm there." Al said worried.

"There's nothing like it, I can guarantee that." Ed smiled.

"I will be back." Al said as the last call went out.

"I know." Ed smiled.

"Probably twice as determined as I am now to get this war over with." Al smiled.

"I expect that much." Ed smiled. They fist bumped and then Al hopped on the train.

_3 days later_

May waited at the station, Shao May on her shoulder, watching as the trains stopped and left the station. Winry and Joseph were with her because she asked them to be. Winry was bouncing Joseph on her lap and giving him raspberries making the baby giggle at the noise. Joseph stopped and looked as a train stopped, which he had yet to do the entire time they were waiting. He looked perplexed, like Ed would when he was thinking about something. Al got off the train and just as if Joseph's hopes had soared, a sad and confused look came over the small infants face as he cuddled into his mother's chest for comfort. Al found them easily and walked over with a smile on his face before seeing his nephew for the first time and then his wife and sister-in-law.

"May, I missed you!" Al exclaimed as he hugged her, receiving a hug back from his tired and happy wife and a nuzzle from her panda companion. After they exchanged embraces and kisses Al looked over to Winry and his nephew, Joseph.

"You look tired." Al said solemnly.

"Go figure." Winry smiled.

"My god he looks like my brother." Al chuckled, getting close to his little nephew.

"He even has the antenna." Al chuckled as the one wild hair stuck up on Joseph's forehead.

"Yes, and I swear every now and then it twitches." Winry giggled. Joseph looked at Al closely.

"Hello there little one. I'm your uncle Al." Al smiled. Joseph tilted his head a little before reaching out and grabbing his finger. Al smiled at Joseph as he held his finger before letting go and smiling.

"He misses Ed." Winry said.

"I could tell by that disappointed look he had once I got off the train." Al replied.

"Yeah, but he does like you." Winry said.

"How can you tell?" Al asked.

"He smiles a big toothless smile." Winry said. They talked a little more as Al and May walked back to their home and Winry went on her own way.

"I've missed you so much Alphonse." May whispered.

"I know, so have I." Al replied.

"I mean, I'm ok during the day, but at night, when work is done and I'm here and it's just so quiet, it really sinks in." May said.

"I'll be here for the next week May." Al said earnestly. May smiled a snuggled into his chest before she squeaked in surprise.

"What?" Al asked, nervous.

"The baby kicked." May gasped, resting her hand on her stomach. Instinctively, Al rested his hand on her swollen stomach and smiled as he felt the small pulse of his child within her. They spent the day at home, catching up and enjoying their reunion, knowing they had limited time.

_That night_

Al couldn't sleep, despite that his bed was comfortable and warm, that his wife was snuggled next to him and their small panda companion was sleeping soundly in her little bed on the nightstand. It just seemed to quiet for Al, he was used to hearing the shuffling of the enemy. It smelled too clean to; a nice fresh washed clothes scent had replaced the rank scent of sulfur, smoke, and death.

"What's wrong?" May asked as she looked up, her eyes tired.

"I'm just not used to this." Al chuckled.

"What?" May asked groggily.

"I'm not used to having a comfortable and warm bed, nor am I used to the peace and quiet or the clean smell of home. It's just weird for me." Al chuckled.

"Oh, well… I can imagine that after what you've been through, it would be very different for you to come here." May said.

"Yeah. I don't know if I should get used to it or not, because I know that once I am used to it, I'll have to…"Al was stopped by May pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Let's just savor this ok?" May asked. Al nodded and lay back down and turned on his side, wrapping his arms around May's swollen stomach. Only then did he finally go to sleep.

_3 days later, April 28__th_

May had been feeling off lately and she had brought this to Al's attention so that he would be on guard should she go into labor.

"How is it you can tell?" Al asked as they walked idly through the market.

"Remember how I can sense the flow of chi in all living beings?" May asked with a smile.

"Oh…yeah. Alkahestry is for medical purposes so it would make sense." Al chuckled nervously.

"It's alright Al. I've been having occasional small contractions for the past few days, so that also kind of told me as well." May chuckled.

_April 29__th__, 2 a.m._

May woke up in a panic.

"Alphonse! Wake up!" May said, shaking her sleeping husband.

"What's wrong May?" Al asked groggily until he heard her gasp in pain and a splash.

"The baby!" May shouted. Al was wide awake and in about ten minutes had gotten her, Shao May, and all the baby stuff in the car and was driving her to the hospital. They admitted her, but by then she had suddenly stopped crying in pain.

"She was experiencing a major contraction, obviously the cause of her water to break. She's only dilated to five, so it could take a while. The nurse will stay here to time her contractions and check her dilation and will alert me when the time for deliver is ready." The doctor said after they had gotten May settled into a room.

"You ready?" May asked.

"Nervous, but yeah." Al said.

_4 hours later_

May's contractions were coming faster and lasting longer, which was all the incentive the nurse needed to call in the doctor.

"You're fully dilated Misses Elric." The doctor said. Al offered May his hand and she took it nervously. The nurses and nurses' aides gathered in around the doctor.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you to push, the nurse will do a ten count, and then you can stop, alright?" The doctor asked, receiving a shaky nod from may in agreement.

"Alright. Now, push." The doctor instructed.

_2 hours later_

Five minutes ago the doctor had said that May was crowning. With all her might, May pushed to birth their firstborn child. She had reached her limit and just when she thought she was unable to continue she finally pushed the baby's shoulder and the doctor pulled the rest out, cutting the umbilical cord. The nurses got to work as May was still in afterbirth for a few moments. The cry of a newborn child filled the room as the baby took in its first breathes of air.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse said as she handed the baby off to May once they gave her clean sheets to lie on. Once the new parents and small infant were tended to the nurses left them alone.

"Al, could you please take him. I feel so weak and tired after delivering him." May said tiredly. Al nodded and carefully took his son into his arms and before he knew it May was sound asleep. Al studied the little bundle that soundly slept in his arms, his firstborn son. He had the lightly tanned skin like Al and Ed did, black hair like his mother, his mother's nose, father's ears, but what Al wanted to know was if he had the same eyes as him. Just then, his son began to stir, blinking awake with startling golden eyes.

"Hey there little one. I'm your papa." Al whispered quietly to his son. He reached out with his chubby little arms and placed his small hand on Al's face in fascination and wonder. Al talked to his now wide awake son who cuddled against him until May woke up about an hour later.

"Hey there sleepy." Al smiled at May.

"Hey, how is he?" May asked.

"Content." Al smiled as their son looked to his mother.

"Hmm…the Xerxesian eyes are very strong genetics, but he's such a handsome baby." May smiled to her infant son.

"Yeah." Al smiled.

"Can you bring him to me?" May asked. Al stood and walked the short distance from his place on the couch to the chair next to the bed and then placed their son in May's arms.

"What should we name him?" Al asked after a brief moment of silence passed between them. May looked at her son with inquisitive eyes before smiling.

"Kaio." May said. Al thought for a moment before smiling to his tired wife.

"I like it, now what about a middle name?" Al asked.

"No idea." May sighed.

"Ethan maybe?" Al suggested. May was quiet for a moment before smiling.

"Kaio Ethan Elric…I like it." May said with a smile.

_The next day_

Al helped May enter their home as Kaio slept soundly in her arms soundly. He hoped he would've had more time with his wife and son, but tomorrow he had to leave and go back to war, something he wasn't incredibly happy about. In the time that Al had been there they had bought a crib and stroller, a neutral color that would work for either boy or girl.

"Here Al." May said as she carefully passed Kaio to Al before she bolted for the bathroom. Kaio woke from his sleep and looked, actually looked, at his father. Al brought him close to his chest and kissed his forehead. _Is this what my father felt when either I or brother was born? _Al wondered silently. He had never understood what a baby could mean so fully until now. Sure, he had experienced joy when they helped deliver a baby in Rush Valley all those years ago, but it was different now. This small infant in his arms was of his blood and therefore a part of him. He was more valuable to any of the precious gems in the world.

"My God, how did brother manage to leave Winry and Joseph?" Al murmured aloud.

"He knew what he had to do to keep them safe, even if it nearly killed him to leave them." May said. Al looked up to her and smiled sadly.

"I know love, but it just seems so much more difficult than that." Al replied.

"Your brother has always been better at not looking back and keeping his sights ahead. You're almost the same, only, unlike your brother, you don't mind disclosing some of your feelings, whereas your brother will only do that when he feels the need to tell, and luckily, Winry can understand and read between the lines." May said.

"If you think I'm going to desert the army you're wrong. I'm going back, whether I want to or not, I know it's my job as a soldier to beat our enemies, I'm just saying, my brother has more strength than I knew possible. To leave his firstborn son and wife and go back to war takes a lot of confidence and guts. That's why I look up to him." Al smiled. May nodded with a small smile on her lips.

"Promise you'll come back." May said.

"I can't promise that, but I can promise I will do what I can to keep you and this country safe." Al said. May smiled a little, tears starting in her eyes.

"You are like your brother. He said something similar to Winry." May said. Al smiled to her before they went to bed. They both knew the next day would be trying on both of them.

_The next day_

Al packed his bags and got them placed by the door before May joined him.

"I'm not leaving yet May." Al said. She still looked a little weak from the other day.

"I know, but why don't we go for a walk before you go?" May asked. Al smiled and then nodded before they got Kaio ready to go. The day was bright and sunny as they walked with a light breeze blowing from the west. It was always nice weather in Central during the spring time. Somehow they wound up at Ed and Winry's place and could hear the sound of a busy little shop. Walking into the shop they saw about six people in line waiting for their turn.

"Hmmm….Winry has been busy today." Al pointed out.

"And by the looks of it she will be for the most of the day." May said as she cuddled Kaio to her chest.

"If that's the case, then who is watching Joseph?" Al asked. As if answering his question, Winry's apprentice, Natalie, walked out holding Joseph in her arms.

"Hush, your mom's almost done." Natalie said to the crying infant. Al walked over.

"May I?" Al asked as he extended his arms out towards the baby.

"Does the mother know you?" Natalie asked defensively.

"I'd hope so, considering I'm her brother-in-law." Al laughed.

"Oh…oh, now I recognize you. Alphonse Elric, the Soulseal alchemist, brother to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist." Natalie said before she handed Joseph over, who almost immediately stopped crying once in his uncle's arms.

"Hello there nephew, want to meet your cousin Kaio?" Al smiled before walking over to May and Kaio. The two infant boys looked at each other before giggling happily. Winry walked out of the operation room.

"What were you saying Natalie?" Winry asked before she looked over and saw her son and now new nephew.

"I was just going to say that Joseph was getting fussy, but that's been handled." Natalie giggled.

"Yeah, I can see that." Winry smiled before she saw the forlorn look on May's face and recognized that look all too well. It was Al's last day here. After a little bit of visiting Winry had to get back to work and Natalie had to get back to babysitting duty and helping Winry when she could. Taking that as their cue, Al and May took a long walk back home, trying to spend what little time they had left together to make it to the fullest. But soon enough, they reached home and found the military men waiting there for them.

"Just give me a moment to get my luggage and I'll be with you shortly." Al said. The men saluted him and waited as he unlocked the door to his home and grabbed his bag before he, May, and their child all went with the men to the car. They were silent throughout the ride to the train station. Once they arrived they walked through the crowd and found where they needed to be. Al turned towards May and Kaio, leaning down and kissing his son on the forehead.

"Be good for your mother. I'll be back when I can." Al said before he looked back up to his wife, leaned in, and kissed her sweetly.

"I will be back May, just hang in there a little while longer ok?" Al asked.

"I will, I have this little one to look after." May said as she lightly bounced Kaio on her hip. Al smiled before turning and getting on the train.

_3 days later_

Al walked to his tent, the smell of sulfur and gun powder choked the air as the hot southern sun beat down on them.

"Welcome back to hell Al." Ed said wryly. If he thought is brother had the eyes of a killer before, it was even more prominent.

"Where the hell do they keep coming from?" Al asked.

"No clue, but it's our job to make sure they stop." Ed said with a heavy sigh. Al nodded in agreement, knowing that the next day would be like starting all over again.

* * *

Ok, so I know this was mentioned before hand about the speediness that Winry and now May out of the hospital. I do realize it takes longer than a day, but also, I did that for times sake in the story so that both the women would not be stuck going home to an empty house and having no help for at least a day or two.

Anyway, hope you all understand that. So, again, my new posting days are Friday. So until then, please R&amp;R. Thanks!


	21. Lonely Anniversary

Lonely Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So as promised, I am now posting on Friday's until further notice. It'll probably be a while. Today is a double update cause both the chapters I'm posting are really short.

Enjoy.

* * *

_3 months later, June 15__th_

Winry hadn't gotten much sleep because of Joseph whimpering half the night. This had been common since Ed left four months ago. Just as she got him secured to her, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time?" Winry grumbled as she made her way to the door. She saw a man in uniform at the door and felt her heart clench.

"Are you Winry Elric?" He asked. Winry nodded.

"Alright, I have a package from a Colonel Edward Elric." He said and Winry visibly relaxed as the man brought the package up. Winry signed and took the package into her home.

"It's from dada." Winry said, smiling as Joseph's eyes brightened. Opening the box, she smiled at the gold bracelet. Little charms hung off of it and Winry smiled even more as she noticed they all brought back memories of them, their lives and childhood, the hell through their teenage years, all leading up to that point, with a little binky and Joseph's name on it. She hadn't noticed that tears had started to flow down her face until little Joseph touched his mother's face. She also saw a note.

_To My Wife_

_I apologize that I couldn't make it home for our first anniversary. I feel absolutely awful about it and I wish this war would end soon. I hope that this is enough to remind you of how much I do love you. Also, I already have our son's gift in mind. _

_I love you so much._

_Happy Anniversary_

_Your Husband, Edward Elric_

Winry smiled even more and then got to work on a reply.

_2 weeks later_

The post man walked over to the barracks where Ed and Al were and knocked.

"Coming." Ed replied as he walked over and opened the door. The post man handed Ed the envelope and small box. Ed smiled and thanked the man before closing the door and walking over to his bed and opening the letter.

_To My Husband_

_You are forgiven, even though there is nothing to forgive. Don't feel bad that you can't be here because to me, simply the knowledge that you are alive is all the comfort I need. And I hope that the gift I have for you will remind you of how much we miss you and love you. _

_Happy Anniversary_

_Your Wife, Winry Elric_

Ed smiled at the sign off before opening the small package to find a picture frame with a picture of Winry and Joseph in it. He smiled with resolve, he would get this war over with as soon as he could so he could be home with them. The bell sounded and Ed let out a heavy sigh before he placed the picture on his night stand, straightened himself up and walked out of the barracks, even more determined than before.

* * *

Hope you liked it and I'll be posting the second chapter really soon.


	22. A Word to the Public

A Word to the Public

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

So here's the second chapter I told you about. Again, sorry it's short. Been busy with work and school. Gonna try to make this next week count, but since I'm working on two stories, it proves to be a bit challenging.

Enjoy!

* * *

_6 months later_

Winry and May, along with their two boys, were braving the cold December day when they passed a news stand.

"So did you hear, Rick got that gig?" One of the men said.

"What gig?" The other asked. The women were interested into what they were even talking about.

"He and a few other get to go to the military bases and interview the soldiers." The man exclaimed.

"What's the point, they can't give out too much info." The other grumbled.

"That's why not all of the questions will be military based. Just a few statistical questions on that and all that mumbo. But we want to know them, not just as soldiers, but as humans. Fuhrer Grumman allowed it this morning and the reporters are on their way already. He made sure that they not take pictures of the battle area and not to go to the field. Something about it being too violent for the public." The man said.

"What about the infirmary?" The other asked.

"He said that was permitted. We can't have any pictures of the actual battle because that might cause some radicals to act up again, and with how our situation is, that would be hell." The man said. Winry and May looked at one another, exchanging a look that only friends could decipher before they continued on their way.

_2 days later_

The reporters arrived to the battle field and the smell of sulfur and smoke attack their nostrils.

"Remember, we're here for a few weeks at most and we are to stay away from the battle field." One of them, Rick, reminded before a sudden explosion went off not too far away. The dancing lights could only mean it was an alchemist. They went to their area where there were a few soldiers sitting down and started to ask questions immediately. The soldiers looked relieved when they asked them about some of their personal things instead of all about the war, asking them what their main jobs were back at home, their family life, and etcetera.

"And Miss Kran, who is your commanding officer?" A reporter asked.

"Colonel Edward Elric, state alchemist." Amy said. The reporter's jaw nearly dropped.

"But he's just barely twenty years old." The reporter exclaimed.

"Yes, but he had previous military experience before." Amy said. Rick over heard the conversation and rushed over.

"Where can I find this Colonel Edward Elric?" he asked.

"He's on the field right now. Both he and his brother Major Alphonse Elric." Amy said. Just then, the two men entered the area, heads held high. The reporters had to really look at them to make sure they were the two they were looking for. Ed looked like he was just a few years older than he really was, at least his eyes did, sharp, angled, acute to everything going on yet almost void of emotion. His lips were set straight and his jaw was set.

"That's him." Amy smirked at their expressions.

"He looks older in his eyes and the way he walks, but not much, most people would generally guess he's twenty one or two." Alexander Marks chuckled. Rick walked over to Ed and Al, pen and pad out and engaged them in conversation, asking the usual bout of military related question, which Ed answered as well as he could.

"Now I have some personal questions for you." Rick said.

"Go ahead." Al said.

"What are some of your hobbies back home?" Rick asked.

"Portraiture." Ed replied.

"Sculpting." Al smiled.

"So you're both interested in the arts. Any favorite locations back home?" He asked.

"The park." Al smiled.

"That and the library." Ed smirked.

"Alright. Any special occasions coming up?" Rick asked.

"In March my son's birthday." Ed thought aloud.

"You have a son?" Rick asked.

"I know, I'm young, but yes. My wife back home has been doing wonderful from what her letters tell me and our firstborn son will be turning one in March." Ed replied.

"Is she your teenage sweetheart?" Rick asked.

"Childhood." Ed replied casually.

"Wonderful. And what about you Al?" Rick asked.

"My son will be turning one in April." Al replied before being asked to go into more detail.

"I won't ask for their names, because I know I wouldn't get them, but I know that once they read this article, they'll be pleased." Rick said sincerely before going on to the next few soldiers. Another reporter walked up to Ed.

"A word to the public about the progress about the war. A statement will do." She said.

"Yes. Please support us for we will support you, protect you, and make sure that any nation that thinks they can take on Amestris will think twice before doing so, after all, we defeated Drachma with ease, we can certainly take on these other less advanced and less manned nations." Ed said before walking off as the reporter stared in awe.

* * *

Again, sorry about the shortness, but all the same, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to make a longer chapter for next week, but until then, please, R&amp;R.


	23. Birthday Wishes

Birthday Wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

A very fluffy and sweet chapter.

* * *

_3 months later, March 1__st_

Ed looked over what he had and had Al check for him.

"Gold. Gems. Silicon. Cotton…" Ed read off as Al gave the thumbs up.

"Everything's here." Al smiled.

"Good." Ed smiled as he clapped his hands together, the familiar ring going off as he did and then slapped them on the ground. Watching as the materials danced and wove together, Ed smiled as the final product was taken shape.

"I hope he likes it." Ed said as he then grabbed the item and went to his barracks and wrote in the card he had bought yesterday. After packing and boxing it up, he got it in the mail, hoping it would arrive in time.

_March 20__th_

In the year or so that Winry had lived in Central, she had made a few good friends, but had kept in touch with all her other friends, and was over joyed that they would be attending Joseph's birthday. Lately, the little boys had been very unhappy, whimpering half the night and then being cranky the remainder of the day. He only seemed happy when the mail would come, and somehow, the small boy had learned how long it would take for letters to and from the military base in the south to reach home.

"I know you miss daddy, but you just gotta wait a little longer, and he'll be back ok?" Winry cooed to her scowling son. She knew things were going to get tough from here, because she planned on weaning him, or starting the process at least, this week. The doorbell rang and she picked up her slightly annoyed son and then went to the door.

"Package for a Misses Winry Elric." The man said.

"It's from the military?" Winry asked.

"Yes, from a Mister Edward Elric." The man replied. Winry took the package and thanked the man before closing the door and walking over to the couch with her son, who stared curiously at the box. Setting him and the box down, she quickly retrieved a knife and then returned, smiling as Joseph sat there, hands on the box and stared at it. _He looks so much like his father_. Winry thought with a smile before carefully cutting the box flaps open and pulling out a card.

"For my wife and son. I'm sorry I could not be there today Joseph, I know you're turning one and wish I could be there. I hope that when you're older and ask me about it that you will understand why I had to leave. Have a happy birthday my son, Love dad. P.S. Winry, you have been so strong for our son, I admire that. I hope to see you soon, and raise our son, and any future children we may have. I love you. Your husband, Edward Elric." Winry read aloud and smiled as Joseph smiled at the name of his father.

She reached into the box and beneath all the paper she found something fluffy. Pulling it out of the box, she smiled at the stuffed gold dog appeared with the golden flamel and chain around the dogs neck and the red tiger eye gems on each of the points of the flamel and the eyes for the dog.

"Joseph, look at what daddy gave you." Winry smiled.

"Puppy!" Joseph giggled as he wrapped his little arms around the stuffed dog and cuddled it. He knew five words: puppy, mommy, daddy, metal, and book. He learned very fast for being so young, something Winry attributed to both her and Ed. Winry got the box and threw it away while Joseph played with his toy. Just as she returned to the living room a knock sounded at the door and she had a feeling it would be one of the guests, more than likely it would be May and Kaio. Answering the door she smiled at her predicted guests.

"Hey May." Winry smiled.

"Hi." May said as Kaio smiled a single toothed grin.

"Joseph is in on the couch playing with the present Ed sent him." Winry smiled as they walked to the living room and saw Joseph cuddling the stuffed dog.

"Who gave you that puppy Joseph?" May asked.

"Daddy." Joseph smiled as he buried his face into the soft fur.

"Something tells me he's never going to let that toy go." May said.

"It's one of the few things he has of his father, so I would agree with you. He almost insists that when we take naps that we use Ed old cloak as a blanket." Winry said.

"And of course you do." May smiled.

"Yeah." Winry sighed as May set Kaio on the couch. Kaio, unlike most babies, was smart enough to know not to take something from his cousin, especially since it was something his father gave him. In some sort of language that only babies knew, Kaio asked if he could simply pet the stuffed puppies head and Joseph allowed it as their mothers set up for the party.

_In the south_

Ed sat down on one of the stools, on a break in a safe area, and almost everyone could tell he was not in the best of moods today.

"Sir, what has you so pissed off today. I mean, we all want to get this war done and over with, but wasn't that a bit extreme?" Makuto asked in reference to his last attack.

"I just don't want to be here right now." Ed sighed as he took a drink of water.

"Hey, isn't today your boy's first?" Makuto asked, receiving a stare from Ed that said everything.

"Shutting up now sir." Makuto said as the bell rang for them to get back to the battle.

_That night_

The cool air nipped at Ed's ears as he walked to the communications area, where there were phones that could be used every now and then, but there was a trick to them. The less someone used them, the more time they got. And Ed had only used the phone once. He walked up to the man at the desk and asked if he could make a personal call, gave his name, rank, and all the other required information before the man looked up at smiled at him.

"You have 3 hours' worth of time sir." The man said as he led Ed to a phone and gave him the information he needed before he called Winry.

_In Central_

The shrill rang through the now quiet home as Winry finished cleaning up the house after the party. Joseph was just barely awake and was still cuddling his stuffed dog. Picking up her drowsy son, Winry walked to the phone and answered it.

"Elric residence, this is Winry." Winry rattled off.

"I think I know my own phone number." Ed chuckled. Winry went stiff for a second as Joseph's eyes flew open and he looked at the phone. Quickly sitting down after untangling the cord, she finally managed to speak.

"Ed?" Winry said.

"Were you expecting another call?" Ed teased.

"No, but I was not expecting this. Oh my god." Winry said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"How's birthday boy?" Ed asked.

"He was almost asleep, but he's wide awake now." Winry smiled as she looked to her curious son.

"Mommy?" Joseph asked.

"It's daddy Joseph." Winry said and she almost cried with how bright his eyes got and the smile on his still chubby face.

"He's talking now?" Ed asked.

"He knows, now, ten words, and two sentences. Before today he only knew five." Winry chuckled.

"My god." Ed said.

"I know. Hey Joseph, wanna talk to daddy?" Winry said.

"Yes." Joseph smiled as Winry lowered the phone to him and turned up the volume so he wouldn't have to fiddle with holding it.

"Happy Birthday Joseph!" Ed said over the phone.

"Thank you Daddy." Joseph giggled.

"Did you get my gift?" Ed asked. Joseph looked to his mother before she pointed to his dog and he smiled.

"Uh-huh! Puppy!" Joseph smiled.

"Yup. Mommy told me you liked puppies." Ed chuckled.

"Yeah." Joseph said. They all talked for a little while until Joseph started to get sleepy and start nodding off.

"Oh, someone's getting sleepy." Winry chuckled. Joseph nodded.

"Daddy." Joseph murmured.

"Yes son?" Ed asked.

"Nigh, nigh, I love you Daddy." Joseph said.

"I love you too Joseph, night." Ed said before Winry turned the volume down and talked to Ed as Joseph snuggled his toy in his mother's arms.

"He hasn't let go of that stuffed dog since he got it. He absolutely refuses to let go of it." Winry smiled.

"I take it he misses me?" Ed asked.

"Naturally. He sees our wedding picture and a few other pictures, but he hasn't seen you since he was born." Winry said.

"I know. I miss him too, and of course I miss you Hun." Ed said.

"I miss you too." Winry sighed.

"I'm just surprised that he can talk already. I mean, he's only one." Ed said.

"Yeah, but keep in mind who created him?" Winry smiled.

"Hmm…valid point. If he's anything like either of us, he had to have hit the jackpot of intelligence." Ed chuckled.

"Though, questionable at times." Winry teased.

"And you still agreed to marry me and carry our child." Ed teased.

"Hmm…this is true." Winry giggled before Joseph wriggled in her arms.

"I need to get him to bed babe. I hope to get a letter soon. I love you so much."

_In the south_

"I love you too." Ed replied before hanging up. If there was a moment in his life that he wanted to just say to hell with it and go back home, now would be that time. His son, of only a year old, could talk and he was missing everything. Leaving the booth he walked back to his barracks to find his brother reading.

"I was wondering where you ran off to brother. Where did you go?" Al asked,

"I called Joseph and Winry." Ed replied as he changed for bed.

"How did that go?" Al asked with a smile.

"The boy can fucking talk already." Ed said. Al looked up at him with a shocked expression.

"But he just turned one." Al said.

"He can say ten words and two sentences." Ed replied.

"Whoa. I wonder if Kaio can talk yet." Al thought aloud.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ed chuckled.

"Did he like the stuffed dog?" Al asked.

"He hasn't put it down since he got it this morning." Ed chuckled.

"That's good. I hope Kaio will like what I'm giving him." Al said.

"Hey, I'm sure he will." Ed chuckled. Al smiled before fatigue finally go to them and they soon were both fast asleep.

* * *

So let me know what you thought. I hope you enjoy it. I will post next Friday, so until then, please R&amp;R!


	24. Homecoming

Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Sorry about how late it is, I was busy this afternoon and then was helping watch some relatives of mine.

Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

_3 months later_

Shots rang out, the air smelled of gun powder and iron and then sudden silence enveloped the field. Roy looked out and had his hand poised for a sneak attack just in case. Just as the silence became deafening, the commander of the Cretian army stepped forward with a radio with his ruler on the line. The commander of the Amestrian army motioned for Roy to follow him as he went to the phone.

"The nation of Creta declares surrender." Was all the ruler said before the line went dead. A sudden flash of relief washed over everyone as the news broke to each side. Within hours, what took almost two years to start had been packed up and heading south.

"I hope that those two brothers you once had under your wing made it through." One of the other soldiers said to Roy as they boarded the train.

"Trust me, the Elric brothers are probably some of the most determined men there are. If anyone made it through this war, it'll be them." Roy said confidently as he thought idly of his wife, son, and young daughter.

_In the South_

The smell of smoke choked the air, the chemicals burned at the eyes of men, and on top of it all, sparks of alchemy lit up the area, leaving no one aware of when it would strike until the last second when it was too late. Ed and Al were hiding behind a barricade that was close to the boarder of the battlefield. They were listening.

"Shit, sir, this is our last line of defense." One of the soldiers of Aerugo grumbled.

"Shit. If we strike them now, we still have a chance." The commander said.

"Sir, a message from Creta. They surrendered. Should we do the same?" The messenger asked.

"No, we fight till the very end." The commander said.

"Ah, so you do have some gall after all." Ed taunted as he stood from his hiding area. The men aimed their weapons at him.

"Go to hell!" the men shouted as they shot wildly, missing Ed completely.

"Nah. You see, the smart thing to do would be to follow Creta's lead and give up. The army of Amestris is huge in comparison, not to mention we have alchemy." Ed replied as he clapped his hands together and attacked, signaling the other soldiers to attack. Within hours, the Aerugian army was defeated. The soldiers though, knowing they had achieved victory, couldn't be too careful and checked the area for any survivors that could cause any problems. Luckily, there were none. They began to pack things up and get ready for their leave to home.

"Thank goodness we managed to hold them off here and not let it get too out of hand." Al sighed.

"Yeah, I don't think Resembool could've handled another war." Ed said.

"It's kinda weird now that it's done and we get to go home." Al said.

"Yeah. Home." Ed smiled as they continued getting things prepared for transfer home.

_3 days later_

Winry woke that morning, early for some reason. She just had this odd feeling that something good was going to happen that day. She quietly went to the restroom to take a quick shower and prepare for the day. Deciding to be a little different, she applied some bright red lipstick and smiled at herself in her mirror before going and tending to little Joseph. She prepared breakfast as usual with the news station on as Joseph sat in his high chair and drank his milk.

"Good morning citizens of Amestris, there is a very important announcement to make. After making sure the news and facts were in, we have confirmed that the western and southern wars between Amestris and the allied forces of Aerugo and Creta has ended in victory for Amestris. The Fuhrer will soon be working out peace treaties between our nations. But as of today, the troops should be arriving home at any hour." The news broadcasted. Winry froze for a moment.

"He's coming home. Oh my god, he's coming home." Winry whimpered in joy. She held to the counter for a moment feeling her legs weaken.

"Mama?" Joseph said in a worried tone.

"I'm ok Joseph." Winry said with a small smile before righting herself and continuing to make breakfast before they quickly ate and she got Joseph ready for the day and then headed out the door with her son in his stroller. It seemed as though she couldn't have timed her walk any better because May was also walking with Kaio to the train station. The two women met up and chatted as they walked and soon enough wound up at the train station and waited for the train with the military emblem to pull up. An hour passed before that train pulled up. Riza, her son James, and her daughter, who was about five months older than Joseph, Andrea, were also waiting.

"It's been a while since we last met up." Riza chuckled.

"Yeah, it has. How have things been raising two kids?" May asked with a light giggle.

"James has been helping, but still, a little difficult at times." Riza smiled before turning her attention to the train as the doors opened and soldiers began to pour out of the doors looking for family and friends. James was standing by his mother patiently as he could and looking for his father. Joseph and Kaio were also looking for their fathers as well.

Roy walked off the train, followed closely by Ed and Al and their forces along with his own. Scanning the crowd of family and loved ones, he found Riza immediately as she talked and smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, with Winry and May. Roy elbowed the Elric brothers who immediately started towards their wives, Roy right behind them.

Riza got a small thrill up her spine, one she recognized all too well, as did Winry and May, and, as if connected somehow, they all looked to see their husbands weaving through the hordes of people as they made their way to them. What was only minutes seemed like hours until they reached each other.

"Welcome home." Winry smiled to Ed as little Joseph smiled up to his father. Tears began to fall from Winry's eyes, as was the case for the other women there, and Ed wiped them away.

"Why are you crying Winry?" Ed asked.

"I'm happy to see you dummy." Winry managed to hiccup. Ed rolled his eyes before leaning down and kissing her sweetly, Joseph giggling at his parents display, before Ed and Winry broke apart and Ed kissed his son's forehead.

"I'd hug you, but my briefcase is just a little heavy." Ed joked as they walked off towards the street to catch a ride with one of the home officers.

"Colonel Elric sir?" The uniformed man asked.

"Correct." Ed replied before he, Winry, and Joseph got into the car and were driven home.

"So, how long before you have to go back to work?" Winry asked.

"One week, then it's back to work for me." Ed replied. Winry smiled at the prospect of having her husband home for a week, not only to help with their rambunctious son, but because she desperately wanted to have him home. Leaning back in the seat of the car, a small smile spread on her lips and finally she felt like she could breathe.

* * *

I know it's short, but I've been busy this last week. I will try to have something a little longer. Until then, please, R&amp;R.


	25. Week to Relax

Week to Relax

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Sorry for it being late, it's Halloween and I've been helping my parents with all of the little animals around the house while the kids come by.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

_The Next day_

Ed awoke that morning finding the bed empty as was the crib. Getting up and out of bed he walked to the kitchen and smiled at the familiar smell of Winry's cooking and the sound of Joseph's laughter. Taking a seat at the table after getting a cup of tea Winry smiled at him.

"I'm surprised you didn't have nightmares." Winry murmured.

"Well, last night there was no reason for those now was there?" Ed smirked as Winry blushed slightly.

"But you didn't have nightmares when you came in for Joseph's birth either." Winry pointed out.

"Winry, I saw things at eleven that no man had seen before and had sporadic nightmares to follow for years. I learned how to shut it out for a while. And while some of my actions frighten me when I think about it, knowing I had to kill to keep the nation safe, to keep you and Joseph safe, still leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but I usually find a way around it." Ed shrugged. Though he didn't say it, Winry knew he was referring to his drawing and handiwork around the house.

Ed very rarely used alchemy to fix anything that wasn't too difficult to fix around the house. Not only did it set an example for Joseph, but it also helped him focus on other things than what was in the back of his mind, and sometimes relieved the stress that he was too proud to say. She knew that when he would need to talk to her, she just needed to be there for him. After all, she wasn't perfect. They ate in semi-silence before Ed asked if there was anything that needed to be fixed around the house, which Winry started a list of things.

"You're lucky I love you." Ed smiled before going back to their room and changing into some causal clothes. The automail shop would be opening soon.

"I'll watch him today." Ed smiled.

"You'll do that and chores?" Winry asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah." Ed replied.

"You sure you can handle it?" Winry smiled.

"Pretty sure. I'll do what I can." Ed smiled as he picked up his now giggling son and walked outside with the box of tools.

"Be on standby?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, but have faith in him." Winry chuckled as she got to work. She looked out to see Ed was fixing the fence and Joseph was watching as he played with his stuffed dog. Just as Ed finished up three men happened to pass by before looking back and stopping.

"Hey Ed!" one of the men yelled. Ed looked up to see none other than Heinkel and Darius, along with Yoki.

"Heinkel, Mister Gorilla!" Ed laughed as Darius grumbled with a smirk.

"What are you doing in central kid?" Darius asked.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore." Ed scoffed.

"To me, everyone is a kid." Darius chuckled. Ed shrugged before Joseph made a whimper and Ed dashed over to his son who stared with slight fear in his big golden eyes at the three strange men. Ed picked up his son and held him as he walked over to the men, only for Joseph to squirm.

"No Daddy no!" Joseph cried.

"Joseph, I know them, they're my friends. It's ok." Ed said seeing his son settle a little.

"Ed, did he just call you daddy?" Darius asked.

"Yup, this is my one year old son, Joseph Van Elric." Ed smiled as Joseph looked out at the men.

"Do I really gotta ask who the mother is?" Heinkel chuckled.

"Oh yeah, we never invited you guys to the wedding. Oops." Ed chuckled nervously.

"No hard feelings kid." Darius snickered.

"So why's Yoki being so silent. Still pissed off at me from the mining town incident?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I am still mad." Yoki growled as he faced the man.

"You're just lucky I didn't turn you in." Ed said, rolling his eyes. Yoki noticed the stuffed dog in Joseph's hands and saw the gold and glittering gems.

"Is that real gold?" Yoki asked.

"My ancestors land was famous for it, and since my father was from Xerxes and I am half, I get certain privileges. But in answer to your question, yes." Ed replied.

"You gave your son gold on a stupid stuffed toy?" Yoki nearly shouted in outrage.

"Quiet dumb head!" Joseph shouted. Yoki stared at the defiant child.

"Now you listen here you little sprout..." Yoki started before receiving a punch to the face.

"Don't insult my son Yoki. Cut me a break moron, I just got home from a hell of a war yesterday. I had to miss my sons first birthday, which by the way, was when he got the stuffed dog, and I had to miss me and my wife's anniversary. So the next time you go and try plotting revenge on me, think about it like this, I risked my neck so you could sit on your ass all day." Ed nearly snarled.

"Seriously Yoki, picking a fight with a one year old? Low." Darius said.

"Not to mention pathetic." Heinkel added. Yoki huffed and turned on his heel only to fall flat on his face from a wrench whirring into the back of his head.

"Who the hell?" Yoki shouted before he turned and saw Ed smirking.

"Did I forget to mention that my wife is a no bullshit type of woman?" Ed snickered as Winry stomped out of the shop.

"Did you just yell at my son?" Winry nearly growled.

"Yes ma'am he did." Darius said.

"And was about to go full bore into him before your husband slugged him in the face ma'am." Heinkel.

"You traitors! How could you rat me out like that?" Yoki said.

"The smart man always sides with the angry woman." Heinkel said.

"Especially if she is a first time mother and military wife." Darius added. Winry walked up to Yoki and glared at him before picking up the wrench and holding it to his nose.

"You yell at my baby again, and I will castrate you with this wrench. And trust me, I know how." Winry threatened. Yoki gulped before fleeing.

"Right, so I'll get right on fixing up the roof and patching those spots in the chimney. But first, I think Joseph needs a nap, poor kid's nodding off." Ed chuckled. Winry smiled at him and walked right back to work.

"I take it the wife is pleased with you?" Darius chuckled.

"In more ways than one." Ed smirked as they walked into the large home and Ed put Joseph down for a nap.

"The boy never lets go of that toy." Heinkel observed.

"It's the first present I gave him." Ed said.

"Ah yes, you did mention that." Darius said. The men talked for a little bit, catching up, before the two dismissed themselves and Ed got to work on the rest of the chores around the house. The rest of the day went on without a hitch and soon enough they were setting up for dinner.

"I gotta say Ed, I'm quite impressed with how you handled the chores and Joseph today. It's like you weren't gone at all." Winry smiled as they ate in peace.

"Oh trust me, he was the handful." Ed laughed as he glanced over at his son. Before long, they were cleaning up the kitchen, locking up the house and tucking their son into his crib before they too went to bed.

"I can tell you one thing I enjoy most about you being back." Winry said in a sleepy tone.

"Hmm..?" Ed replied, looking down at her lovingly.

"The warmth of you next to me." Winry sighed. Ed smiled, leaned down and kissed her sweetly before they let sleep take them.

_3 days later_

There hadn't been a dull moment the entire four days Ed had been home, but he enjoyed it. Currently, they were at the local market, Joseph still in his stroller, though he protested greatly.

"Daddy, want up." Joseph grumbled.

"No." Ed said sternly. Joseph continued to pout and kick his little legs as they continued on their trip.

"It's going to be weird going back to work in the next couple of days." Ed said almost to himself.

"Yeah, you go back day after tomorrow right?" Winry asked.

"Yeah." Ed replied.

"Same hours?" Winry asked.

"More than likely." Ed shrugged.

"Same pay?" Winry asked.

"Hoping for a raise." Ed snickered. Winry rolled her eyes at her husband as they finished their shopping trip.

"Daddy, want up." Joseph said.

"We can play when we get home, promise." Ed replied. Joseph sighed, but nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at everything that passed by on their way home.

* * *

Again, I know Joseph is verbally and physically developing faster than he should be, but this is where he'll flat-line for a little while, at least a few chapters I think. Anyway, hope you liked it. See you all next Friday, and until then, please R&amp;R.


	26. Same Ol' Grind

Same Ol' Grind

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Sorry if this is short. I've been bogged down with a lot of homework as of recently. May or may not have something by next week, but I will do my best.

Enjoy.

* * *

_2 days later_

Ed walked into his office that morning and for some reason the amount of work that lay ahead of him didn't seem to bother him as much. He could also tell that by the look on his subordinate's faces that they too felt the same way. Though they may only have a few minor cuts scraps or scars, war had changed them drastically. They carried themselves differently too. The stack of papers that lay on their desks carried a sense of normalcy.

"It doesn't seem nearly as tiring after the hell we went through." Amy chirped.

"No kidding right. Compared to the war, this seems like vacation." Phillip chuckled. They all took their seats and began the work that seemed to just fly by. Before they even knew it, it was lunch.

"Colonel, where are you going?" Alexander asked.

"I'm going to spend lunch at home today." Ed replied before walking out the doors and drove home. Upon arriving to his home, Winry was already waiting for him with Joseph all ready to go.

"You remembered." Winry smiled brightly as she got Joseph arranged in his seat in the back of the car.

"How could I forget?" Ed smirked.

"Oh, I only reminded you several times." Winry said playfully.

"Is that all?" Ed asked sarcastically as they drove to a nearby café. As they ate, they talked, and Ed tried to avoid the subject of work.

"So what's it like at work?" Winry asked and inwardly Ed cursed.

"Same old same old. It's kinda a relief after the hell I went through." Ed shrugged. Joseph giggled as he ate his food, making his parents smile at his wonderful innocence. After lunch, Ed drove them back home and then went back to work, arriving on time.

"Enjoy your lunch Colonel?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, but now time to get back to this paperwork." Ed said as they buried their noses deep in their work.

_The Next Day_

Ed had no sooner walked into his office when a call had come in.

"Is it an antiwar group?" Ed asked as he and Amy got into the car.

"Yes." Amy said.

"Wanting the military dogs to pay for their crimes against humanity?" Ed asked dully.

"Correct again sir." Amy replied.

"Idiots." Ed mumbled.

"You're on a roll sir." Amy teased. Ed smirked and rolled his eyes as they arrived. An hour standoff engulfed the town, with an occasional warning shot from each side.

"Pushing papers back in the office is more entertaining than this." Ed said as another shot went off.

"This is just a group of civilians who formed this group after the war because they believe violence is wrong." Alexander said.

"So they're shooting at us?" Ed asked.

"Since when do rioters make any sense sir?" Phillip pointed out.

"He makes a valid point." Al conceded. Another ten minutes passed before one of them left their hiding place and stood center of the area. No shots were fired.

"Attack!" The rioter shouted. In that instant, as they swarmed out and into a single clustered area, Ed formed an alchemical cage around the unsuspecting rioters, sufficiently trapping them.

"Not your best plan, but hey, what can you expect from a bunch of halfwits." Ed shrugged.

"You dare to insult our intelligence you dog?" The leader shouted.

"Well, considering that this dog and his pack just caught you…yeah, I dare to insult your mediocre intelligence." Ed laughed. The rioters stood there in anger and shock.

"Take them away." Roy barked.

"Well, you can't expect everyone to be happy after the war. There always has to be that group of people who makes it hell for the rest of us." Ed sighed.

"Yeah, no matter what you try, there will always be those who have to find something wrong." Roy chuckled before they went back to their cars and then back to the office.

_2 Days Later_

Ed could understand the veterans of the military much more clearly now than he had before. Adjusting back to civilian life was more difficult than it had seemed, and while he didn't show any signs of trauma, he figured that by now, he was practically immune to it because of his life, but there were those time when the memories would flood back.

"Sir, are you alright?" Makuto asked.

"Hmm…oh, uh, yeah." Ed replied, looking back to his work. Al gave his brother that all too knowing look. He didn't bother him though, Al knew better, and he was having his own difficulties adjusting still. The day drug on and by the time Ed finally got home, he couldn't exactly remember what all had happened other than the work and meetings.

Joseph giggled and Ed snapped back to reality. Walking into the living room he saw his wife and son playing peek-a-boo and couldn't help but smile. Winry looked up to her husband and smiled at him.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Winry asked.

"Just relieved to be home." Ed replied.

"Ah, had one of those days." Winry replied knowingly. She had learned over time not to continually bother him with questions, sometimes, just simply waiting until he wanted to tell her was better, and also, just simply understanding when he didn't want to talk about whatever was on his mind was better as well. As Ed removed his coat and sat down next to his wife and fifteen and a half month old son, Winry smiled up at him.

"Hey Ed, I have some news for you." Winry said as he rested his head on the back of the couch, eyes closed.

"Hmm…" Ed asked, his eyes remaining closed, but his brows quirking in curiosity.

"I'm pregnant again." Winry replied. Ed's eyes snapped open and he gazed at her with sudden surprise.

"Come again?" Ed asked almost disbelievingly.

"I'm pregnant with our second child Ed." Winry repeated slower. Ed sat there for a moment, the weight of her words sinking in before finally he smiled at her.

"That's fantastic hun!" Ed said as he stood, pulled her up into a hug. They then looked to their firstborn and picked him up.

"You get to be a big brother now Joseph." Ed said as he kissed his sons forehead. Joseph tilted his head in a confused manner.

"Brover?" Joseph asked, earning smiles from his parents. They set him down and Winry helped him walk to his crib in his parent's room.

"I still can't believe he's walking." Ed said as he walked with them. Joseph was still a little wobbly, but he could almost walk without any help at all.

"Well, he was talking and speaking whole sentences before he was one, and he started to walk when he was eleven months old. That's why he didn't and still doesn't like the stroller." Winry sighed.

"True. But I'm sure by now he doesn't need it that much." Ed replied.

"Not for short distances, but after walking a while, he gets very tired." Winry replied as she picked up the tot and set him in his crib while Ed grabbed his son's pajamas and handed them off to Winry before she changed him.

"You know that this means we're gonna need to start toilet training and getting him use to sleeping in his own room." Ed said.

"I know. Tomorrow, after you're off work, we'll go furniture shopping and take him with us of course." Winry said as Joseph dozed off.

"Sounds like a plan." Ed replied before they too went to bed.

* * *

Ok, come on, who saw that coming? Also, I hope that this last bit helps explain where Joseph is in the development of things. I plan to continue his stead growth with a few jumps as I continue.  
Again, I will do my best to get something up by next Friday, but no promises. Until then, please, R&amp;R.


	27. Baby Days

Baby Days

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Ok, so a few things first. You all know I didn't post anything last week, and the reason for that was not only because this chapter is massive, but also because since the end of the quarter is coming up, in both of my classes, I have major projects going in each class, so that has been taking up a lot of my time, so it took me a while to get this chapter done. Thankfully, i have only 2 days in class next week because of the holidays, so I will have more time to work on my homework and my story. Also, I'm going back to posting on Saturday's because my Friday's will be busy again.

Ok, not that that's been covered and explained please

Enjoy.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Winry was not the only one in the family to have a baby on the way, as May was also expecting her and Al's second child, which of course elicited teasing from their teammates.

"Did you guys plan this or something?" Marks laughs at the slightly amused and annoyed brothers.

"No, but I don't think it came as such a surprise." Ed snorts.

"Why do you say that?" Al asks.

"It's obvious. We were at war for almost two years, during the entire pregnancy and first year of both of our sons. So one of the first few things when we got to our respective homes was…" Ed stops giving his brother a slight smirk.

"Well, when you put it like that, then yeah, your right, no big shocker." Al replies nervously.

"But you know what this means men?" Makuto says.

"What?" Ed and Al ask.

"You get to be there the whole ride through the emotions and crazy cravings." Makuto chuckles.

"True." Both men shrug.

"How can you be so nonchalant about it?" Marks asks.

"Neither of us were with our wives during their pregnancy the first time, so honestly, I want to be there." Ed replies, earning a nod of agreement from Al. They continue on with their work, the day remarkably quiet, and before they knew it, it was time to leave.

"Hey brother, if you guys want, you can go out to dinner with May, Kaio and me." Al offers.

"Thanks, but Winry, Joseph and I were going to go get Joseph his own furniture." Ed replies.

"But he's barely a year old." Al replies.

"He's fifteen months old. Remember, my son was born a month before yours was. Wait…" Ed says, getting a perplexed look.

"I know. What?" Al asks.

"Ok…Winry is about a week and a half pregnant, which means she conceived shortly after I got home. In about two hundred days, or nine months give or take, it'll be March, since its June now…thankfully I remembered our second anniversary…damn, somehow my second child will be born in March." Ed spoke. Al stood for a moment.

"That also means my second child will be born in March." Al replies.

"Well damn." Ed laughs before he gets into his car and drives home.

"I need to change first, then we can go." Ed says as he walks passed his wife and made sure to be careful of his toddling son.

"Daddy, I want that room." Joseph points his chubby little fingers to the room across from his parents.

"Good son. You know you can still come sleep with mom and me if you get scared." Ed says, taking a few moments to talk to his son.

"I no get scared. I has doggy." Joseph says as he holds up the stuffed dog. Ed smiles and pats his sons head before going and getting changed. Walking out in black slacks, a black vest and white shirt, he smiles as his son rocks on his heels impatiently. Taking Winry's hand in his as Joseph held onto his mother's they walk out to the car.

"I get to choose?" Joseph asks.

"Yes." Winry replies as they drive to the store.

"I like red." Joseph replies.

"We'll look for something red." Ed replies. They arrive at the store and upon walking into it were honed in on by a representative.

"Hello, can I help you?" The all too perky representative asks with her creepy smile.

"Evening, we're looking for a toddler bed set." Winry says.

"How old is the little darling?" The woman asks, looking at Joseph.

"Fifteen months." Winry replies.

"And he's walking already." The woman says with false exasperation.

"Well, most children are supposed to be walking by the time their fourteen months." Winry says.

"What's your name little one?" The woman asks, stooping closer to Joseph. He remains silent and hides behind his father. He was rarely shy, so this was new.

"Odd. Anyway, we're also looking for a red comforter set too." Winry says. The woman nods and shows them the way, Winry in the lead, with Ed and Joseph trailing behind her.

"The man who's with you, he has to be the father." The woman says.

"Yes." Winry replies.

"Why is he so quiet and serious looking?" the woman asks.

"Well, he's a colonel in the military and an alchemist." Winry replies.

"Oh, so he's one of those state certified men. You must have quite a bit of money?" the woman asks.

"Yes, and that's none of your business ma'am. Show us all the sets, not just the super expensive ones." Winry replies charmingly. The woman's shoulders slouch before she perks up again and shows them the twelve sets they had available.

"Well, which one do you like Joseph?" Winry asks her son. He looks them over again, his brows knitting with thought, making him look even more like is father.

"Papa, up." Joseph says. Ed kneels down to him and picks him up so that he could look at the higher up ones again and then points to the third one on the row, the one that his parents were secretly hoping he would choose. The man nearby helped Ed to get the box and put it in the carrier. They also found the mattress for it, as well as pillows, and the bed set and comforter.

"Need anything else?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, a dresser and hangers for his closet." Winry replies as they continue to walk through the store until they found what they needed. Once they were done at the checkout they went back home.

"I'll get it built tomorrow." Ed says as they drive.

"Alright." Winry replies.

_2 days later_

Ed woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Joseph rustling the blankets.

"Joseph, what's wrong son?" Ed asks, his eyes half way open.

"Bad dream." Joseph whimpers. Ed leans over and picks up his son.

"Wanna stay with me and mommy?" Ed asks.

"Yeah." Joseph says.

"Remember, if you need to go potty, wake me up." Ed says.

"Ok." Joseph says. Winry had insisted that they start to potty train him now, and while it was still early, he was doing well. He crawls into bed and snuggles right between his parents, his stuffed dog in his arms. Once he was asleep, Winry turns her head and saw that Ed was still up.

"He had a nightmare." Ed says quietly.

"I know, I heard." Winry replies just as quietly.

"Good thing we placed his room across the hall from ours." Ed muses quietly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want him hurting himself trying to get down the stairs if he had a nightmare." Winry says as she carefully rolls onto her other side.

"Yeah. But for now, we should get back to sleep." Ed suggests. Winry yawns and nods in agreement before they both fell back to sleep.

_2 weeks later_

May and Winry were enjoying the afternoon, they had finished cutting the metal from its large sheets into easier to handle sheets a while ago and stocking it on the shelves and now watched as their sons play blissfully.

"So Al informed me that you and Ed were potty training Joseph already, and I thought it was a splendid idea." May says as she sips her tea.

"Yeah, the earlier they learn, in a positive environment, the better." Winry replies as she looks over to see them playing with the blocks.

"No, I build house, you play car." Kaio says.

"Oh." Joseph says as he set down the wooden car and carefully stacks the blocks into a house.

"I'm hoping for a girl this time. I mean, I love my son, I just want a girl too." May says.

"Likewise. Out of curiosity, how many children do you want?" Winry asks.

"Four. And you?" May asks.

"Ed seems to be under the impression that we'll have six children." Winry says, watching as May chokes on her tea.

"You alright?" Winry asks, taking May's cup from her and resting her hand on her back.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that." May giggles, though still kind of raspy.

"Neither did I." Winry sighs.

"But seriously, six?" May asks.

"It's not like we can't afford it." Winry points out.

"As true as that is, that'll be hell." May replies.

"I know that." Winry says with a small smile as she looks back to the two boys as they play.

"It will be nice though have another child. Aside from the sleepless nights, you learn so much from children, it's kinda scary." May giggles.

"No kidding right." Winry says as she places her hand on her small stomach. The day went by faster than expected and before she knew it Ed was home and May and Kaio had been picked up.

"I take it today was slow." Ed asks.

"Yeah. We made a few appointments and check-up appointments for the next week, but other than that, nothing much." Winry says.

"Well that's good. How did the play date go for the boys?" Ed asks as he shrugs off the jacket.

"Well. May nearly chocked to death." Winry replies.

"Over what?" Ed asks, quirking an eyebrow as he picks up a crashed out Joseph off the couch.

"Well, I asked her how many children she wanted and she said four, and then reciprocated the question to me and well I told her you were under the impression of six, and she then proceeded to choke on her tea." Winry says. Ed couldn't help from chuckling.

"That would explain it then." Ed says as his son was limp in his arms, sleeping without a care in the world.

"He's tuckered out from playing. He'll wake up to the smell of food, just like his father." Winry teases. Ed rolls his eyes at her before she disappears into the kitchen. As he holds his peacefully sleeping son, he couldn't help but smile at the prospect of holding yet another small life in his arms. Maybe another boy, or perhaps their first girl, but either way would suffice for him, though he knew one consequence of having a daughter.

He stood and carefully positions his son in his arms before walking into the kitchen where Winry busied herself with dinner.

"Lord help me if we have a daughter." Ed chuckles quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Winry asks.

"Another female that'll have me wrapped around her little finger, and probably with the same temper as her mother." Ed smirks. Winry only smiles mischievously as she continued to prepare dinner, now hoping more than ever for a baby girl.

_2 Months Later_

Ed stands outside the bathroom door with Joseph leaning against his leg with a worried look at the noises coming from within the bathroom.

"Mommy?" Joseph asks.

"Her tummy hurts." Ed replies to his worried son. He was also worried as she was in the bathroom emptying her stomach.

"E-ed." She whimpers weakly. Ed opens the door and went over to her side, rubbing her back while wetting a washcloth. Joseph toddles in and grabs a towel, handing it to his father. Ed smiles and takes the towel before kneeling down and turning Winry's head to him.

"I look and feel awful." Winry grumbles as Ed wipes her mouth.

"Hun, trust me, I've seen worse." Ed says calmly before patting the sweat from her forehead with the towel and then flushing the toilet. Carefully, Ed picks up Winry bridal style and carries her out to the living room and places her on the couch, Joseph follows the entire way.

"Mommy ok?" Joseph asks.

"For now yes." Ed says before going to the kitchen and getting her a glass of water. Returning to the living room he hands it to Winry; smiling up at him appreciatively, she drinks the water, trying to get the foul taste out of her mouth.

"Feeling better?" Ed asks.

"Little bit." Winry replies.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Ed asks.

"Nothing too rich or sweet." Winry replies.

"So some lightly buttered toast, eggs over easy, and bacon?" Ed asks.

"And orange juice." Winry adds.

"I'll get Joseph's food ready too." Ed says as he walks to the kitchen to make breakfast. Joseph walks over to his mother and pulls himself up on the couch with her.

"Why mommy sick?" Joseph asks curiously.

"Well Joseph, mommy has a baby growing in her tummy, and that can make mommy sick." Winry explains. Joseph stares at her small stomach before carefully putting his hand on her stomach and then laying his face on it.

"Be nice to mommy, sissy." Joseph says.

"How do you know it's not brother?" Winry asks, quirking an eyebrow. Joseph shrugs before just lying there peacefully with his mother.

_1 Month Later_

Winry and May, despite their current condition, were busy as ever with their automail and prosthetic business. Currently they were cutting metal for a client next week as their sons play behind the front counter. It was quiet as the young boys play with their stuffed toys when they hear someone enter, walk across the room, and stand by the counter.

"So, she and the alchemist did marry. The bitch, well, this should teach her." An angry female voice says before she places something on the counter. Joseph toddles around to the edge of the counter and the woman looks over and stares, shock and anger spreading on her face.

"Ok, it is way too quiet in here, so I know something is up." Winry walks out, her belly only starting to show. She stops and looks at the all too familiar woman.

"What an unpleasant surprise to see you here Elna." Winry sneers.

"I find it more unpleasant that you and that stud of a man married. Honestly, I would've been better for him. And my, you've let yourself go." Elna says.

"I'm pregnant, not fat." Winry says with a sweet smile as Elna grimaces.

"Who's the brat?" Elna asks as the small boy inches around the counter. Just then, as if it were timed, Ed walks into the shop.

"I have a break and decided to…what the hell is she doing here?" Ed growls. Elna ignores him as she and Winry size each other up. Ed notices the bottle on the counter, walks over in front of Elna and grabs said bottle.

"Did you put this here?" Ed asks.

"So what if I did. You still haven't answered my question yet Winry." Elna replies.

"Because anyone with half a brain can see exactly who he is. He's mine and Ed's firstborn son." Winry growls. The color from Elna's face drains before she grabs the bottle from Ed's hands and then hurls it at Joseph. Just as it was about to make impact, Winry grabs him and a barrier shot out of the ground. Next thing Winry and Joseph hear was the sounds of Elna screaming as Ed throws her to the ground and cuffs her. May had run out from all the commotion and Kaio was firmly seated behind the counter with wide scared eyes.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" May asks as she picks up her startled son.

"Nothing much, just tying up some loose ends. Anyway, I'm going to be heading back to command, you two enjoy your day, try not to work too hard, and have Natalie clean that up please." Ed said before leaving with Elna who protested the whole time out. Natalie walks out from the back with a look of confusion prevalent on her face.

"Do I even wanna know what all the noise was about?" Natalie asks.

"Just a little problem from the past." Winry replies.

"Sounded like an angry woman." Natalie says.

"Well, there was an angry woman here." Winry says as Natalie cleans up the mess on the floor.

"Let me take a wild guess. This woman was under the impression that Ed was totally using you so he could get to her and that she would be his wife, not you. She tried all kinds of things to embarrass you two but still obviously lost." Natalie says.

"Hit the nail on the head there Natalie." Winry giggles.

"Kinda guessed. Your husband seems like the type of man who's very loyal to those he cares about, but has a knack for drawing attention and trouble to himself." Natalie smiles.

"Pretty much." Winry laughs as she picks up Joseph.

"Well, I'll get a mop and make sure there is no glass or liquid at all." Natalie says.

"Alright, May and I can go make lunch and the boys can take their naps while we eat. I think a break is deserved." Winry suggests.

"Yes ma'am." Natalie says before Winry and May left for the kitchen.

_1 month later_

Among the many things Ed had learned being around his pregnant wife, one thing still boggled his mind, why did pregnant women have such odd and sometimes gross cravings.

"The pickles, the tuna, and the sour cream made sense, what's throwing me is the cinnamon bread and strawberry jam." Ed comments as Winry munches on her lunch. It was one of Ed's few days off, and usually, he likes to lounge during the day and go out at night with both his wife and son.

"I'm six months pregnant, it doesn't have to make sense." Winry pouts. Ed chuckles at her antics and rolls his eyes as Joseph looks at his mother's sandwich like it was cursed.

"Icky." Joseph groans. Winry rolls her eyes at Joseph before finishing off her sandwich. The house was nice and warm considering it was so large and it was December.

"Want to go sledding Joseph?" Winry asks, earning a big smile from Joseph.

"Want me to call May and Al and see if they want to come along with Kaio?" Ed asks.

"You're getting to good at predicting what I'm going to ask." Winry giggles in reply. Ed made the call to his brother and soon enough they were all driving to the park, snow still falling from the sky once they arrived. Joseph was smiling wide at the sight of snow.

"Mommy go with?" Joseph asks as he hops out of the car once it was parked, the snow crunching beneath his boots with his landing. For only being about two, he was very well coordinated.

"Sorry honey, but momma can't. It'll make the baby in her tummy mad." Winry says to her overzealous son.

"Oh. Ok. Daddy?" Joseph asks with pleading eyes.

"Of course!" Ed chuckles, picking up his son, making him let out an excited squeal as they race up the hill.

"No fair Ed!" Al hollers as he and Kaio took off to catch up.

"Men can be so much like children." May laughs.

"Yes, but at least they can entertain the boys since we can't at the moment." Winry giggles as she watches Ed and Joseph sled down the medium high hill.

"Again!" Joseph giggles once they slow to a stop.

"Same hill or the big one?" Ed asks as he points to the hills, moving so Al and Kaio could slow to a stop.

"Same." Joseph giggled before they started their trek back up the hill. Joseph held onto his father's hand so that he wouldn't fall.

"Papa, why do you have a shiny leg?" Joseph asks before they sit down on the sled. Ed let out a sigh as he kept them at the top of the hill.

"I did something bad and got hurt." Ed replies.

"Oh. Ok. How bad?" Joseph asks.

"Really bad." Ed replies.

"Ok. No do again." Joseph says, making Ed smile before pushing off and going down the hill. They didn't see the little bump that not only caused them to get a little airborne, but also caused them to crash into the white fluffy snow. Joseph pops up from the snow to see his mother running over with a concerned look on her face, and found that he was wrapped in father's arms who follows suit and pops up out of the snow.

"Are you two alright?" Winry asks in a panicked tone.

"I think theirs snow in my ears, but other than that fine. How about you son?" Ed asks, looking down at Joseph.

"Again!" Joseph giggles before fully standing up and getting out of the snow bank.

"Yup, he's your son." Winry sighs as Ed laughs.

"How about we take a break for now and have a snow ball fight with Uncle Al and cousin Kaio?" Ed suggests as Al and Kaio slid to a landing, much more graceful than theirs.

"Ok." Joseph chirps before they walk over to Al and Kaio.

"I think that's a great idea brother, just let's take it easy on the boys, they're only toddlers you know." Al says.

"Ok, then we won't use alchemy." Ed says, Al nods his head in agreement while their sons look completely confused. Ed and Al showed the boys how to make a snowball, which Winry and May thought was completely adorable. Joseph and Kaio quickly picked up what snowball fighting was and before they knew it, the two tots were whirling the tightly packed snow at each other with squeals and shrills of delight as they played with their family.

_2 hours later_

Ed drove himself, Winry, and a very tired Joseph back to their home.

"Looks like someone is ready for a nap." Winry smiles as Joseph nodded off in the back of the car. His cheeks were still flushed, his nose bright red, and the wet spots where the snow had melted already, his eyes were drooping with exhaustion.

"Did you have fun son?" Ed asks.

"Yeah." Joseph giggles tiredly. They park in front of their home and Ed carries his tired son in and made sure Winry was safe and didn't slip on any of the ice as they walk up to their home. They help Joseph out of all his winter clothes and help change the tot into his pajamas before placing him in his little red bed, stuffed dog on the pillow before Joseph collapsed with sleep.

"He's simply perfect." Winry smiles.

"Had to get that from you." Ed chuckles.

"You helped you know." Winry giggles as they leave Joseph's room and walk to the living room.

"Yes, I know, but I also know that I'm not perfect." Ed smiles.

"But your modesty about it all, is what in essence, makes you perfect Ed." Winry quips before walking into the kitchen, Ed following her, ready to protest.

"Don't argue with me Ed, for once, humor me." Winry smiles as she makes some tea. Ed drops it and went back into the living room, watching the snow fall gently outside through the window, the radio playing some quiet music to match the season. If there was one thing Ed likes about living in Central, it was the snow and that during this time of year, the lunatics even took a break.

_1 month later_

It was becoming more and more difficult for Winry to entertain her overly rambunctious son while seven months pregnant. Luckily, Ed had used alchemy to baby proof all the sharp edges of the home as the tot ran through the house like a half crazed rabbit.

"Joseph, please sit down while momma works." Winry says as she manages to scoop the crazy tot up off the floor. Joseph pouts.

"Want down. Want to play in snow." Joseph grumbles.

"I know honey, just wait a little longer and then aunt May and I can watch you and Kaio play for an hour. Ok." Winry pleads. Joseph sighs but nods before Winry set him down to go and play with his stuffed dog while Kaio rolls around on the floor, bored. Their fathers were at work and their mothers were busy, and they wanted to play. Joseph smiles and looks over at Kaio.

"Hide and seek?" He asks with a curious tone. Kaio smiled wide before he leaves the room. Joseph turns around and watches the clock until the minute hand had gone full circle and then starts to look for his cousin.

"Ok Joseph let's get you into your outside cloths so you can…" Winry says as she walks into the room, May right behind her.

"Joseph?" Winry says, her eyes scan the room over.

"Kaio, sweetie, where are you?" May says, her tone worried. The two women start to search the entire living room.

Joseph had looked under his bed, in his parents room, and in the kitchen, the only place he had not looked yet was the bathroom. Pushing the door open, he toddles into the tiled room and starts to look before he peeks over the tub rim and finds Kaio. Smiling he points to him and the small tot climbs out of the tub, just in time for their no frantic mothers to find them.

"Where have you two been?" Winry says in a slightly irritated and slightly worried tone.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." May says in the same tone.

"Playing hide and seek." Joseph says.

"Yeah." Kaio replies. May and Winry both took deep breaths before taking their sons hands and walking back to the living room.

"Stay where we can see you." Winry says calmly.

"You had us scared baby." May adds. Both boys nod and then let their mothers put them in their winter clothes.

_Later that night_

Ed walks through his door, the wind and snow follows him in before he closes the door, grumbling about the weather. He walks through the hall to the kitchen where Winry is sitting with their son, eating dinner, his plate already dished up.

"Anything interesting happen while I was at work?" Ed asks, taking his seat.

"Our son scared the living hell out of me." Winry says in an almost nonchalant tone.

"Oh, how so?" Ed asks before taking a bite of his food.

"He and Kaio were playing hide and seek, and they're a little too good at it." Winry says.

"Hun, they were probably bored, but I can understand that since you were working today and weren't fully watching them, yeah, that would be scary." Ed replies.

"It was absolutely terrifying." Winry says.

"But everything seemed to work out alright hun." Ed says.

"It did, I was just scared and Joseph did get to play outside." Winry says before they finish up their dinner and get Joseph into bed and then themselves to bed.

_1 ½ months later_

Being only a couple weeks away from her due date, naturally, Winry was a little emotional. This was only more apparent when Ed arrives to work, annoyed.

"Something wrong brother?" Al asks as Ed walks into his office where the others are and takes his seat.

"I swear I am gaining the patience of a fucking saint because of Winry's extreme mood swings. Yes, I expected them to get worse the closer she got to her due date, but starting an argument over toast is just completely uncalled for." Ed growls before they all decide to drop the subject and get to work. The sound of shuffled paper and idle chatter fills the room as Ed and his troops work through the early morning. By now, the other four members of his team have learned that when Ed and Winry got into an argument, valid or not, to just keep out of it.

The shrill cry of the telephone claims the room, makes the others jump at the loud obnoxious noise before Ed answers it.

"Colonel Elric." Ed says.

"Sir, there is a call from an outside line. I believe it is your wife." The operator says. Ed lets out a deep breath before telling her to put it through.

"Ed, I'm sorry about this morning." Winry starts off, and Ed could tell, she had been crying.

"It was uncalled for to argue over something as trivial as toast but sometimes, you know, I just can't help but…" Winry continues.

"Fly off the handle at little things because of your mood swings." Ed finishes her sentence.

"Yeah. I'm glad you at least understand that." Winry murmurs into the phone.

"Yeah, well, at this rate I'll either have a never ending patience or whiplash." Ed chuckles.

"Well, you already have more patience than me." Winry replies.

"No I don't." Ed says.

"What makes you say that?" Winry asks.

"Simple, you're eight months pregnant and watching a toddler and working with sometimes difficult customers." Ed says.

"Well, when you put it that way, then, yeah, I have loads more patience than you." Winry admits.

"Anyway, I need to get back to work. I'll swing by at lunch to get you and Joseph." Ed says.

"Ok, see you then. I love you." Winry replies.

"Love you too." Ed says before he hangs up and gets back to the papers in front of him.

"So she called just to apologize?" Makuto asks.

"Yup." Ed says.

"Well that's a relief, I was worried we would have to deal with a cranky Colonel." Marks chuckles. Ed rolls his eyes before he continues with his work.

* * *

So, I hope you all liked the chapter. Again, I will be posting next Saturday, until then, please R&amp;R.


	28. New Addition

New Addition

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Ok, so I'm sorry it's so late in the day/evening, I have been busy with homework and such. And it is because of that this next week is crunch time for all my projects that I won't be able to get anything in next Saturday. I apologize immensely for this. No I'm not slacking it's just that next week I work, I have school, I have lots of homework, and all that fun shit, that by the time I get home from it all I am pretty much a zombie.

Again, my immense apologies.

Enjoy.

* * *

_3 weeks later, March 9__th_

It was evening time and dinner had just gotten finished. Joseph is playing in the living room and Winry checks on the food as she waits for Ed to get home. She's been feeling a little off all day, but that was normal in her books. She heard the door squeal open.

"Papa!" Joseph calls from the living room.

"Hey there little guy!" Ed laughs as his son scampers to him. Winry stands in the doorway, a smile on her face before sudden pain grips her stomach. In an instant, Ed is by her side, he hold her up, his hand on her belly.

"Is it…" Ed starts before Winry raises her hand.

"No, just that was a really hard contraction, which means I'm close." Winry gasps before catching her breath again.

"Mama?" Joseph asks as he toddles over.

"I'm ok hun." Winry assures her son, who by no means believes her.

"You should sit down Win." Ed suggests.

"I'm fine Ed." Winry argues. Ed knows his wife well enough that she won't back down from an argument, so he throws his hands up in defeat. Winry smirks before she turns and heads back to making dinner, the pain subsiding for now.

_3 am March 10__th_

Winry sits up, clutching her stomach, her breaths labored.

"Ed." Winry groans, shaking her husband who wakes instantly.

"What?" Ed asks before he looks at her and sees her in pain.

"Hospital, now." Winry gasps.

"Stay here, I'll grab Joseph then come and get you." Ed says as he hops from bed and switches on a light, throws on some clothes and rushes out to his son's room, Winry's whimpers scratch at his ears as he does so.

"Joseph, get up." Ed coaxes, turning on a lamp.

"Papa?" Joseph grumbles.

"Hey buddy, mommy is gonna have the baby soon, so we got to get to the doctors." Ed says. Joseph sits up and waits for his father to find and put on his shoes and jacket before carrying him out to the porch and tells him to wait there.

"Can you walk?" Ed asks as he rushes to Winry.

"I don't want to." Winry groans. She had managed to get some clothes on while he was getting Joseph. Ed crosses the room, grabs the baby bag and then picks up Winry and carries her out, Joseph follows his father to the car. Ed places Winry in the car, puts the bag on the seat in the back, then lifts up Joseph and puts him in his car seat before he runs inside, turns off the lights, runs out the door, locking it behind him as he goes. As he drives to the hospital Winry releases a large gasp and groan mix and then, a splashing sound echoes in the car. Ed floors the pedal and reaches the hospital in record time. He parks the car, tells them to wait just a minute and runs inside.

"My wife's water just broke, she needs a wheelchair, fast." Ed demands. The nurse nods, whistles and a swarm of hospital staff rush out to the parking lot to get the now in labor woman. Ed runs out with them, grabs his son and the baby bag before following the staff as they rush Winry into the hospital.

"Daddy, is mommy ok?" Joseph asks.

"Mommy hurts a lot right now." Ed says.

"Why?" Joseph asks.

"Well, she's gonna have a baby, and it hurts." Ed says.

"Oh." Joseph says as they are rushed into the room. Ed covers Joseph's eyes as they change Winry into the gown and get her on the bed. Ed set Joseph down in chair near his mother's head while he stood next to her and gave her his hand.

"My, you're almost ready." The nurse says. Winry lets out another groan of pain, and then clutches her swollen stomach again, gasps escape her lips from the pain.

"Never mind, I stand corrected. Doctor, she's ready." The nurse says as the doctor rushes in, in what seems like an instant he is ready and is already giving Winry instructions and a count.

"Alright, you're fully dilated. When I say now, push." The doctor says, looking up to see Winry nod, her teeth clench.

"Now." The doctor says and the nurse starts the ten count as Winry pushes. Ed feels the feeling leave his hand, but knows that she is in much worse pain.

"Stop." The doctor orders, and Winry forces herself to stop and catch her breath.

"The baby is crowning. Just a few more good pushes and the baby will be here." The doctor says and Winry lets out a gasp as another contraction hits.

_10 minutes later_

"Just one more push." The doctor orders. Sweat beads Winry's forehead from the strain and pressure.

"Come on hun, you can do this. Think about it, this was a much faster delivery than Joseph." Ed says.

"Shut up Ed." Winry growls, even though she doesn't mean it. Winry takes a deep gulp of air before pushing with all her might. Searing pain shoots through her as she feels the shoulders finally break free.

"Cut the cord." The doctor orders the nurse who does as told and starts to clear the baby's throat as Winry is in afterbirth almost immediately. A loud wail erupts in the room and it is the most beautiful noise in Ed's and Winry's mind.

"Congratulation Mister and Misses Elric, you have a daughter." The doctor says with a smile. The nurse hands Winry her clean baby girl and after the team of nurses change the sheets, they leave the now slightly larger family in peace.

"What's her name?" Joseph asks his parents.

"I think we agreed on Alexia Trisha Elric." Winry says and Ed nods.

"Lexia?" Joseph asks. Both parents smile at their son.

"Close enough." Ed chuckles.

"No. Alexia." Joseph pouts before he reaches to his father. Ed picks up his son so he can see the new little life. Alexia opens her bright blue eyes.

"Say hello to your new little sister." Ed says as Joseph leans forward a little to touch her small hand.

"Hi." Joseph smiles to his new sister, his little white teeth glitter at her. Ed sets Joseph down on the bed next to Winry so he can hold his daughter and Joseph stands so he can be right next to them. Alexia whimpers and then snuggles into her father's chest before Joseph leans down and starts talking to his little sister.

"That's daddy. He's in the army and can make pretty lights from his fingers." Joseph says as Ed kisses his daughter's forehead and smiles at Joseph before handing Alexia back to Winry.

"This is mommy. You were in her tummy. She can make arms and legs out of metal. And makes yummy food." Joseph says as Alexia giggles.

_1 week later_

The shrill of the telephone ring annoys the residents.

"Hello, who is it?" She growls.

"Is this Izumi Curtis?" a familiar voice asks.

"Yes, and who is this?" Izumi replies.

"Your favorite apprentice." Ed snickers.

"Ed? Ok, what did you do?" Izumi asks.

"I didn't do anything, ok, that's a lie, but nothing you would have to bail me out of. Anyway, I was wondering if Winry and I could pop in for a visit." Ed asks.

"Why?" Izumi asks, knowing Ed better than that before a loud childish laughter fills the background.

"Hold on a second…Joseph, could you be quiet for just a minute…yes I promise a minute…yes you can start counting…Hello?" Ed asks.

"Who's Joseph?" Izumi asks.

"Someone you'll get to meet relatively soon. Winry and I and company will be there in an hour or two." Ed says.

"Let me guess, you're at a station and in between trains when you called?" Izumi smirks.

"You know me so well. See you." Ed laughs before the line goes dead.

"Who was that dear?" Sig asks.

"Ed. He and Winry are coming down for a visit." Izumi laughs.

_1 hour later_

Izumi and Sig wait patiently at the station for Ed and Winry. Last time they had seen them was their wedding a year or so ago. The train wheezes to a stop and people rush off the train and soon enough they see the two people they're expecting and two they weren't. A small boy clings to Ed's hand while a baby is being carried by Winry, a girl from what they could see from all the pink. Izumi is floored with this discovery. Ed smiles and leads Winry and the little boy over to them.

"Ed, are these your?" Izumi starts.

"Mine and Winry's kids. Correct. The little guy is Joseph, he'll be two in five days, and the baby is Alexia, she's only a week old." Ed says with a smile as Joseph looks all around him, sweat beads on his forehead.

"Papa, it's so hot." Joseph whines in a voice that makes Izumi simply melt.

"Then take off your jacket." Ed says and kneels down to his son and help him to undo the jacket, only for the little tot to push away and start it himself.

"Oh yeah, he's your guys' kid." Sig laughs before they start to walk back to the butcher shop.

"So what brings you here?" Izumi asks as they take a seat. It was quiet for a moment before Ed finally looks to Winry, they nod, and then he fixes his gaze on Izumi and Sig.

"See, with me being back in the military, please hold your judgment for later, and Winry working in automail, we both realize that accidents and circumstances can happen. We were wondering, if things go to hell in a hand basket, if you would be our children's god parents and pretty much stand in grandparents since both on either side are no longer with us." Ed says. Izumi can feel the tears well in her eyes and Sig feels his chest tighten.

"We would be honored to." Izumi chokes out.

"Does he know about his real grandparents?" Sig asks. Joseph looks up at him, with big innocent golden eyes.

"Gramma died cause she got real sick. Grampa died cause he was really old. Other gramma and grampa died cause they were doctors in a war and someone no like them." Joseph says.

"You told him?" Izumi asks.

"I did. As did Winry. We'll tell him the rest of the details when he's older." Ed says, with Winry's nod of approval.

"I just have one question." Izumi says.

"Fire away." Ed replies.

"Why didn't you ask after he was born?" Izumi asks.

"I had to go back to the frontlines." Ed replies.

"Oh. Well, makes sense, but why wait until your second child to ask?" Izumi asks.

"Because shortly after I got back Winry got pregnant again and I didn't want to make her travel." Ed says.

"Alright then." Izumi says nonchalantly before their chatter was idle and relaxed. Soon enough is was time to leave again, wanting to get home as soon as they could.

"It was nice seeing you." Izumi smiles.

"Don't be so shy around here boy." Sig smirks.

"We'll try not to be, no promises though." Ed laughs.

"We'll visit next time Ed has a vacation." Winry chirps.

"Bye, bye gramma an' grampa." Joseph smiles with a wave of his little arms. As the happy young family go to the train station Izumi feels her heart melt and tears well in her eyes.

"Never did I think that Ed would want me and you to be the godparents to his children or act as their grandparents, I'm just…" Izumi hiccups.

"I know, I am too. You know, I have a feeling we'll be getting a call from Al any day now." Sig chuckles.

"Probably, and much like Ed's little boy, I'm sure that Al's child or children will make me weep with joy all over again." Izumi sniffles with a smile on her face.

* * *

So I hope that this was a touching little moment. I made sure to make it fluffy. Anyway, I plan to post by the 13th at the latest, but no promises, my typing is strictly scheduled around what time I do or don't have. So, until then, please R&amp;R.


	29. Stepping Down Rising Up

Stepping Down, Rising Up

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter, I quite literally did this chapter yesterday because this week has been hell. I should be more on time and organized after the next week or so.

Enjoy.

* * *

_3 months later_

All of Central City had been gathered at the podium outside the home of Fuhrer Grumman, and all the radio stations were currently covering the event. Very few, the military personnel, knew of what was happening, but no one knew the outcome. The Grumman's right were two people – Olivier Armstrong and Roy Mustang. Ed and Al, dressed in their uniforms stood with the other men and women and waited patiently and eagerly for the events to unfold.

"My fellow Amestrians, I am sure you are wondering why you are listening to this, why all the radio stations have been turned to this one event for the day, and why, for those of you here, are gathered at my abode. Well, the answer to that is rather simple, but possibly not what you would all expect. I am stepping down as Fuhrer." Grumman says with crystal clarity in his tone. A gasp ripples through the audience of people and in unison, they all lean forward, eager to hear more.

"To my right are the two people who I believe are most qualified to take my place. Major General Armstrong and Lieutenant General Mustang. Over the years, both of these soldiers have demonstrated the kind of will, sacrifice, fortitude and courage it takes to be a leader and a soldier. And I'm not referring to Ishval. I'm referring to the rebuilding of our nation after the events of the promised day a few years ago. And the recent war between Creta and Aerugo. However as you all know, only one persona can take my place." Grumman says with grim clarity. The whole audience inhales at once and the military personnel practically vibrates with anticipation.

"It brings me great honor to rest our nation on the shoulders of Roy Mustang." Grumman says with a smile and the audience claps loudly as Roy shakes hands with Olivier, though she is disgruntled, and Grumman who beams like a father to a son. He takes the podium and a sudden memory flashes into Ed's mind, remembering what he had intended to do.

"Thank you Grumman for giving me this esteemed role. It brings me honor and pride to be declared the Fuhrer of this nation. I have dreamed of this day since the end of the war in Ishval, and with that dream, I knew there would be great sacrifices I would have to make in order to make it happen, and I believe it is time I divulge into them. I ask that you all remain silent until I am done." Roy says as he looks into the audience and catches a glimpse of many Ishvalans.

"During the events that unfolded after that farce of a war, I decided there was only one thing to do, which fueled my desire to become Fuhrer. That one thing was to give the power of the nation back to the parliament, make the nation democratic and follow the strict guidelines that were to come with that. Many of you understand what that means for those considered war heroes of Ishval and the subduing of uprisings from there on out." Roy says grimly, and everyone in the audience gasps at his claim.

"The people should have the power and the vote, not be under the rule of a dictator or tyrant. That doesn't prove to be effective…" Roy continues before suddenly he stops and sees one man he recognized immediately. Ed grimaced as he too saw Scar and a few other Ishvalans walk up to the podium. Men start to rush but Roy stops them and allows Scar and the others to follow him onto the podium.

"Well this is a first." Roy chuckles and Scar, for an instant, smirks before his normal expression returns.

"Our leader would like to say something after hearing what you have said Fuhrer Mustang." Scar says as he bows to his leader.

"Roy, while the war was a tragedy that devastated our homelands and livelihood, the good you and a few other Amestrian soldiers have done has changed our view of the country we were annexed into. Many of our people were saved by two Amestrian doctors. To put it simply, soldiers were simply following orders from their superiors in fear of execution or dishonorable discharge. Some of them have a conscience like you and many others, who saw the wrongs of the nation and wanted to make it right. We may never forget what happened to our nation, but we can forgive the soldiers who had compassion to strive to never let it happen again who were under control of the snakes that lurked in the higher ranks of the military who had been corrupted by power. Do not sacrifice yourself, Mustang, and the rest of you who believe that this is the way to make amends. There are other ways Mustang, and you know that. We, the Ishvalans not only made peace with Amestris, but accept that we are a part of this nation. And it was you, Mustang, who helped us to see that. Thank you." The leader says, effectively rendering Roy speechless and bringing applause from the audience.

Roy regains himself after a few moments with a smile on his face before shaking the man's hand before they get off the podium.

"I have to admit, I am moved and delighted to hear such words of praise, and I humbly take your words to heart. Alright then, I will call off that previously stated to replace it with a compromise. I will gladly take on the role of Fuhrer, give the parliament some control, any rules proposed will be voted on and made clear for everyone to understand, and the votes will stand as you all rule. The rules in act will be looked over and either upheld or changed, you'll all be notified as soon as possible. Amestris will remain as it is and has been, but rest assured my citizens, the people of this nation, be them born here, annexed in, or immigrated in, will have a decent amount of say in how this nation will be run. And that is a promise." Roy says with such fire another loud applause rips through the air. Roy walks down from the podium and the soldier's salute him, Ed smirks as Roy walks by mouthing _nice save Mustang, _before Roy smirks back, salutes the soldiers and gets into the car with his wife and two children.

"I have a pretty damn good feeling about this." Ed chuckles as they are dismissed.

"Same here." Al adds as they find their families in the sea of people. Unfortunately, they ran into Scar before they left. Winry scowled at him, and he diverted his gaze away from the angry blonde woman.

"Hello Scar, for once, it's nice to see how well you've adjusted back into your life." May chirps happily as Winry bit her tongue, grateful that her son, daughter, and husband were there.

"Nice to see you too May. However, I must ask, why are you in Amestris?" Scar asks.

"Oh, I live here now." May says with a sweet smile as her son holds to his mother's leg and hold her daughter while Al stands there, trying not to feel awkward.

"Ah, yes, I do believe Yoki mentioned something about that. No, wait, that was…" Scar trails off.

"That was me." Winry snarls, Joseph looks up at his mother, shock on his face at her tone.

"Momma?" Joseph asks.

"Nothing sweetie. Ed, let's go, before I do something I may regret." Winry says.

"I'll meet you at the car." Ed says before she nods and walks off. Joseph stands next to his father. Scar looks down at the small child.

"I never expect her to forgive me, or you for that fact. I just want to be civil with her. I do regret my actions, and there are no excuses for them. I have also paid my respects to her parents for saving my life." Scar says. Ed takes in a long breath.

"It won't make her dislike you any less, and it doesn't lessen the pain for her that her parents will never get to meet their grandchildren. As for me, it's hard to look over that you tried to kill me more than once. But I've come to reconcile myself that you were in a blind rage at anyone who bore the title state alchemist. I can be civil with you, and possibly forgive you in time, but I'm afraid my wife will never be able to forgive you, she may, in time, be civil, but not forgive." Ed says.

"I understand. Could you please pass on that I paid her parents the respect they deserve?" Scar asks.

"Of course. Joseph, we need to go." Ed says as he takes his sons small hand in his but Joseph pulls away and walks over to Scar with an odd look on his little face.

"I sorry for your loss of family." Joseph says in the smallest little voice possible before her turns and scampers back to his father. Scar drops to the ground.

"How did her know?" Scar asks as he looks to May who is just as shocked and Al who stares at his nephew in awe.

"Children are more perceptive than we think Mister Scar. They cannot hate, and yet, they can tell when someone is sad or happy and instantly pick up on those feelings and respond to them. Joseph is Ed's son, so he's incredibly perceptive, but he is also Winry's son, so he is highly sensitive to others around him." May says before she smiles and waves to him before she, Al, and their children take their leave. Scar manages to stand and return to the others of his people, stunned by the small boy who could read him like a book.

* * *

So, I hope you like it. gain, sorry for how short it is in comparison to my last chapter or two. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Until next Saturday, please, R&amp;R.


	30. Bring Your Kid to Work Day

Bring Your Kid to Work Day

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Sorry for it being late, just finished it up about an hour ago.

Sorry for the shortness of it too, but I assure you, it's a silly chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"This is one thing that has changed, and strangely, most people were ok with it." Al chuckles as he and his brother walk to the doors from the parking lot, their sons practically hopping the whole way. And it was a much relieved pressure from their wives who had four month old daughters to tend to.

"How is Nita doing?" Ed asks in reference to his niece.

"She sleeps through the night and hardly fusses over anything." Al smiles.

"Alexia is the same way. I wonder where the docile nature came from." Ed laughs as he picks up Joseph. Remarkably enough, there were quite a few people who had brought their kids to work, some of which Ed didn't know had kids.

"Another slight rule change was that it wasn't completely horrible if military officers dated each other, and though it is still highly unadvised, it's not taboo." Ed says as they walk through the doors. Children of all ages were clinging to their parents as they walk through the halls. Joseph looks around from the arms of his father, with Kaio looking just as curious.

"Daddy, where we at?" Joseph asks.

"Where me and Uncle Al work." Ed says to his curious son.

"Oh." Joseph says as he continue to look at all the people dressed like his dad. A lot of them saluting Ed as he walks by.

"Hello Fuhrer Mustang, and son, James." Ed says with a salute to his old time mentor, and still superior officer.

"Colonel Elric. Major Elric. These two boys must be the firstborns." Roy smiles.

"Want down now." Joseph asks.

"Me too." Kaio pipes up. Al and Ed set their sons down on the ground where they go over to James and start to talk to him. James looks up to his father and smiles.

"Can I play with Joseph and Kaio?" James asks.

"Yes, as long as you behave and let your mother know." Roy says.

"Ok." James says with a sweet smile. As they walk away Ed gives Roy a half concerned look.

"What is it Elric?" Roy asks.

"Just concerned that they might get into trouble." Ed says.

"That's what personal guards are for." Roy says.

"Roy, are you forgetting exactly whose offspring we are talking about. Your son, who has two primary examples of military expertise and has demonstrated he can weasel in and out of difficult situations. My son, who is crafty and intelligent. Al's son, who can already do interesting martial arts tricks. Guards are good, but these are crafty kids." Ed explains at the moment that one of said guards ran up to them.

"Fuhrer sir, I'm sorry, but the Elric boys and your son managed to, well, escape my watch." The guard says with dismay.

"Shit. Elric, shut it and let's go find the boys." Roy says as they start.

"Easy, follow the sounds of chaos." Ed mutters.

James smiles as they tiptoe through the kitchen.

"For being little, you guys are quiet." James snickers.

"Thanks." Joseph giggles before the cook sees them.

"And what are you three doing here?" he asks before Kaio looks up, sees a precariously placed bag of flour, hops up and knocks it over, blinding the chef briefly as they run out of the kitchen, knocking over pots and pans on the way out. Running down the halls like wild dogs, they expertly dodge around Major Armstrong, who trips and falls from the whirlwind of children. Other children begin to join in the mischief, running down the halls and escaping the watch of their parents.

Roy, Ed and Al ran to the kitchen to find there was flour everywhere.

"Let me guess, three small boys ran through here like a hurricane?" Roy asks.

"Correct Fuhrer sir, they ran out that way." The cook says as he points to the door.

"Thank you." Roy says as the Elric brothers follow. Other kids are running through the halls with their parents desperately trying to gather them up. They came across Major Armstrong dusting himself off.

"Those boys of yours started this little rebellion. Let's hope they don't come across my sister or your wife Roy." Armstrong warned.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Roy chuckles as a crash off in the distance warns them to where the three little tornados were.

"Do they ever leave the house?" Armstrong asks.

"Yes, Winry and I always invite May and Al to go to the park with us on Thursdays and Saturdays and they go almost every time." Ed says.

"Odd, one would expect that with them going out twice a week, they would be a little milder." Armstrong says.

"You'd think." Ed laughs before they take off again.

James skids to a halt when he sees the only other woman that can scare him, Major General Armstrong. Her icy glare shot down at the boys.

"And what are you three doing?" Olivier asks. Kaio smiles up at Olivier.

"Looking for you." Kaio says. James and Joseph nod.

"Oh really?" Olivier asks, cocking a shaped brow.

"Yes. We were looking for you cause we think that you…" Kaio says, looking to James to catch the hint.

"We think that you deserve a promotion! After all, it was you army that defeated Drachmas forces. And you've been in the military longer than my father, and rose your way up the ranks without the use of alchemy." James says as they walk around her, engaging her in conversation so that she has to move to the side.

"Well, those are all correct statements boys, but I sincerely believe you were only saying them to get out of any trouble you may be in." Olivier says sternly. James smiles mischievously.

"Yup, bye." He says before the boys are off and running. Only then does Olivier realize their ploy.

"Damn those boys." Olivier hisses before their fathers run up to her.

"Roy, your son is a swindling smooth talker, Al, your son is a good decoy, and Ed your son is not only a speedy little devil but he knows how to look for the opportunity to strike. They went down the next hall to the right, just follow the dust trail." Olivier growls.

"If you don't mind my asking ma'am, how the hell did they get passed you?" Al asks.

"I don't have a weakness for children if that's what you're implying, I simply underestimated their abilities." Olivier says before saluting to Roy and then walking off. They go the way Olivier said the boys went and continue their pursuit.

Joseph leans against a wall, holding his stomach and breathing deep, Kaio was doing the same and James was sitting down, tired from all the running.

"We should hide." James huffs out.

"Ok." Both boys reply before going into the first door they find, which happens to be the Fuhrer's suite.

"Moms not here, let's go to my room." James says as they walk through the rooms and find his huge room. All three boys plop onto the floor, tired from their mischief, and close their eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening." Riza groans as she rushes through the halls of the base, her two and a half year daughter, Andrea toddles behind her back to their home after searching everywhere for the three wild boys.

"Milady, you son and two other boys arrived about five minute ago and went to his room and have been there since." One of the maids says. Riza rushes passed the maid and goes to James's room and smirks seeing the three tuckered out kids.

"Please alert Fuhrer Mustang that our son and the Elric boys are safely napping in James's room. But I will have a stern talking to our son and the Elric boys when they wake up." Riza instructs a guard.

"Yes ma'am." He says before he takes off.

"Thank you for the report soldier. Alert us when they wake so that Major and Colonel Elric can retrieve their sons." Roy says.

"Of course sir." The guard salutes before leaving.

"Next year, we will make sure they know what they can and cannot do on the grounds." Roy says.

"Agreed." Both Elric brothers respond before going back work.

* * *

Ok, I know it was kinda open-ended but my train of thought ran out there. The next chapter is gonna skip ahead 2 years. Just warning you all now. So, until next Saturday, Happy Holidays all and please, R&amp;R.


	31. Small Tribe Life

Small Tribe Life

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Sorry it's late in the evening, been busy and just finished it. But hey, it's the holidays, so I'm surprised I even managed to get it done. Gonna start on the next chapter ASAP.

Also, a little bit of info. This took me a while to figure out so I'm going to try to clear it up for you.

**Roy and Riza's Kids:**

James Nathan Mustang - Feb. 16 - 3 yrs older than Joseph - by this time he is 7 almost 8

Andrea Shay Mustang - Nov. 9 - 5 mos older than Joseph - by this time she is just over 5

**Ed and Winry's Kids:**

Joseph Van Elric - Mar. 22 - 4 yrs 3 mos old by this time

Alexia Trisha Elric - Mar. 10 - 2 years younger than Joseph

Allen Urey Elric - Apr. 14 - 3 years younger than Joseph

Marie Sarah Elric - July 2. - 4 years younger than Joseph

Belle Riza Elric - June 17 - 5 - not born yet - years younger than Joseph

Anthony Roy Elric - June 17 - 5 - not born yet - years younger than Joseph

**Al and May's Kids: **

Kaio Ethan Elric - Apr. 29 - 4 yrs 2 mos old by this time

Nita Koa Elric - Mar. 19 - 2 years younger than Kaio

Joshua Nakua Elric - May 19 - 3 years younger than Kaio

Anne Ronia Elric - July 10 - 4 years younger than Kaio

Hope this helped clear things up.

Enjoy!

* * *

_2 years later_

"Dad, can't you take the day off?" Joseph asks his father over the noise of his three other siblings. The youngest only being two weeks old, his little sister, Marie, was making a fuss, while his little brother of just barely one, and his younger sister of barely two were playing.

"Sorry son, I gotta work, and you gotta help your mom with you little siblings. But over the weekend, when I have off, I will spend some time with just you, sound good?" Ed asks as he kneels down to his oldest child. Joseph was only four years and three months old, but he knew a few things, and one of those things was that when his father made a commitment, he kept it. Joseph let out a sigh before nodding in understanding and then hugged his father. Ed made sure to give all of his children hugs, kisses, and then kissed Winry before leaving.

"Mom, why does dad work so much?" Joseph asks as he walks over to his mother, his little stuffed dog in his arms.

"Well, it's so he can make sure we are all safe and well taken care of. It's why I work hard too." Winry replies to her son.

"Yeah, but you don't always work every day, only a few times a week." Joseph replies.

"Yes, but when I do work, it's for a long time, sometimes days, and that's why grandma Izumi comes to watch you, or granny Pinako." Winry replies. Joseph shrugs in agreement and waits for his four cousins to come over.

Ed parks in the lot and then goes into the large building where he meets up with his brother and team mates and oddly enough Roy.

"Morning Elric. Rough night?" Roy asks.

"Slightly." Ed says with a slight smile on his face. Roy returns the smile before he walks off to his office.

"Well, you have a two week old, both you and Al, so go figure." Makuto chuckles.

"It wasn't the newborn keeping me up, it was her older brother Allen. He's hyper and doesn't want to go to bed when he should." Ed sighs agitated.

"Ah." The team replies before they enter the office and get to work.

"Sir, I don't know how you do it, you or your brother." Marks says.

"Do what?" Ed asks.

"Manage to stay sane with four kids. I mean, it just seems crazy. Most people I know can barely handle one, maybe even two, but you guys have four each." Marks says.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say it's not hard, or that after the first two you know what to expect by this point. It's a continual learning process. But I've become a practical pro at a few things that have come my way. It's just their personalities that continue to baffle me. Joseph is mannered, Alexia is social, Allen is hyper, and Marie was just born. Keeping up with the other three is crazy enough, and with Joseph starting school next year, that'll be a whole new ball of wax." Ed says half exhausted.

"I can only imagine." Kran says.

"No offense, but not many people can." Al says.

"Understandable, I was just saying that I can imagine that school does add a whole new dimension to the household dynamic because then one of the parents has to go pick up the child from school or they have to walk home." Kran says.

"Yup." Ed and Al reply. The day passes slowly and calmly. Thus far, Roy's ideas were going into effect at a fairly dependable pace, the idea of the vote was incredibly appealing to the general masses and now he was about to enact something new that would give each sector of Amestris a representative. There is a few more processes to it, but how Ed saw it, those processes were necessary to make sure anyone who would run for the representative position would be an acceptable candidate.

The silence in the room was broken by the loud shrill of the phone.

"Colonel Elric speaking." Ed says into the phone.

"Fullmetal, did you happen to forget about the meeting in five minutes?" Roy asks.

"Shit! Yes, I did, I will be there in less than five minutes Fuhrer sir." Ed says as he throws the phone onto the rack and takes off.

"Al's in charge." Ed spits before he zips out the door. Al smiles as his brother rushes out.

"He forgot the meeting." Al laughs as they continue with the filing of all the case files. There were the complete and incompletes and the first time they had been filed wrong, alphabetically, but they were supposed to be separated by whether they were complete or not. Then, on top of that, there were the new files to add to it as well.

"Marks, don't forget about the one file Ed asked you to send to special cases." Al reminds.

"I will get right on that." Marks says.

_2 hours later_

There was a recess in the meeting, which would undoubtedly take up the rest of the day. Ed managed to meet up with the others in his group.

"Marks, you got that file to the special cases division correct?" Ed asks before taking a bite of food.

"Yes sir. It has been delivered and is going to be looked at over the next few days." Marks replies.

"Good. How are the files going?" Ed asks his brother.

"Slowly but surely." Al responds.

"Well at least we're making progress. I still can't believe I completely spaced the meeting today." Ed says with a sigh of annoyance before he glances at the clock and then rises from his seat.

"Well, back to the meeting. Keep up the work." Ed says as his soldiers salute. He walks back to the room with the other high ranking officers from Colonel to General and naturally at the head of the large table was Fuhrer Mustang.

"I trust you all had a refreshing recess from our meeting, there will be another in about three hours or so, but back to business. So, where were we again?" Roy asks.

"I believe we were discussing some of your ideas about the representatives of the sections and what should be the main premise that they follow. What rules, regulations, and so on that should be initiated." Ed says.

"And also what would be the consequences to those who don't uphold to those regulations." Major General Armstrong says.

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you two for reminding me. Alright, I believe we agreed on that they have to report to me at least twice a month on the activities of the section and send me in some suggestions that the people have that are valid. I do not want any of the hyped up religious groups ideas. They need to be open minded to the ideas of different opinions and views. We do not want another Liore incident." Roy says, earning nods from the other officers.

"They should also send in immediate message to you if such problems start to take root." Ed says.

"Yes, that way a preventative action can start." Another Colonel replies.

The meeting went on like that for a few hour before yet another recess was called. Ed stands and stretches before he walks out of the room and to the stairs to get some fresh air.

"Afternoon Fullmetal." Roy chuckles as he stands next to the young man.

"Afternoon Fuhrer." Ed replied with a smile.

"I will say, I never thought that any of the events of now would've panned out as such." Roy say quietly.

"Same." Ed replies, knowing what his commanding officer means.

"I will also say that some things were a little obvious." Roy smirks as Ed rolls his eyes at the comment.

"Doesn't your daughter start school next year?" Ed asks, changing the subject.

"Yes. And I know it'll be just as hard as when James started three years ago. Hard to believe the boy is almost eight and in second grade." Roy says.

"Has he learns any alchemy yet?" Ed asks.

"No, Riza and I were almost thinking about not letting him learn, but that would be hypocritical. I wanted to teach him next summer." Roy says.

"Planning on teaching him flame alchemy?" Ed asks.

"Still debating that." Roy admits.

"I plan on teaching my son alchemy and alkahestry next summer. I know Al plans on doing the same." Ed says.

"Perhaps we could arrange for all the boys to learn together." Roy says.

"That could work as long as you don't mind your boy learning how Al and I did?" Ed asks.

"Leaving him on an island for thirty days. Most alchemists go through a similar training technique to learn the meaning of alchemy before they can actually learn the art of it." Roy smiles.

"Ok then. I can go on the assumption that you haven't taught him any alchemy." Ed says.

"You would be correct." Roy says.

"Same for me." Ed says.

"It's always a good idea to start with a blank slate. Anyway, the meeting starts again in a few, we should head back." Roy says.

"Yes sir." Ed replies as he turns on his heel and starts for the meeting room again.

_4 hours later_

The meeting and the work day were finally over and as most of them left Roy thanks them and wishes them well.

"Ed, have fun living the small tribe life." Roy chuckles.

"What the hell do you mean?" Ed asks.

"You and Winry have four children, I consider that a small tribe." Roy chuckles. Ed rolls his eyes but smiles at Roy before he departs. He arrives home a few moments later and as he walks into his house he can already hear the chaos that is going on. Marie cries loudly for her mother to tend to her, Allen runs through the house from his sister Alexia, while Joseph tries to calm down his baby sister. Winry is trying to wrangle the middle two to calm down when Ed walks into the home.

"Help." Winry says. Ed nods and then starts after the two middle children while Winry goes to feed the baby.

"Daddy!" Allen and Alexia squeal as they hang in their father's arms. Joseph flops down on the floor now that his baby sister is being handled.

"You two know better than to run in the house when it's just your mom. Especially when your baby sister is crying." Ed scolds before sending the middle two to the corner for five minutes.

"I was trying to them to calm down papa, honest, but then Marie started to cry and mom was trying to get them so I was trying to make Marie calm and well…" Joseph explains.

"I know son. But when babies are hungry, nothing can calm them down except for food." Ed says as Winry burps little Marie.

"Ok, you two can come out of the corner now. But you had better behave." Ed says as the two children walk over to the table and start playing with blocks on the floor.

"I need to start dinner." Winry says as she sets Marie in her carrier.

"I'll go get changed and then help you." Ed says.

"Thanks." Winry smiles as she heads to the kitchen.

"Watch your sister." Ed says.

"Yes papa." Joseph says with a salute, one he's seen so many times as a baby and toddler. Ed smiles before he goes and changes into his khaki shorts and tank top, not caring about what's on one of his feet. Quickly, he tends to the metal limb with oil and polish before he joins Winry in the kitchen.

"You know, eventually you'll have to tell them why you have a metal leg." Winry says as she cuts vegetables.

"I know that Winry. I just want to wait until he's a little older, like five." Ed says.

"Well, since you do plan to teach him and his cousin." Winry replies.

"Teach me what?" Joseph asks from the doorway. Ed and Winry look each other before they look at their son.

"Joseph, son, there's something that I haven't told you about and well, it's kind of important, and it's what I want to teach you. You know how there's one room in the house that I don't let you into?" Ed asks.

"Yeah." Joseph replies.

"Well, it's because there are a lot of book in there that you shouldn't read yet, about two subjects, and both of these are related to my career. I'm not just a military Colonel, I'm also a certified state alchemist." Ed says to his four year old. Joseph tilts his head at his father.

"What's that?" Joseph asks.

"Come outside and I'll show you." Ed says as he walks over to his son. Joseph nods and follows his father out into the warm summer air.

"Stay on the porch." Ed says and Joseph nods as Ed walks out to the middle of the yard, claps his hands together and presses them to the ground, lights dancing out. Joseph's eyes grow wide as he watches a small shape form from the ground into a little dog. Ed plucks the small dog from its spot, flattens the ground again and walks over to his son who stares in awe.

"Alchemy is the ability to transmute something into something else without taking more than you are given. I want to teach you and your cousin Kaio this next summer after school is out." Ed says.

"Ok. I want to learn. I want to learn how you do it papa." Joseph says.

"Son, for your sake, I don't want you to transmute the way I do. It costs me my leg." Ed says as his sons eyes grow wider.

"Oh. Ok. I still want to learn." Joseph says.

"Good, but next year." Ed says as they walk back into the house. Dinner was almost done once they got back into the house. The wonderful aromas wafts thru the air as they help the other kids get into their seats for dinner and then eat. Ed loos around the table and can't help but smile as the happy eating children and the wonderful woman who is his wife sit at the table. _I may live a small tribe life, with the possibility of expanding a little more, but I'm not complaining, it's the good life, even with the little bumps in the road, _Ed thinks as he eats the delicious meal that Winry prepared. She looks up at him and quirks a delicate brow at him.

"What's with the look?" She asks.

"Just happy to be home and getting some delicious food from my wonderful wife." Ed says as he takes another bite. Winry smiles at the praise and continues to eat without further question of Ed's smile.

* * *

Again, i hope you liked it and that the top part helps with the time line of things. It seriously took me a while of rereading the story and timing things out to figure this out. Anyway, please R&amp;R and see you next week. Have a safe New Years!


	32. School Fun Begins

School Fun Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Sorry it's short. That's all I've been able to produce as of late. Mostly because my train of thought runs out on the subject. The next few chapters though should be a little longer I hope.

Enjoy.

* * *

_1 year later – September_

Natalie agreed to stay at the house to watch the other five children while Ed and Winry drove their son to school. Winry was, predictably, choking up. Her eyes are misty and she seems to have a lump in her throat that makes it hard for her to speak. They pull up to the sidewalk where the drop off area is and see Al and May there with Kaio. Both boys were in the same class, and that did comfort to the two mothers. The fathers however felt sorry for the teacher, considering their antics. They walk up to the class room where other parents are with their children and see that many other mothers are in the same state as Winry and May, on the verge of tears.

"Now you behave for your teacher." Winry manages to say.

"Pay attention." May says.

"Make some friends." Winry says.

"Eat everything I packed for you." May says.

"And most importantly…"Winry was about to say.

"Have fun boys. Listen to your mothers. No shenanigans." Ed says, interrupting his emotional wife and sister-in-law.

"We'll be back to get you at noon." Winry and May say as the doors open. Both boys hug their mothers and fathers before they turn around and walk into the class room.

"He'll be alright love. And knowing him, he'll talk your ear off on the way home." Ed says as tears start to stream down Winry's face.

"He's just growing up so fast." Winry sobs.

"They eventually do." Ed says quietly as they walk back to the car. Ed drops Winry off at home, gives her a quick kiss before he heads to work.

"So, how did Winry handle it?" Roy asks Ed as he gets out of his parked car.

"She's at home crying." Ed says.

"Yeah, Riza was the same way with James. She was a little weepy with Andrea today, but she handled it a little better this time. How was May?" Roy asks.

"Same as Winry." Ed replies.

"In your family and Al's family, the oldest and the youngest are going to be the most tear inducing." Roy says.

"I fully expect that." Ed says.

_Noon_

Winry and May wait patiently for the boys to leave before they spot Riza standing there as well.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that your daughter was the same age as my son." Winry smiles.

"Yes. I'll be back here again in three hours for James." Riza smiles. The doors open up and children start to flood out of the school. Winry and May scan the throngs of children looking for their sons before finally spotting their bobbing heads in the crowd of eager children.

"Joseph!" Winry calls. His head snaps over to the sound of his mother's voice and he weaves through the crowd, with Kaio on his heels. He reaches his mother and is quickly embraced.

"Hi momma." Joseph smiles as he is smothered by his mother's hug.

"Hi honey." Winry smiles as she releases him.

"Momma, don't cry. I was only at school for three hours." Joseph laughs.

"You're growing up too fast. Now come on, let's get home, and you can tell me all about your first day on the way." Winry says as they start their walk.

"Kaio and I are in the same class. So is James's little sister Andrea. She sits next to us. The teacher was really nice, her name was Misses Evans. We got to go up in front of class and tell them our names and stuff. A lot of people were really excited when I said my name and stuff about my family. We learned our alphabet and how to count and do math. Then she read a book to us about a fox…" Joseph continues on as Winry asks questions about this or that which he would gladly answer.

"She said we are gonna have a Career day twice a year. The first one is in November. The next one is in May." Joseph says.

"Well, who do you want to take to the first one?" Winry asks as they round a corner.

"You." Joseph says.

"Of course I would like to go. I just need to know a day. Did you get a list of things you need for class?" Winry asks.

"Ok. I will ask. Yes. I know papa has to put in a request for time off, and it takes a long time for it to go through. That's why I want you to go to the first one. You can get the day off sooner than papa." Joseph says.

"And it's very nice that you thought about that." Winry says to Joseph.

_That night_

Ed walks through the door to his home and is almost instantly sidelined by his son who wants to tell him everything about school.

"Walk and talk Joseph. I am interested, just I want to get out of uniform." Ed says as they go to his and Winry's room. Joseph spares no detail of his first day of school, from the meet and greet to the teacher, to the book they were read, down to the dream he had during their nap time.

"So it was a pretty fun day then." Ed smiles.

"Yeah. Oh, I forgot. There's a career day, two really, one in November and one in May. I asked momma to go to the one in November, cause I want you to go to the one in May. I will ask for days, but would you?" Joseph asks.

"Sure, it's plenty of notice. Thanks for asking son." Ed says as they walk out to the living room where the other children were. Winry was tending to the twins while the others played.

"Dinner is in the oven. I trust Joseph told you everything?" Winry asks as their newest daughter, Belle, suckled hungrily.

"Alright. Yes, and he asked me about the career day deal." Ed chuckles as he sits down, Joseph sitting on the couch next to his mother. The rest of the evening passes serenely by as the family eats the meal and then go to bed. After they tuck in their children, Ed and Winry themselves head to bed, each carrying one of the twins.

"It seems like only yesterday he was this small, and now he's five. My god the years fly by so fast." Winry says.

"Yes, nut we knew it would happen. He'll still be our first boy, he always will be." Ed says as he gets under the covers with his wife and finally goes to bed himself.

* * *

Again, I know this is really short. Sorry again. Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be a little longer as I plan to involve some residual radicals. Until next week, please R&amp;R.


	33. Preachers

Preachers

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

Making this clear now: I am NOT ragging on anyone's religion, hence why I have left any any forms related to any religion out other than the word 'god'. Also, I am not trying to offend anyone by that either. I am portraying the religious radicals in Amestris in how I think some of them would, and could, become.

Please understand this. Thank you.

I would also like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, my day got busy.

Enjoy.

* * *

_December_

The snow was falling lightly in Central City, make a crunching noise beneath Kaio and Joseph's feet as they walk to school. Their mothers had a client and their fathers had to leave early for work. Both boys however, knew the way to school as well as they knew their homes so it was no problem for them to walk to school. It was maybe a couple of miles away from their homes, and both boys were bundled up nicely.

"I wonder what we gonna learn today?" Kaio asks with a smile.

"I don't know. I wonder what book teacher will read to us today." Joseph smiles as they round a corner. A young woman standing outside a large church building spots to the two young boys and smiles at them, waving them over.

"Sorry lady, we have to get to school." Kaio says as they continue on only for her to step in front of them.

"Excuse me lady, but we need to go." Joseph says politely.

"Sweet children, wouldn't you like to come to where I learn?" The woman asks.

"No, we like our school." Kaio says.

"But boys, this is my school." The woman says, gesturing to the church.

"Silly lady, that's a church." Joseph giggles as he tries to go around her, only for her to move in front of him.

"No, it is god's school. It is the most important school." The woman says.

"No, most important school is where we are trying to go." Joseph says.

"Now, now, little one, how do you think your parents would feel if they heard you say such horrid things?" She asks in a condescending tone.

"Mine wouldn't care." Kaio says.

"Same." Joseph replies. The woman's eyes grow wide at their responses.

"Why would you say that? As church goers, as most parents should be, I would think they would be rather upset." The woman says in an astonished tone.

"Lady, my mom and dad are busy with life. And both of them don't really care much for church." Joseph says.

"My mom is from Xing, and my dad doesn't really care for church either." Kaio says.

"Church is more important than some hum drum job!" the lady yells.

"My mom is a doctor and my dad works for the military." Joseph says, Kaio nodding in agreement.

"The _Military_. It's _their _fault that our nation is like this." The lady says.

"Look, we want to go to school, go away." Joseph says as he and Kaio make a break for it. Just as they start, they feel her grip their arms.

"Well, the school of god is always in session." The lady says.

"Lady, look, my dad is in the military and is friends with the Fuhrer, so unless you let us go, you will be in big trouble. My dad is an alchemist you know!" Joseph shouts. The woman lets the boys go, only to snap her fingers and two men block their exit.

"Cleanse them." She barks as two other men come forth with buckets of water and pour the boys until they're drenched through.

"Why did you do that?" Kaio asks about to cry.

"Now little one, I had to wash the witchery off of you." She coos.

"The only witch I see is you, you mean hag." Joseph spits at the woman. She grabs their arms only for the sound of car tires squealing to a stop and the sounds of car doors slamming.

"Release my son right now." Ed shouts. The woman looks behind her and sees the two men dressed in their uniform.

"So you're the heretical alchemist?" She asks.

"Let my son go right now you psychotic radical, otherwise, I will call my troops and have this place demolished before lunch. You can count on that." Ed snarls. Al looks ready to pounce but waits as patiently as he can for his brother to make a move.

"Then join our church." She quips.

"I'm agnostic you psycho, in short, I have an open mind. And if you refuse to let my son and nephew go, you will be arrested." Ed says.

"Join the church and the light of god!" The woman shouts. Joseph bites the woman's arm, and Kaio kicks her legs out before the two soaking boys scurry to their fathers. Ed and Al put their sons in the back of Ed's car and take them back to their respective homes to change into warmer clothes.

"Why is Joseph wet?" Winry asks as Ed and Joseph walk through the door after dropping off Kaio and Al. Ed briefly explains what he knows and by the time Joseph explains, Winry has called the school to let them know about the boy's lateness, and is full of anger.

"Let's walk to school Joseph, May and Kaio should be here shortly." Winry says before she goes to get her coat.

"Mom's gonna go beat up the mean hag isn't she?" Joseph asks.

"More than likely. I pity the girl." Ed chuckles.

"Are you really gonna have that place demolished?" Joseph asks.

"Not my call, though, I can arrest those who partook in your harassment and almost abduction and get them a very heavy punishment. Not to mention, Roy will probably propose a few ideas. If demolishing the place is one of them and the majority of parliament and people agree, then it will be done. Since this will get on the news, I expect hoards of concerned parents." Ed says.

Winry walks back to the two men, gently takes Josephs hand and they start their walk, May meeting them along the way until they turn the corner that leads to the church. The woman and men were still standing there, just waiting, and the moment the woman's head turns towards the group, a sinking feeling grips her.

"Hello ma'am, may I interest you in…" She starts but is silenced with a quick slap to the face, followed by an even quicker series of kicks to her stomach. She didn't know if one of both women attacked, but she did know that these two were the obvious mothers of the boys. Nails rake through her hair before her head is forcibly brought up to face a pair of smoldering blue eyes.

"There is no need for violence because our god is obviously…" The woman starts again but is slapped, harder.

"This has nothing to do with your beliefs, or that my husband in alchemist, or that her husband, my husband's brother, is an alchemist. No, this has to do with that you attacked, belittled, and degraded our sons because they don't want to join your messed up religion. Because they want to go to school, not this messed up institute, which obviously has rotted your brain away because you seem to have forgotten the meaning of the word 'no'. I warn you now, you idiotic bitch, if you so much as look at my son or nephew in a threatening way, I can and will personally destroy this church and make you watch. Under, fucking, stood?" Winry hisses. The woman cringes, seeing all the wind from her sails vanish. This woman was not here to belittle the church or her faith, even though she had a little, no, she was here because of her son. Feebly, she nods and is released from Winry's hold.

May walks up next to the woman and smirks.

"I know all the pressure points on the human body and know which ones can paralyze, kill, and cause harm. I have no qualms to using them if you hurt my baby again, got it?" May says sweetly. The woman nods in fear and watches as the two mothers and their sons walk away, shaking in fear.

_2 days later_

Naturally, Ed and Al had informed Roy of what had happened to their sons, and as Fuhrer, he hatched an idea on how to deal with the problem. Of course, it had to go through parliament first and then the people, but the idea was simple.

"Churches are not allowed to talk to children under the age of fifteen about joining their faith. If a child approaches them however with questions, that is different, but church members standing outside their organization or promoting, are not allowed to speak to a child under fifteen. They must let them walk on by if they show no interest in them." Roy proposes to the group of parliament.

"Dare I ask why such a proposal Fuhrer sir?" One member asks.

"Certainly…" Roy starts before he goes into what happened to Joseph and Kaio Elric as they were going to school. Some of the members, having children or grandchildren themselves gasped at what happened to the two five year old boys, while others got mad at the actions of the church peoples. Either way, it was approved by parliament.

"Now, all that's left is for there to be an announcement over the radio. Also, be sure that the announcer apologizes to those who had nothing to do with the atrocious behavior." A parliament member says.

"Will do. Have a nice day." Roy says as he leaves the meeting, almost to collide with Ed as he was walking back to his office.

"Fuhrer sir." Ed says with a salute.

"Easy Elric. Just about to let you know parliament agrees with the suggestion that you, me and your brother proposed. Could you, or one of your people, run this to the radio station, make sure it's broadcast on every channel twice an hour. Have someone draw up an apology to those who had nothing to do with it." Roy says, handing the stamped document to Ed before taking his leave. Ed walks back to his office, hands the document to Makuto who write on a separate piece of paper the instructed apology before he leaves and delivers the document to the radio station. The moment Makuto returned to headquarters, the radio played the first airing. The reporter even did the back story to explain why the parliament had made this decision.

"By the end of the week, we should see results." Al chuckles.

"I give it by the end of tomorrow." Ed laughs.

Within hours of the first announcement, over half of the Amestrian citizens had voted in favor of the new proposal.

"Looks like you'll be right again brother." Al laughs as they leave headquarters.

"Looks like." Ed smiles as he gets into his car and drives home.

* * *

So, I hope I portrayed the radicals correctly, and I also hope I portrayed how angry mother's would react. Anyway, I will do my best to get the next chapter up earlier than now. Until then, please, R&amp;R.


	34. Let the Training Begin

Let the Training Begin

Disclaimer:I do not own FMAB

Ok, I know I said I would try to get two chapters up this week...but because this chapter was so massive, that obviously didn't happen. So I will get the last two chapters up next week.

Also, to any of you who read the manga, this should make perfect sense. It'll make sense to begin with, but some parts in the manga were not in the anime and vice a vice.

Enjoy!

* * *

_June_

"So what are you going to do this summer?" One of the boy's friends asks as they line up at the door to leave school. It was the last day for the next couple of months.

"My dad said that if I did really good in school he would start teaching me alchemy." Joseph says.

"Yeah, and my dad said I could also start learning it too." Kaio pipes up.

"Cool!" their friends reply before the bell rings and the door flies open. The teacher wishes them all a happy summer as they run out the door. Joseph smiles upon seeing both his parents and then runs over to them, tripping only once but gets up and continues.

"You ok?" Ed asks once Joseph makes it over.

"Yeah, just a scratch." Joseph says, showing his palm to his parents. They wait a little longer before Al, May and Kaio join them and then all start to Ed's house.

"So, papa?" Joseph says.

"Yes?" Ed asks.

"What's training going to be like?" Joseph asks.

"That depends entirely on you, though, I won't be training you for a month, and in that month you must figure out what alchemy is, which is why your uncle and myself have not taught you anything of alchemy. Also, James Mustang will be joining you two." Ed says.

"But you said if I did good in school…" Joseph starts.

"I know, and I will, but not just yet. Believe it or not son, I had to do the same thing before grandma Izumi would teach me alchemy." Ed says.

"Grandma Izumi taught you?" Joseph asks.

"And Al, yes, and like what I'm doing, she wouldn't teach me for the first month I was her student." Ed says.

"Oh. Ok." Joseph says before they arrive home.

"Change into a tank top and shorts." Ed says. May handed Kaio a bag with a change of clothes in it and as the boys left to change a knock sounds at the door.

"It's probably Roy." Ed chuckles as he answers the door and there stands Roy in some casual attire with Riza and their children. James is dressed accordingly.

"Boys changing?" Roy asks as they walk into the home.

"Yup." Ed smiles before the two boys walk out into the main area and smile.

"Hi James! Hi Andrea!" They both greet.

"Hello." The others reply with smiles.

"Alright, well, let's get this show on the road. Now, Granny, Pininya, you sure you can handle this?" Winry asks as the two women stand in the living room with the eight other children.

"You'll only be gone a couple of days. Yeah, we got this." Pininya smiles.

"Again I really appreciate this. See you in a few days." Winry smiles before they walk out the door and get in the car to go to the train.

"Where are we going papa?" Joseph asks.

"Dublith." Ed says.

_2 days later_

The train screeched and then hisses to a stop. A groan lingers out of most of the passengers as they stand, stretching their legs for god only know how long and then some of them get off the train, the clunking of their feet which are still numb fumbling down the aisle and out the door. Warm southern summer air splashes their faces.

"Glad to see you made it." Izumi smirks at Ed, Al, Roy and the others.

"Grandma!" Kaio and Joseph holler as they run up and wrap their arms around her legs.

"Hello there little ones, how was school?" Izumi asks as she kneels down to their height and talks to them. Both boys begin to prattle before they look over to Sig, smile and then give him a hug too. Sig was still not used to it, since most children were scared of him, but considering whose children these two boys were, it shouldn't have surprised him.

"…and now we get to start training in alchemy. But papa says we gotta wait thirty days first." Joseph says.

"Ah yes, the thirty day wait period is very important. It will tell if you are indeed ready to learn alchemy." Izumi says.

"How?" James asks.

"You will see young one." Izumi says with a knowing smile. They walk around, get some food before arriving at the docks.

"Dad whose he?" Joseph asks pointing to the new man with them.

"That's Mason, he works for Izumi." Ed says with a smile before they all get on a couple of boats and row their way out, leaving Winry, May, Riza and Andrea behind on the shore.

"Where are we going papa?" Kaio asks.

"Yok Island. It's in the middle of the lake." Al answers. Once they arrive to the island, the boys all hop off, eager to explore before they hear the sound of the boats push off. They turn around and see that indeed the boats are off shore.

"Dad!" All three boys shout. Ed throws a knife in the air and it sticks in the sand a couple feet away from them. Al throws some thin twine for traps, which is more than what he and Ed had when they were on this island many years ago, they had to braid flexible wood and grass to make twine.

"This is the beginning of your training. You must survive on this island for thirty days. And since you have not learned any sort of alchemy, I feel no need to tell you that the use of alchemy is prohibited. Don't try swimming back, you'll run out of energy before you reach half point." Ed says as the three boys look in shock.

"One is all, and all is one. You three must figure out what that means in the next thirty days. Good lucks boys, we'll be back to pick you up in a month. You have figure out the meaning, the next session of your training will begin." Ed says. They get out of earshot before Ed looks to Mason.

"I'll be back in two days in my designated wardrobe. I'll keep an eye on them." Mason smiles.

"Thank you." Ed says.

"I will say, I hope this right if passage doesn't make them mad at us for too long." Roy says.

"Ed and Al weren't mad at me very long after this. They understood what it was midway through." Izumi says.

"And I wasn't mad at my old master after my right of passage." Roy says.

"Only thing you'll have to worry about is the press." Al says.

"I can handle that." Roy chuckles.

The boys all stare as the boats become smaller. Kaio looked ready to cry, James started to pace trying to figure out a way how to get off the island, but Joseph was calm.

"Guys, we have to stay." Joseph says.

"Why?!" James asks.

"Because, all we have is a knife for food. And twine to catch it. We can't get off the island." Joseph says.

"Why would dad and uncle do this?" Kaio asks.

"Let's not think about that question. It's not because they're mad at us. We have to think about that riddle." Joseph says.

"'One is all, and all is one.' What does that even mean?" James asks.

"Don't know. But I know we need to get out of the sun." Joseph says as he grabs the knife and twine.

_Day 5_

"I hope the boys are all ok." Winry says in a worried tone.

"By now, Mason should be on the island. He won't let them starve. Though it may seem like it to them." Ed chuckles.

"So this is exactly what you went through." Winry asks.

"Yup." Ed says.

"Why does he keep chasing us!?" James pants as they run through the dense forest.

"Less talking more running!" Joseph replies as they jump over some fallen trees.

"My island!" The man shouts as he plows through the forest.

"Split up." James says.

"Bad idea." Joseph replies only to find himself alone. _Why didn't dad tell us there was some half wild person on the island? _Joseph thinks as he jumps into a bush and quiets his breathing. How he was running was far beyond him, he hadn't eaten in four days and they had just barely made their shelter when the crazy man appeared.

Joseph claps his hands over his mouth and nose as the man's steps grow closer. He stops and grunts before he walks off. Joseph waits a few moments before he quietly leaves his hiding spot and makes his way back to the shelter where the other two are waiting.

"Ok, we really need food." Kaio whines as his stomach growls.

"Agreed, but how are we going to have any time to hunt with man of the jungle chasing us?" James questions.

"He has to eat too doesn't he?" Joseph replies. Both boys shrug in agreement and then grab some small sticks and vines and rocks and begin to craft their spears.

"Let's try to fish." Joseph says as they finish up the spears and go out of the shaded safety of the woods and the sandy exposure of the sun. It was still morning and not nearly as hot as it would be later on. They spread themselves out at least ten feet apart from each other.

"How will we know where the fish are?" Kaio asks.

"My dad told me that if you watch the water's surface carefully you can see the shine of their scales." James says as he looks to the calm water. Both younger boys follow his lead and Joseph throws the small yet strong spear out, watching as it sinks into something. He pulls the vine carefully and fast and brings in the still alive eight inch long fish. Joseph grabs the fish and wraps it in one of the wet leaves they brought.

_2 hours later_

Kaio and Joseph start the small fire to cook the fish they caught. Each boy had caught two decent size fish and James was searching for some sticks to spear the fish on.

"We can't live off fish cousin." Kaio says as a small ember ignites into a little flame.

"I know. Let's try setting a trap for rabbits tomorrow. Papa showed me once three months ago how to do it." Joseph replies as he fans the little flame, making it bigger. James returns with the sticks and the boys spear their fish and then put the stick in the ground to let it cook. They had already gutted the fish with the knife Ed had left them so the fish cooked relatively quickly.

"Papa told me that you always let fish cook until the meat goes from pink to light brown." Joseph says. Kaio looks at the fish briefly seeing it is still pink in the middle.

"Little longer." Kaio says.

"Let's hope our friend doesn't show." James says.

"Yeah." Joseph says, looking around the site for any signs of movement. Once the coast is clear and the fish fully cooked through, the boys almost devour their fish in one bite, picking the bones out as they go and then let out sighs of relief and content as they finish up the last of their food.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" James asks.

"We are going to track rabbits and then once they go to bed, we are gonna set traps for them so we can catch them." Joseph says.

"I'm still hungry, but the fish helped." Kaio says.

"Yeah. And I still don't get the riddle." James huffs. Joseph shrugs and looks up to the sky and sees all the stars. _What does it mean? All is one, one is all, _Joseph thinks before he hears a twig snap.

"We should go." Joseph says as the wild man hops out, swinging his club around.

"Yup." The others reply before he jumps over them and blocks them.

"Fight! My island!" The man shouts. Joseph and James charge, jump into the air and try to land some kicks before they are flung aside, Kaio attempts to punch the man, but is also thrown aside. The boys continue to put up a fight until James decides to call a retreat and the boy's book it into the forest.

"Why are we going into the woods?" Kaio asks.

"Because it will be hard for him to find us in all the bushes and trees." James says.

"Makes sense to me." Joseph pants.

_Day 10_

They lay in the sweltering heat, too hot to try to fish and they had already checked the rabbit traps. Nothing yet.

"It's so hot." Kaio whines as he lay there with no shirt on, his ribs showing. Joseph just groans in response and James just nods as they move to try and hide in the little shade there is near their shelter.

"Too hot for the nut job to come for us." James mutters.

"Don't say that because then he will show up." Joseph hisses as he turns his head to look at James and spots a fish bone with lots of ants all over it. He watches as the ants chew the little bit of fish left on the bone and carry it away and then, sudden realization hits him. He sits up and looks at the tree where they had been marking off days, ten ticks were already etched into the tree. _I'll give them until day twenty to figure it out for their own, _Joseph thinks as he makes the small trek down to the shore and gets some water to drink.

Kaio listens to the sound of the woods all around him, his eyes closed as he hears everything. He hears Joseph slurping the water from his hands as he drinks, and James's breathing slow as he drifts off to sleep. Kaio hears a sudden snap of branch followed by a whoosh sound in the air and the startled cry of a rabbit.

"Joseph, we caught a rabbit." Kaio states as he sits up.

"Why do you say that Kaio?" Joseph asks as he walks back over to them.

"I heard the trap go off." Kaio says.

"Well ok then, let's wake up James and head over." Joseph says as the nudge James awake. They run through the woods as fast as they can, only to find a fox steal their rabbit.

"Get back here!" James shouts as they chase the fox back to its den to find it bringing food to another fox with babies in the den.

"Oh, that must be his family." Joseph says.

"Must be." James says as they turn around and start to walk back. On their way Kaio sees some other rabbits eating grass, birds eating bugs and then he stops.

"I get it. I get the riddle." Kaio murmurs.

"How?" James asks.

"You'll see." Joseph smiles as they continue on their way.

_Day 20_

"Forgive us." James pleads before he quickly stabs the rabbit. As they start back to their shelter the man hops out and the boys all dodge quickly. The past eighteen days they've had to fight this man has honed their skills in fighting and survival. He hardly gave them an hour to rest if they were lucky. The boys ran until Joseph smiles in the area they were heading. All the boys jump over the trap but the man was not so fortunate and his foot immediately triggers the trap and he's left hanging.

"See ya!" The boys yell as they run off.

"It makes sense. One is all and all is one. Every single life is connected." Kaio says.

"Dead things are absorbed by the earth, which then grow into grass." James says.

"Grass gets eaten by livestock and other herbivores which are then eaten by predators and humans. The world itself is a small part in the whole scope of the universe, just like a star." Joseph says.

"Yeah, there's billion of stars, and the universe is never-ending." Kaio adds.

"But all those little things all become one." James smiles.

"And likewise that one thing can become a lot of things." Kaio says.

"And that's what alchemy is. Taking one thing and making it many with what you're given. Or, taking many little parts and turning into one thing." Joseph smiles.

"Simplified down, all is the universe, and one is me." James smiles.

"Yup." The two younger boys chirp.

_Day 30_

Joseph, Kaio and James were all wide awake and ready. They could see a couple of boats heading towards them and soon enough they could make out the figures in each boat. Upon the arrival of Izumi and their fathers the boys kneel in front of them.

"Good to see the three of you lived." Izumi smiles.

"I had no doubts." Roy chuckles.

"So, did you three figure it out?" Al asks. The boys nod.

"Do tell us boys." Ed insists.

"One is all, all is one. All is the universe. One is the individual, one is me." All three say at once. Their fathers smile right along with Izumi.

"Very good boys, you pass the admission test." Izumi smiles.

"Now the real training can begin." Ed smiles.

"Every weekend you will train for two hours. Once school starts up again you will again train for two hours after you complete your homework, and an hour on weekdays once you're done with homework. Roy here has already fixed it as such." Ed says.

"There will be occasion that all three of you will train together and learn together. You're welcome to share what you learn with each other, except one little thing James. After you have learned basic alchemy I will teach you flame alchemy, and this you cannot teach to Joseph or Kaio. It must remain strictly in our family." Roy says.

"Yes father." James says.

"And I will drop by at least twice a month to train you three." Izumi says.

"Be prepared for a white knuckle ride through hell boys. You are now not only our sons, but now, our apprentices. The pace at which you master alchemy is up to both of us. Once we feel you have nothing more to learn from us or that you're ready to start learning on your own will be determined by how well you progress." Ed says.

"Understood." All three say.

"Now, let's get home. Hey Mason, you can come out now." Ed shouts as Mason hops out of the woods taking off his mask.

"What?" All three boys gasp.

"I did the same thing for those two when they were your age. I kept an eye on them to make sure they didn't keel over, which is what I did with you three." Mason laughs.

"Oh." All three boys say as they hop in the boats.

"Bath first thing you do when you get home." Ed says.

"Looking forward to it." Joseph laughs. Once they land on the dock, all three boys are instantly smothered by their mother's embrace, but they don't fight it.

"I'm even looking forward to all my siblings again." Kaio and Joseph both laughed before they collapsed in their mother's arms.

"Little guy's exhausted." Winry smiles as she picks up her oldest boy and carry's him on the way back to the train station.

"Two days to recover and then training begins." Ed says.

"I wish you would give him more time." Winry says.

"If I give him too long he'll be less alert. It's only for two hours. That's mild compared to how I was taught." Ed says.

"Ok, true." Winry concedes before they get on the train and head home, ignoring the stares of disgust at their son.

* * *

I couldn't imagine any other way for the Elric children to learn alchemy than the same way Ed and Al started out. Hope you all liked it. The last two chapters go up next Saturday. Until then please R&amp;R.


	35. And so the Years Flew

And so the Years Flew

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

First of 2 chapters to be posted today. Just finishing up the second one, should be up within the next hour or two, if not, later tonight, but it will be up today.

Enjoy!

* * *

_September_

"I get to start school next year big brover." Alexia giggles as Joseph gets ready for school.

"Yeah, and if you want to and ask dad, maybe alchemy training that following summer." Joseph replies.

"Yeah!" Alexia squeals. Joseph grabs his gloves that his father had specially made for him, a transmutation circle on the outside. It was a basic, use for anything type circle, but his father figured it would come in handy in a pinch.

"Now remember Joseph, no using it to show off." Winry says.

"I won't mom." Joseph smiles as he walks out to the car where his father is waiting. He hops into the car and buckles up before they leave.

"Excited for first grade?" Ed asks as they drive.

"I guess. Last year was too easy." Joseph says.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me. Your mother and I taught you a decent amount of what the school would teach you. This year will be a little different." Ed says.

"How?" Joseph asks.

"You'll be there until three and have more classes like art, music, physical education, but that should be easy compared to the training you had this summer. You'll have a lunch period and recess. Other than that, you'll learn a lot more about math, science, history and literature." Ed says.

"Cool, more stuff to do." Joseph smiles. Ed smiles at his son.

"I'm glad you have the want to learn. And to stay in school." Ed says.

"Why's that?" Joseph asks.

"I slacked off in school. I was so obsessed with alchemy and…doing something I really shouldn't have that I practically dropped out by the time I was your age. That's when I went to Izumi to train. I was practically self-taught by then, not to mention Izumi really did teach a lot more than that school way out in Resembool. A lot of people out there don't have even I high school education, more like equivalencies because of a family business. By the time I was eleven, I had to go in for two surgeries for my automail limbs, and then at twelve, I joined the military. Everyone knew it was against the law, but the Fuhrer at the time was not exactly what one would call moral. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to do what I did." Ed says.

"Well, if I knew what you did, I wouldn't do it." Joseph says with wide interested eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older. It's not something I'm too particularly proud of." Ed says.

"Will it explain why you can transmute without a circle?" Joseph says.

"Yes." Ed says.

"Then I can wait." Joseph smiles as they pull up to the school.

"Good. Also, there's going to be few things in history that are fudged. I'll tell you that at the same time, since I was a part of it. They fudged it because the general populace doesn't need to know what really happened." Ed says.

"Ok. I'll see you when you get home. I'll try to have my homework done by then so we can train before dinner." Joseph smiles before he gives his father a hug and then hops out of the car to school.

_That night_

Ed and Joseph spar as Ed teaches him the fundamentals of alchemy. As they spar, a woman and her child, one of Joseph's classmates pass by at the moment that Ed delivers a kick, throwing Joseph to the ground, panting.

"My god man! What in heaven's name are you doing to your son?" The woman gasps. Joseph stands with a groan before he looks to the woman and child.

"Alex, hi!" Joseph shouts.

"Hi Joseph! Why did your dad kick you?" Alex asks stunned.

"He's training me." Joseph shrugs before he starts for a flying leap at his father, landing a solid kick to his stomach before jumping back and landing on the ground same time his father hits the ground.

"Well done son." Ed laughs as he rubs his stomach.

"I think my foot will be bruised though." Joseph teases.

"Why do you say that?" Ed asks.

"Your tummy is hard as a rock papa." Joseph says.

"Years of training. But you actually hit the weak spot." Ed says as he lifts his short to show his son the massive scar.

"That had to hurt." Joseph says.

"You have no idea what it's like to be impaled." Ed sighs.

"Excuse me but sir, what are you training your son in that requires such violence?" The woman asks.

"Alchemy and martial arts. Martial arts helps to hone the reflexes mind and body, which in turns helps him to retain the alchemy I am teaching him. He reads the books on weekends before we spar." Ed says.

"Shouldn't you go a little easy on him?" She asks.

"This is easy." Ed says.

"Yeah, that was papa's metal leg. If he was going full out, I would be in the hospital." Joseph says with a shrug.

"And what does his mother think about this?" She huffs.

"Right here. As far as I'm concerned, if our son wants to spar and fight and learn how to use alchemy, then so be it. My husband underwent the same training when he was his age." Winry says from the doorway.

"Yeah, soon papa will be teaching all of us." Joseph smiles before he gets back to training with his father.

_2 years later_

"Welcome to Rockwell automail." Joseph greets as the clients walk into the building.

"Hello there young man. Is Winry around?" an elderly man asks.

"She's doing some prep work for another client." Joseph replies.

"Could you let her know that Nicolas is here?" The elder man asks.

"Sure mister." Joseph pipes before he runs to the back of the store.

"Mom, a man named Nicolas is here." Joseph says.

"Thanks for letting me know sweetie." Winry says as she stands up and follows her son back out to the front desk.

"Nicolas, how's the arm treating you?" Winry smiles.

"Fit as fiddle Winry. Might I ask who the young man at the front desk is?" Nicolas asks as he looks to Joseph.

"This is Joseph, my oldest son." Winry beams.

"My goodness he sure has grown. How old is the boy now?" Nicolas asks.

"I'm eight." Joseph smiles before his father walks into the shop.

"Let me guess, either a bolt came loose from last upgrade, you ran out of oil, or it's jammed." Winry lists. Ed rolls his eyes.

"Or d, none of the above. You know I'm restless on my days off." Ed huffs.

"Isn't Izumi coming to town for the next day or so to train Joseph and Kaio since Alexia and Nita are just starting to learn?" Winry asks and suddenly Joseph's stomach drops a little.

"Oh yeah." Ed chuckles.

"I hate when he chuckles like that." Joseph groans.

_2 hours later_

"Now, I'm not sure if you boys have even attempted any sort of transmutation." Izumi says to the two exhausted boys.

"A little bit." Joseph manages to pant out.

"But I'm sure you know the basic structure." Izumi implores.

"Yeah, there needs to be a circle to form the matrix and the formula or runes to activate it. But you, papa, Uncle Ed and Fuhrer Mustang all just clap your hands and can make the alchemy happen." Kaio says.

"Yeah, why is that. I mean papa told me once that it was because he did something bad, but still." Joseph says.

"That is for your fathers to tell you. I never told them, but I believe if I had, it wouldn't have changed the outcome of what happened. But I do believe that if they tell you, you will not make the same foolish mistake your father did. As for Mustang, well, he wasn't given a choice." Izumi says grimly before they start up again.

"It's good to see your fathers have helped to improve your fighting." Izumi laughs as she spars with the boys.

"She's good." Kaio pants.

"Duh. She trained our fathers." Joseph scoffs.

"Point." Kaio shrugs before they jump back into the fight, punching and kicking while at the same time listening to her as she teaches them some slightly more advanced skills in both combat and alchemy.

"Alright boys, that's enough for today. Now time for you to rest and them tomorrow, training from hell continues." Izumi smiles before they walk into Ed's home.

"How are they doing?" Winry asks as May helps her in the kitchen.

"Wonderfully, and luckily, they haven't made the mistake of calling me old." Izumi chuckles.

"What would happen if we did?" Kaio asks.

"You would find out that she can drop kick you five blocks away." Ed chuckles as he and Al come downstairs.

"How was the research?" May asks.

"My head feels numb." Al says.

"Well, you two were up there for two hours. What did you expect to happen?" Winry quips.

"Yeah, but still." Ed chuckles as he and Al get a glass of water each to try and help with their headaches. Soon enough dinner is ready and everyone sits down to eat, chatting as they do.

"So Ed, Al, when do you plan on telling your sons why you transmute differently?" Izumi asks.

"When they're ten." Ed and Al reply.

"Wise choice." Izumi smiles as they continue to eat before Al, May and their four children head out and Izumi finds her guest room.

_2 years later_

Joseph and Kaio sat in the living room of Ed and Winry's home, Winry and the other children were out and about so it gave the four males the privacy to discuss the serious matter at hand. They had to wait until Kaio was ten before deciding to tell them why they and the others transmute differently.

"Are you boys sure you're ready to know?" Al asks.

"Yes." Both boys reply.

"Alright then. The reason Alphonse and I can transmute differently is because we did the ultimate taboo in alchemy. We attempted human transmutation to bring back our dead mother. It cost me my arm and Alphonse his whole body..." Ed says as he continues to explain to the boys why they tried, why they even wanted to learn alchemy, why Ed joined the military, and so on. They boys listened intently as it was all explained to them. When all was said and done they were not only stunned to learn some of the dark history about the country, but the origins of their fathers and what they had done to right the wrongs they had made. They even learned how Ed got his alchemy back, which explained why Al was missing a leg.

"And that's pretty much it." Ed concludes to the two wide-eyed boys.

"Wow." Kaio says.

"Now I see why you wanted to wait until we were older and had started to learn it ourselves." Joseph adds, rubbing his head a little.

"Yeah, please promise that, no matter what could possibly happen to me, your uncle, aunt, mother, siblings or cousins, or even friends, that you won't attempt the taboo. Trust us, it doesn't work." Ed says.

"We promise." Both boys say sincerely.

_3 years later_

"Happy Birthday Joseph!" Everyone cries as the party commences. Presents were passed towards the new teenager and of course he opens them with vigor, thanking everyone for the gifts. Joseph notices the gift from his father is rather small, so he expects it's majorly significant. Carefully he unwraps the gift and opens the box to find a pair of white gloves with a basic alchemical transmutation circle embroidered onto the fabric. He knows that these gloves have to not only be specially made for alchemists to be able to perform alchemy, but that the only way to get them is through the military with the approval of the Fuhrer should they not be for anyone in the military.

"Do you like them?" Ed asks casually.

"Are you insane dad? They're perfect!" Joseph exclaims at his father, smiling widely.

"I figured you were old enough by now to have your own pair. I guessed and got a medium." Ed says as Joseph tries them on, smiling at how they fit.

"Thanks dad!" Joseph beams.

"You're welcome. Happy thirteenth birthday son. There are two more pairs in on your bed." Ed chuckles.

"Sweet." Joseph smiles before the rest of the party ensues, naturally with him trying out the gloves and enjoying how well they worked.

"You've created a monster." Winry mutters to Ed.

"Don't you mean _we've _created a monster?" Ed chuckles as Winry rolls her eyes at both her husband and her son.

* * *

Again, keep a lookout for the next and final chapter of Long Time No See. It will be up today. Please R&amp;R while you wait.


	36. Another Average day in the Elric House

Another Average Day in the Elric Household

Disclaimer: I do not own FMAB

I apologize for the shortness of this final chapter, but I believe I ended on a positive note. I would like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, followers, and overall readers. You're all awesome!

I plan to take a 2 month break as to give me time to plan out my next stories, work on my short stories, and hopefully find a more dependable second job.

Enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

_2 years later_

"Joseph! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Winry shouts as said child dashes from his room, barely managing to tie his hair back and race out the door.

"That's more like it." Winry smiles. Joseph walks up a little ways to meet up with his cousin Kaio before they continue their trek to school.

"Why do you almost always look like you literally ran from the house?" Kaio asks as they turn a corner.

"Because about half the time I am." Joseph replies. Kaio rolls his eyes at his cousin.

"Has your dad been teaching you alkahestry yet?" Kaio asks.

"Yeah…has yours?" Joseph asks.

"No. I don't know why, we're only a month apart in age." Kaio groans.

"In age yes, skill set, may be a different story." Joseph teases.

"You know as much as I do." Kaio protests.

"Actually, more." Joseph counters.

"Shut up." Kaio growls.

"Just saying, maybe you haven't quite worked up to the level yet." Joseph says as they walk through the doors of their school.

"Morning James." Joseph smiles.

"Morning." James smiles. The day passes quickly before the students have their afternoon recess from class the three friends met up by the fence. As they talk Joseph hears a familiar voice come around the corner.

"Alexia, Nita, what the hell do you two think you're doing?" Joseph quips as his younger sister and cousin freeze.

"Uh…"Alexia brilliantly replies.

"Thought so." Kaio snips. Both girls turn tail and run back to school.

"They are so busted." James laughs.

_Later that day_

"I can't believe you snitched on me!" Alexia shouts.

"I can't believe that little miss a plus skipped history." Joseph taunts.

"Well, it's whack anyway." Alexia pouts.

"Be that as it may, you still can't skip class." Joseph says as he opens up his homework.

"Says the firstborn to the second born." Alexia snaps.

"Look, this has nothing to do with what order we were born in, mom and dad hold you to the same standard they held me when I was thirteen. So don't pull that shit." Joseph growls.

"Ugh, why does it matter that we learn about some messed up history anyway?" Alexia asks.

"Because not all of it is messed up." Ed replies from the doorway in the living room. Alexia looks up to her father and then looks down.

"Yeah, I know." Alexia says.

"What history tells us is something that should never be repeated. It happened, and that can't be changed, but it can tell us what not to do." Ed says.

"Dad! Allen's picking on me!" Marie shots as she runs through the house.

"No I'm not!" Allen shouts as he chases his sister with something behind his back.

"Yeah he is." Belle says smugly.

"Yeah, he has some gross stuff behind him." Anthony snickers.

"Kiss ups." Allen growls to his siblings.

"Allen, knock it the hell off." Joseph shouts.

"Oh shut it Joseph, you're not dad." Allen snaps before running right into his father.

"Uh…hi dad." Allen says.

"Quit picking on your sister or no lessons for a month." Ed says.

"Yes papa." Allen stutters.

"Kids! Ed! Dinner!" Winry calls from the kitchen before the sound of a stampede follows.

_Later that night_

Belle and Anthony had been put to bed and Allen was in his room reading, Marie in hers drawing, while Alexia and Joseph were in their respective rooms finishing up the last bit of their homework for the evening. The sounds of music from the little radio in the living room lilt through the large home as Winry sits on the couch in her robe with a cup of warm tea and Ed sits next to her, reading over some of his notes and reports.

"Life has a funny way of going you know?" Winry chides quietly.

"Hmm..?" Ed asks as he looks up from his documents.

"I never thought that any of this would happen honestly." Winry says.

"The whole marrying me, of all people, being a military wife, have six children and running a business all at once, or all the events leading up to?" Ed asks.

"Everything you just said." Winry laughs.

"You and me both." Ed chuckles.

"But I wouldn't change anything about it. I like how this all turned out, despite yours and my less than glamorous moments." Winry smiles referring to before her and Ed married.

"Yeah. Same here. I love all our children and you of course. I like my work; it constantly keeps me thinking and helps better the country, because god knows it needs to happen." Ed smiles.

"Despite that they sometimes drive me insane." Winry giggles.

"I think all parents would say that." Ed laughs.

"Probably." Winry giggles before she takes a sip of her tea as Ed carefully takes out his sketch tablet and draws out the scene.

"How many drawings do you have now Ed?" Winry asks. Ed looks up and smiles.

"Over two thousand. And counting." Ed says before he finishes up the drawing.

"Well, we never have to wonder where any of our children get their drawing talent from." Winry teases.

"Nor their brains." Ed chuckles as the night seems to freeze in this one moment of time.

"I love you." Ed says quietly.

"I love you more." Winry teases quietly.

"Not possible." Ed chuckles as Winry blushes, rolling her eyes adoringly at her husband before the night continues on quietly.

_~Fin~_

* * *

So I hope it was fluffy and humorous enough for you all. Again I will be taking a 2 month break to recharge my creative batteries. But I already have a few ideas spinning in my mind. My subject for my next story will be about one of the two: Danny Phantom. Code Lyoko. Or a complete twist which I have yet to figure out because my mind is absolutely buzzing with about a million or so ideas. So until I do figure this all out and decide which on I like most please R&amp;R. Bye Bye!


End file.
